The Girl All the Bad Boys Want
by Kayn McCarty
Summary: Song induced, this twist on a familiar cast will spark reactions: love, hate, decapitation of waffles. Please, read and review. I will be adding as soon as possible.
1. The Girl All The Bad Boys Want

The Legal Stuff: I do not own Slayers or its characters, or anything else in this story. The free will I take in changing the story, characters, and events is completely fictitious. Any similarities between real Slayers characters, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

P.S.: Don't sue me!

            Peace of dreaming darkly, he slumbers unencumbered, drifting on the lonely sea of visionless dreams. However, he finds this the most comforting way to sleep, so that he need not confront that which has haunted him for so long.

            The lights, the blood, the cold, wet night, and stillness, pain and stillness…

            "Zelgadis, time to get up," called a voice, beckoning him from his slumber. He groaned in protestation, and then buried his face in the pillow. Maybe if he kept his eyes shut long enough he would be able to sleep again, far out of his uncle's reach. He took in a deep breath, the smell of the pillow mixed with the stink of his morning breath and his shampoo. It was certainly more welcome than the morning sun, whose rays he could feel creeping along his shoulders and neck, making small warm spots where they stopped.

            He felt a hand on his shoulder, which gently shook him, and he swatted at it to make it leave him alone, his groans of protest growing louder as he felt his covers being pulled off. He gritted his teeth and turned himself around, looking squint-eyed at the tall, purple-haired figure standing over him, already dressed in his suit and his attaché case in hand. A pair of eyes stared at him impatiently through thick lenses, and he sat up, knowing that he wouldn't be able to ignore him this time.

            "What do you want?" Zelgadis grunted, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and then pulling his hair out of his face.  
            "You know very well what I expect Zelgadis. I want you dressed and ready to go in," his uncle said, checking his watch, "fifteen minutes. That means I want you showered, dressed, fed, and with your homework ready to go. Now hurry, you have about 14 and-a-half minutes left." With that his uncle walked from the room muttering something about a quiz, switching the attaché case from one hand to the other.

            Once his uncle was out of sight, Zelgadis allowed himself to slide out of bed, slowly looking about his room for a clean set of clothes, knowing he had left a clean pair of jeans lying somewhere on the floor. He shifted his blood-red beanbag chair, placing it next to the desk at the foot of his bed and looked where it had sat. He spotted a pair of socks, still clean and folded, and one of his favorite shirts, a black, long-sleeve turtleneck. Taking each of them up, he proceeded to hunt down a pair of jeans, which he found sitting under his backpack, and left his room for the bathroom down the hall.

            After he got into the bathroom and closed the door, he quickly stripped and threw the clothes into a disorderly heap on top of the toilet, then advanced to the shower, turning the water on as hot as he could stand it. The water invigorated him as it ran over his shoulders and head, making his hair droop heavily about his shoulders. As he pushed the hair out of his face again, his hand ran over a raised line of tissue in the soft flesh, and he bit down on his lower lip. Though it had healed and no longer hurt, that scar, along with the others that crisscrossed his body, were a painful daily reminder of what had been before and what had come after them.

            Now wanting to be finished quickly, he shampooed his hair, rinsed it out, ran the bar of soap over his skin a couple of times, rinsed himself off, and then turned off the shower. Grabbing the nearest towel he rubbed the water roughly from his body, hardly bothering to dry his hair, and pulled on his clothes. Dropping the towel on the floor, he reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste. Quickly dispensing with that chore, he snatched a comb and pulled it through his hair, small streams of water squeezing out between the teeth as he pulled it through its blue length.

            "Six minutes!" his uncle called, and he grunted again. Why did he have to be such a dick about everything, particularly time? Throwing the comb into the sink basin, Zelgadis walked out of the bathroom and headed back to his room for his backpack.

            "Did you hear me Zelgadis?"

            "I heard what you said, Uncle Rezo," he called back, then mumbled to himself, "Stubborn stickler-for-time jackass." Grabbing his backpack, he wheeled around and stalked out to the kitchen, where his uncle stood near the stove, arms crossed in front of him, his attaché case sitting on the counter.

            Without speaking, Zelgadis crossed to the refrigerator and opened it, quickly acquiring the carton of orange juice and a hard, cold slice of pizza he had saved from the night before. Closing the door and taking a huge bite from the pizza slice, he crossed to the cupboard where they kept the glasses. He poured himself as glass, swallowed the bite of pizza, and took a long, hard gulp of juice.

            "You don't need to rush yourself like that Zelgadis; I'm not leaving for another 5 minutes," his uncle told him, then added, "And besides, eating that fast is bad for your system. Slow down, it isn't a race."

            Stopping in mid-bite, Zelgadis cast his uncle a look of annoyed animosity, and then shook his head as he finished biting through the slice. Chewing slower than before, he thought of school, only an hour from starting, and regarded what that meant: Another day of solitude, of being left alone by the other students, and being the high school's number one freak. He knew how everyone thought, why they stared at him, whispering behind his back. One would think, after seeing him like this for five years, they would've stopped being curious.

            "Ready to leave?" his uncle asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. He swallowed the last bite of his pizza, stuffing what remained in his mouth, downed the last of the orange juice in his glass, and nodded after slamming the glass on the counter.

            "Good, then let's get moving," his uncle said quietly as he grabbed his attaché case and headed for the front door. Zelgadis, knowing full well of the nearly ceremonial routine that he and his uncle had developed for the morning, waited until his uncle had closed the front door behind him before following.

He crossed the walkway to the driveway, just in time for his uncle to start up the car, a sporty red convertible with black leather interior. Uncle Rezo, Zelgadis knew, couldn't afford the car on his normal chemistry teacher's paycheck, but with his smart investments in stock and his second occupation as an e-business owner that bought and sold antiques; he made quite the killer profit. Besides chemistry, antiques were his biggest obsession, a passion he claimed to have had since he could remember.

Climbing into the car silently, Zelgadis thought he'd break the silence by starting a conversation, or at least an argument with his uncle, before they left the driveway.

"Rezo, why do we leave an hour early every morning," Zelgadis asked, his own face stern and motionless, "I just don't see the point. I can walk to school."

Rezo's answer came back quickly, slightly annoyed, "If I didn't take you with me when I left, you probably wouldn't show up for classes half the time. I am doing this for your own good."

Zelgadis huffed at his uncle, and then stared at the stoplight they were approaching, "My own good?  What would you know about what is good for me?"

 "I'm not going to argue with you about this Zelgadis," his uncle countered, "I admit that, before you I had no children. But, as your father's brother and a concerned family member, it is my duty to make sure you are taken care of, and that includes getting a proper education. Besides, where would you go if I didn't take care of you? Foster homes. I think you'd find living with me is preferable to living in foster care."

"Wouldn't know, haven't had the chance," Zelgadis replied coolly, keeping his attention forward as his uncle tried to bring up another argument. Seeing that his attempt would be in vain, his uncle sighed heavily and focused his full attention on driving. 

The conversation fell silent, lasting until they came up to the school, Ceipheid Memorial High School. Zelgadis saw his chance to escape, and he decided to seize upon it.

"See you after school, Rezo," he said as he leapt from the car, pushing off the door with his left hand. He hit the ground running and tore across the lawn, stopping when he reached the flagpole, which he leaned against with relief. Finally, he was away from his uncle, the "walking lecture", and somewhere where no one would bother him.

"Zel, good morning," sounded a cheery voice. Zelgadis knew whom it was that voice belonged to, and he bit down on his lower lip, wishing he hadn't heard it.

Well, almost no one.

Zelgadis, in an attempt to get moving before he spoke again, lowered his head and started to make a beeline to the front doors, aware that he was attracting more attention than he ever cared to have. Right now, he didn't care; it was better to be inside and away from that voice than to be exposed to the owner's sickeningly cheerful demeanor.

His escape was stopped though by a figure dressed in a red, buttoned-down designer t-shirt opened to reveal a black t-shirt underneath with a smiley face flanked by a rainbow. Designer black pinstripe pants and matching leather belt were offset by a pair of denim sneakers, completing the bizarre outfit that appeared even stranger due to the owner's deep purple, shoulder-length hair.

"And how are doing this fine morning Zelgadis, my childhood companion and fellow student?" Zelgadis grunted harshly; he didn't want to deal with this, not this early in the morning.

"Xellos, we weren't childhood companions, you just lived close to me and followed me around everywhere. Leave me alone." With that, he pushed his way through the large front doors and into the hallway, seeking out his locker, which was on first floor, second wing. 

The school had three floors stacked on one another, each floor divided into three wings, numbered one through three clockwise starting farthest on the left. English, History, and the Social Sciences were taught on second floor. Science, Mathematics, and Foreign Language courses were taught on third floor. And finally, Mechanical Science, Technological Science, and Physical Education were taught on the first floor.

Zelgadis' first class was Japanese, and he needed to get his textbooks for the day. He maneuvered deftly past clumps of annoying chattering students and shooting through the gaps to get to his locker.

Reaching his locker, Zelgadis turned the combination dial, counting the numbers in sequence, hoping that it would cooperate today; over the past two years it occasionally refused to open for him, no matter how accurate he was in matching the notches.

14…15…16 left.

With a nod he confirmed the first number.

21…22…23…24 right.

Second number confirmed.

8…9…10…11…

"ZEL!"

With the weight of Xellos on top of him suddenly, Zelgadis crashed into the locker and fell to the floor. A minor roar of laughter erupted, though through his growing anger Zelgadis was oblivious to it.

"Idiot," Zelgadis snapped as he stood up, prying the chuckling Xellos off of him, "You know I hate it when you do that!" Turning back to his locker, he noticed the combination had skipped over the "10" notch, and he pulled on the lock, which refused to open.

"Oh my, looks like your locker is stuck again," Xellos smirked in amusement, "Do you want any help with that?"

"Leave me alone Xellos. You may have just ruined the _rest_ of my day." Punching the locker in frustration, Zelgadis grabbed his lock harshly and spun it hard to clear it. Damn that Xellos! Why he always hung around was beyond him, and his persistent humor was grating at best, downright infuriating the rest of the time.

A hand shot under his arm and began to turn the dial, a small clicking of the tongue behind him.

"Cheerful as always, I see," Xellos murmured as the lock spun, "16 left, 24 right, 12 left," then, with a light tug, the lock opened, "Honestly Zel, you need to control your temper, or else you'll suffer from high blood pressure." With a wide, dramatic swoop of his arm, Xellos vanished into the crowd and down the hall.

Looking at the open lock for several moments, Zelgadis finally pulled the lock off and swung the locker door open, quietly cursing to himself as he removed his books for the day. He slid them under his left arm, slammed the locker shut, secured the lock, and turned into a moving cluster of students to head toward class. He hoped that he would not have another embarrassment like that again today, or else he felt like he could seriously hurt that Xellos.

"At least it can't get worse," Zelgadis told himself. After his morning dosage of Xellos and his irksome pranks, things could only get better.

"Again Mr. Graywords," the old woman asked, gently squinting at him from her desk, "I think you would've figured it out by now: mouthing off to a teacher is asking for trouble, particularly if that teacher is your uncle."

Zelgadis paused for a moment, and then answered her with a degree of respect he gave to only her, "Thank you Ms. Aqua."

The old woman laughed, her tiny body shaking, "Please, call me Auntie. Take your seat, Mr. Graywords."

Zelgadis looked about the room. Five nearly empty rows of desks lay before him. Glavos, a ruffian known for his aggressive bullying, sat in the back along with Seigram, looking dark, threatening, and unpleasant, as per usual. 

His hands were lined with tattoos than ran under his sleeves and up his arms, too numerous and interlaced to discern where one began and another ended. The sunglasses he wore 24 hours a day concealed his permanent glare. The hood of his black sweatshirt-vest covered his head, and Zelgadis knew he didn't want to see underneath it. Seigram had always been on the wrong side of the tracks, but it was this that made him conceal his face. When he was in middle school, Seigram accompanied the bullies everywhere, including a particularly nasty fight with rivals of the bullies he supported. The rivals caught him and beat him to a bloody pulp. After that, he had the tattoos done and wore the sweatshirt wherever he went, no matter the weather.

Choosing his normal seat, a desk out of reach of Glavos and Seigram, Zelgadis resumed his scan of the room as he lowered himself into the chair. He spotted a lone young man, probably a freshman, occupying the third seat from the front in the fifth row. Knowing what that could entail if he stayed there, he moved up so that he was right next to the young man.

"Hey," he said, trying not to raise his voice and attract Ms. Aqua's attention. The kid turned his head and looked at him, a look of minor annoyance reflected in his eyes. Zelgadis took a deep breath, and then spoke sternly, "You need to move from there before its owner gets here."

"What the hell you talking about?" the kid inquired as Zelgadis rose, taking the next seat back as he set down his textbooks.

"You've been warned," was all that Zelgadis could say. If she showed up again, and she would, this kid was in for a world of hurt.

"Good afternoon, Miss Inverse. I believe that makes this your seventh trip here since last week. Are you working on a record?"

"Whatever, Ms. Aqua. I'll take my seat and try to keep quiet."

Zelgadis looked up, and already he could see the anger in her eyes, the magenta flaring hot to match the fiery red of her hair as she crossed to the desk where the freshman sat, music blasting in her earphones. She pulled them from her ears and set her hands on the side of the desk, her glare lethal enough to be registered as a deadly weapon.

"You're in my seat," she said, her voice tinged with annoyance. The freshman looked up and made eye contact, eyes lazily staring at her. Zelgadis flinched: he knew what was to follow, and he knew it was not going to be pretty.

"What's your problem?"

"You're in my seat," she answered, voice starting to become a growl and her fangs starting to show. This was getting serious, and there was no sign of it diminishing. He suddenly regretted being this close, though he didn't want to miss what would happen next. Lina was infamous for this, and he had seen it several times before.

"Find another seat, there are plenty of others," the freshman retorted, his voice quavering a little as her glare seemed to burn into him. Zelgadis smiled, knowing that this freshman was in for some in-depth education.

Lina only smiled and leaned forward further, her glare turning into a cocky grin with her eyebrows raised, her one right eyebrow hoop glinting in the afternoon sun from the far window. Her left hand shot up, taking firm hold of the freshman's shirt, and pulled him to the side. Panic filled the freshman's eyes, and Lina spoke quietly yet harshly with him as her smile faded into a glare.

"Listen up, freshman detention snot; this desk happens to be mine. I have had this desk for the past two years. I have spent more hours in that desk than you probably have jerking off.

"Now, I am a reasonable person, so I'll let you go this one time to find another desk. But, if I catch you sitting here again, you'll find out why they call me the 'Boy Spooker'."

With that said, she released the grip on his shirt, giving him enough time to gather his stuff and move, and then plopped herself inelegantly in the chair.

Zelgadis could only watch and smile as the freshman scrambled to find another seat, seeming to prefer one that was a goodly distance from Lina. A small chuckle erupted in his throat, but Zelgadis choked it down; it was wise not to incur Lina's wrath.

Placing the earphones back in their respective ears, Lina picked up on what song was playing and began whispering the lyrics:

There I was, lying down, smoking grass   
Feeling sexy in the sun, just tanning my buns in the sun   
Until it begun - playing with myself   
Out in the sun. *

            Zelgadis watched her deft grasp of the lyrics, her fire-red hair gleaming as it caught the suns rays. Lina Inverse, a pretty girl with a pretty big attitude, was the driving force of sarcasm and punk mentality the school had, a nice change in comparison to the snooty preps that he shared classes with, but nonetheless dangerous. Rumors about her were too numerous to count. The local religious devotees seemed to believe her a force of true evil and sadness, sent to make life miserable for the God-fearing folk. The jocks believed her a lesbian, the feminists an independent woman warrior, and the punks and goths admired her as a powerful representative.

            Still, despite her tremendous attitude and completely lack or moral restraint, she was intelligent and, though no one would ever tell her, rather attractive. Now she sat in the room next to him, a tattoo poking out from under her punk rock bleached-black t-shirt, just under the neckline, the tail of what looked to be a dragon curled elegantly and mischievously along her skin. The shirt itself was a cut-off, displaying a smooth and toned midriff with a navel piercing. Finishing off her look were a pair of black cargo pants tightened at the waist with a ring and chain bondage belt, that hugged her body that, though not filled out like other girls her age, was still a subject of many lurid thoughts among the male student body, and a pair of black "bulldog" boots completing the ensemble.

            "What are you staring at, creep?" her voice shot into his ears, snapping him back to reality. He met her gaze, and almost regretted looking up, those deadly eyes locked on him. Despite his surprise, he kept his face stoic, and answered back.

            "None of your business." He knew he was tempting her wrath, but he didn't want to look like a coward, not like that idiot freshman.

            "That's what I thought," she spat, and then resumed listening to her music. Zelgadis' temper flared: there was no need for that! Suddenly, he had a clever idea. Smiling broadly, he looked to her.

            "By the way, nice belt."

            Her glare shot to him again. "Go screw yourself."

*Song is "Deep Sexy Space" by Lords of Acid


	2. The Girl All The Bad Boys Want, Chapter ...

My apologies for the shoddy progress, but my schoolwork beckons me, even in my sleep. Enjoy.

            "I thought I told you to stop following me," Zelgadis growled at Xellos as he pushed his way through the crowds of slow-moving students. After being thrashed verbally by Lina during detention, he wanted to be as far from the accursed building as he could get, and even farther from Xellos, if physically possible.

            "So, I hear you got it from Lina today. You two really do seem to have some sort of delightful S&M thing going, huh? I will admit, I'm jealous." Xellos said, his trademark smirk and optimistic attitude shining through like a glaring light in Zelgadis' eyes.

            "Shut up," Zelgadis shot, and stopped when he ran into someone, knocking the diminutive figure down. He looked down, and immediately cursed his luck.

            Rising from the floor and dusting himself off was Phibrizo, the child prodigy who, while only 11 years old, was in advanced placement calculus and a favored student in his uncle's chemistry courses. 

            "I'm sorry sir," Phibrizo said, backing away slowly, "I didn't mean to get in your way; I was just trying to…"

            "Zip it Phibrizo: it was my fault for not looking," Zelgadis muttered, not wanting to give up his image, yet not taking out his anger on Phibrizo. Pushing past the boy and farther down the hall, he felt a tug on his shoulder. Looking back, purple hair still catching the light, Xellos still smiling behind him

            "Wow, a portion of the iceberg finally chipped off! Ladies and gentlemen…"

            "Xellos, I'm warning you, do not cross me today," Zelgadis cursed, seeing the light pouring in from the open doors, fresh afternoon air streaming in. Freedom was his at last. With only twenty more feet to go, there was no way he could be stopped.

            That was, until he collided with something else that caused him to trip and fall forward. Throwing one leg ahead and one leg behind he managed to keep his balance, his glare seeking out the culprit. His temper flared when he found out who it was, his eyes meeting a fierce pair not far behind him.

            Sadistic smile crossing the space between them, green hair spiked up above his bandana, the rest falling about his shoulders, stood a pallid figure in black corduroy pants with a banded belt, heavy metal band t-shirt, army surplus boots, plus a spiked leather choker to finish the ensemble.

            "Valgarv," Zelgadis hissed, knowing that this day simply ceased to even be a bad day for him. Valgarv was lead singer and lead guitar in his own heavy metal garage band that went by the name of Dark Star. Glavos and Seigram played bass guitar and drums respectively.

            "Graywords," Valgarv said, "I hear you were talking to my girl, Lina."

            "Being verbally molested is more like it," Zelgadis countered, "By the way, hasn't she spurned you several times already?"

            "She's only denying what she truly feels. She feels sorry for losers like you, so she talks to you to make you believe there's something more to your pitiful existence." Valgarv finished, stepping forward in challenge. He would get Zelgadis to back down.

            "Need I remind you who gave you those scars on your belly?" Zelgadis spat, the memory of that particular fight burned deep into his memory, the scar on his own right hand a sting he still felt across his palm. His fists curled tightly, knuckles growing painfully white, as he stood tall against Valgarv, their stares intense with hatred.

            "Now gentlemen, I want you to stop this," a sage voice interjected between them. Zelgadis looked to the source, and found an old, bearded and wrinkled face staring at them. He took a step back, and then watched as the old man ushered Valgarv back as well.

            "Mr. Gabriev," Valgarv started to explain, "Zelgadis and I were just discussing…" But, with a sudden glare, Mr. Gabriev silenced Valgarv, his voice shaky with age but still strong enough to lecture history courses.

            "Valgarv, keep your excuses to yourself. I know you two have had it in for one another for years," he said, turning his attention to Zelgadis, "Now, I want the two of you to go your separate ways, Zelgadis first, and I want to see no more of this kind of attitude in school. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

            The two watched one another for several moments, the air between them thick and charged with anger. Zelgadis broke this stare down by smirking at Valgarv. It wasn't worth his time today.

            "Yes Mr. Gabriev, you're crystal clear," Zelgadis said, giving Valgarv an over-toothy smile, "Have a good day, Valgarv."

            "Shove it, Graywords," Valgarv cursed as Zelgadis walked towards the doors, "This isn't over yet!" But, his words fell on deaf ears as Zelgadis walked out of the school and into the afternoon sun.

            Quickening his stride, Zelgadis moved across the main lawn. He was going home: getting verbally abused by Lina was bad enough, but meeting up with Valgarv and having that kind of conflict had completely ruined his day. He was going to lock the door to his room, warm up his electric guitar and earphones, and drown out the rest of the world.

            Looking down at his right palm, the jagged line running unnaturally across the flesh stinging once again. It was a miracle they didn't have to use reconstructive surgery on it. He could still remember Valgarv's words, now almost four years past since that day.

"How does it feel to be an even worse freak?" He had taunted Zelgadis ever since he had come back to school, body covered in scars.

            "Just a stupid freak, like your stupid freak parents," he taunted further, and then took the stained glass picture his grandmother had given him and broke it against the locker. Zelgadis had only wanted to show it to his art teacher. Trembling, he had begun picking up the pieces of broken glass, one piece making a nice slice into his left thumb.

            "Awww, did I break the stupid freak's glass picture?" Valgarv coddled, and then broke into a fit of laughter.

            Without warning, Zelgadis grabbed the largest piece of stained glass remaining and sliced hard across Valgarv's belly. Though it cut his hand deeply, it also made its mark on Valgarv.

            Not hesitating for a moment, Zelgadis struck again, finding another, longer score on Valgarv's now partially exposed stomach.

            Crying out in shock and pain, Valgarv had punched Zelgadis, and then proceeded to keep his distance, cursing and spitting on Zelgadis until a teacher arrived and took both to the principal's office.

            The blast of a car horn brought Zelgadis back to walking, and he looked quietly in the direction of the horn. As the metallic blue convertible rolled up alongside him, three smiles, a squint, and two pairs of friendly eyes met his gaze.

            Golden ponytail flashing in the sun, Gourry waved him down, "Hey Zel, do you want a ride?" Gourry was the school's leading runner for the football team, on his way to college football and possibly to professional playing. He was a good guy at heart, but his ability to completely miss what was going on was what drove Zelgadis away from him. He had little time for the clueless.

            "Yes, Mr. Zelgadis, it would be no trouble at all," said Gourry's soft-spoken and kindly passenger, the star player's girlfriend, Sylphiel Nels Lahda, "And besides, Mr. Xellos has already accepted our offer." She was a pretty young woman with long, straight purple hair and beautiful deep green eyes. Of course, the two were a match made in heaven: she was a cheerleader, and one of the nicer ones as well. She was interested in becoming a nurse, an occupation that seemed to fit her like a glove.

            He looked to the rear seat and saw Xellos smiling, who only patted the side of the car.

            "Come on Zel, we don't want to hold up traffic. Get in, and we can cruise in luxury." The invitation was tempting, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to be seen with the three happiest people in the high school; the stupid people might actually believe he was up to something.

            Finally, he gave in, crossing to the car, "Alright, why not? Xellos, move over." He put the closest thing to a grin he could muster on his face as he climbed into the back seat, looked over to Xellos, and then let his head fall back against the head rest. He would never admit it, but this car was really comfortable.

            "What a show back there Zel," Xellos nudged with his elbow, "Think you could beat Valgarv again?" Xellos leaned against Zelgadis' shoulder, remembering the attack Zelgadis had made on Valgarv several years ago, "Feels almost…nostalgic, doesn't it?"

            Zelgadis, grimacing slightly, poked Xellos in the ribs to get him to back off, and stated rather matter-of-factly, "Probably, but only if I had to. I don't want to fight, not if I don't have to."

            For several moments, Xellos sat in silence, curiosity and astonishment written into his face. Could he truly be hearing these words from Zelgadis, the stone cold student turned soft?

            "Wait a minute, did I hear what came out of your mouth correctly?" He placed his hand against Zelgadis' head before continuing, "Hmmm, no fever," grabbing Zelgadis' wrist, "Pulse is normal," and then hit Zelgadis' knee quickly. When Zelgadis punched him in the shoulder, he scooted back over to his side of the back seat and rubbed his shoulder, smiling thoughtfully, "Reflexes are normal."

            "Don't assume things Xellos; I still would pop him if I had the chance to. I just don't feel like carrying it that far this time." Why was it that Xellos could never take anything seriously? Since they had been kids he had always been the joker, always willing to make a fool of himself for attention and the sake of others.

            "So, that means that if Mr. Gabriev hadn't been there, I would have seen the high school's two darkest heavyweights go at it in a brawl to end all brawls," Xellos asked, imitating a boxer with his fists in front of his face, throwing two punches into the face of a fake opponent, "That would be something to watch, and definitely worth betting on."

            "Oh, you shouldn't say that, Mr. Xellos," Sylphiel said, her voice rising sharply for a moment, and then returning to its soft, feminine tone as she continued, "Violence is never the right way to solve anything."

            "Tell that to Ali over here," Xellos motioned with his thumb. Zelgadis punched him in the shoulder again, and through a pained smile pointed to his sore shoulder, "See?" He rubbed his shoulder again as he looked down at his shoes: Zelgadis was either in a really bad mood, or he was in a good mood and trying to hide it.

            "The longer you talk about fighting, the worse that shoulder is going to feel Xellos. Got it?" Zelgadis warned. He need only warn him once before Xellos got the hint and stopped trying to make light of the situation.

            "I understand that much, but I don't see why you have to take it from Valgarv like that." Xellos flinched as Zelgadis began to throw a punch, then felt a rush of relief as he punched the seat cushion instead. Sylphiel jumped visibly in her seat, and Zelgadis looked to the carpeting as he forced his anger to subside.

            "Screw Valgarv, it's none of your business anyway!"

            For several moments a heavy silence hung over the group, tense like a cat ready to pounce.

            "Listen, I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I agree with Sylphiel," Gourry said, shattering the silence, "Where does everyone want to go?"

            "The mall?" Xellos piped up, "I'd love to pick up another Blessed Union CD."

            "And I could get a blizzard at the DQ there," Gourry added, "Sounds good to me."

            Zelgadis felt his stomach tighten. He couldn't let himself be seen at the mall, particularly with his present company. If anyone spotted him…

            "Um, that's okay. You guys can just…"

            "Take us to the mall. Great to see you're being a good sport about it, Zel," Xellos interrupted, pulling hard against a protesting arm, "And besides, how would it be if you went back while your uncle was still steamed about chemistry today?"

            Zelgadis thought about it, for a moment halting his protest. Rezo would be pissed off at him for some time, and he knew he'd never hear the end of it if he went straight home. First there would be the chew-out, than the lecture, and finally the punishment, most likely a strictly enforced lights-out policy and grounding for a few weeks. If he had more of a social life, the punishment might affect him a little more, but mostly all it did was get him bored more frequently than usual.

            Finally, Zelgadis stopped struggling and conceded, "Sure, why not go for a while? I could use a break from the monotony of my daily life." He was lying of course, but Xellos would be the only one who knew the truth. Sitting back and letting himself slouch, he watched Gourry shift gears to drive and take a left at the upcoming intersection, heading away from his house, thankfully, and hitting the highway.

The wind ruffled his hair as they made the five-minute car trip to the mall, a mighty structure of rampant capitalism and clique-oriented consumerism. It was the largest attraction of the Atlas Heights suburban area, and was the most common hangout for Cepheid's student body. If they wanted to go anywhere else, they would have to drive ten minutes or bus into Atlas City proper. Once there, a variety of clubs, larger malls, and countless other places waited to be invaded by the weekend-released students of the area high schools, including their rival school, Ruby-Eye Memorial, and the academic elite from Claire University, the ivy-league, world-renowned college where only the best ever made it to six-digit paychecks.

Pulling into the parking lot, Zelgadis quickly cast his gaze about. Surprisingly, there were no students in sight. Maybe they were early enough to beat the rush. Still, it was too suspicious for Zelgadis to feel comfortable as he got out of the car and followed the others inside.

The crowd inside was normal if not busy, with parents dragging their kids to different stores, several college kids window-shopping, and a handful of elderly. It had been five months since the last time he had been in the mall, and nothing had changed.

Feeling a quick jerk on his arm, he found Xellos starting to drag him around. Zelgadis quickly tried to put his foot down.

"Xellos, don't you dare think I'm going to let you drag me around." Yet Xellos didn't hear him, or was simply not paying any attention to his words as he proceeded to pull him from store to store.

"Wait Xellos, I don't want to…No. No! I refuse!"

"Zel, its only a bath and body store. Relax; you could use some of these aromatherapy candles anyway."

"Put that spray down! I will not let you make me smell like," he seized the tiny spray bottle, reading the label, "Summer Breeze."

Moments later, Xellos grabbed him and dragged him to another store, where he forced Zel to look at clothes he would never wear.

"You know Zel, if you wore less black and more vibrant colors, you would have no trouble finding girls who'd want to date you," Xellos suggested as he lifted an ice-blue button shirt against Zelgadis' chest. Zelgadis looked at it, then into the mirror that stood adjacent to him. The blue really didn't look that bad…Wait! What was he saying?

"No way in hell," was all he needed to say. Despite his annoyed tone, Xellos continued to smile, irritating him even more.

"Oh, I just remembered; I have a store you'll love," Xellos suddenly perked up, and then grabbed Zelgadis by the arm again.

Zelgadis groaned, "Another store? Xellos, can't we just rest for a moment, maybe sit down for a few minutes?"

"Much to do, and so little time to do it in," Xellos replied cheerfully, and then pulled Zelgadis along.

Boredom was just about to claim Zelgadis and put him to sleep, when the powerful blast of punk rock mixed with gothic, techno, and heavy rock aroused his curiosity. Looking in the direction Xellos was dragging him, he felt a small pleasantness wash over him when he realized that Xellos was taking him to the only store in the mall he enjoyed going to. It was called Subject Matters, an entire shop dedicated to those who were skateboarders, punk, gothic, grunge, or any combination of these subcultures. It was a haven for the school outsiders, and for those disaffected few who simply didn't care.

Walking into the shop, Zelgadis took in the scenery. About a dozen people were in the shop; each with their own kinds of dress, from fishnets and bondage pants to pleather pants and mesh shirts, arms adorned with spiked wristbands and black lace, and enough piercings to make earrings for at least 40 people. These were his kind of people, with his kind of attitude, and he felt very happy Xellos had actually drug him here.

Suddenly, his eyes caught a familiar flash of red hair near the back of the store. He watched, and sure as it was daytime Lina emerged from behind a rack of shirts, several of them already tucked under her arm.

He wondered what he should do. If she saw him, she'd probably chew him out for his earlier comments. But, there was no real place to duck out of sight. He had to think of something quick. It's not that he was afraid; he just didn't want to deal with it again.

"Lina," Xellos called as he began to move, pulling Zelgadis along helplessly, "How goes the world?"

She turned to him and gave him a half-smile, "Other than the usual stupid people in my life, things are just peachy. What're you doing here?"

"Shopping with Zelgadis," he said, motioning to the now stiff and stunned figure next to him.

"Oh," Lina responded, sounding bored, and then perking up again, "Say Xellos, you're still interested, right?"

Zelgadis looked to Xellos curiously. How out of it was he? Since when did Lina ever talk kindly with anyone, particularly Xellos?

"Yeah, I'm still interested," Xellos said as he checked his watch, "Holy hell, it's that time already?" He looked up from his watch, "Lina, would you care to join us for some ice cream? We have to meet up with our ride, and you and I could work out some of the specifics."

Lina's expression changed from halfway pleasant to an unpleasant bothered face, "I don't know Xellos; I'm already low on cash, and…"

"Don't worry, I'll pay." Xellos added.

            Lina perked up again, "Sure, why not?"

            With that decided, the three of them walked to the food court and took over a small table. Xellos volunteered to go up and get the ice cream. Zelgadis started to protest, but stopped himself; he didn't want to look like a dick in front of Xellos, and he sort of liked this more friendly side of Lina, certainly much preferred to the witch who'd chewed him out earlier.

            "I'll take a strawberry hot fudge sundae with pistachio nuts," Lina said, and then leaned back in her chair, putting her boots on the table.

            "Vanilla," Zelgadis said, and relaxed as he slouched and looked about at the surrounding crowd. The high school students had arrived, nearby tables of Cepheid's cheerleading troupe particularly loud, laughing about something he couldn't make out.

            "Sort of sad," he said to himself.

            "What is?" Lina asked.

            He looked to her in confusion, and realized she had overheard him. He nodded and continued, "Well, the whole caste system our school is divided into, making for the future only problems and not solutions."

            "Right," Lina agreed, "Why worry about it though?"

            "I'm not worried about it," he countered, "I just think it's sort of sad. I mean, there is so much pointless struggle for dominance and popularity. I just don't get it."

            "You're not meant to," Lina said, "And besides, most people are so stupid about it anyway that it'll never change, particularly those who are popular."

            Zelgadis stared at her in surprise. He had never expected to hear Lina talking peaceably with him, let alone agreeing with him. She was the ultra-witch, the girl who seemed to hate everything male and all forms of authority; the activist who tore into people that claimed heavy music, video games, and television caused violence. How could he be sitting here, and she not try to tear his views down?

            "Well, if it isn't the two people in the school that everyone hates," a voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked to the source and cringed. Two green, curled bangs helped to frame a pair of gleaming blue eyes, and a smug expression that was all too familiar.

            "What do you want, Martina?" Zelgadis asked, rather annoyed that she was even in his presence. Martina was the head cheerleader at Cepheid, and was one of the snobbiest people Zelgadis ever had the unfortunate luck to know. Her father was an important politician and member of the school board, her mother a simple figurehead in Atlas Heights that no one ever saw.

            "Why do you think, Zelgadis," Martina replied cheerfully, "To be the first to let you see my beautiful new outfit." Zelgadis looked at her. The gaudy pink sundress she had bought was pulled tight against her body. From his vantage point, her could clearly tell that the dress was not only three sizes too small for someone of Martina's frame, but that Martina was also not wearing a bra.

            "Brrrr," Lina said, "Seems a bit nippley, right Martina?" Zelgadis watched Martina's face take what appeared to be a thoughtful expression, but knew that Martina was lost. He was forced to bite his lower lip to keep from bursting with laughter.

            "No Lina, it doesn't seem that cold in here," Martina said, and then returned to her dress, "I love how it fits; it shows off my beautiful body."

            "As if anybody needs to see that anymore," Lina said, rolling off her tongue like an absent thought, "With the way you've been showing it off. I'd be afraid to touch you, if half the stories I've heard are true."

            Martina and Zelgadis' jaws dropped at the same time. Zelgadis could barely believe his ears: She made the insult seem so nonchalant, so easy to say. He didn't like Martina, but even he would've pulled that verbal punch. He took a sideways glance at Martina, who had gone from her normal, cheerful face and demeanor to one of bitter anger. The two of them had spent most of their lives fighting, even as children they had bickered and fought over toys and swings in the park.

            "Well," Martina started, "At least I have a body that someone would want. Who could ever enjoy that pathetic body of yours? Why, your breasts are so small. Oh, I'm sorry, it looks like you don't have breasts, or a figure, or a halfway passable face."

            Zelgadis watched this bombardment in horror. Lina's eyes were closed, but he could see the tension rising in her tightened fists and slightly quivering jaw line.

            "Oh, and another thing Lina…"

            "Get over it Martina," Zelgadis interrupted, "And besides, you only bring this image upon yourself. Actions speak louder than words."

            "Keep out of this," Lina shot to him.

            "And what makes you think you have the right to harass us? Just because your father's some big-shot politician and you have money. You make me…"

            "Shut up, you, you freak!" Martina shouted at him, "You've always been a freak, just like Valgarv says. One big scar; a giant, ugly scar, that's all you are. You should have died with your parents!"

            "Shut up Martina," Zelgadis warned, hands tightening on the table and his teeth clamping tightly, chewing on the scar tissue inside his cheek.

            "Nothing but a burned, cut-up freak. Your face looks like someone ran it through a blender!"

            "Shut up Martina," he warned again, louder this time, blood coming to a boil. If she did not shut her mouth soon…

            "I wonder Zel, are you completely intact, or did you lose something in all those surgeries. It's not a wonder you don't try to get laid!"

            "Martina, shove it!" Lina snapped, rising to her feet. Zelgadis stopped gripping the table and looked at Lina, who was tensed to pounce. Why was she standing up for him? No one, except for Xellos, had ever stood up for him after the accident.

            "No Inverse, you shove it," Martina screeched back, "Shove it as far as you can get it in."

            "Um, did I miss something?" Xellos asked, the three ice creams sitting on the tray he was carrying.

            Lina, still angry about Martina's disrespect, grabbed an ice cream dish from the tray and shoved it down the front of Martina's sundress. While Martina sufficiently screamed, Lina laughed, "Here's a little accessory to go with that horrid dress of yours."

            Between tears Martina snapped back, "Damn you Lina," a small sob escaped her throat, and she took off for the nearest bathroom, melting vanilla ice cream running down her dress and making it stick to her skin.

            Zelgadis' jaw had dropped again. Not only had Lina defended him, but had countered the snobby brat with a punishment that should have been photographed.

            "Well done Lina," Zelgadis congratulated, "And thanks."

            "Eh, she was being a bitch, and I hate to see people bullied." Lina said, then let out a laugh of delight as Xellos set down her sundae, then sat down with his own, a monstrous sundae with huge portions of chocolate ice cream.

            "What the hell is that?" Zelgadis asked, staring at the chocolate mountain that lay before him.

            "Chocolate Heart Attack," Xellos announced with delight, "Seven scoops of chocolate ice cream topped with chocolate chunks, both milk and dark chocolate sauce, chocolate jimmies, mini-chocolate chips, brownie bits, and Oreo crumbs." He licked his lips and grabbed a spoon, then realized something, "Oh Zel, I'm sorry, but unless you want to collect your ice cream from Martina, which does sound like it could be fun, you're out of luck." He handed Zelgadis the third spoon.

            "Here Zel, you can have part of mine," Lina offered as she pushed her sundae to the middle of the table. Zelgadis smiled thankfully and reached with his spoon, which was promptly parried with hers.

            "But keep in mind the majority of it belongs to me. Eat too much and I'll have your hide." Her voice was low and deadly, and Zelgadis watched as her hand suddenly shot to Xellos', laying the plastic surface against his flesh with a hard smack. He didn't understand why she did it until he noticed how close his spoon had been to her sundae.

            "I don't care how nice you are Xellos, hands off my sundae."

            Zelgadis shuddered. He would take no more than three bites, and the cherry was definitely hers.


	3. The Girl All The Bad Boys Want, Chapter ...

            The night air was getting cool as Gourry's car pulled into Zelgadis' driveway. Sylphiel was wrapped up tight in Gourry's letter jacket, her tiny figure disappearing into the folds of blue and gray cloth.

            Leaping from the car, Zelgadis turned to Gourry. Though he looked alert, Zelgadis knew he was tired; the slumped shoulders and yawning were good indicators.

            "Thanks for the delightful afternoon, Gourry," The thought of Martina's shocked expression still fresh in his mind. He had never wanted to laugh so hard in his life as he had watched Martina's expression morph and twist.

            Suddenly, Xellos launched forward and latched onto Zelgadis, his never-ending smile like a feature chiseled into stone. Rolling his eyes, he seized Xellos' arms and began prying at his death-grip.

            "Goodnight Zel! Oh, by the way, I'm picking you up at 8:00 tomorrow."

            "What! Why?

            "I'm taking you to Explosion Array, the club that I go to on weekends."

            Explosion Array. It was club well known to the student body, the only club they had any chance of getting into, though that required not only dodging the door guards, but also the bouncers that wandered about the club's interior. He had only been there once, caught, and thrown out within twenty minutes.

            "Alright Xellos, but how do you plan to get inside?"

            "I have my connections Zel, don't you worry." With that said, he sank back into the car and turned on the radio. With Gourry pulling out of the driveway, Zelgadis waved and listened as drums and guitar riffs faded away, broken by a single male voice.

            _American woman, said get away_

_            American woman, listen what I say_

_            Don't come hangin round my door_

_            Don't wanna see your face no more_

I don't need your war machines…* 

            Zelgadis finished the piece, humming cheerfully as he walked up to the door. He hesitated momentarily; it was close to two in the morning. If Rezo were still awake, he would be so sore at him, mostly because Zelgadis hadn't phoned in to tell him where they were. But, if he had gone to bed, he would likely be chewing him out in the morning.

            "Either way I'm screwed."

            Opening the door and stepping inside, Zelgadis removed his shoes to reduce noise. Walking slowly forward, he cast his gaze into the living room. He cringed though when his eyes met another pair magnified by thick lenses. He knew what was coming next.

            "Well, I hope you enjoyed your evening out, Zelgadis."

            "Actually, I had a good time. Better than if I had stayed around here." He came into the room, picked a chair, and flopped down into it, "Besides, you're the one who's always encouraging me to get out and meet other people."

            "That is true Zelgadis, but I would appreciate it if you left me a message as to where you were and when you thought you'd be back.

            Zelgadis only shook his head, "I'm 17 Rezo. I am growing up now, and soon…"

            "Yes I know, you'll be 18 and 'independent'," Rezo let out a long sigh, pulling his glasses away from his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose for relief, "I understand that you want your freedom, but I can't just let you run wild without my knowing. If you get in trouble, how am I supposed to bail you out if I don't know what's going on?"

            "Well then, let me start the ball rolling for you, Rezo," Zelgadis shot as he sat forward in the chair, "Tomorrow night I'm heading out with Xellos for the evening. We're probably going to cruise a little, maybe catch a movie, and be back in late. Does this sound okay?"

            For a moment there was silence, heavy and threatening at the two faced one another. Zelgadis allowed himself to fall back into the chair, letting the air rush out in one large breath. Rezo would probably explode at this, ground him for a week.

            "Yes Zel, it's okay with me." Rezo rose and added, "By the way, Mr. Gabriev called me today. He told me that he broke up a fight between you and Valgarv."

            "It wasn't a fight; it hadn't gone that far," After getting up as well, "Besides, Valgarv's a dick anyway; I'd be able to lay his sorry ass out."

            He saw Rezo visually cringe, "Zelgadis, that it not the point. Fighting is not how you solve problems like Valgarv."

            "How would you know? Words are useless with him. Sometimes you have to stand up and fight it, or else you always lose."

            Once again the air was thick with tension, only this time Zelgadis broke the stare and began to leave the room. He needed to go blow off steam.

            "Goodnight Zelgadis," he heard his uncle say. He grunted a response to him and made haste for his room, his own personal haven.

            Once inside, he closed the door and leaned against it to be sure it wouldn't swing open. When it didn't he crossed to his closet, slid open the door and stepped inside.

            His eyes adjusted and searched, looking for a familiar shape. Numerous boxes and similar containers sprung from the darkness like models of giant high-risers. They were things he would never unpack, memories he never wished to remember. He felt for his scars in the dark, felt the raised flesh, and quietly told himself to keep looking

            His eyes scanned once again, and he spotted the case. Carefully stepping over the boxes that barred his path, He lifted the case in his hands and backtracked out of the closet, falling inelegantly onto the bed. He smiled; that was kind of fun.

             He sat up and laid his case down on the comforter next to him, unbuckled the case, and lifted the lid. A dull blue glint from the body, and he nodded in approval. He lifted the guitar slowly by its neck and set it in his lap.

            "My old friend." He strummed it affectionately, pulling together notes and chords deftly with his fingers. He had talent, but he had never found anyone to play with. He still played twice a week, his own form of healing after the accident.

            Falling back once again, he held the guitar across his lap, gently strumming away as the excitement of the afternoon faded and exhaustion began to take him. Tomorrow night would be better; he could feel it in bones.

            "The longer I stay awake, the longer it will be until tonight." Closing his eyes, he continued strumming the guitar as he fell into sleep, dreaming of what Explosion Array would be like.

            "Tomorrow."

            "Come on Zel, we're going to be late," Xellos called out as he honked the horn of his purple Volkswagen Beetle.

            "Yes Rezo, I'll be sure to try and be in before curfew," Xelgadis yelled through the open doorway, though he planned to forget it as soon as he and Xellos were out of sight of the house. He ran to the Beetle and opened the door, then almost immediately shut it without getting in, Japanese lyrics ringing in his ears:

_Tachi mukau saki ni kawaita kaze_

_Hageshiku fuki aretemo_

_Jumon no hitotsu mo tonaetanara_

_Watashi no pace ni naru_

_Dare mo ga urayamu konno power to_

_Bibou ga yurusanai wa_

_Donna aite demo hirumanai de_

Manto o nabikaseru no * 

            "Of all things about you I don't like, that has to be the biggest, most unholy thing you can expose me to." Xellos was an anime fan, and an avid one at that. It was the one thing that irritated him more than his continuous optimism. Whatever his saw in those big-chested, giant-eyed drawings he couldn't tell.

            "Oh, if you ever watched one of these, like I suggested to you, maybe you'd see it differently." He turned down the music, and Zelgadis just shrugged.

            "Eh, maybe, but not likely."

            "If you never try…"

            "Just drive Xellos, please."

            Zelgadis checked himself: black jeans with matching boots, long-sleeve off-white t-shirt with thumb holes in the ends of the sleeves, covered with a black t-shirt of his favorite metal band, Chimera. Everything was in place, including the wallet on a chain that sat lazily in his left hip pocket.

            He looked to Xellos, and immediately he regretted his original thought of comparing their outfits. With a blood red t-shirt under a golden silk shirt with Chinese characters and a black oriental dragon snaking about the shirt, and finished off with black slacks and his mismatched sneakers, it wouldn't be difficult to locate Xellos when he wanted something.

            "You like it," Xellos asked as he looked at the garments, "I just decided to throw a few things together, that's all; it's all about color coordination."

            "Xellos, you are the only person I know who could make purple, fuchsia, and tangerine color coordinated". He remembered last year's Spirit Week, when Xellos showed up for Decade day in a leisure suit and disco shoes that involved every one of those colors, the scary thing being that Xellos made it look good.

            "Too true, Zel. In fact, I still have that outfit in my closet. You know, you could use some color coordination, rather than the same…"           

            "Sorry I brought it up," Zelgadis interrupted, "Please, just drive; we're almost there."

            "All I'll say is this, Zel: turquoise or beige. I'm sure it'd look fabulous on you."

            "Less talk, more drive."

            Walking up the sidewalk toward the club, Zelgadis found himself gritting his teeth; Xellos had not ceased to shut up for more than a couple of minutes at a time the entire half-hour drive. He didn't want to push it too much though; Xellos was his ride, after all.

            "So, how are we getting in?"

            "In?" Xellos asked, then Zelgadis saw the light bulb click on, "Oh yeah! Here you go." Pulling two black rectangles from his rear pocket, he handed one to Zelgadis.

            Looking at the chain wrapped around it, he gently unrolled the chain and looked, his eyes widening as he read the lettering.

            "Stage pass? Who did you have to kiss up to in order to get these?"

            "My sources are a secret," Xellos smiled, "But you might find out tonight."

            As they approached the club, the sound of heavy rock pounded through the brick walls. A lengthy line was gathered at the front double-doors, guarded by two large bouncers. Explosion Array had one neon sign, but little more in the way of decoration.

            "This way," Xellos said, leading Zelgadis along the side of the building to a door labeled "Stage Door". An equally large bouncer in a black-shirt and black, belted dress pants stood guard, arms crossed defensively.

            "What do you boys think you're doing; do you have business back here?" he asked as the two of them approached. Xellos only smiled and presented his pass.

            "Yes, we're here with the amateur band performing tonight."

            The bouncer checked the pass, and then produced a list from a clipboard hanging near the door, "Names?"

            "Well, I'm Xellos, and this slightly creepy, gloomy fellow is Zelgadis."

            "Xellos, Zelgadis, Xellos, Zelgadis," he checked the list carefully, then nodded, "Here you two are. Okay then, go on in."

            Once inside the door, Zelgadis' eyes adjusted sharply to the darkness of the backstage. The heavy beats of the rock band were softer on the side stage, and Zelgadis watched as some heavily tattooed and pierced young man danced about on stage and shouted into his microphone.

            "The band isn't bad, though the bass overrides pretty much everything else. Also, the lead guitar needs to work on his presentation a little." As the band finished their last few chords, Zelgadis turned to Xellos, who stared at him, mouth agape.

            "Wait a minute, how do you know so much about this, Mr. Isolation?"

            "I have some knowledge in it. Lots of spare time to learn things in, I guess." He knew he had always had an ear for music, but he didn't regard it as much. His skills were mediocre at best, hardly worth mentioning in light of what professionals could do.

            "Frankly Zel, I'm impressed. I knew you fiddled with that guitar you own, but I never expected you to be proficient about performance. Oh, here comes the next gig; I have a feeling you'll enjoy this one."

            Zelgadis directed his eyes to the stage, which was darkened while the band members assembled quietly. He couldn't see the members clearly, but their entrance was well practiced and organized. Once they were assembled, the announcer's voice boomed over the crowd, the band's music beginning to rumble as he spoke; "Attendees of Explosion Array, back by popular request is the night's feature band, Lord of Nightmares!"

            The band's keyboardist started a rising melody and the bassist began his slow walk. The singer gripped the microphone softly, gently nodding the beat. Zelgadis watched intently as the band added a synthesizer to the mix, giving them an almost metal and techno mix. The singer continued to nod the beat, and then took a step back. After a measure of beat, the singer stepped forward again, hanging their face seductively in front of the microphone before speaking, Zelgadis immediately recognizing the voice.

            "I pledge myself to darkness."


	4. The Girl All The Bad Boys Want, Chapter ...

            Zelgadis' jaw dropped as the lights went up, two small columns of stage fire erupting on either side of Lina, and then dying down. She was dressed in a black tank top and black fatigue pants with combat boots, the entire ensemble speckled with gold glitter, including the black lead guitar strapped to her back. Even her hair had metallic-gold highlights, the lights granting an almost supernatural shimmer about her. His attention was drawn away by the band's sudden explosion of sound, and he recognized each member as his eyes darted from instrument to instrument.

            Behind and to the right of Lina were the keyboard and synthesizer, played by Zangulus, a student who had graduated when Zelgadis was freshman. His long, black hair was pulled back, all except for one bang that hung over his right eye. He also wore black fatigue pants and combat boots with a black t-shirt with the word CHAOS written across it in bold, blood red letters.

            His eyes progressed to the drummer; a speedy, diminutive fox figure whose ears were wrapped in a black bandana and that rocked back and forth quickly as his drumsticks moved deftly over the drum set. It was Jiras, the foreign exchange high school student who, upon receiving his citizenship, dropped out. Though Zelgadis could remember that Jiras had once been friends with Valgarv, it was well known the two of them had fallen apart as friends after a fight that landed Jiras in the hospital for three days, claiming his left eye. Jiras was a known genius with explosive substances and pyrotechnics, and it was a true wonder as to how he had never lost any fingers. The eye patch was there, his t-shirt black with blood red seams and sleeves and black fatigues ending in what appeared to be spray-painted black sneakers.

            To Lina's left was a stone-faced figure all too familiar, playing his bass guitar with stoic proficiency. Vrumugun, another student who graduated with Zangulus, he knew little about. He was dressed in a black hooded sweatshirt and black fatigue pants.

            Now Lina approached the microphone, her expression turning seductive as she gripped the stand and pulled it against her body, and Zelgadis felt his stomach jump. He knew she was attractive, but this was something he'd never expect to see from her.

            "She's looking good tonight, eh Zel?" Xellos looked to Zelgadis, who paid him no attention. When he realized why, his smile enlarged, and resumed watching the performance.

            "Darkness from twilight, crimson from the blood that flows, I find it buried in the flow of time, where the power grows."

            An interval of music, hard rock mixed with techno, and Lina set herself swaying, hips snapping to the hard beats of the band, an assault on the microphone before she lunged forward, pulling the stand against herself again.

            "In thy great name I pledge myself, pledge myself unto the darkness, deep within the sea of chaos you grant me power you possess."

            Zelgadis was frozen. This was Lina, the girl who was willing to thrash a freshman in detention hall, the shrew that no one could stand. On the stage though she seemed transformed, an aggressive goddess whose energy was charged with angst and sexuality. He knew talent well enough from the bands he had watched on television, but Lina was on a level he had never seen before. His stomach jumped again, and he shifted in order to calm himself.

            Whipping the lead guitar around, Lina attacked the strings with aggression, making the notes shout to the audience in rapid, angry succession.

            "Source of all power, gather in my hand and grant your darkness. Power burning beyond crimson, source of all that I desire."

            Her fingers flew deftly over the lead guitar, Zelgadis could see that easily. She didn't play the guitar, the guitar played for her, like a symbiotic partner in a perfectly timed duet. He knew he was good, maybe as good as her, but he doubted he could have that edge, that closeness of instrument to soul.

            "She must sleep with it."

            "What Zelgadis?"

            But Zelgadis didn't respond, his attention completely absorbed by Lina's performance. He watched her rotate the guitar to her back and fall back, using the microphone stand as a stationary point to curve herself sensually back toward it. Once her face was close to the microphone, she continued, eyeing the darkened audience with dark allure.

            "With nothing but the darkness round us hold me in your cold embrace, let me feel the chaos through you, see destruction in your face.

            "Source of all power grant your darkness. Those simple fools who stand against us, let them all be destroyed by the power you and I possess!"

            The band had worked to its climax, all instruments echoing across the room, drums rolling faster and faster. Lina spun the guitar round to her front letting forth a powerful chord, and then rolling the notes down to a soft reprise of the original theme, followed immediately by the band.

            "Master of Darkness, master of me, I am your Dragon Slave." 

             Jiras concluded with a drum solo, finished with a group unison chord. The crowd was on its feet and screaming, and Zelgadis could do little more than stare stupidly as the band bowed off the stage, drowned by tremendous applause and shouts.

            Zelgadis felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked to see Xellos grinning toward him.

            "Come on, we have to go meet with them. Oh, by the way, here." Xellos handed Zelgadis a handkerchief, turned, and began walking farther backstage.

            Zelgadis stared at the handkerchief for a moment, then followed Xellos, "What's this for Xellos?" and, after realizing, stuffed it into his hip pocket "You jerk, I wasn't even close to…"

            "Judging from the look on your face, I think you were ready to."

            "Xellos!"

            Xellos only smiled wider, and then began to run as Zelgadis chased him to the other side of the stage, until Zelgadis realized how stupid he looked. Quietly cursing Xellos, he stopped and walked after him.

            Spotting Xellos just ahead, he quickened his pace to catch up, and was surprised to see Lina standing opposite him.

            "So, it looks like you made it. Did you get to see the performance," she asked Xellos as Zelgadis came up beside him.

            "Oh yes, I saw perfectly from the wings. I will admit, I am impressed by your abilities. Someone else was too," he motioned to Zelgadis, who immediately lowered his eyes.

            "Hey Zelgadis," she said between breaths, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Wasn't expecting you tonight, though, only Xellos." She noticed the handkerchief hanging out of his pocket and shot her hand into the pocket to retrieve it, "Thanks Zelgadis, don't mind if I do." she used it to wipe the sweat from her face and stuffed it into her own hip pocket.

            Zelgadis immediately turned red, making the scars even more prominent than before, and his eyes dropped to his feet.

            "So Lina, are you guys done tonight?" Xellos motioned over his shoulder to Zelgadis, "I know we got here later than expected, but that couldn't be helped with downtown traffic."

            "Sadly, that was our last song for the night. Too bad too; you could've heard some more of our best stuff.

            "Say, I'm hungry. Xellos, do you mind if we get something to eat, your treat?"

            Zelgadis looked up, giving a look of surprise to Xellos. How could she simply invite herself to dinner at his expense?

            "No problem. In fact, why don't you bring the entire band, I'm sure they're equally famished? How about Troll Burger?"

            "Yuck! Not only are they cheap, but their food takes a supernatural constitution to handle."

            Xellos thought about it for a moment, "You know, you're right. How about Calvert's? They're food is good, and their desserts enough to blow you mind."

            Zelgadis' head was swimming. Calvert's! It cost thirty dollars a head average just for dinner, desserts not included.

            "Xellos, I think you may have talked me into it."

            "Good, we'll see you there then."

            Calvert's was a restaurant with world-renowned food and an outstanding customer satisfaction record. It was a lavish establishment, with gentle mood lighting, a live strings quartet, tuxedoed waiters, and art pieces more valuable than a year's worth of earning for several students combined.

            Now Zelgadis found himself with five other people waiting for soup to arrive, dressed in rags compared to most of the other restaurant's patrons, being watched carefully by several tables of people.

            "Xellos, how did you manage to talk your way into here?"

            "As you know, my family is…well off, and very influential. It was easy to negotiate with the maitre d'." Xellos said as he lifted his wineglass filled with water, "Anyway, here's to an awesome performance by Lord of Nightmares."

            There was a general group agreement, and Lina smiled, " Thank you Xellos. What did you think, Zelgadis?"

            Zelgadis looked up, mostly surprised by Lina's voice, "Uh, what?"

            "The performance: what did you think?"

            "Well, to be perfectly honest…very neatly done. Everyone has good technique, and the stage presentation was well setup. Overall, a good performance." He knew he was lying somewhat: Lina's style was excellent, but their performance was far from the best they could be, a pool of untapped potential.

            "Hey Lina, Vrumugun and I have to go run a quick errand. We'll be back in a few minutes," Zangulus said as the two of them rose.

            "Should we wait for you to eat?" Xellos asked.

            "I won't," Lina smiled, "They know me well enough."

            "That is true. Just have them keep it warm for us."

            "Okay," Xellos replied cheerfully, "Now Lina, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

            "Talk about? Oh yeah. Xellos, it seems that our band is lacking something. You sing, right?"

            "Yes, I have a decent voice."

            "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be a secondary vocalist for the group, become the fifth member of Lord of Nightmares?"

            Zelgadis could almost feel his jaw dropping. Xellos in Lord of Nightmares? Did the cheerful, eternally optimistic Xellos have the attitude needed to deal with that kind of dark music?

            "Well, I never really thought about it much, but I think it could be fun. Did you know Zelgadis could play guitar?"

            "No I didn't," Lina sounded surprised, "Zel, you never told me you were musically inclined."

            "My skills are mediocre, nothing like what you have."

            There was a moment of silence, and Lina looked to the floor quietly, and then looked to Zelgadis with a confident smirk, "Of course I'm good, I have talent."

            Jiras' face contorted for a moment, and he wrapped his hand around his muzzle, "Too many, too many." He sprung from his seat and dashed across the restaurant, looking for the bathroom. The three left at the table looked at one another for a moment, and then Xellos rose,

            "I'll take care of him. You two go ahead and talk, better to pass the time with."

            After Xellos disappeared from view, the two stared at one another while trying to avoid eye contact and come up with ideas on what to talk about.

            "So, I hear you and Valgarv almost got in a fight yesterday."

            "Yeah."

            "What about, if you don't mind me asking?"

            "The same thing I've always been teased about by him: my scars. He just doesn't know when to leave good enough alone."

            "Do they still hurt? I know it's been years, but do they still hurt?"

            Zelgadis unhooked his thumb from the sleeve and rolled it back, revealing several long scars, "In their own way."

            Her expression softened, "I'm sorry to hear it. Another question: What did you really think of the performance?" She leaned forward, resting her chin on her palm and her elbow on the table, her face becoming angled slyly, almost seductively.

            "Like I said…"

            "I know what you told them, and I know what you said is bullshit to be nice. Tell me the truth. I have an older sister who can see right through me, so I got good at noticing these things myself. Out with it."

            Zelgadis took a deep breath, "Well, for one, your own techniques are excellent. Your energy and drive are what keeps the band glued together."

            "Okay."

            "No one in the band is without talent, there is no doubting that. However, I think that there is so much more they can do.

            "Jiras is wicked with the those drums, but I think he needs to let go more often, give in to urge to abuse the damn things, particularly if your music is mostly like what I heard tonight.

            "Secondly, Zangulus is a great player of the synth and keys, but he can't expect to wow the crowd using his current routine. It's just plain stiff.

            "And lastly, mostly for Vrumugun, but this goes to all the guys as well. They need to let go, go crazy while still staying dark. It works for Chimera, it should for Lord of Nightmares."

            Lina only smiled, "Thank you Zelgadis. I knew you were holding back, and when I want something, I don't stop until I get it."

            Zelgadis felt a twinge in his gut. Why was he reacting like this?

            "Lina, Zelgadis?" a cheerful voice sounded across the restaurant. Zelgadis looked to the source, and watched as a bouncy girl, dressed in the latest fashionable dress, bounded over to them, her purple hair catching the light as she came to halt at the table.

            "Wow, I haven't seen either of you for a long time. How are things?" She was so positive and cheerful it made Zelgadis' spine tingle. It was no doubt she was the school counselor's daughter, what with her openly optimistic nature and incredible moral drive.

            "Hello, Amelia," Zelgadis answered, trying his best to sound very cheerful. Her father Philionel was the school's head counselor, an odd occupation for a man with so much money, Zelgadis thought. However, he never failed to deliver his message of positive thinking and hard dedication to doing the right thing to the school populous most of which simply ignored him or disregarded his advice.

            "Things are well," Lina added, quickly moving to the soup to give an adequate excuse for not talking anymore.

            "That's good. Mr. Zelgadis, did you get into a fight with Valgarv?" Amelia asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

            "Almost Amelia."

            "You two need to work out your differences. I know that the two of you can do it." She wasn't looking at either of them, rather looking off into the distance with the gleam of positive energy in her eyes, "We can all live together in peace as long as…"

            "Long as there are no secrets," Zelgadis completed her father's saying, "And as long as you keep working at bringing peace there will be men and women who will oppose you. Amelia, I don't think I'm in the mood for…"

            "A 'Mood Booster'?"

            Zelgadis flinched. This was going to be embarrassing, not to mention annoying.

            Amelia flashed an energetic grin, took a deep breath, and began her speech, "Behold, those of you who suffer from low self-esteem! Even the worst of storms soon fade and disappear, as long as you have faith that positive thinking will always triumph over the worst of defeats. As a true champion of doing the right thing and thinking positively, I will dedicate myself to defeating the worst of situations! Don't worry Zelgadis, it only gets better after it gets worse."

            With that said, Amelia bounded off back toward her table, tripped over her own feet, and sprawled on the floor in front of a waiter. Since he didn't see her, he tripped and flew several feet, a plate of expensive looking seafood crashing to the floor.

            "I'm okay. Sir, are you okay?"

            Though Zelgadis felt sorry for Amelia and the waiter, he was forced to hold back a chuckle. Looking across the table to Lina, he could see the same restraint on her face.

            Letting some of it come out as a soft snort, Zelgadis was able to push the rest down and ignoring the pain in his jaw from a tightening smile. Lina just let out a soft chuckle, and the two of them looked at one another again.

            "That was good," Lina finally said, lifting her soup bowl to drink the last of it. Zelgadis grabbed a piece of bread from the center basket and dipped into his own soup with it.

            "I agree."

            A waiter approached the table with several more plates, the meal's next course, and he watched the gleam in Lina's eyes flash intensely, an almost frightening combination of love, determination, and ravenous hunger, her lips spread in a wide smile.

            "Alright, keep it rolling, only four more courses to go plus dessert!"

            "Where do you put it Lina?"

            Lina narrowed her eyes, "What is that supposed to mean?"

            Zelgadis backed away, "Nothing."


	5. The Girl All The Bad Boys Want, Chapter ...

            "You what?" Zelgadis nearly fell out of his chair. Was Rezo on something?

            "Zelgadis, you need not react like that."

            "But still, you said yes to that? I thought you hated the kind of music that I listen to, and would have nothing to do with it." He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

            "Well, I trust Xellos. He is an honest young man."

            "But why here, of all places?"

            "Because Miss Inverse's sister is sick of hearing them, and Xellos' parents won't let them practice there. So, I simply told Xellos that the band could use our garage and basement for practices. And why are you complaining Zelgadis; isn't Xellos your friend?"

            "I wouldn't use those words, but yes."

            "And besides, you need more of a social life, and this is a wonderful opportunity. You've always had a talent with music, right?"

            "That's beside the point, Rezo. I play around on the guitar. I'm certainly no professional."

            "If you look at them Zelgadis, neither are they. I don't want to hear any more argument. They will be over in two hours, so I have to get the house cleaned up a little. Zelgadis, go clear the garage so that they'll have somewhere to practice."

            Grunting in frustration, Zelgadis stalked out of the house and to the garage, lifting the sliding door and letting it slam against its restraints. Though there was junk strewn everywhere, it would only take him about an hour to clean it up. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he began working.

            Slowly, as the anger faded, he thought logically about the situation. Even though Xellos would be here, Lina would be too. Maybe he could watch her moves again.

            "Wait, what am I thinking?" he shook his head to clear it, and continued on. She was attractive, but he had no chance. She was the girl no one could touch. And what did she care about him? She probably felt sorry for him, sorry for his scars, sympathetic to his plight.

            "That's right, she doesn't want anything but to make me feel wanted. It's all just sympathy."

            He finished the job in silence, considering the idea of leaving when the band arrived.

            "Zel," a pleasant voice sounded from behind. Zelgadis put on his best fake smile and turned around.

            "Xellos, you're early."

            "Oh yeah, I guess I am. I just thought I'd talk to you in person first, and then help you with anything, if you need it."

            "Luckily for you, there is no more work to do. So tell me; how did you convince Rezo to let the band use our house?"

            Xellos only smiled, "That's my secret, and a true master never shares his secrets."

            "That's a 'true magician' Xellos."

            "Well, whatever. Anyway, the others will be here in about an hour."

            "Okay." Zelgadis grunted, and then took a folding chair out of a pile at the back of the garage, set it up, and sat down, "Hard work."

            "Looks like it," Xellos said as his eyes drifted across the room, "Hey, how did you like going to Explosion Array?"

            "Don't you ever get bored of asking me that question, particularly since it is the sixth time since Friday. It's annoying when you ask that many times in two days."

            Xellos grabbed his own folding chair and plopped down next to Zelgadis, his proximity forcing Zelgadis to shift his chair to place more distance between them. "Well Zel, I don't think you're telling me everything."

            "What is there left to tell? I said I enjoyed it, and yes it was cool to go out to eat at Calvert's with the band. What else could there be?"

            Xellos' smile enlarged, "I know you're not telling me something. Just a quick question: What did you think of Lina?"

            Zelgadis felt the heat rise in his face. To diffuse his embarrassment he grabbed a piece of garbage still on the garage floor and threw it in the direction of the corner garbage cans, "She has talent."

            A small chuckle erupted from Xellos, "Judging from your response that evening, I'd say you were admiring more than her talent."

            "What? No, you're wrong Xellos."

            "You think so? I don't. I saw what caught your attention."

            Zelgadis growled, "Shut up, Xellos."

            "That gorgeous, fiery-red hair."

            "Be quiet Xellos."

            "That nice, tight figure."

            Zelgadis found himself blushing again, "Xellos, I'm warning you…"

            "And who could not find that tight butt and nice pair of handfuls she's got attractive, right…"

            Zelgadis landed a rather hard punch in the arm, "Enough Xellos!"

            Flinching, his smile returned, "Hey, when you're right, you're right." He flexed the arm a little, cringing as the pain ran through his body, "You know, I think you may have a future in professional sports Zelgadis. Maybe hockey, or perhaps boxing."

            "You're annoying me again."

            "No wait, rugby!"

            "Xellos!"

            "Okay, okay. Just relax Zel; I wouldn't want to tire you out before Lina gets here."

            Zelgadis looked to Xellos curiously, "Who said I'm hanging around while you guys practice?"

            "Well, to be honest Zel, no one. I just thought that perhaps, with your skill at presentation and style, we could use your advice to look and sound better. Hey, why don't you go get your guitar and warm up, I'm sure the band wouldn't mind hearing you."

            "No," Zelgadis firmly set down, "I don't want anyone to hear what I can do."

            "Why, are you afraid Lina's going to show you up?"

            "No, I already know she's a better guitarist than me."

            "Well then, since you do know, where's the shame in pulling out your own strings and practicing a little with the band. It could never hurt."

            Zelgadis rose, "I don't want to talk about it. The guitar is just a personal thing to me, alright?"

            Silence hung over the two of them for several minutes before Zelgadis walked out of the garage to the front lawn and sat down on the grass.

            Looking at his scars, images flashed in his mind: broken glass, sirens, blinding pain, the hospital, the rain, his mother and father, now only shadows.

            "Hey, are you okay," Xellos' voice pried him from his thoughts, "I didn't mean to cause you any distress."

            "It's alright Xellos, it's long gone now. Come on, let's go back into the garage."

            Upon returning to the garage, Rezo emerged through the side door, which led directly into the dining room, with a plate of snacks in one hand and a small cooler.

            "Celery sticks, carrot sticks, cucumber slices, summer sausage slices, and cheese slices. In the cooler I packed some ice and cups. Zelgadis, can you get the two liter bottles of soda and the water bottles?"

            Zelgadis nodded and dashed past Rezo into the house, taking a sharp right toward the kitchen. He found the bottles already pulled out and sitting on the kitchen table, so he grabbed them and went back tot the garage.

            "Rezo's sure got a lot of time and energy," he told himself as he closed the door behind him, then regarding the bottle in his arms, "and resources."

            "Zelgadis, bring those over here," Rezo called to him, "I have the cooler all prepared for the water bottles."

            As he crossed to where Rezo had the cooler, two vehicles pulled into the driveway, a large, blue van covered in rust spots, areas where damage was painted over, and fuzzy dice hanging from the mirror. Zangulus stared at them through the windshield and waved. Zelgadis waved back and handed the water bottles to Rezo.

            The second vehicle was an old Shelby, Zelgadis guessed somewhere from 65'-70', painted a glossy black and well maintained. Lina and Jiras waved from inside, and Zelgadis once again waved back.

            Zelgadis watched as Lina and Jiras got out of the car, grabbing the roof of the car and pulling themselves out of the windows, then hopping down.

            "Nice ride, Lina," complimented Zelgadis, "What year?"    

            "67'. Yeah, my sister got me a great deal on this, and I restored it with some help from Jiras."

            "You restored it?" Zelgadis' jaw was almost hanging out of its hinges.

            "Yeah, I have a knack for mechanical things, in addition to my musical ability."

            " Now if that could only transfer into academic ability," Xellos remarked. Lina shot him a deadly look.

            "Don't push your luck, Xellos, or I'll punch you one."

            "Sorry Lina…Ali here beat you to it," he rubbed the sore spot in his arm, "But luckily it won't affect my singing ability."

            "It had better not, or I'll knock Zelgadis silly."

            Zelgadis felt a strange mischievousness come over him, and he grinned, "Promise?"

            Fore a moment neither Xellos nor Lina could move or speak, Xellos' eyes now fully opened. Lina felt a blush come to her face, and she smiled confidently.

            "You'd better believe it Zelgadis. Get in my way and I'll flatten you."

            "No doubt," Zelgadis retorted. He could see the tension rising in her face. Boy, did she ever have a hair trigger-temper! He wondered how far he could really push her, but he dared not try and find out. If she got too angry she would beat him senseless.

            "Well, why don't I help the guys unload the van, and you two can do some warm-ups," Zelgadis motioned for them to step inside the garage, "Oh yeah, there are some snacks and drinks set up for the band to have. Go nuts."

            "Too late," Xellos chimed in cheerfully. Zelgadis only shook his head and hurried off to help Jiras and Zangulus, well out of Lina's reach, "Out of sight, out of mind," he told himself.

            Jiras handed Zelgadis two guitar cases.

            "Whatever you do, don't drop the one with the photographs on it. That is Lina's child, her pride and joy."

            "I understand, I have one of my own." He looked at Lina's case and saw photographs of her at concerts with people he didn't know, laughing and having a grand time. His eyes fell upon one photograph though, a color photograph with Lina standing with four members of an old yet familiar band, giving a double peace sign to the camera, complete with autographs.

            "No way," he told himself as he came into the garage.

            "What's 'No way,' for?"

            He looked up to Lina, "You knew Shitenoe?"

            She nodded, "Toured with them two years ago. My sister and her boyfriend are president and vice-president of the official fan club, and I got to go along as a roadee with them when they went on the Reunion Tour two years ago. I did a lot of electrical work, and I learned how to improve my guitar skills from Thornfoot."

            "Thornfoot, you mean the Thornfoot?"

            "Of course," she took the case from him and opened it up, "Look here too."

            Zelgadis looked where she was pointing; two small notches were carved into the head of the guitar on the right side.

            "Double-notch…Wait, that means…"

            "Yep."

            "Thornfoot's practice guitar!"

            "Well, it isn't his only practice guitar, but it is one of them. He gave it to me when we finished the tour, plus the money I needed to buy my own performance guitar, which you saw Friday."

            "They're both impressive instruments. I know a lot of musicians who would kill for Thornfoot's guitar though."

            "True."

            It was then Zelgadis noticed how close the two of them had drawn toward each other. They had started at about arms length minutes earlier, and were now within two feet of one another. An uncomfortable silence grew between them, and the two stared at one another, unmoving.

            "Hey Lina, you ready to do this?" Jiras called. Lina broke the stare, turning to face the band. Jiras was almost finished setting up the drum, Xellos and Zangulus checking the amplifiers and microphones, and Vrumugun tuning each guitar carefully.

            "Yeah, I'll be there in a moment," Lina said, and turned back to Zelgadis, "You wouldn't happen to have any earplugs, would you?"

            Zelgadis thought about it, "Well, actually, yes we do. My uncle does a lot of working in his basement workshop, and I know he keeps several packages of disposable earplugs in the kitchen. I'll be right back with them."

            Zelgadis dashed off into the kitchen, where Rezo was sitting at the kitchen table, earplugs already in place and several packages lying near his hands, holding up the teacher's edition of the chemistry textbook.

            "Thanks," Zelgadis told Rezo, full aware he wouldn't be heard, snatched up the packages, and left for the garage.

            He ripped open the packages and threw a set to each member, and then began to put in his own.

            "Good idea. This way we won't go deaf."

            "What Xellos?"

            "I SAID…NEVER MIND."

            The practice started, Lina's powerful lead guitar knocking out a few good licks while Jiras kept a steady and controlled rhythm. Zelgadis could recognize the tune as a nice oldie, definitely a classic.

            Xellos nodded to the beat, letting the band get in a few good measures, and the started to sing, something that blew Zelgadis away at its accuracy.

Welcome to the jungle, we got fun and games

We got everything you want, how do we know the names

We are the people that can find whatever you may need

If you've got the money honey we've got your disease

In the jungle, welcome to the jungle want to bring you to your, sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na knees, knees

I wanna watch you bleed…*

Zelgadis couldn't help but laugh. He never thought that Xellos would be able to sing with an attitude like that, only like the anime J-pop bands that he listened to. However, he watched each of the band members, his mind judging their performance faces, their technique, and the overall musical "attitude". He wanted to see if what he'd told Lina before was true.

They finished the song, and Zelgadis clapped. The group removed their earplugs, and smiles traveled to one another.

"Not bad guys," Zelgadis praised, "But there were a few things I noticed that will help you in performance."

"But, we don't perform this piece," Zangulus spoke up.

"It doesn't matter," Zelgadis came back, "Practice habits carry over to performances. For example, Zangulus, when you play, don't stand there stiff as a board. You're face is involved, energetic; communicate that with your body as well.

"Jiras. Your energy is good, style is good, and your skills are great. One quick thing though: don't hold back. When you have the chance, wail on those drums. Don't waste the opportunity. Remember this: the audience doesn't stop when the song does if it's, they go through the wall cheering and screaming.

"Vrumugun. Your skill with the bass is masterful…"

"Thank you," his voice low, almost threatening.

"However, you need to express yourself. Smile, cry, scream in anger…do something to energize yourself. People get bored watching a guy with no movement and no energy."

"Xellos," Zelgadis said, trying not to laugh as he continued, "You have no trouble with energy, and your face is expressive, but it needs more body. Move a little more, and you'll do fine."

"How about me?" Lina placed her hands on her hips and waited.

"Lina, I'll be honest," Zelgadis started, "You need more body."

Lina blushed for a moment, and then gave Zelgadis a startled look,"What!" She moved to strike him, but Zelgadis held his hands up in defense, realizing what he just implied.

"No, wait, I meant in your playing," he plead as he dodged Lina's fist, "More body in your playing!"

Lina stopped after the first swing, "Oh."

"Trust me Lina, there's nothing wrong with your…"

Lina looked at the floor, a small blush rising in her cheeks. Zelgadis felt the heat rise in his own face, immediately wishing he hadn't tried to cover.

"Right."

"Yeah," she responded, followed by a silence so awkward that Lina felt a twinge in her stomach, "So, about the body of my playing."

"Right! Your playing," Zelgadis praised Lina silently for changing the subject, "Let me get my guitar and show you what I mean."

Zelgadis' heart raced as he rushed into the house and down the hall to his room. What the hell was he thinking? Why was he flirting? Had she actually blushed?

"Control Zelgadis," he told himself as he pulled his guitar case out of the closet, "As long as it doesn't happen again, there is no chance for problems, no room for error. She was probably just red from practicing hard, that's all. No more mistakes."


	6. The Girl All The Bad Boys Want, Chapter ...

            "Luna, I'm home!" Lina called as she opened the front door, scanning the dim living room for signs of her sister. When she saw no one, she hoisted the guitar onto her shoulder again and took a left as she strolled into the kitchen. She rounded a quick wall corner, and found herself face to face with the refrigerator. Attached to it was a note, written quickly in her sister's handwriting:

            Lina,

            Parents left for another business trip this afternoon, not expected back for a couple of months.

            Anyway, I'm leaving this afternoon for a few days on a reenactment trip. You can expect me to be back by Friday, and I want you to be sure and clean up the house while I'm away; and take care of that damn room of yours, please!

            There's money in its usual spot for the week. Have a good time.

            Luna

            P.S. If you get in trouble or even think of touching the cheesecake in the fridge, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!

            She cringed at the last sentence; she knew that her sister was serious.

            "Ever since that little incident with the camera you haven't given me an inch around the house, even while you're away. It's not like I'm going to go out and destroy the town." A mischievous thought crossed her mind, the image of a smiley face on the cheesecake's surface bringing a broad smile to her lips.

            "Nah, I don't need Luna kicking me out of the house again." She opened the refrigerator and grabbed the gallon of milk, twisted the top off, and took a long gulp from it. With her other hand she seized a plate of leftover turkey. She licked the milk moustache from her upper lip, turned, and set both the milk and turkey down on the counter before she turned back to the open refrigerator door.

            "Good, there are plenty of leftovers. Some mashed potatoes, stuffing, cranberries, creamed corn, sweet potatoes with marshmallow on top, Waldorf salad, and apple pie to top it off, topped with a scoop of vanilla ice cream," she told herself gleefully as she retrieved each item and set it on the counter, "Very tasty!"

            She crossed to the far cupboards and opened them, pulling down two dinner plates, a bowl, and a dessert plate. Nodding quickly, she slid open the drawer in front of her and picked out the proper serving spoons and silverware. She stacked them with the dishes and brought them over to where the food was waiting. Not wasting a moment, she piled generous servings of everything onto the two plates, almost a quarter of the apple pie into the bowl, and carefully balanced each plate as she positioned them in the microwave.

            Once the microwave had started, Lina hummed absently, first as a drone to match the microwave, and then flowing off into the guitar melodies of the day's practices. However, as she passed the second bar of the melody, another one interposed itself in her mind, laying its full weight on top of her own notes.

            "Wait a minute, that's not how it went," she told herself, and then started the melody again. Once again the intruding melody sat on hers, rewriting itself to blend with the original. She shook her head,

            "Zelgadis, you idiot. You ruined my melody." She thought to only a couple of hours earlier, when he had brought his guitar and amp out into the garage, hooked it up, and played what he suggested they could do with the melody, adding in part of his own tone. 

It wasn't his playing that bothered her. In fact, he had quite a bit of skill, his notes hard and driving yet tenderly played and danced off the strings, like they were the notes of his own soul. It bothered her that he had altered her original idea and now made it impossible to think of it as it was before.

The microwave dinged, and she opened it, still trying to hum her original melody, but to no avail. Why was it his idea has to make sense AND sound good as well?

"Stop thinking about the music, the food's ready." She took the hot plates and set them down, and then moved to the refrigerator once again, where she opened the freezer door and removed the tub of vanilla ice cream inside.

"All set."

Each bite was a small piece of culinary heaven for her, despite the fact that she ate through the entire meal in less than 10 minutes. Satisfied that she had eaten, she slipped the plates and bowl together and set them in the sink.

"That should stave me off until later. Time to try and write some music." She left the kitchen with her guitar and rounded another wall corner to the door to the basement stairs. She opened it, reached out and flipped the light switch on, and descended the carpet-covered stairs.

The basement was her private domain, spacious yet homey. On the right side was her bed, stereo system that took a summer's worth of paychecks to buy, TV/VCR/DVD system covered on all sides by DVDs and VHS tapes, milk crate chairs, construction-spool table spray painted black and covered with a thick army-green canvas tablecloth where she did all of her major projects, and an ancient crimson couch she had rescued from a curb, musty but functioning.

On the left side was her own little piece of musical bliss: a soundproofed room for practices and a partly completed studio, only so because she had run out of money to develop it, not to mention the equipment required to record.

"Eventually it will be complete, and then Lord of Nightmares can record in its own private studio." She smiled at the thought of getting their first album out, of making the top ten lists, and then on to fame and fortune, travel and adventure.

"And a chance to get out of Atlas Heights."

Crossing the basement to the practice room, she closed the door behind her. She set her guitar on a couch, this one stolen from Luna, who was going to throw it out when she had bought a new one, and cast her gaze to the file cabinet on the other side of the room. She crossed to it and opened the top drawer shifting aside piles of receipts and several drawing books filled with images of her wondrous ideas for the band, looking for one particular folder.

"Where are you?" she asked the drawer, pushing aside an old logo design for Lord of Nightmares and several pictures of some of their earliest concerts. Even though it was only a year and a half ago, it felt as if it had been nearly ten years since she had first stepped on the stage as lead singer of Lord of Nightmares.

Finally, a blue folder caught her eye, which she promptly tore from the top drawer and opened. Inside were several packets of blank score paper.

"Bingo. All right, let's get started."

She took the folder and sat down on the couch. Reaching to the floor, she picked up a pencil, one of dozens she had left from previous writing sessions, half-chewed and a nearly worn out eraser. She chuckled slightly, and then redirected her attention to the blank score in front of her.

She began to write, nodding out tempo and rests, writing in side notes and making notes for the other instruments. In her mind she could hear the lead guitar, the bass, the keyboard, and drums, all starting separate, spinning around one another as if in a whirlpool, and slowly coming together.

She added the vocals, this time having to concentrate more to write the secondary voice for Xellos. "Be my sword, my bodyguard. Banish those who would oppose me. I will be your charge, hold to your side, your partner forevermore."

Lina felt her eyes getting heavy. Was it that late already? She looked to the far wall, where the clock read 12:44 AM.

"Damn, I have class tomorrow," she whined, pressing the score against her face. As she moved it away though, she noticed something.

"What is this?" She scrutinized the score carefully, reading each line with increasing disbelief. Her original melody was not alone, instead melded with Zelgadis' and written on the page.

"How could I still have his lame melody in my head?" She wanted to believe that his melody was nothing more than a fluke, a stupid little line that got stuck in your head, like that annoying elevator music you heard in the doctor's office, the dentist's office, the elevator, or those annoying family shops in the mall. She couldn't shake it however: Zelgadis had planted the right notes in the right place.

Picking up the score in somewhat shocked amusement, she opened the practice room door and walked over to her stereo, turned on the radio, and cranked the volume high. A set of voices, the backgrounds slightly altered from their normal sound, pounded into her eardrums:

_Bitches love me 'cause they know that I can rock_

_Bitches love me 'cause they know that I can rhyme_

_Bitches love me 'cause they know that I can fuck_

_Bitches love me 'cause they know that I'm on time_

_            Throughout the projects!_

_            Throughout the projects!_

            Throughout the projects! * 

            She let herself drift; thinking on what she would need to do tomorrow, and what she needed to do to get herself into detention without having to see Mr. Phil. The last thing she needed was a "Mood Booster".

            "Maybe I should thank Zel for his contribution."

            Her stomach rumbled. It was about time she had her pre-bedtime snack. She set down the score sheets and proceeded upstairs, where she quickly polished off the rest of the apple pie and a large portion of the remaining vanilla ice cream.

            Coming back down the stairs, Lina was humming the new melody written on the score sheets, and she yawned, for a moment stretching everything to its limit.

            "Boy, all this eating has made me sleepy," she hummed a few more bars, then grunted angrily, "Zelgadis, this is your fault. Now I'll be humming the damn melody all night. I don't care if it does sound good."

            The stereo was still booming, and she turned it down to a dull roar before she plopped down onto her bed. She listened closely to the music, a new band she hadn't heard before:

            _Taking my time I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind_

_            Gonna be fine as soon as I get your picture right out of my mind_

_I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you_

_I wanna be the only hand you need to hold on to_

_But every time I call you don't have time_

_I guess I'll never get to call you mine…*2_

Somewhere inside, her heart and stomach jumped a little. She didn't understand why, but hearing these lyrics were making her feel strange. In fact, the idea of music was making her feel that way. Her thoughts traversed to Zelgadis and Xellos, with Xellos' firm grasp of vocal variety and style, and Zelgadis' savvy for music and performance style. Was it their sudden insertion into the band causing this?

She shook her head, logic taking over, "You probably ate too fast, Lina. Your stomach's just complaining, that's all it is, nothing to be worrying about."

She kicked off her boots and lazily rolled her socks off using her toes, letting the cooling night air give her a measure of comfort. She sighed and rolled onto her stomach, letting out another yawn, and crawled forward to the alarm clock on the edge of the bed. She kept it next to her pillow so that she could shut it off and throw it across the basement without having to get out of bed in the morning. Grabbing it and pulling it to her, she set the alarm.

"7:00 should do it," she told the clock as she set it back in its spot, then flipped over and undid her pants, slid them off and tossed them on the floor. She suddenly remembered that she had more to do, and she cursed quietly as she got out of bed, picked up her toothbrush and toothpaste, and crossed to the stairs to go to the bathroom.

As she squirted the paste onto her brush, she stuck her tongue out at herself in the mirror and chuckled.

"I must really be getting tired," she told herself as she put the brush to her teeth and began brushing, "Particularly if I'm laughing at my own tongue." She brushed vigorously for several minutes, then spat it out and turned the faucet on, cupping some water to her lips to rinse out the leftover paste. She spat again, then smiled and winked at herself in the mirror.

"And finally, I can go downstairs and try to get some sleep. Ugh! I need to be up in less than six hours. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Once in the basement again, Lina changed the radio station to a soft station, a gentle female solo floating around the room:

_The lass, whenever she saw him_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

_Passed on worried and haunting_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

_Lost in a riddle of a Saturday night_

_Far away on the other side_

_He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight_

And she couldn't find how to push through…*3 

As she listened, her body slowly sank into a numb state of relaxation, sleep coming heavy to her. Why she was so tired she couldn't tell. Maybe it was the new practice area, or the amount of work she had put into the score this evening. Whatever it was, she felt herself slowly fading into dark dreams of sleep.

She started humming, and immediately her mind recognized the tune as her original melody.

"I finally got it back," she nearly shouted as she sat up, "Yes! No more combined melodies, just my own thoughts in my head from now on." Grinning smugly to herself, she grabbed her blanket and pulled it up over her legs, laying her head on the pillow once again, humming pleasantly.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, her humming changed again. Her mind groggily registered Zelgadis' melody mixed with her own, and she shook her head to clear it, trying to hum her own original melody again. No matter how she tried, the mixed melodies carried too strongly, blocking out the original.

She punched the pillow next to her and growled, "Damn you Zelgadis! No, I will not be thinking about it anymore. I need the sleep. No more of his little," and she hummed it, "Just my own." She tried to but instead found the mixed melodies back. She punched the pillow again.

"No Lina, no more! No more of his music, no more of him, no more of…"

She stopped herself. Did she just say what she thought she heard herself say? Shaking her head once again, she slammed her face into the pillow.

"Sleep, sleep, I need sleep! Just go away, stupid melody. I'll concede it you just go away for six hours!"

Suddenly, the only music she heard was the radio, the woman's voice still softly floating through the air to her. She waited for a moment to see if the melody came back, and when it didn't she turned on her side and let out a heavy sigh.

"Finally, some peace and quiet."

* Bitches by Mindless Self Indulgence

*2 When I'm With You by Simple Plan

*3 Moonlight Shadow by Maggie Reilly


	7. The Girl All The Bad Boys Want, Chapter ...

Sorry about the delay- Been kind of sick and very busy…I'll try to be more speedy in the future.

            "Again, Mr. Zelgadis," Miss Aqua muttered as he came in, "You and Miss Inverse must be competing for the record."

            Zelgadis only smiled, "Not really. Lina has me beat by at least a dozen."

            "Try 18," a familiar voice sounded from behind him, "I'd have to skip nearly a month's worth of school days for you to catch up."

            He turned on his heels, "Lina…"

            "You suck, Zelgadis."

            Zelgadis opened his mouth to protest, but found no words for response, and he watched as Lina passed him, handed her detention slip to Miss Aqua, and took her usual seat. Zelgadis shook his head and handed his slip to Miss Aqua, then took a seat across from Lina. He wanted to ask why she had an attitude so suddenly, but decided against it. Lina would tell him if something pissed her off.

            "So, why are you in today?"

            "Because of the new Lit teacher," he answer came back flatly, "You would think that they would hire somebody of at least average intelligence to run a literature class."

            "Who do you have?"

            "Who do you think? Miss Naga, the teacher who should be a student."

            "Didn't she graduate from Claire University?"

            "Yeah. Some good it did her," Lina countered, "All she ever does is laugh and parade around her good looks."

            Zelgadis thought about it for a moment. Lina was right; Miss Naga, no older than 27, was very much an overgrown teenager, something he was sure was not how she got hired. However, with an almost exaggerated hourglass figure and breasts that could be used as wrecking balls she was the lurid fantasy of nearly every male student and faculty member in the school.

            "Hey Zel, doesn't she have relatives in this school?"

            Zelgadis quietly licked one of his canines, "Yeah, I think a younger sister, though I'm not sure who it is."

            "Right…How did your uncle like our practicing in his garage?"

            "Oh, he was happy about it," Zelgadis said as he flashed a smile of disbelief, "He says that it is fine for the band to come over and practice during the weekends."

            "Very good, we have a concert in three weeks."

            "Lina, can I ask you something?"

            "What?" Lina asked, leaning closer to him, then recovering a moment later as she realized what she was doing.

            "Why did you say I sucked?"

            Lina's expression widened to a smile, "Oh, I was kidding…mostly."

            "Mostly?"

            "Yeah, well, you see, I was up late last night because of you."

            A small fear crept over him as he made eye contact, "Okay, why?" His stomach was turning and tumbling. This was something completely unexpected. Since when did Lina think of him at night?

            Lina produced a folded packet of paper from her hip pocket and tossed it to Zelgadis. He caught it, eyed it and looked to her, then unfolded it. His eyes immediately recognized the notes.

            "My melody," he said, tracing his notes, "And yours too. How did you manage to meld the two of them?"

            Lina snatched the music away from him, "Because I couldn't get your melody out of my head, no matter how I tried."

            Zelgadis only chuckled, "So I was on your mind, huh?"

            A blush came to Lina's cheeks, then she scowled in anger, "What's that supposed to mean?" In a flash of movement, Lina had half-leapt from her desk and had seized Zelgadis' shirt, glaring inches from his face.

            Zelgadis nearly found himself falling out of the desk, "Whoa Lina, it meant nothing. It was only a joke." Why hadn't he thought about it before he said it? Now he had Lina's temper up, and it was only a guess what she was going to do next. And yet, confronted by this energy reminded him of the performance at Explosion Array.

            She narrowed her eyes at him, then pulled him back into his chair, "Okay." She slowly slipped back into her chair and handed the music back to him, "So, what do you think of it?"

            He looked at the score again, this time reading each measure carefully before moving on, "Our melodies compliment each other very well…"

            "But?"

            "But there is a major imbalance in the instruments. If you want this to sound good, you're going to want to boost the bass part and definitely add more keyboard to balance the powerful lead guitar part."

            Lina flinched a little, "I can see where you're coming from, but I don't want this to be a piece that blasts. Is there anything else I could do?" She scooted her desk over to look at the music; Zelgadis was right.

            "Well, you could always create your lead as a duet between a high lead and a low lead," he suggested as he looked up from the music. Lina's close proximity made him squirm. She smelled of soap and air-dried clothes, and he could still barely see traces of gold in her hair.

            "A duet? Yeah, I can see how that would work. Where did you learn…"

            Lina looked up, finding her eyes staring into his. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and she looked away.

            Zelgadis looked down at his desk, his own face red. Why was he acting like this? He was too big a deal of this. They were only looking at music.

            "Thank you, Auntie," a familiar voice rolled to them. They looked to it and saw Xellos approaching them, wearing a white buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows over a pink dress shirt tucked into matching white pants and wearing a mismatched pair of sneakers, blue and red.

            "Xellos?"

            "In the flesh Lina."

            "But how…"

            "Easy Zelgadis. I completed my test for the period early, excused myself to go to the bathroom and my locker, and wound up coming here to check up on you two. Looks I may have missed something exciting."

            The two of them looked to one another and suddenly slid their desks apart. Zelgadis could feel his stomach tighten nervously.

            "You didn't miss anything Xellos," Zelgadis grumbled.

            "Right, we were just looking over a new song that I wrote," Lina added, "Show him, Zel."

            Zelgadis only nodded and handed the music over to Xellos' waiting hands. He quickly scanned the music, bringing it within a foot of his face.

            After several minutes, Lina finally spoke, "Well, what do you think?"

            Xellos lowered the music, a slight smile on his lips, "Well…"

            "Yes?"

            Xellos scratched the back of his head, "To be perfectly honest, I can't read music. But I do like the lyrics." His smile widened, and Lina and Zelgadis drooped their heads.

            "Sorry I asked," Lina groaned.

            "That's okay Lina," Xellos said, "It was kind of fun, watching the expressions on your face." He handed the music back to her and took a seat at the desk ahead of her, "I didn't come here to discuss music though. I came here to invite."

            "Invite," Zelgadis raised an eyebrow, "What kind of invite?"

            Xellos reached into his left hip pocket and pulled a couple of slips of bright orange paper, "Here, read this."

            Zelgadis took it quickly and read the label:

Xellos' Haunted Halloween Bazaar

When: Oct. 31, starting at 8:00 P.M.

Where: Xellos' Place, 2190 Astral Break Blvd.

What to Bring: Costume, a few friends

            "Xellos, since when have your parents ever let someone over, let alone entire groups of someones?"

            "Well, in a week my parents leave for a cruise. They will be gone for an entire month, which means that they will no idea what's going on the 31st."

            "That's in ten days Xellos, isn't it?" Lina asked. Xellos nodded.

            "Of course, anyone can come, but I'm handing out invitations to a select few, you know, just to keep down the attendance."

            "Mr. Xellos," called an almost laughing voice, "There you are. I was beginning to think I wasn't going to find you."

            The group turned to see, Xellos and Lina both flinching as they saw who it was. Buttoned-down navy-blue shirt stretched to its capacity and black skirt riding dangerously high on her hips, Ms. Naga stepped forward as she pushed her glasses up and tossed her purple hair. Martina followed her quickly, and Zelgadis groaned quietly. Why did she have to show up as well?

            "Well, it looks like you did," Xellos chuckled apprehensively, "Why were you looking for me?"

            "Because Xellos, after you finished your test and left for the bathroom, you never returned to class."

            Lina and Zelgadis looked to Xellos. They could sympathize as to why he didn't want to go back.

            "Well Ms. Naga, the reason I was not able to, uh, return to class is very simple…"

            "Yes?"

            "Well, you see, it's a little embarrassing to mention it…"

            Ms. Naga looked to Xellos carefully, leaning in closely to his face, and Xellos held his breath. A thought seemed to occur to her, and she stood straight again, a devilish grin coming to her face.

            "Oh, I understand."

            "You do, Ms. Naga?"

            Ms. Naga nodded, "Of course. You were wandering the halls when a teacher caught you. And since you don't have the natural charm or seniority I do, the teacher sent you here to detention to serve out the rest of the period. Am I wrong?"

            Zelgadis looked at Ms. Naga in stoic wonder. How could someone ever buy an excuse like that, let alone make it up?

            "Oh, right," Xellos agreed, slowly nodding as his smile returned, "Yes, of course. I was only serving detention here. Silly me, I got caught."

            Ms. Naga threw her head back and laughed, causing all in the room to cringe, except for Miss Aqua, "I knew I was right. Who could doubt the deductive talents of Naga, the world's foremost…"

            "That is quite enough, Ms. Naga," Miss Aqua cut in, "If you would, please return to your class now."

            Ms. Naga huffed indignantly and spun on her heel, "Very well Miss Aqua, I will leave these students to you." She left quickly, Martina on her heels as they exited the room.

            "Glad I got out of that one," Xellos said, then added jokingly, "No thanks to you two. I swear being friends with you two could be dangerous to my academic future."

            "Shut it Xellos," Lina cut in. She shook her head in disbelief, "I still don't know how you manage to pull off these little stunts Xellos."

            "Maybe I'm just lucky?"

            "Hardly," Zelgadis countered, "He's just good at arranging these coincidences, aren't you Xellos?"

            Xellos shrugged and smiled, "Maybe, but I'm not telling anyone." He leaned on Zelgadis' shoulder, "So, are you two interested in attending?"

            "I'm really not one for parties Xellos," Zelgadis shook his head, "It's just that…"

            "Sure we'll come," Lina interjected, "Besides, we need a break from the band stuff for now."

            "Hey, did I say you could speak for me?" Zelgadis shot her a glare.

Lina glared back, rising from her desk, "You want to start something with me?" The fire in her eyes flared, and for a quiet moment Zelgadis felt his spine turn to jelly. Was she serious about starting a fight? She couldn't be. He was going to call her bluff.

"What if I do? Do you want me to be your escort for the evening?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Lina threw a punch, connecting hard with his lower jaw. He tumbled out of his chair and onto the floor, his head spinning and jaw stinging with white pain.

"Lina," Xellos exclaimed, "I know he can be a jerk sometimes, but did you have to kill him?"

Zelgadis reached with his right hand and rubbed his jaw. She had actually hit him! She hadn't been bluffing. His mouth didn't hurt that much, but he felt stunned, shocked she had the nerve to punch him.

Sitting up, he gave her a confused look, "You actually hit me."

She shrugged, "So I did. What're you going to do, hit me back?"

"But why did you?"

"You were being a jerk," she grumbled, "I thought it'd be something the band could do together."

Zelgadis stretched out his lower jaw, which cracked noisily, "You forget something Lina, I'm not a band member. Damn, you hit hard!"

"Alright you two, what's going on?" Miss Aqua's voice echoed into their ears.

"Nothing important, Miss Aqua," Xellos called cheerfully, "Just a little lover's quarrel."

At his last words both Lina and Zelgadis turned deep red. She leapt from her desk and hooked Xellos around the neck with her arm.

"Shut up Xellos," Lina muttered angrily to a now choking Xellos, then to Miss Aqua, "He's right Miss Aqua, nothing important." She threw in her best fake grin and hoped that Miss Aqua would ignore the fact that Xellos was starting to change colors.

The period bell rang, and Lina released Xellos, who only grimaced as he started to breathe again, "I guess I'll see you both there then."

"If she doesn't kill us before that," Zelgadis remarked as he kept well out of Lina's reach, "Hey Xellos, didn't you have a pile of those invitations when you came in?"

            "Yeah, why," Xellos asked as he looked around for them and after seeing they were gone, "Oh. That's odd."

            "That sucks, someone took them." Lina said.

            Xellos once again shrugged, "Oh well, I guess I'll just make more copies and hand them out. I'll see you two later."

            "Later," they both said as he dashed out of the detention hall. The two of them walked out slowly, mindful of each other's distance.

            "Lina, why did you really hit me?"

            "Like I said earlier…because you suck."

            "What class do you have next?"

            "P.E., why?"

            "Isn't today the day we have that field hockey tournament between classes?"

            "You're right Zelgadis, we do," Lina said, then shrugged, "Guess I'll see you out on the field then."

            "Alright. Promise you won't kill me out there?"

            Lina shook her head, "It you don't suck too horribly. Otherwise, don't count on anything. Fair?"

            "Fair." Zelgadis said, then wandered down the hall. It was only a moment later he realized that Martina was in his P.E. class.

            The thought of what Lina had done to her before echoed in his mind as he reached the locker room, and he laughed as he pushed the door open.

            "This is going to get interesting."


	8. The Girl All The Bad Boys Want, Chapter ...

            Zelgadis assumed his position as a forward, which came as no real surprise: when Xellos was team captain he always put Zelgadis there, probably to shake up the other team. No one ever wanted to mess with him, probably afraid to get near him, to get near his scars. The shorts and t-shirt he was forced to wear for P.E. didn't cover much.

            Looking back at his team, he nodded in satisfaction. From the other class that shared his P.E. period Xellos had picked Lina, who drifted impatiently as leader of the defensive players. She had a cross between boredom and excitement on her face.

            "Now I see why he put me in front," he told a fellow forward, "So that he didn't have to put Lina up here. Hey, you have class with her, right?"

            "Yeah?" the forward responded, a small fellow named Hallas Lyes. He knew little of the kid, other than the fact that he had numerous women problems.

            "So, is she the same devil on the field she is inside?"

            "She definitely is! I'm glad she's on my side this time, and on defense."

            "Yeah," Zelgadis agreed absentmindedly, his gaze floating back to Lina. It was definitely a different look to see her in a P.E. uniform, leaving far less to the imagination.

            A sharp whistle screech brought his attention away, and the P.E. teacher walked into the middle, his long red hair scattered wildly about but held out of his eyes by a visor. Funny, but Mr. Gaav seemed more a fantasy overlord than a P.E. teacher, what with his massive build and powerfully deep voice. Rumors had it that Mr. Gaav had gone off to war, coming back as a disturbed hometown hero, but Zelgadis figured that was an exaggeration.

            "Alright, you little hormone balls," Mr. Gaav started, holding out the field ball, his hard eyes staring down any that dared to look at him, "This is the field hockey ball. I want a nice clean game, but don't be pansies about it either."

Zelgadis looked to the opposing team. Seigram and Glavos stood on either side of Martina, Seigram keeping his hard glare forward. Martina seemed more worried about her looks than anything else; she was leaning against her stick and gently tossing her hair. Glavos said something to her, and she gave him a snide look and said something Zelgadis couldn't understand. Not that he had to; it was probably some ego inflated defense to belittle Glavos. She wouldn't be able to do that to Valgarv without him slapping her.

 Mr. Gaav dropped the field ball and brought the whistle to his lips, "Alright, on the whistle." He blew hard, and kicked the ball toward Martina, who kicked the ball away as if it were a dead rat.

"Hey Martina, nice ball technique!" Zelgadis heard Lina yell as he charged to steal the ball from Glavos. Glavos tried to pass to Seigram, but Zelgadis intercepted it, barely avoiding a collision with the tattooed forward. Dashing ahead, he saw Hallas coming up on his left.

He made eye contact with him, "Hallas," he shouted, and passed the ball. However, he watched as Hallas received the ball and collided with one of the mid-field guards, a scrawny freshman by the name of Jeffrey, the two of them becoming a tangle of limbs and falling to the ground unconscious.

Mr. Gaav blew the whistle, "Alright, time out!" He crossed the field to the downed students, pulled them apart and the sticks from their hands, yelling to the sidelines "Amelia, you'll replace Mister Lyes! Valgarv, you'll replace Jeffrey."

Zelgadis cringed, then scowled as Valgarv came onto the field, taking the stick from Mr. Gaav, a wide smirk on his face. Amelia bounded onto the field, waiting for Mr. Gaav to toss her the stick.

"Alright Mr. Zelgadis, time to put our best effort into this. Are you ready…"

"Amelia," Zelgadis cut in, "Now is not the time for inspirational speech. This is going to get ugly."

"Ready for me to pretty you up, Zelgadis?" Valgarv taunted, spinning the stick in his palms. Zelgadis felt his blood boil.

"Well, if you handle the stick as well as I've heard you handle your guitar, I think we'll have nothing to worry about," Zelgadis retorted, digging in for a good run. Valgarv would be able to match him stride for stride, but he had better maneuvering, so he had a chance.

"Once again, on the whistle," Mr. Gaav boomed, then blew the whistle and tossed the ball to Zelgadis. Wasting no time, Zelgadis rolled the ball down the field, looking for Amelia.

"Zelgadis," Amelia called. Zelgadis followed the voice and saw Amelia coming up on his right flank. He nodded to her and shot the ball back, rolling ahead of her to help clear a path for their attack.

"Forwards!" Zelgadis shouted, knowing it would draw the others to assist Amelia, and he plowed a path between two guards. He spun around to catch a glimpse of Amelia, who was only a few steps behind him.

"Mr. Zelgadis," Amelia called, pulling back her stick to pass it to him. But she never completed the movement; Martina and Valgarv sandwiched her hard, and Valgarv snatched the ball, taking off toward the other end of the field.

"Mr. Gaav, penalty?" Zelgadis called, shrugging.

Mr. Gaav only shook his head, "No blood, no foul. Besides Zelgadis, Amelia is getting up." Zelgadis looked to Amelia, who used her stick as a support to push off the ground and stand, "Come on Amelia, let's see some hustle. Zelgadis, get back into play."

Zelgadis' face grew hot as he returned to play. Lina and the others were fighting to keep the ball away from the goalie, though Xellos hardly looked tense. Zelgadis couldn't help but smile: Xellos was an excellent tennis player, stuntman for the football team, and excelled at being a goalie. It would be a miracle if they could get the ball past him.

He watched as Valgarv pulled away from the defenders, Glavos and Seigram giving him cover, and approached the goal. The smile disappeared from Xellos' face, and he opened his eyes.

"It's over," Zelgadis said, and watched as Valgarv slapped the shot towards the goal, "So gone."

However, a flash of red hair and uniform intercepted the ball, her eyebrow hoop glinting in the sun as she slapped the shot away, chasing after the ball without missing a beat. Zelgadis just stared; nobody ever stole a defense from Xellos.

It was Martina who got the ball though, and gave Lina a hard bump, causing her to lose balance. He watched her voice "It's mine!" and slapped the shot toward Xellos, who was still stunned by Lina's interception.

"Xellos!" he shouted, hoping that he would snap out of it in time. Though Xellos was non-responsive, his body moved in near perfect time, blacking the shot and rebounding it toward Martina, who was in a state of near panic as it came back toward her. Lina stepped in front of her though, and prepared to receive the shot. Martina scowled and charged, sending Lina sprawling.

Mr. Gaav blew his whistle, "Penalty on Martina! Lina, you get to shoot it from where you're standing." A fellow player passed the ball to Lina, who took it, brushing the dirt from her face. Though he couldn't hear Martina's arrogant prattle, her could easily hear what Lina had to say before she slapped the shot.

"You want this Martina? You can have it!" With that, Lina struck the ball as hard as she could, sending the ball straight for the opposing forwards, all of which dodged the streaking orange ball, save for Martina, who took the shot full in the face. The whole field went quiet, watching Martina carefully.

The ball fell from her face, and Martina stood there for only a moment, smiled dazedly, and fell onto her back unconscious.

The whistle blew again, "Lina, you do that one more time…"

"Mr. Gaav, it's not my fault she has the reactions of a rock."

"That's true," Mr. Gaav finished as he crossed to Martina, "Filia, you're filling in for Martina."

Zelgadis directed his attention to the tall blond walking onto the field. Filia ul Copt, their class' valedictorian and the school's star female athlete, was a tall, pale beauty with long golden hair that hung down to her butt. She was one of those girls no one could touch, and the only enemies she had were the slackers, with the possible exception of Xellos. The two of them never seemed to get along, even as children.

"This is going to get interesting."

"Mr. Gaav, penalty?" Valgarv insisted, motioning to Lina.

Mr. Gaav looked to Lina, then back to Valgarv, "No blood, no foul. Play on!"

He blew the whistle and tossed the stick to Filia, who snatched it out of the air coolly and prepared herself to chase the ball. Mr. Gaav blew the whistle one more time, throwing the ball to Filia. Expertly she knocked the ball to the ground, focused on the people in front of her. She challenged every defensive player in her way, Lina occupied with keeping Valgarv and Glavos away from the ball.

 Zelgadis watched as Filia blew past each opposing defender, maneuvering with the grace of a dancer as she approached the goal. A small doubt crept through his stomach: would Xellos be able to stop her?

He looked to the goalie, whose smile was buried and his eyes open, narrowed at Filia. Xellos was pulling out all of the stops, and he wondered if someone was going to need a nurse after this was over. He knew neither would give: Xellos was stubborn when it came to sports, and he had seen Filia lose her temper if anything stood in her way of completing a goal. This was going to be a real showdown.

The next few minutes looked like something out of a sci-fi action film; it would need to be played over in slow motion to watch anything. The ball seemed like an orange streak rapidly changing angles and flying back and forth, both athletes intensely focused movements swift and sudden. It was all a matter of who blinked first as to whether there would be a score or not.

It seemed as if there was a stalemate, and Zelgadis watched Mr. Gaav raise the whistle to his lips. Without warning he watched Lina dive right between them and attempt to knock the ball away. Filia flinched, and Xellos smiled, knocking the ball past her to a waiting guard. Lina winked to Filia and said something, but Filia seemed focused on Xellos, who only smiled and waved.

Now that the ball had resumed play on the rest of the field, Zelgadis saw an opportunity to charge in and snatch the ball; it had escaped an opposing guard and was rolling his way. Putting in an extra burst of speed, he rushed past a pair of defenders, the ball within easy reach.

Nothing could have prepared him for what came next. As his stick contacted the ball, Valgarv appeared out of nowhere, sliding in underneath him and ramming his shoulder under Zelgadis' ribcage. The air rushed quickly from Zelgadis' lungs as he was flipped over and collided with another body, Glavos, who sent him tumbling back over Valgarv's back and onto the ground.

"No blood, no foul, Greywords." Valgarv hissed as he pulled the ball away and ran off, Glavos charging after him. Zelgadis could only wheeze as he fought to sit up.

"Are you okay?" He heard Filia's voice as she helped him sit up.

"Fine," he choked and watched as Valgarv approached the goal. Xellos was actually distracted this time, staring at him in concern.

"Xellos, pay attention to the ball," he tried to yell, but instead came out as a sputtered wheeze. Valgarv was going to score, against Xellos no less!

However, he saw Lina, who had cleared herself of Glavos and Seigram, anger in her eyes. Her arms were pumping hard as she moved to intercept Valgarv, who was setting up for a slap shot. Even at this distance, he could see the die-hard determination in her eyes. Raising her stick high, she entered a slide to interfere.

What came next astounded Zelgadis; Lina slid towards Valgarv, who let off a weak slap. The ball sailed into Lina stick, which fell into her lap as she continued to slide on through, right between Valgarv's spread legs as he tried to dodge.

When everyone realized she had the ball, a cheer went up on his side. She looked relieved and hyped, and she stood up, preparing to knock the ball away.

The whistle screeched again, and everyone stopped. Zelgadis looked around for the reason, then cringed and smiled when he saw why. Valgarv was out cold, his hands on his crotch, his expression wide with both amazement and pain. Glavos and Seigram were poking at him, trying to wake him up.

"That's enough! We're calling this good," Mr. Gaav shouted to the students, "Get on inside. Glavos, Seigram, help me with Valgarv."

Zelgadis just shook his head, walked over to where they were dropping their sticks, and threw his on top of the pile. Lina came alongside him and threw her own stick on the pile.

"I knew you were hard Lina, but that was almost too much. I mean, I despise Valgarv as well as the next man, but even I was cringing at that."

"I'm a tough bitch, and mean when you piss me off," Lina responded, "If he wants to make dirty comments to me, I'm taking it out of his hide."

"You never worry about the future, do you?"

She looked to him, her red hair tossing in a sudden gust of wind as she smiled, then replied, "No fears, no regrets."


	9. The Girl All The Bad Boys Want,Chapter 9

            Zelgadis drove through the open gateway up the long driveway of 2190 Astral Break Boulevard and his eyes tried to escape his skull as Xellos' house came into view, if one could call the mammoth structure looming before him a house.

The term "estate" or "mansion" would apply far better, with two stories of wealthy grandeur spread out before it and a beautiful and healthy lawn that ran all the way to the ornate stone and iron bar fence that ran all the way around the 80 acre property. On either side of the drive were symmetrically arranged statues and shrubs, complimenting the more modern look of the actual mansion; Both of Xellos' parents were involved with and obsessed with antiques, quite a lucrative business for them. 

Off toward the back of the property was a large patch of forest with the tiniest glimpse of a shimmering lake hidden within the trees. Xellos had told Zelgadis that the parents had a Victorian-style house with a boathouse nearby the shore, large enough to house a small servant staff as well as a family of seven comfortably.

"And to think, this is only a few minutes away from my house." Xellos' family was one of several dozen families that owned large estates in Atlas Heights, making for very odd insertions into the more traditional urban center Atlas Heights was.

As he drove into the circle by the front doors, he saw Lina, dressed in a long, oversized blood-red dress, buttoned all the way down the front and adorned with thick cuffs on the sleeves. Her hair was colored an odd pink color, and she wore oversized eyeglass frames. She smiled when she saw him, and walked toward the car, flagging him down as she came up to his window.

            As he rolled it down, she waved and giggled slightly, "Hey, you've got to keep going to the other side of the house, where you'll see my vehicle parked on a side road leading to the garages. Just park wherever."

            "Thanks," he nodded, "By the way, cute costume." He drove on ahead, leaving her to watch the car pull away.

            Looking at himself in the mirror, he wondered if his outfit looked okay. Everyone was going to die laughing when they saw this.

            "Xellos," he heard Lina call from downstairs, "Zelgadis just got here!"

            "Okay, just show him to the living room first, and we'll figure things out when I come down," he shouted back, then returned to the mirror, "Amelia, I have a question."

            "Yes?" She answered as she came walking up to him.

            "How do I look?" He looked at the eye shadow and his accented lashes, slightly rouged cheeks, and wondered to himself. It felt like it was just another joke, something he could get a laugh out of people with.

            "Well, Mr. Xellos, you actually make a fairly sexy girl," Amelia said, "But you need lipstick to finish it all off." She pulled out a stick of it and got in front of him, ready to put it on for him, "I still can't believe you can actually fit in your mother's clothes. That red silk looks really good on you."

            "It's Chinese," he said as he leaned in for Amelia, "It was a little loose, until I completed the disguise and gave myself a pair of boobs." The foam pads he had used were perfect, staying in place without crumpling under the pressure of the cloth. He looked to her costume, "Now, what are you supposed to be again?"

            She laughed as he smacked his lips and she put the cap back on the lipstick, "These are wizard's robes, Xellos, and the red and gold symbol represent my school's house."

            Xellos nodded, "Right, um, Gryffindirk, right?" He had read several of the books, but never paid any real attention to them.

            "Come on Xellos…it's Gryffindor, the main character's house," she smiled, "I love those books…I wish I could use magic."

            "The day you do is the day I become a priest," Xellos said, "And besides, what would we need magic for, we have technology." He looked back to the mirror. He did look sexy, didn't he? He struck a pose, trying his best to imitate a seductress. But, it didn't quite seem to fit, or did it?

            "Xellos, Zelgadis is here."

            Xellos turned quickly. He'd been wondering if he was going to show, or if he would've been his usual anti-social self and stubbornly remained at home.

            Walking out of his room, he crossed to the banister and looked down into the foyer where Lina and Zelgadis stood. When he noticed Zelgadis' slate-gray pinstripe suit under a black overcoat, shined dress shoes with spats, cocked gray fedora, and toy revolver, he felt his face grow warm; he looked good dressed up.

            "Mobster, eh?" Xellos called from above. Zelgadis' eyes traced up the double-staircase and along the banister until he saw Xellos, earrings dangling from his ears and lipstick on his lips. Part of him recoiled, and he cocked an eyebrow toward him.

            "Drag?"

            Xellos hurried to the stairs, and Zelgadis could clearly hear the sound of clicking heels. He shook his head and spoke under his breath, "You have no shame."

            Xellos was dressed in a crimson and gold Chinese silk dress, which clung tightly to his figure. A thought floated to Zelgadis, and he checked Xellos' chest. When he noticed the rounded protrusions, he nodded; Xellos actually could pass for a decent woman overall…He shook his head to clear the thought.

            "What do you think?" Xellos asked, opening a fan and covering his face, peering over the edge with his eyes.

            "Only you Xellos," Zelgadis chuckled, "Only you could pull off something like this."

            "Oh, I'm sure you'd be able to do it to Zel," Xellos said as he came down the stairs, "You'd definitely make a hot little number, maybe some black, some white…"

            "I get the idea," Zelgadis interrupted as he looked around, "Am I the first one here?" The inside of the house was massive. To his left was a room set up as an Asian tearoom, complete with the tables one knelt at and pillows for chairs. To his right was a room that appeared to be plucked from the harem of some Persian prince, with enormous pillows and expensive-looking rugs spread luxuriously about the room, small tables with incense burners in the shapes of elephants.

            "No, Jiras and Zangulus got here earlier. They're helping with the setup. We still need to decorate this area. Would you be willing to help out?"

            Zelgadis looked to Lina, who smirked at him, her glasses dangling on the edge of her nose, giving her an almost bookish cuteness and innocence. He felt the heat rise in his face, and he looked away, "Sure, why not?"

            "Well, if you had said 'no', I would have had to get rough," Lina said, cocking a flirting eyebrow.

            "Like in detention?"

            Her smile vanished, her temper flaring, "What's that supposed to mean?"

            Zelgadis met her temper with his attitude, staring coolly into her eyes, "You know what you did to me. Don't pretend to not understand what I meant."

            "And don't pretend to me either," Lina shot, "You know I wouldn't hesitate to hit you again, and I know you didn't like it."

            "My, my," Xellos interjected, "Isn't this lovely? Now Zelgadis, go into the kitchen and get the box I've labeled for the tearoom. Lina, follow me and we'll decorate the Persian sitting room."

            Lina only huffed and walked into the Persian room, leaving Zelgadis standing in the foyer and Xellos trotting after her. Zelgadis only shrugged, and then started to wander, not sure where to start.

            "Oh Zelgadis, the kitchen is straight ahead on the left side of the stairs," Xellos called as he disappeared around the corner of the Persian room. Zelgadis nodded to himself and walked to the door, which swung open when he pushed on it.

            "Who's that," Jiras' voice called, looking up to see Zelgadis, "Zelgadis, good to see you made it!" Zelgadis was forced to smirk; Jiras was dressed in an old tunic, boots, and cutlass in its sheath, fake gold hoops in his ears, a bright red bandana tied against his forehead, and a toy flintlock pistol tucked into his belt.

            "Yo ho ho," Zelgadis mused, giving his voice a gritty tone, "So mate, be ye after booty?"

            "Aye sir that I be!" Jiras cried enthusiastically, "And good booty is to be had here sir; the lasses present are rather pleasing to the eye."

            "There will be no pillaging under my eye, pirate," Zangulus said as he entered from a side door, dressed in the blue over tunic with the silver fleur-delis on its front, rapier at his side, and plume in his musketeer hat, "By the declaration of the king himself."

            "Nice costumes guys," Zelgadis chuckled.

            "Thank you, Zel Capone," came Jiras' response, "What're you doing back here?"

            "Xellos sent me back here to gather the decorations for the tearoom and start setup," he said, "Would you guys know where they would be?"

            "Right here," Jiras said as he thumped a box with his feet, "We'll help you; we've already finished with our own parts of the house."

            Jiras seized the box, and the three of them walked through a side door into yet another room, this one designed in the colonial style, and into the tearoom. They unpacked the box and began setup, chatting about the band and music.

            "Where do you think I should place the spirit shrine," Zangulus asked.

            "The center of the room, where the lights will has the best effect," Zelgadis responded as he hung up a frightening monster mask.

            _Get this party started on a Saturday night_

_            Everybody's waiting for me to arrive_

            _Sending out the message to all of my friends_

_            We'll be looking flashy in our Mercedes Benz…*_

            The sound of the song blasted into the foyer and rang throughout the house. Zelgadis heard Amelia yell, "I got it working, Xellos!"

            Swaying with the music, Zelgadis finished putting up the mask and walked back over the box to look for another decoration. When he saw none, he grabbed it and walked into the foyer, where the music could be heard the best. Xellos and Lina came out of the Persian room, having appropriately decorated it as well, Lina carrying the box.

            "Xellos, where is she piping the music from?" Zelgadis half yelled. Xellos made a motion to Amelia, who retrieved a small black remote and pressed a button, lowering the volume to a dull roar.

            "My parents have the entire house rigged to be operated by computer, so I simply am using that with a butt-load of mp3s being played over the house's stereo system."

            "Nice," Zelgadis nodded, "Is there anything else we need to do?"

            "Decorate the foyer and stairs," Xellos said, "Amelia, what time do you have?"

            "7:15 Xellos," Amelia replied cheerfully, "But with the entire group working on this, we should be ready for the other guests by quarter-till 8."

            "Right," Xellos nodded, "Alright, let's get to it. Jiras, Zangulus, fetch the rest of the decorations from the kitchen, and we'll get started."

            Jiras and Zangulus dashed into the kitchen and returned with several boxes, they unpacked, and the group began to speedily assemble, hang, drape, and otherwise decorate the stairs and foyer.

            "Severed head in a box? Nice touch Xellos," Zelgadis chimed in.

            "Yes, it is a popular piece.

"Lina, the Necronomicon belongs in the case that's still in the box; position it near the coat closet. 

"Zangulus, a little easier on the cobwebs; we do need to make sure to get it everywhere.

"Amelia, you and Jiras go and get the food set up in the tearoom and Persian room."

By the time Xellos was finished giving orders, the time had become 7:55, and they all slumped in chairs as they sat to rest in the kitchen, which was designed to look like a 50s malt shop, only with the kitchen attached.

"Your folks have odd tastes," Jiras said, slouching heavily.

"They're antique freaks," he said, smiling tiredly, "But, it's where they make their money; buying, selling, restoring, and trading antiques."

"So, every room in this house is designed to a certain time period?" asked Lina, staring at the kitchen's countertops and all the odd devices that were scattered about them.

"Well, yes, everywhere except for my room," Xellos agreed, "That is my personal space, and my parents would never disturb it."

"Of course, your parents are never really home, right?" Zelgadis chimed in.

"Yeah, they're usually out on business. But, they always stop and check on me once every few weeks, unless they're on trips, then they call me."

"Has to be kind of nice not having anyone to follow orders from," Zelgadis said, setting his fedora down on the table.

Xellos gave a slight nod, "Yeah, the freedom is endless."

The doorbell rang, and Xellos looked to Amelia, "Would you get the door Amelia, I'm putting you in charge of greeting people."

"Okay Xellos," Amelia beamed, charging out of the kitchen toward the front door, "Hello, welcome to the party. You're a little early, the party probably won't be in full swing until 9:00, but make yourself at home. Hey, nice outfit!"

"Thank you," answered a soft voice, "You're Gryffindor outfit is awesome." A moment later, Phibrizo came through the swinging door wearing a wig of white hair; a long white beard, white robes, and carried a white staff completed the outfit.

"Fantasy buff, huh?" Xellos asked, "Are you powerful, Phibrizo?"

"My power will outlast time itself," Phibrizo answered, smiling wistfully.

"Amelia, remember to watch the door," Xellos said as he rose, moving quickly toward the kitchen door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Bathroom!"

The next few minutes were quiet, no one doing a thing. Finally, Lina sprang up and grabbed the remote, "Alright, let's get this party going!" With that she clicked the volume button, and the music began to boom, a heavy trance beat shaking the floor and the walls.

The doorbell rang, and Lina led the group out of the kitchen into the foyer, her hips swinging wickedly to the beat. A group of ghosts, skeletons, cheerleaders, and zombies made their way through the front door and into the foyer, where they divided and crossed into the tearoom and Persian room.

"Looks like things are underway," Zelgadis commented, "Lina, how many people did Xellos invite?"

"Not sure. He said that his original invitations just disappeared, and so he made some new ones; he doesn't even remember all the people he invited, save for the band and a few others."

Zelgadis nodded; this really wasn't too bad at all, just a nice party with his friends, away from his uncle and school.

The party steadily gained members through 9:00, the total guests numbering around 70. Filia had shown up, dressed in a school uniform, and Vrumugun had shown a little later, wrapped in a black bed sheet and a demon mask poking out from underneath. Zelgadis had been nursing the same soda since 8:30, too occupied to drink as he watched the party participants, particularly Lina. He wasn't sure why, but he simply could not stop looking at her, hair tossing about as she swayed, the oversized dress hiding her hips but leaving little to the imagination.

"Having a good time watching," Xellos piped in as he popped in behind Zelgadis, "You haven't taken your eyes off of her since the other guests arrived. You know what, I think someone has a crush on…"

"Zip it, Xellos," Zelgadis hissed as he turned to face him.

"Okay, okay," Xellos excused as he backed away, "I'm just saying you should go and ask to dance with her. My bet's she'll find it favor…"

"I'll keep it in mind," Zelgadis shot, "But the longer you pressure me, the longer it'll take for me to ask."

After Xellos had vanished into the kitchen, Zelgadis returned his attention to the foyer where he had seen Lina dancing.

"What did Xellos have to say?" Lina asked, her face only inches from his own. Zelgadis started and fumbled backward, catching himself and regaining his balance.

"Nothing," Zelgadis said, looking into the tearoom.

"Nothing? From the way you were scowling at him, it didn't seem like 'nothing'," Lina countered as she placed her hands on her hips, "And besides, you haven't moved from that spot since the other people got here."

"I like it here, and what Xellos and I talked about wasn't important…"

"Then you should have no problem telling me what it is," Lina smiled as she hooked him around the arm, "on the dance floor." Dragging Zelgadis out onto the foyer, Lina started dancing around him, swaying her body seductively. Zelgadis found the heat rising quickly, and swallowed hard as he watched her sway.

"Come on Zel, loosen up a little," Lina chuckled, "Let yourself go. I know you have a rhythm in there somewhere."

Zelgadis only smiled, and then focused on the beat pounding in the background. He focused his attention on Lina, and the rest of the world around him went black. Letting the music take hold, he let himself be a marionette to the beat:

_Do it all night, do it with me_

_I'll take you to heaven if you make me feel free_

_Do it tonight, do it all right_

_Just take me and shake 'till I burn up inside…*2_

            He shook and spun, maneuvering around Lina as his body led him around the foyer, and she crossed to him, turning her back to him and sliding along with him, keeping in sway with his wild moves.

            "Wow Zel, I didn't know you could dance like this!"

            "Neither did I!"

            Lina smirked, "Well, for a hidden talent, you're good. They should outlaw that pelvis of yours though, the way you're shaking it."

            "Speak for yourself Lina," Zelgadis retorted with a chuckle, "You certainly have no trouble shaking what you've got."

            "Hey, are you telling me that my body is pitiful?" Lina asked, voice rising a little, She had made eye contact with him and ceased dancing. Zelgadis, not sure what to do, stopped also.

            "No, far from it," Zel said, trying his best to talk his way out of getting punched, "You have a great body."

            Her face narrowed, "Do you really mean that, or are you just trying to please me?"

            "Both." He looked about uneasily, but no one seemed to be paying them any attention, either too busy with the music or their conversations to notice.

            "Zel," Lina said, her tone quiet.

            "Yes?" Zel asked as he looked back to her, only to have his lips meet hers. The connection was clumsy, their teeth banging together, but Lina did not give up, completing the connection and initiating another kiss.

            Though Zelgadis was shocked, he let his body, which seemed to know what it was doing better than he, take over while he gathered his thoughts. He found it rather difficult though, as the kiss sent little ripples through his body and made his mind swim.

            Then, as quickly as it had been started, Lina withdrew her lips; leaving an almost drunken haze around both of them and making it impossible for either to do anything, save for staring stupidly at one another.

            Zelgadis could feel the warmth growing inside, a crazy kind of warmth that brought his eyelids down and his jaw to fold into a jellylike smile. She was really beautiful, and the blush did nothing be accentuate how cute she was.

            However, his moment of bliss was rudely interrupted as something smashed into him, sending him sprawling.

            "Watch out, Graywords, coming through," sounded a sadistically cheerful voice.

            The haze dispelled, Zelgadis looked up to see Amelia at the door and staring helplessly as droves of people flowed through the doorway. Though he didn't recognize many of them, he knew there was going to be a problem.

            "Zel, are you okay?" Lina asked as she bent to help him up. Zelgadis took her hand and let her help him to his feet, and then looked as to where these new partiers were going.

            "Come on Lina, let's find out what's going on here." Lina only nodded, and the two of the swept through the tearoom, following the throng of strangers out to the back landing that descended into the small hedge maze Xellos' parents had constructed on a whim.

            He stopped once he saw clearly what was going on. Sitting on the back landing were three kegs, one tapped and pouring beer for a line of waiting partiers. Standing beside the kegs was Valgarv, whose black embroidered shirt, boots with spurs, red bandana around the neck, and gun belt looked like something stolen from an old western. Next to him stood Martina, whose choice of preppy and low cut were meshed into a somewhat smutty cowgirl outfit of white leather bedecked with turquoise and gaudy shine silver, short brown leather skirt, and a sickeningly cute cowgirl hat.

            "Who invited you two?" Zelgadis asked as he approached the two of them, only to be stopped by Seigram, dressed up as a biker punk in black leather and torn denim, and Glavos, who sported the tunic and armor of a roman gladiator.

            "Ah Zel, so nice to see you again," Martina said, walking forward slowly, "I had hoped I'd have a chance to talk to you."

            "What are you doing here, Martina?" Lina spat.

            Martina looked to her, "Wait your turn Lina, I'm talking to Zelgadis right now." She walked around Seigram and Glavos, then draped an arm around Zelgadis, who instantly cringed, "Come now, Zelgadis, why be so uptight when we've known one another for so long?"

            He looked to Lina, who seemed to be silently boiling over, and then to Martina, "Martina, leave me alone." He tried to remove her arm, but she held tight to him.

            "Why be so shy Zelgadis, after all you and I have done together?" Martina mused, the words floating about like the purr of a satisfied kitten, "Don't worry Lina, I'll bring him back when I'm finished with him."

            "Get your little slut hands off of him," Lina growled, her temper obvious now, "He doesn't want you on him anyway. Zel, once you get away from her, you might want to disinfect before it sets."

            "Lina," Zelgadis spoke in a tone to calm her down, "Go get Xellos, and tell him what's going here." When she hesitated, he growled, "Will you just go? I'll be fine here."

            Lina quickly rushed off, and Zelgadis pulled Martina's arms free from his shoulders.

            "Care for a beer?" Valgarv asked, holding up a glass of foaming brew. He walked within arms' reach of Zelgadis, and held out the cup, "You know, I have a lucrative business proposition for you."

            "What? Why would I want to do business with you?"

            Valgarv only smiled, "Now Zelgadis, I know we've had some…problems in the past, but I want to set that aside right now."

            Zelgadis' eyes opened in surprise for a moment, then narrowed at him, "Okay, what were you thinking Valgarv?"

            "Ah, an excellent question, Zelgadis. Recently I've heard rumors that you're helping Lord of Nightmares improve their techniques, expand their musical talents. It really has been the talk of the high school community. I attended the last performance of Lord of Nightmares, and I must say they're impressive."

            "They are, aren't they?" Zelgadis chuckled, "And they'll keep getting better too."

            "Which is what brings me to our current conversation; I want you to quit Lord of Nightmares and come to work with my band, Dark Star."

            Zelgadis didn't bother to stifle his scoff of disbelief, "Me, work with your band? Okay Valgarv, you've finally lost it."

            "Think about it Zelgadis," Valgarv said as he leaned closer, "Dark Star is rising to the top quickly, and now that Miss Martina is willing to help fund us, we can finally land a corporate label; I know I needn't remind you of what fortune and fame we could accomplish if Dark Star made it to the big labels."

            Zelgadis eyed him for a moment, trying to be sure that Valgarv wasn't drunk, "How do you know Dark Star is going to the top, and not Lord of Nightmares?"

            Valgarv scoffed, "Zelgadis, you are the only one supporting Lord of Nightmares; Vrumugun can't play keyboard/synth worth a crap, Zangulus is borderline mediocre, Jiras has the rhythm of a dying car engine, and Lina's skill with guitar is only a smidgen above average.

            "So you see, if you join my band, with your eye for talent and style and my skills, Dark Star could be the biggest act to come out of this town since Shitenoe!" With that, Valgarv extended the cup once more, pushing the beer under Zelgadis' nose.

             Zelgadis stared at the cup for only a moment, then slapped it hard, sending the beer all over the landing. Suddenly, Glavos and Seigram each seized an arm, holding him still, and Valgarv laid a heavy punch to Zelgadis' gut.

            "Never cost us," Valgarv spat, "I try to be gentlemanly, to give you a good offer, and instead you slap me in the face and piss on my kindness. It doesn't hurt to be polite, and it hurts less to accept my offers. It wouldn't have cost you anything to accept my generosity, but it does cost to throw away my beer." With that, he drew his fist back for another punch.

            "I'd back down if I were you Valgarv," Zelgadis heard Lina's voice.

            "Violence is not the way to solve problems," chimed in Sylphiel.

            "Particularly when you outnumber your opponent," finished Gourry.

            Valgarv let his fist drop to his side, bringing his hands up instead to brush off Zelgadis' lapel.

            "Alright, what's going on here," Xellos asked as he pushed his way to the front. When he saw the beer kegs, his eyes opened and narrowed fiercely, "Alright, Valgarv, who invited you, and what are you doing with kegs at my house?"

            "It's okay Xellos," Valgarv said coolly, "Martina invited me and the rest of the gang. She told me that you had asked her to hand out invitations, so I couldn't say no, and we invited the whole gang."

            "What," Xellos asked bewildered, and looked to Martina with anger, "So, you're the one who stole my invitations."

            "So what if I did?"

            "Out! Out! Get out and take your cronies with you!"

            Zelgadis felt his skin crawl; he'd never seen Xellos get so pissed. However, he tensed up as Valgarv approached Xellos, staring coldly at him.

            "Very well, we'll leave the area; Boys!" He snapped his fingers, and the group of strangers crowded onto the landing, lifting the kegs and moving them back through the house, "We'll leave the little gay boy and his friends to their stupid party."

            Zelgadis watched Xellos shrink, and his own temper flared up, "Shut the fuck up, Valgarv!" He placed himself between Xellos and Valgarv and stared at him with renewed hatred, "Too bad your no-talent trashcan-bangers will ever make a label; good luck without me."

            Valgarv glared intensely at Zelgadis, nearly poised to strike him.

            "Hey Lina, maybe you should get the leash back on your boyfriend before he bites someone," Martina shot in their direction, "It's no wonder you can never land a relationship, what with the animals and fags you hang around with."

            Suddenly, Lina whipped off her eyeglass frames and red dress, revealing the outfit she wore underneath. Zelgadis' jaw dropped before he realized it Lina was dressed in a single piece lace-up black leather dominatrix outfit, with thigh-high fishnets and boots coming up over the knees. In her hands lay a vicious looking whip, and the burning anger in her eyes made Zelgadis' skin crawl.

            "He is not my boyfriend, Martina," Lina growled, and both Valgarv and Martina jumped as she cracked the whip in their direction, "Now move it!"

            Martina screamed as Valgarv pushed her towards Lina on his attempt to escape. Lina cracked the whip again, and the two of them went tumbling into the house, upon which Lina gave chase, laughing evilly as she cracked the whip again and again.

            "I think she may have overdone it," Sylphiel said as she led Gourry back into the house, "See you inside."

            "I'm just glad you're not like that Sylphiel," Gourry said as they disappeared into the darkness.

            Zelgadis watched them go, and then turned to Xellos, "You okay?"

            Xellos nodded, "Yeah, I guess I'm just not used to confronting people like that. Zelgadis, thank you."

            "Hey, no problem," Zelgadis said, "That's what friends are f…"

            Xellos kissed him on the lips, interrupting him. He maintained the kiss for a moment and pulled away quickly.

                        "What was that about Xellos?" Zelgadis asked, bewildered but not insulted.

            Xellos only looked at him with injured curiosity, and then disappeared into the house, leaving Zelgadis to stare after him.

            Lina emerged through the doorway a moment later, blushing a little as she saw the Zelgadis was still on the landing. She picked her garment and redressed, crossing over to him.

            "Guess I got a little carried away."

            Zelgadis looked into the sky and saw a full moon. He stared at it before he spoke, "The moon seems to have a strange effect on people tonight."

            "You think so?" Lina asked, looking up at the moon, "Well, it is Halloween, the night for ghosts and goblins, and candy, lots of candy."

            "Ooga booga," Zelgadis mused, faking a scary face.

            "I think it should be called Lunatic's Night."

            "What? Why Lina?"

            "Well, it's just that I saw Xellos hanging pretty closely to Filia tonight, and I saw him chatting up that one guy that looks really girly, you know, what's his face with the long hair."

            "Miwan?"

            "Yeah, that's it, Miwan! I'll say this much: This is one crazy night. I even kissed you!"

            "Trick or treat, Lina," Zel responded sarcastically.

            "Treat." Lina murmured.

            "What was that?" Zelgadis asked.

            "Oh nothing," Lina disregarded, "Let's go back inside."


	10. The Girl All The Bad Boys Want, Chapter ...

Zelgadis sat up, the morning sun shining light into his room where the curtains allowed and his alarm clock blaring:

_High, higher than the sun_

_You shoot me from a gun_

_I need you to elevate me here_

_It's the corner of your lips_

_It's the orbit of your hips_

_Eclipse_

_You elevate my…*_

Zelgadis slammed down on the snooze bar, "Why did I set my alarm?" The cold air hit him, and he snuggled back into his covers, "It's the first day of vacation, so why do I need to get up early?"

"Zelgadis, get up!"

Zelgadis groaned, "Let me sleep."

He heard Rezo open the door, "No Zelgadis, I want you to get up. I don't want you to throw your sleeping pattern off."

"One day won't throw a wrench in it, okay?"

Rezo grabbed the covers and gave them a hard yank, "Get up, I have a job for you."

"At 9:30 in the damn morning?" Zelgadis sat up, knowing that without the covers he would never get back to sleep. He silently cursed to himself and scooted to the side of the bed and sat staring at the floor.

"Yes, we do," Rezo said as he opened Zelgadis' top drawer and tossed him socks and underwear, then proceeded to the next drawer, "I want to see the Inverses off, give them their presents."

"What," Zelgadis mumbled, then nodded as he remembered the Inverses were going overseas for Winter Break, "Oh yeah, they're headed overseas."

"That's right Zelgadis, and I want to get them their presents before they leave," Rezo tossed him a pair of pants and a sweater, "Now hurry, I want to get there with plenty of time."

"Yeah, yeah, you and your damn early-bird stuff," Zelgadis grumbled as he slipped out of his boxers and into the fresh clothes he'd failed to catch, reaching sluggishly about.

As he worked to pull his boots on, he thought back on the past few months, and how rapidly things were changing: Lord of Nightmares had gained a lot of popularity since Lina's little "dom" act, and seemed to be drawing a small amount of attention from the local radio stations. The band had finished construction on the studio in Lina's basement, save for the actual equipment, and had actually traveled together to go see touring bands.

Xellos hadn't kissed him since the Halloween party, and was now dating Filia, one of the world's mostly unlikely matches. Now he was south of here, on vacation where it was warm year round, and snow was considered mostly myth. How he envied Xellos at that moment; the snow had fallen in record depths this year, and was already two feet thick.

Valgarv and Martina were actually going out, an even stranger combination than Xellos and Filia. Luckily, this newly forming relationship seemed to be keeping the two of them occupied, and that made it easier for Lina and he to avoid taking flak for a while.

Otherwise, not much had changed.

"Ready to go, Zelgadis?"

"Breakfast?" He knew that Rezo wanted to be going as fast as they could, and that he'd make him skip breakfast if he felt the need to move.

"I'll buy you some breakfast on the way back, get your shoes and let's go."

Zelgadis leapt half-heartedly from the bed and tied his boots securely, then followed Rezo to the garage, grabbing his cap and gloves on his way out. They climbed into the car, which Rezo had obviously started earlier as Zelgadis found himself roasting slightly as the car pulled out of the driveway.

"So, do you know where the Inverses said they were going?" Rezo asked as they drove. Zelgadis yawned, feeling his eyes hurt as they tried to adjust to the sunlight reflecting off the snow. He leaned his head against the window.

"No, all I know is that it is overseas." He responded sleepily, yawning one more time; why couldn't Rezo have just let him sleep? His mind drifted to images of fine sand beaches and beautiful ocean stretched as far as the eye could see. He wished he could go with the Inverses, where it would be warmer.

He was just about asleep again when Rezo gave him a hard tap, "We're here."

"Perfect," Zelgadis grumbled, opening the door and letting the chill air reawaken him as he made his way toward the Inverse household, Rezo handing him two presents.

The Inverse home was a simple and attractive two-story home with a balcony and two porches. Red siding helped it to stand out in all seasons, and was a popular spot for guys to drive by in the summer, seeing as Lina's older sister Luna had a tendency to sunbathe on the roof or the lawn, something most young men couldn't pass up: Luna was a college girl, sorority sweetheart, and the only person alive known to seriously frighten Lina. Both she and her parents lived on the second floor, while Lina lived in the basement.

The car in the driveway was running, and one figure sat behind the wheel, Lina's father, wearing a hooded parka and waiting impatiently in the cold.

"Hey you two," called a surprised Lina, and Zelgadis turned his attention. Lina was still dressed in her pajamas, with a parka and gloves on and her boots tightly tied, "Why are you two here?"

"Hello Lina," Rezo said, smiling, "We just wanted to drop off your presents before you and your family went on vacation."

"Oh, I'm not going, but I'll take them to my dad," She said, then yawned as she reached for them.

Rezo handed them to her, "You're not going with them?" Lina shook her head, and walked to Zelgadis to get the other presents.

"So, you're spending Winter Break by yourself," Zelgadis asked, "don't you think it will get lonely?" Lina looked at him, her eyes registering a small sadness, before she turned away.

"Eh, I don't really want to go overseas for Winter Break, which is where everyone else is going, I'd rather just stay here."

"Well, this is really something," Rezo said, his look thoughtful, then, as is struck by sudden inspiration, "Lina, would you like to spend Winter Break with us? We're not going anywhere, and I'm sure you wouldn't mind the company. I know we'd love to have you."

Zelgadis felt a blush come to his face. Could Rezo really be serious about this? "Rezo, are you on something?"

"Only the spirit of the season," Rezo smiled, "Well, Miss Inverse, what do you say to my offer?" Zelgadis looked to Lina, who seemed frozen between a look of surprise and a blush. She looked at the ground for several moments, and then smiled as she looked back up.

"Sure, it sounds great. Let me tell my parents," She turned to walk away, but shouted over her shoulder, "Thank you."

"It's no problem, Miss Inverse," Rezo said, smiling broadly, "Isn't this great Zelgadis, your girlfriend staying with us for Break?"

Zelgadis looked at his uncle cautiously, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head, Rezo?" He turned and walked back toward the car, then turned, "And she not my girlfriend."

            A minute later, Lina called them into the house, while the Inverses' car backed down the driveway and drove out of sight.

            "Sorry I kept you outside, but I was changing clothes," Lina explained, "If you two want to wait for me to pack, I'll be ready in about 20 minutes. With that, she vanished down the basement stairs and left the two of them to sit down in the dining room.

            "Rezo, why are you doing this?" Zelgadis asked, curious as to what had sparked this sudden generosity.

            "Do you not want Lina staying with us? I thought the two of you got along well."

            Rezo slapped his forehead, "It's not that, we get along just fine. I was only wondering why you're being so nice and generous so suddenly."

            Rezo sighed, "With the holidays coming up Zelgadis, I try my best to make everyone happy, as well as be sure that everyone is taken care of," Rezo looked at the clock on the far wall, his smile fading, "besides, no one needs to be alone during the holidays."

            "So this is your 'getting into the spirit'?"

            Rezo looked up at him and smiled, "That, and it lets you be closer to your girlfriend."

            "Rezo, she is not my girlfriend."

            "Come on now, Zelgadis. I know the way you look at her, how the two of you fit together. You can't fool me."

            "Who's to fool," Zelgadis countered, "We're not dating, and there is no relationship between us, other than a strong friendship."

            "You're the fool; I've seen the way she looks at you, too. She may be good at hiding behind her tough girl image, but I know she has feelings for you. There is a gentle side there, I know it."

            "Can't you just drop it?"

            Rezo chuckled, "Okay, I'll let it go for now. Just remember what I said."

            The next few minutes were spent in silence, Zelgadis thinking of how things would change while Lina was a guest in the house.

            "Let me guess; I'm to be a perfect gentleman while she's staying with us?"

            Rezo nodded, "That is correct. Women need to be treated with courtesy by young men like yourself."

            Zelgadis chuckled, "She is a woman, I'll agree to that, but she's not like most others."

            "I know Zelgadis," Rezo argued, "I've seen the way she acts. She's a tomboy, and that's her decision to be that way," Rezo turned and looked at Zelgadis, his face kind but serious, "But, under all that, she is still a woman, and needs to be treated as such."

            Zelgadis noticed Lina tromping up the stairs with a duffle bag, and he leapt from his chair, "Alright, ready to go Lina?"

            "Yep; let me lock up the house, and we'll be on our way."

            Zelgadis looked back to Rezo, who rose slowly from his chair and shook his head at Zelgadis, "I'll go warm up the car while you two close this place up."

            Lina and Zelgadis closed the house in silence, and walked out to the car.

            "Nervous?" Zelgadis asked, the silence finally getting to him.

            "Hardly. Why are you so nervous?"

            "I'm not nervous, just cold."

            Lina raised an eyebrow, the hoop shining in the morning sun, and shook her head as she opened the rear door and threw her bag inside, "Yeah, it must be the cold." She smiled at him, and for a moment he felt uncomfortable, his stomach tightening in response. He smiled back and got into the car, feeling relief as the hot air hit him in the face.

            "So Miss Inverse, where are your parents and sister headed?" Rezo asked as he pulled away from the house.

            "Zephillia, where my relatives live. And you can call me Lina, sir."

            "Please, call me Rezo. If there's anything you need Lina, do not hesitate to let me know what it is."

            "You might want to go grocery shopping," Zelgadis said, "Between Lina and I, we'll burn through the food supply quickly."

            "Are you saying I eat a lot?" Lina asked, her voice rising dangerously.

            "To be perfectly honest, yes," Zelgadis smirked, "I wouldn't mention it if it weren't true."

            "Zelgadis," Rezo said in disbelief, "Apologize to our guest."

            "No Rezo, it's okay," Lina leaned forward between the seats, "He is telling the truth."

            "Lina, seatbelt please," Rezo warned.

            "Oh, right," she chuckled, sat back, and clapped the seatbelt shut, "Hey Zel, you know what we should do over break?"

            "What?"

            "Write some new songs. I think we should try to have a new program for the spring."

            "Sounds good. You wouldn't mind, would you Rezo?"

            "No, as long as you two keep it to a dull roar during the late hours, I don't mind," Rezo said as he took a left turn, "By the way, I'll be going to the school during break. Not for long, mind you, but I'll be gone from about noon to early evening every day."

            "Alright. Does anyone mind if I turn the radio on?" Zelgadis looked to Lina, who shook her head, and then to Rezo, who smiled and nodded. He turned the radio on, and the volume careful not to go too loud; Lina might like music like that, and he knew he could deal with it, but Rezo was into the whole average low volume listening, and would not stand it being too loud.

            The song came in clearly, and he nodded as he recognized the tune:

            _She don't care about my car_

_            And she don't care about my money_

_            That's real good cause I don't got a lot to spend_

_            And if I did it wouldn't mean nothing…_

            "She likes me for me, not because I look like Tyson Bedford, with the charm of Robert Redford oozing out my ears," Lina sang along. Zelgadis looked at her in surprise, then added his own voice to the mix.

            "And what she sees, are my thoughts and indecisions, my insecure conditions, and the tears upon the pillow that I shed."

            "She don't care about my big screen," Lina started the second verse.

            "Or my collection of DVDs," Zelgadis followed, feeling a warmth rise in his chest.

            "Things like that just never mattered much to her," Lina responded.

            "Plus she don't watch too much TV," Zelgadis looked to her, and she nodded as they started the next set of lines.

            "And she don't care that I could fly her, to places she aint never been. If she really wants to go, I think deep down she knows that, all she has to say is when." *2

            The two of them continued to sing until they reached the house, Zelgadis caught somewhere between a manic state of bliss and a heated stage of embarrassment.

            Rezo parked the car and turned it off, shutting up the radio, "Hey, you two sound good together."

            "Eh, we're okay together," Zelgadis shrugged.

            "Not bad as casual singers," Lina said as she stepped out of the vehicle.

            The three of them entered the house quietly.

            "Lina, you have the option of the couch in the living room or the guest room across from Zelgadis. I would recommend the guest room, seeing as the bed is far more comfortable than the couch."

            "Thank you Rezo, I think I will take the guest room," Lina hoisted the duffle over her shoulder and looked about for the right direction.

            "Zelgadis, show her where she's going."

            Zelgadis only nodded, "Right, this way Lina."

            He led her through the dining room, which was more of a converted workroom, with the dining table covered in piles of Rezo's work papers and a computer on a desk on the far wall.

            "Hey, you guys have a back patio? I never noticed that before."

            "Yep, as you can see, the sliding door going out is to your left," Zelgadis confirmed, "Hang right into this hall. This is where the bedrooms and bathroom are."

            The passed a door on the left, Rezo's room, and a door on the right, the bathroom, and walked to the end of the hall, with a door on either side.

            "The guest room is the left door here. My room is on the other side." He opened the guest room door for her, and stepped aside to let her through. He watched her toss her duffle onto the bed and open it up, pulling out assorted articles of clothing and bathing materials.

            She pulled out a pair of panties and looked over her shoulder. When she noticed Zelgadis still standing there, she quickly tucked them back into the bag.

            "Is there a lights out time here?" Lina asked, looking into the bag so that Zelgadis wouldn't see her blush.

            "Usually Rezo turns in around midnight during the school year, otherwise it's 10:00 for him. As long as we aren't too loud, we can stay up as long as we want." Zelgadis responded, his own blush hot on his face, "I usually stay up until early morning, have a hard time sleeping most of the time."

            "Insomnia?" she asked.

            "Kind of," Zelgadis admitted, "Just have a hard time settling down. Listen, I'm going to lie down for a little while. If there's anything you want, let me know or Rezo, and we'll get it for you, okay?"

            Lina turned and smiled, her eyes strong and caring, "Thanks Zel, to both you and your uncle. Rest well."

            Zelgadis smiled back and nodded, "Thanks." He opened the door to his room and wandered inside, falling down onto his bed and kicking his shoes off. He immediately pulled off the sweater, threw the hat and gloves onto the floor, and slipped back under the covers, sleep coming to him quickly as his body returned itself to resting.

            Lina looked at him, guiding his hand along her leg. Zelgadis felt himself growing hot with each inch that his hand touched, as she guided his fingers up her side.

            "Zelgadis?"

            "Yes?"

            "I want to see your pussy, show it to me!"

            Zelgadis' eyes shot open, "What?" The heaviness of sleep still hung on his eyes as he looked around. The sun was still out, and as he swung himself around he noticed that it was 2:40 in the afternoon.

            It was then he heard music softly humming from the hall. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and slid out of the bed, slowly staggering toward the door. He couldn't make out the words; either the door was obscuring the lyrics, the music was instrumental, or he just wasn't awake enough to understand.

            He opened the door, and the music came more clearly now, the floor vibrating and the music shaking the guest room door. He eyed the door for a moment, and then crossed and slowly turned the knob to let the door open slowly and silently.

            Once it was opened halfway, Zelgadis could clearly hear the lyrics, and he saw Lina, rocking her hips in time and swaying as if entranced to by the music, and she sang along with the other female singers in a strange kind of harmony.

_            I wanna bet your pussy aint as pretty as mine_

_            I don't hide my pussy like you do all the time_

_            My pussy's just the sweetest thing that you've ever seen_

_            Compared to mine your pussy's really ugly and mean_

_            I bring my pussy everywhere I go_

_            To watch my little pussy is a show_

_            You say your pussy's clever and so slick_

_            But I think that your pussy's really thick *3_

            "I wanna see your pussy, show it to me!"

            At this, Zelgadis laughed out loud, "Like this song?"

            Lina whipped around, surprise and blush washed over her face, "How long have you been standing there?"

            "Long enough to learn about your pussy." Zelgadis walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

            "It's a cat, Zel," Lina turned down the stereo, "The song is about a cat." She came over and sat down next to him. Remembering his dream, Zelgadis squirmed a little.

            "Hey, where did Rezo go?"

            "Back to the school, told me he'll be back around 8:00, and that we're on our own for dinner."

            Zelgadis nodded, "So, how do you like the guest room?"

            Lina shrugged, "It's not my basement, but it's comfy. Did the music wake you up?"

            "Doesn't really matter anyway, I was getting up," he lied, "If I sleep too long, it will be impossible for me to sleep tonight."

            "Yeah," Lina agreed, and the two of them fell silent. They didn't make eye contact, but cast quick looks to each other uncomfortably.

            "So, you and your uncle live here alone?"

            "Rezo's married to his work, so he has little time for dating. He's dated maybe two women since I've been living with him, and neither has come to more than a few dates." Zelgadis shifted again. Why was he so fidgety?

            "Sounds like he'd be lonely without his work."

            Zelgadis nodded, "Hey, don't your parents travel a lot?"

            "Yes they do: Dad does claims for the overseas branch of Mos Varim Industries, and mom is a sales rep for Ly Briem Airways. My sister works too, so I'm left to fend for myself most of the time."

            "What does your sister do?"

            "Well, she's going back to college again this year, so she's been working as a waitress."

            "Sounds like you spend a lot of time alone too."

            Lina shrugged, "I do, but I can usually keep myself busy; there's always something to do around the house or in the basement."

            "Of course, what with the studio we've been working on, plus those small-time construction projects."

            "Right," Lina smirked.

            "Right," Zelgadis sighed.

            The air hung with tense silence for the next few minutes, Zelgadis suddenly aware of how warm the room was getting. He glanced at Lina, who was staring at the floor, and felt his heart jump. With her hair tossed about like it was and the quietly thoughtful expression on her face, she was, for a moment, not the same person he had seen a second earlier.

            Lina seemed to notice his glance, and the right corner of her mouth raised as she looked to him, "So…"

            "So what?"

            "What is there to do around here Zel," Lina asked, "I usually watch an anime or play video games or read when I'm at home. What's fun around here?"

            "Sorry to say it, but we have no video games or anime here," Zelgadis admitted, "The best we have are board games."

            Lina turned and looked at him, eyebrows raised, "Really, which ones?"

            "Oh, Candy Land, Trivial Pursuit, Chess, Checkers, Monopoly…"

            A devilish smile crossed Lina's lips, "Monopoly? Oh, really? 

            Though he found himself laughing, he was flabbergasted, "How do you do that; we've played three games, and you still kick my ass every time?"

            Lina chuckled, "It's easy," she took a bite of the pizza they'd cooked, then continued despite the food, "Hotels, all you need are strategically placed hotels."

            Zelgadis shook his head, taking a sip from his soda can, "I don't know how or why, but it seems to work for you. I guess you just have a talent for this kind of thing."

            "Board games?"

            "No, money."

            Lina threw a pretzel stick at him, laughing, "What is that supposed to mean?"

            Zelgadis neatly snatched the stick in its flight and threw it in his mouth, chewing it up before speaking,  "You seem to be a real stickler with money."

            "Oh yeah?"

            "Yeah," Zelgadis replied snidely, "Your purse is locked up tighter than a vacuum-sealed chamber."

            She threw another pretzel stick at him, followed by a few more. Zelgadis raised his forearm to block the incoming pretzels, and retaliated by throwing a few back at her that were still on his plate.

            Leaping from her seat, Lina threw another small handful of pretzels at Zelgadis, which Zelgadis dodged and ducked his way out of the kitchen.

            "Oh, so you think you can escape me?" Lina called as she took a handful of pretzel sticks in her left hand and began stalking after him.

            Zelgadis did his best to keep out of sight, attempting to maneuver around her so that he could reach the kitchen again. Once she had crossed the room and started to circle toward him, Zelgadis ducked low and slinked past her into the kitchen.

            Wasting no time, Zelgadis rushed to the refrigerator and opened the freezer, snatching an ice cube from the bin and closing the door.

            "I heard that," Lina called, "You can't get away from me now."

            Zelgadis tucked the cube into his palm, holding it casually so as not to draw attention to his hand. He would get her good.

            Lina rounded the corner and looked at him, poised to throw more pretzels at him, "Are you giving up?"

            Zelgadis sighed, "I guess so; I am unarmed, and you have more than enough pretzels to take me down."

            Lina nodded confidently as she set the pretzels down on her plate, "Yeah, I guess I showed you who's the best." She returned to her seat and threw a pretzel stick in her mouth, crunching on it noisily, her back turned to him.

            "Definitely," Zelgadis agreed, slowly walking back to his seat. When he got within Lina's reach, he sprang, dropping the cold and dripping ice cube down the back of Lina's t-shirt.

            Lina screamed in surprise, inhaling sharply as she rose from her seat and tried to grab the rapidly melting ice cube, "Zelgadis, you ass!" When she couldn't reach the cube, she grabbed the waist of her shirt and pulled it up, one hand remaining to hold the fabric and one seeking out the cube.

            Zelgadis stopped chuckling. He could see Lina's smooth white belly and the lower curves of her bra, the soft curve of her hip, and just the tiniest glimpse of some dark blue panties poking over the beltline of her jeans. It was exciting to see, and he found himself dumbstruck as he stared at her body; there was no way anyone could call it pathetic, particularly Martina.

            Once the cube and been located, Lina pulled her shirt back down and looked to Zelgadis. She blushed when she saw his look, but lost the blush as she stepped forward to confront him.

            "That was dirty Zelgadis," she cursed, "I would never have done that to you." With that comment however, she grabbed the front of Zelgadis' jeans and dropped what remained of the cube inside.

            Zelgadis found himself dancing about as the ice played its frozen dance over his crotch and thighs, "You just did!"

            "Payback," Lina asserted as she took her seat again, "Besides, I bet you did that just so you could see my body."

            "Well, I didn't," Zelgadis countered as he fought to get at the ice cube, which only slipped deeper as he struggled. He finally unzipped his jeans and opened them up, finding the tiny slice of ice that remained and threw it onto his plate.

            "Nice boxers," Lina commented, and Zelgadis zipped his pants quickly.

            "Now I see why you decided to get me back."

            "Hey, at least we're even now. Wouldn't you agree?"

            Zelgadis started to speak, but stopped himself as he realized that she was right, "Okay, we're even." He thought about it for a moment, then added, "It was kind of fun though."

            Lina blushed, "Well, yeah, it was. I do have to give you credit for that trick. Well played."

            "At least I can win at something."

            Lina smirked, "But not everything. Saddle up for another game of Monopoly, I feel a hot streak coming on."

            "Alright, but this time the outcome will be different."

            "And he was right too," Lina told Rezo as she stabbed another forkful of scrambled eggs, "I beat him with only houses on my properties. I didn't even need to go to hotels."

            "I see," Rezo said, a gentle smile on his face, "Looks like you have a serious competitor, Zelgadis."

            "Tell me about it: three days of playing board games, and I've only won about four times out of 15."

            "Eighteen," Lina corrected.

            "Whatever; you're just too good at this."

            Lina shrugged, "I'm not that skilled, just lucky. Now, if you're talking music, that's where my skills are."

            "Indeed," Rezo agreed, "And the two of you sound excellent together. You're both extremely talented."

            Lina and Zelgadis looked at one another for a moment, then turned and told Rezo, "We're not too bad together."

            "Well, what do I know, I'm just a silly old chemistry teacher?" Rezo looked to the clock, "Looks like its time for me to head back to the school today. Thank you, Zelgadis, for the wonderful brunch."

            "Yeah, thanks Zel."

            "I should be home tonight around seven or eight," Rezo said as he opened the door to the garage, "Call me if you need anything."

            "Okay," the two of them replied.

            "Bye Rezo," Lina called cheerfully as the door closed.

            "Later," Zelgadis followed, grabbing the plates and silverware as he crossed to the dishwasher. He loaded it, filled in the reservoirs with dish soap, and closed the door, turning it on.

            "So, what so you want to do tonight, Lina?"

            Lina thought about it for a moment, and then looked up, "Hey, today is a Thursday, right?"

            Zelgadis counted the days in his head, then nodded, "Yeah, today is Thursday."

            "Oh my god," Lina almost squealed with delight, "Tonight is 'B-Movie Night'."

            "It's what?"

            "It's 'B-Movie Night'. You know about all those horrible horror movies that were made when our parents were young? Well, they're having a marathon of these tonight."

            "Seems kind of strange for them to be showing B-movies in December. You would think they would do it around October."

            "At any rate, I would like to stay up and watch those tonight. It starts at seven, and runs until three in the morning."

            Zelgadis considered the idea, "Yeah, that actually sounds like it might be fun. At least I can't lose to a movie."

            "Too true," Lina laughed, then hugged herself excitedly, "Ooh, this is going to be so much fun!"

            "I think so too. So, what do we do until the movies start?"

            Lina smiled wickedly, "How about some more games of Monopoly?"

            Zelgadis shook his head. Why had he agreed to take her on again, particularly after losing so often to her powerful money-handling strategies? He shrugged to himself and pulled his t-shirt off. He saw a mirror, and stared at the scars that ran across his belly, crisscrossed on his left shoulder, ran deep along his shoulder, spread out like claws across his chest, and a lone line that slanted along his collarbone and took a sudden dive down his chest, just before the breastbone.

            His stomach tightening, he stared at the scars in contempt, the pain of their memory starting to burn in his chest.

            "Zelgadis, are you ready yet?"

            He looked to the door, remembering what he had started doing, He looked for his oversized Shitenoe t-shirt, found it, and pulled it down quickly over his head. With the shirt in place, he felt better. Not seeing the scars made it easier to cope with them.

            "Yeah, I'm coming."

            He pulled on a pair of shorts that he wore to bed and crossed to his door. Remembering that he forgot to grab his pillow and blanket, he returned to his bed before turning back to his door.

            As he opened it the smell of freshly popped and buttered popcorn permeated the air around him. Coming down the hall he cast his eyes to the back patio. Snow was still falling; it had started around 2:30 that afternoon, and showed no real signs of ceasing.

            He took another whiff of the popcorn, and he called out, "Don't you think you may have overdone it?"

            Lina emerged from around the corner, stepping out of the kitchen with a bowl she seemed to have difficulty with, popcorn piled dangerously high, "No way, this is just enough for the two of us. Now hurry up, it's starting in five minutes." She turned and rounded the corner again and disappeared. Since her regular pajamas were dirty and in the wash line, she had substituted by wearing a t-shirt that would have fit Gourry perfectly. She did look kind of cute like that.

            "Come on, Zel."

            "I'm coming," Zelgadis said impatiently as he walked to the kitchen. He hung a left at the corner and entered the den, where both he and Rezo entertained people. Taking a right, he walked through the doorway and into the living room. Lina had already staked out a spot on the couch, the best seat in the room, and was munching away at the popcorn.

            "It's about time you got here. What's with the pillow and blanket?"

            "In case I get tired."

            "Oh," Lina said, "I'll feel free to steal it if I need it." Strange music started humming from the television set, "It's starting. Come on Zel, sit down." She slapped the cushion next to her, and he nodded.

            "Alright, I'm getting there. Be patient." He crossed to the couch and plopped down, looking at the screen.

            Across the screen flew movie names that immediately spoke of corniness: Killer Ants from Outer Space, The House on Haunted Hill, It Came from Outer Space, Invasion of the Space Spiders, and so many others. He only shook his head.

            "This is going to be hilarious."

            Lina nodded with an emphatic, "Uh-huh."

            The narrator's voice came out over the music, "And now we bring you Invasion of the Space Spiders."

            Suddenly, the power went out. The T.V. screen quickly faded into darkness, and the lights went out like candles in a hard breeze. Everything went quiet, and Zelgadis looked to Lina, who looked rather annoyed.

            "Oh, shit!"  

* Song is "Elevation" by U2

*2 Song is "Hey Leonardo [She Likes Me For Me]" by Blessed Union of Souls

*3 Song is "The Pussy Song" by Lords of Acid


	11. The Girl All The Bad Boys Want, Chapter ...

            "Well, it isn't a bad fuse," Zelgadis explained as he closed the fuse box, "My guess is a fallen power line. Let's get upstairs where it's warmer." The cold concrete of the basement floor was starting to sting his feet, and he could clearly see his breath in the narrow beam of the flashlight.

            "Great, just great," Lina grumbled as she turned and walked back to the stairs, "Guess we'll be missing the movie."

            "More importantly Lina, we have no power," Zelgadis said as he followed her up the narrow steps that lead up to the den, "Which means everything won't be working."

            "Everything?"

            "Everything; water heater, lights…everything electric." The two of them walked into the den, which was already starting to feel a little cooler than 20 minutes before when the power had gone out.

            "That means the heating too, doesn't it?"

            "Yep, the heating as well. Looks like we'll be sleeping in the living room tonight."

            "Why there?" Lina asked.

            "It's the warmest room in the entire house. Unless you want to risk freezing you butt in the guest room, which is the coldest room in the house save for the basement."

            Lina hugged herself and shivered, "Okay, let's go and gather my covers." Zelgadis nodded, and the two of them moved quickly through the kitchen and down the hall to the guest room. Lina went in and reemerged quickly, shivering heavily.

            "Damn, it's cold in there."

            "I told you," Zelgadis chuckled, "Now, lets get into the den where it's still nice and warm."

            Once back in the den, Lina and Zelgadis breathed a collective sigh of relief, the air far warmer than any other room in the house. They both climbed onto the couch and pulled their blankets up over their legs.

            "Whew, that feels better," Zelgadis smirked.

            "Definitely," Lina agreed, "It reminds me of a movie I saw a long time ago."

            "Oh?" Zelgadis raised an eyebrow.

            "Yeah. There was this group of people trapped in a horrible blizzard, and they all slept in the same room together to conserve heat while they waited out the storm."

            "Did they survive?"

            "Yeah, but at the same time they were trying to deal with some nasty monster they inadvertently released and was trying to kill them all off."

            Zelgadis rolled his eyes, "Sounds like a real award winner."

            Lina shrugged, "Eh, it was okay." She shivered again, shifting a little closer to Zelgadis, "It doesn't feel like this warmth is going to last long."

            "Well, if the snow falling earlier was any good indicator as to what weather to expect, it's only going to get colder." He shifted uncomfortably, the arm of the couch becoming somewhat cooler as he sat leaning against it.

             "And what's worst of all is that all my long clothes are in the wash," Lina whined softly.

            "As are most of my good winter clothes," Zelgadis huffed. He let himself sink closer to the couch cushion and curled up tighter, trying to intensify what heat he'd managed to hold on to.

            "Hey, I've got an idea Zel."

            "What?"

            "Heating pads?"

            "Electricity?" Zelgadis replied sarcastically.

            Lina stopped and gave Zelgadis an embarrassed look, "Whoops, right, electricity; guess this cold is getting to me."

            "And with the current weather situation, I doubt Rezo's coming back tonight," Zelgadis added, "If it hasn't stopped snowing since 2:30, we must be in three to four feet worth of snow by now."

            "And the temperature keeps dropping," Lina said, he teeth beginning to chatter, "Boy, I wish I was with Xellos right now, on those warm, sandy beaches he kept talking about."

            "Yeah, me too," Zelgadis chuckled, "Somewhere where we wouldn't have to see our breath every time we breathed out." Though he meant it more to lighten the situation, the fact that he was starting to see nearly invisible clouds of breath was making it awful hard to be considered funny.

            Lina shifted again, drawing closer to Zelgadis once more, "What if the power doesn't come on soon?"

            Zelgadis looked at her, then looked at his own blanket, "Then it'll only get colder. Luckily, we're inside where it will stop getting cold eventually, but not before it can become dangerously so. I can't imagine being stuck outside in this weather."

            "Living snowperson," Lina commented, then chuckled, "I am glad that I'm not alone in this."

            "Me neither," Zelgadis sighed, then, taking a risk, "You know, if it were warmer, you would look a lot cuter in your current outfit."

            "And I don't look cute now?" Lina asked as she peered over the edge of her blanket. Zelgadis withheld a small smile; she did look cute when she gave him that look, her eyes surprisingly soft and caring in what little light there was in the room.

            "No, you still look cute, it's just that you looked cuter when you didn't have to hide under the blanket."

            "You know, the longer we talk, the more I can see my breath," Lina said, slowly lowering her glance and her smile fading away, "It's kind of scary."

            Zelgadis sat forward and brought his hand out from under the blanket, gently squeezing her shoulder through her own blanket. She looked up to him, and he smiled as pleasantly as he could manage.

            "I wouldn't worry too much; it's only a matter of time before the power comes back on."

            Lina let out a small chuckle, "Geez, we're acting as if this is a matter of life or death, when all we're worrying about is a little cold," she gently grabbed his hand with hers, "But thanks for the inspirational chatter. Boy, you are warm!" Without hesitation, she reached out and touched his face, her own palm somewhat icy as it touched his cheek.

            "Damn, you're freezing!"

            "That's what I've been complaining about; haven't you been listening?"

            Zelgadis nodded, "Yes, but I didn't think that the cold was affecting you that much."

            "I'm skinny Zel. I don't have much to hold onto the heat."

            "Sorry, I guess I'm like a furnace."

            Lina sat back in frustration, "Stupid blanket and no body heat! Why can't I have at least a little something to use for insulation?"

            Zelgadis watched her struggle, wishing there was more he could do to make her comfortable. An idea was in his head, but he wasn't sure how hot she would be with it.

            "Why can't you give me some of your body heat, Zel?"

            "Well," Zelgadis started, "There is a way of doing that…"

            Lina interrupted, "What? Why you…how dare you suggest that!"

            He saw he spring toward him, "No Lina, that's not what I meant! I swear to you, sex is the last thing on my mind."

            Lina halted just before reaching him, her expression changing quickly, "Oh, then what did you have in mind?"

            Zelgadis released a small sigh of relief that Lina wasn't going to hit him, then continued, "There is a simple way to keep warm like this," he gently lifted his blanket a little, then motioned into the small space he'd created, "We share this blanket for the night and sleep together under it."

            Lina eyed him for a moment suspiciously, "No funny stuff?"

            "I promise that I won't try anything."

            Lina sighed, looking at him first, then looking at his blanket for several moments before she returned eye contact, "Alright, I'll trust you on this."

            "Good," Zelgadis replied warmly.

            "But if you try anything, you'll find yourself in more pain than you can ever have imagined."

            "I doubt it," Zelgadis said, his face turning to stone, "But I guarantee you I won't try anything funny."

            Lina's expression softened again, "Okay, here I come."

            Lina crept in at the foot of the blanket, gently pushing and sliding along next to Zelgadis' body. His leg had a reflex at the touch of another body, and his toes bumped into a soft part of Lina.

            "Hey, watch where you're poking, Zel!" Lina barked from under the blanket.

            "Sorry," Zel said, his face blushing over as she continued to slide along, "It was a reflex."

            "Yeah, sure," Lina said as she popped her head out from under the blanket, her eyes meeting his, her own face red with blush as well. Zelgadis could feel Lina's body against his, much colder than he had imagined, and could also feel her nipples poking through her shirt, therefore clarifying any possible question of whether she was wearing a bra or not.

            "Feeling better?" Zelgadis asked, now nervous that Lina would suddenly think he was up to something because he could feel her nipples poking through her shirt.

            "Actually, yes," Lina said as she snuggled even closer, "You're very warm, and that's a good thing."

            "Well, now that we're comfy, that's good too," Zelgadis said as he draped an arm over her shoulder.

            "Wait a minute, Zel," Lina said as she started to back away. She stared into his eyes and saw their serious glimmer, unassuming and curious as to her own apprehension. She stopped moving and slipped back inward, letting Zelgadis keep his arm on her shoulder. She felt comfortable like that, protected and warm.

            "Zelgadis, thank you."

            "Hey, of course. I haven't given you reason to distrust me yet, I hope."

            Lina shook her head, "No, you haven't." She scooted in closer, and Zelgadis' arm encircled her gently, "It's just that things just feel a little weird right now, that's all."

            Zelgadis chuckled, "Yeah, for me too."

            "But, at the same time, it feels good too," Lina said as she snuggled even closer, leaving no real space between them, "Oh, you are so warm."

            Zelgadis swallowed hard, "Thanks, I guess."

            "Goodnight, Zel."

            "Goodnight, Lina."

Zelgadis watched her drift into sleep, the heat between them strong and comforting, and he began to get sleepy as well. He let himself sink slowly, the cold of the night around him pushing him into the sleepy warmth of the shared heat under the blanket.

            "Mmmm…Zel," Lina murmured.

            "What?" Zel asked, looking to Lina quickly.

            "No, it's my chocolate," Lina softly gurgled between yawns, her eyes closed and face relaxed.

            Zelgadis only smiled. She was dreaming; boy, did she ever go under quickly!

            The warmth called to him again, and he let his head finally rest against his pillow, sleep sitting heavily upon him as he slipped into unconsciousness.

            "Zel," Lina murmured.

            "Lina?" Zelgadis murmured back as sleep took him.

            "Why can't we talk?"

            Bacon, pancakes, hash browns.

            Warm, and soft.

            Zelgadis snuggled in even more, wanting to keep sleeping rather than awakening. He started to feel sleep retake him when his mind came across something that bothered him.

            Warm, and soft?

            He opened one eye and saw black fabric.

            Not my blanket.

            Suddenly, the person next to him shifted, the soft and warm flesh pressing against his cheek.

            Not my body!

            He opened the other eye, and noticed the words running across the t-shirt: LORD OF NIGHTMARES.

            He took one slow breath, speaking very softly, "My face is planted between Lina's breasts…great, just fucking spectacular. What if she wakes up and sees me like this?"

            Suddenly, Lina moved again, this time wrapping her arms around his neck and draping a leg over his waist, hugging him close.

            "Shit!" he cursed quietly. He kept himself quiet, and closed his eyes, praying for the best.

            He thought he heard music in another room. He listened closely, and he could softly hear the lyrics:

            _Moving on the floor now babe, you're a bird of paradise_

_            Cherry ice cream smile, I suppose it's very nice_

_            With your scanty Latin, a click to the right you match the mirror way out west_

_            You know you're something special and you look like you're the best_

_            Her name is Rio, and she dances on the sand_

_            Just like that river twisting through the dusty land_

_            And when she shines she really shows you all she can_

            Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande…* 

            Zelgadis groaned; Rezo was home, and he more than likely had seen the two of them wrapped together under his blanket. For some reason though, the blanket seemed to be heavier.

            "So, he wrapped us in more blankets?" He asked himself, letting out another yawn. He was never going to hear the end of this from Rezo.

            He felt Lina stirring, and he started to panic; Lina was going to kill him once she realized where he was.

            She groaned and grumbled, "What, what time is it?"

            "Zelgadis, Lina, breakfast!" Rezo called over the music. Zelgadis flinched; Lina was going to wake up for sure now, see him here, and probably give him a black eye.

            "Food?" Lina asked as she awoke, then, as if someone had dumped cold water on her, "Food!" Using Zelgadis like a springboard, she leapt from the couch and ran from the room toward the kitchen.

            Reeling from the force of Lina's push and from the slight glimpse of Lina's panties, white this time, Zelgadis lost his balance and crashed to the floor, landing hard on his right hip. A small flash of pain erupted through his body, and he grimaced as he forced himself to his feet and followed Lina.

            Coming into the kitchen, he saw Rezo setting down a bowl of scrambled eggs and plate of pancakes next to a plate of hash browns and plate of bacon. Lina leered at the food like a starving animal for only a moment, then reached forward and began heaping portions of it onto her plate.

            "You'd best hurry," Rezo said, smiling, "Or else Lina will get all of it."

            Zelgadis only nodded and took his seat at the table, then loaded his plate with as much as he could get his hands on. Once he finished, he noticed the serving plates were empty.

            "Rezo, what about you?"

            "I already had set aside a plate for myself. Don't worry, I planned ahead."

            Nodding once again, Zelgadis began to eat. Lina ate noisily next to him, whole pancakes disappearing with the flash of her fork and strips of bacon stripped away faster than the eye could detect.

            "Hungry?" Zelgadis asked Lina, wondering if he should move further away to avoid any random piece of food she may have missed.

            "You got a problem?" Lina asked as she stuffed another pancake in her mouth, "I'm a growing young woman you know."

            "Right," Zelgadis replied sarcastically, "At this rate you'll grow out faster than up."

            Without warning Lina's hand shot out, her fork impaling a pancake and two pieces of bacon on Zelgadis' plate, and brought them back to her own.

            "Hey!" Zelgadis protested, Rezo laughing behind him.

            "You want to keep teasing me?" Lina asked as she stuffed his pancake and bacon down her throat, "Or do you want to keep the rest of your breakfast?"

            "I think I'll keep it," Zelgadis said, then stabbed three pieces of bacon on Lina's plate, "And add a little to my collection." Before Lina could act, Zelgadis took the bacon and stuffed it into his mouth, smirking as best he could despite his puffy cheeks.

            "You jerk!"

            "All's fair in love and war," Zelgadis said, barely able to keep the bacon in his mouth. He started chewing slowly, his jaw protesting the amount of food in it.

            "This is breakfast though," Lina protested, then snatched another pancake from Zelgadis' plate and ate it. Zelgadis almost spit up the bacon as he tried to protest. Lina laughed, took another mouthful of food from her plate, and moaned in near ecstasy, "Mmmm, it's delicious! Rezo, you are a really good cook."

            "Why thank you Lina," Rezo said, "I'm much improved since I was living on my own. Actually, I was kind of forced to improve my domestic skills when Zelgadis moved in with me."

            Lina paused for a moment and looked to Zelgadis, who only looked down at his plate, "Well, your cooking is absolutely excellent. What do you think, Zel?"

            "Yeah, it's great." Zelgadis replied, his voice a little melancholy.

            The room fell silent, and Lina just looked at her food, Zelgadis' mood causing a cramp in her appetite.

            "Hey, I have an idea," Rezo said to break the silence, "Why don't I take you two to the mall and you can go shopping for Christmas gifts for one another."

            "Yeah, that sounds great," Lina followed, trying to cheer up the situation, "I'm sure we can still find something good…Let's do it, Zel!"

            "Yeah, sure," Zelgadis replied as he poked a pancake with his fork. Lina scowled and punched him in the arm.

            "Ow!"

            "Get out of your self-pity, Zel, it's depressing the rest of us!" Lina barked, "And besides, it's Christmas in a week, so cheer up and let's go shopping."

            Zelgadis looked up and made eye contact with her, wanting to throw an excuse in her direction, but found himself held in place by her gaze, powerful and driven. He felt like he was acting childish, and he blushed with shame as he realized the annoyance he was being. 

            "Alright Lina, I'll try," he half-smiled, and Lina's expression became friendly again. She looked better with a smile, far better than when she was angry and willing to tear someone's head off.

            "Well, why don't the two of you get dressed? I pulled your warm clothes out of the dryer and hung them up on the basement racks before breakfast. Once you're ready, I'll take the two of you to the mall."

            "Okay," they both said as they rose from the table. Lina picked up her plate.

            "Rezo, where do I put the plates?"

            "Oh, just leave it there and I'll take care of it while the two of you are changing."

            Zelgadis shook his head and followed Lina out of the kitchen, "Boy, is Rezo being generous! He never does that when it's just the two of us."

            "She's a guest, Zelgadis," Rezo called after him, "Plus, it's Christmastime; you should stop being such a grump!"

            "Bah! Humbug!" Zelgadis mocked as he grabbed the handrail that descended the stairs into the basement.

            "That's the spirit, Zel!" Lina laughed, "Now, where is your clothes rack?"

            "I know it's a bit of a maze down here, what with all the things we have stored. Hang a right here, now a left, and straight ahead." He chuckled to himself; it was difficult for him to picture getting lost in the maze of boxes that was their basement, but then again he was used to the layout. Lina would be able to find the stairs for sure, the only clear area of the basement, but otherwise she'd find herself stuck down here until someone came and guided her out.

            "Ah, here they are," Lina said cheerily as she grabbed a shirt and her all-too favorite bondage pants and immediately pulled off her shirt.

            Zelgadis saw the white of her skin on her stomach and immediately turned away.

            "What's wrong with you Zel? I'm wearing a bra."

            "No, you're not." Zelgadis said, realizing a moment later what he'd just given away.

            "What? How do you know that I'm not?" Lina asked, "Oh, you jerk!"

            Zelgadis cringed, holding down the impulse to bolt, "Lina, just hear me out…"

            "You promised me no funny stuff," Lina growled as he felt her grab him by the shoulder and whip him around, her fresh shirt held across her chest by one arm, her bare shoulders gently glowing in the basement lights.

            "Lina, I swear I didn't mean to notice…"

            "Oh, I see. So, you saw me asleep and figured 'Ah, well, this is a good time to cop a feel,' right?" Lina was red with anger, her eyes deadly and fixed on him.

            "No, it wasn't like that." Zelgadis asserted, starting to lose his patience.

            "Well then, how did you come to know that I wasn't wearing a bra? I thought I knew you well enough to trust you. Hell, I even crawled in next to you last night and slept with you, and you…"

            "I did nothing Lina," Zelgadis cut in, his voice low and angry, "If you would just shut up for a moment, I was trying to explain why I know you weren't wearing one."

            Lina looked to him, shock registering at first, then an uneasy calm, "Okay, explain to me then how this is."

            Zelgadis took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, "Alright, here is how I know. Last night when you crawled under the blanket with me, it seems the cold air had your nipples hard as rock, and I could clearly feel them as you brushed past me."

            "Oh," Lina said, starting to look sorry for what she'd said.

            "And on top of that, when I awoke this morning, you hugged me and pulled me very close, planting my face right between your breasts and draping one of your legs over me," Zelgadis finished, and he took another deep breath, exhaling hard.

            Lina blushed, "I did that?"

            "Yes, you did."

            Lina looked down, "Zel, I'm sorry for accusing you. I have a bad habit of jumping to conclusions."

            Zelgadis nodded, "You do," then added, "Apology accepted."

            "Thanks for letting me be stupid," Lina said, quietly turning from him to slide into her shirt.

            "It's no problem, Lina. I'd expect you to do the same for me," Zelgadis looked away to be polite, "But, I have to be honest."

            "Oh?" Lina asked as she pulled the shirt down over her head.

            "Anyone who says you have a pathetic body is a damn idiot."

            Lina blushed and finished pulling the shirt on, "All clear." She watched Zel look back to her, and she worked her way into her bondage pants, "Your turn, I guess."

            Zelgadis crossed to the rack and picked out a pair of jeans and one of his black long-sleeved shirts and wordlessly slipped out of his shirt.

            Lina looked away, but out of the corner of her eyes she could make out some of the more prominent scars across his back, looking like jagged tears that ran across his body and angry patches where surgery had done all it could to restore burned flesh. She felt a small lump in her throat, and questions began to boil in her mind. But she forced herself not to speak; it simply wasn't polite to ask those kinds of questions.

            "I'm ready," Zelgadis said, gently grabbing her shoulder, "You ready to go?"

            Lina smiled softly and nodded, "Okay, let's go shopping."

            The Christmas music ran softly behind them as they sat at dinner. Rezo pushed a plate of turkey toward Lina, still with a few pieces on it.

            "Here Lina, there is still some left, you have it."

            "No thanks Rezo; despite my normally huge appetite I find myself full. I wonder if it could do with the fact that we've been eating for the past three days straight?"

            "Nah, couldn't be," Zelgadis jibed, thinking about the cookies and brownies that he, Lina, and Rezo had made and eaten, along with the junk food that Rezo's coworkers had given to him. He chuckled when he thought of the sugar cookies they'd made, how he'd managed to get a frosting fight started with Lina, which had escalated to the point where a quarter of the frosting had been wasted. Rezo had been smart and waited until the fight was in full swing, and had then captured the moment forever with his digital camera.

            "What are you chuckling about?" Lina inquired as she narrowed her eyes at him.

            Zelgadis chuckled again, this time making a disgusted face, "Oh great, now I have frosting all over me: my clothes, my arms, my neck, my cheeks, my nose, and," he pulled the front of his pants up, "and my crotch too."

            Rezo chuckled and Zelgadis laughed out loud, while Lina frowned at both of them, "That's not funny you two. It isn't fun to be sticky all over."

            "I know how you feel, Lina, I was in the same boat," Zelgadis said, "Remember, I was pretty covered too. But the thing is, you said that line in front of both of us, and that is more precious than gold."

            "I even managed to capture a photo of you looking too," Rezo said, "Boy, won't your sister and parents get a kick out of this when they come back."

            "Those photos will never reach them," Lina threatened, "My sister would never let me live it down."

            "That's why I'm glad I'm an only child," Zelgadis smirked.

            "Oh, don't worry Zelgadis, I'm planning on putting these up in my office; you'll get your publicity."

            Zelgadis turned a deep red and sunk slowly into the chair, "You wouldn't."

            "Do it Rezo! That's what he gets for laughing at me."

            "I should do it to both of you, seeing as to what you did with those poor snow people." Rezo said as he grabbed the plates and brought them over to the sink.

            "What, what's wrong with anatomically correct snow people?" Lina asked.

            "Not to mention your 'anatomically correct' gingerbread people?"

            "Well, the gingerbread men would get lonely without gingerbread women," Zelgadis countered.

            "Unless they were gay," Lina added, causing both of them to burst with laughter.

            "And I will reiterate, I have photos of all of this; I swear you two are worse than five year olds!"

            Still laughing the two of them rose from the table and helped Rezo put the food away.

            "Okay you two, head into the den, and I'll be out with the camera and that cider that's been stewing since last night."

            The two of them nodded and started to walk into the den.

            "Wait, Zel."

            Zelgadis looked to Lina, "What?"

            Lina only pointed up, and Zelgadis followed the finger until his eyes came to rest on the mistletoe hanging above them, "Oh, that."

            "Yep," Lina said, looking a little nervous, "Well, we have to kiss then, don't we?"

            "I guess so," Zelgadis agreed, swallowing hard.

            The two of them stared at one another, neither moving but both holding their breath. Zelgadis could feel his heart pounding in his chest. She was pretty tonight, somehow prettier than she had been a week ago. Even when her temper flashed, there was something powerfully attractive about her that always showed through.

            "Well?" Lina implied.

            "Well what?"

            "Aren't you going to kiss me," Lina blurted, "I mean, isn't the guy supposed to do that kind of thing?"

            "The guy?" Zelgadis asked, surprised at her use of words, "But you kissed me first, at the Halloween party."

            "That was different, Zel," Lina said, the color rising to her cheeks, "But now it's your turn to do it."

            Zelgadis thought about it, not sure what to make of the information he'd just received. It was different? How? Why?

            "Well, come on now, do want to be standing here all night?" Lina interrupted his thoughts. He looked to her and shook his head.

            "No, I don't want to stand here all night."

            "Then kiss me Zel. I don't see how hard that can be."

            "Jeez! Okay, I'll kiss you! Don't get your panties in a twist." He cleared his throat and looked at her, cleared his throat again and took a deep breath. He stepped forward, close enough that he could feel the heat rising between the two of them, his own face growing hot by the second. He reached up and touched Lina's face, amazed at the softness of the skin and the smoothness of its contour, and gently pulled her face forward. He watched her close her eyes and pucker her lips, and he got in close before closing his own. He leaned forward, the heat of her breath tickling his lips as he pulled in close.

            Suddenly, a flash of light and a series of beeps threw him off, and he looked to the source.

            "Damn, guess I took it a little too early!" Rezo cursed.

            "Rezo!" Zelgadis barked in embarrassment, his face even hotter as the feeling washed over him.

            "Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the moment," Rezo said, "I just wanted to capture the moment for posterity."

            He looked to Lina, who was equally flushed red, and exchanged uneasy grins with her before walking into the den.

            Sitting at the back of the den was a Christmas tree the three of them had picked out the same day they had gone shopping for gifts. It stood just a little above Rezo's head, but was broad enough that it held all the ornaments they had plus the lights, including a strand they normally set up outside.

            Underneath the tree was a small assortment of presents, seven in total, with many colored wrappings and shiny ribbons.

            "Okay, I think, since Rezo is oldest here, he should get to open the first gift," Zelgadis suggested.

            "Oh, I think Lina should have the first gift. She is our guest, after all."

            Lina sighed, "Well, to end this before it becomes an argument, I'll open the first present."

            Lina grabbed a medium-sized box and shook it gently. The contents made a dull thump against the box. Shrugging, she tore open the wrapping and opened the box, he smile increasing to each corner of her mouth.

            "Shitenoe's complete song collection! Holy shit, where did you find it?"

            "A small shop on the other side of town," Rezo said warmly, "Zelgadis told me you were into Shitenoe, and I thought you might like it."

            "Oh, I love it," Lina almost squealed, "Thank you Rezo." She hugged him tightly, then gave Zelgadis a hug as well, "Thought I'd spread it around."

            "I don't mind," Zelgadis chuckled.

            "Okay, you next Rezo," Lina insisted.

            "Alright," Rezo laughed, "Is there one you want me to open in particular?"

            "The big one," Zelgadis piped in, "That's from both of us."

            Rezo only nodded and grabbed the big box, taking his time to open the wrapping.

            "Tear it!" Lina egged.

            "Stop being so slow, old man!" Zelgadis teased.

            Rezo shrugged in defeat and ripped the wrapping from the box, staring with amazement when he could read the label.

            "A karaoke machine?"

            "Well, we tapped the band's budget as well as the money you gave us to get that. We thought that, while we were rehearsing and performing, that it wouldn't be fair unless you could do some performing as well."

            "Yeah, from well inside the house," Zelgadis poked.

            Rezo looked at Zelgadis, "Are you saying that my singing voice is bad?"

            "No, just that you're a little too old school to sing like us," Zelgadis mocked.

            "Well, you just don't have any taste for the classics."

            "He's got you there," Lina agreed, dodging as Zelgadis threw a ball of wrapping paper her way.

            "Shut up."

            "By the way Zel, your turn is up."

            Grabbing one of his, a small box that rattled slightly, he stripped the wrapper and opened the box.

            "Hey, some guitar stuff. Picks, strings, slider."

            "Well, I thought they might come in handy," Lina said, "You do play a rather mean guitar."

            "Thanks," Zelgadis said, "But I'm not as good as you."

            They proceeded to open the rest of their presents, Zelgadis getting some new clothes and a CD by Chimera from Rezo, Lina getting a new pair of boots from Rezo and a pin and a pair of guitar picks from Zelgadis.

            "The pin is gold with obsidian; I don't know why, but it struck me as you."

            "It's beautiful," Lina said as she pinned it to her shirt.

            "And the guitar picks are made from Demon's Blood."

            Lina's eyes widened, "Demon's Blood? You mean that shit that's nearly indestructible?"

            Zelgadis nodded, "It's really rare, and it's hard to work with, but I thought something with that much careful craftsmanship would be best suited in skilled hands."

            Lina blushed, "Wow Zelgadis, this is incredible! Thank you."

            "Well, that brings us to the last present," Rezo announced as he rose from his seat.

            "Last present?" Zelgadis asked.

            "Yes. I figured you two would pitch in for me from the band, and so I got something for the band to use as well." Rezo opened the basement door and walked down, returning several moments later with a large box one would expect to see a big screen television inside, wrapped in what looked to be a roll and a half of paper.

            Lina and Zelgadis rushed excitedly over to the box as Rezo set it down.

            "There you two go. Open it and find out what's inside."

            Without hesitation, the two of them tore open the wrapping and opened the box.

            "Damn!" Zelgadis squeaked.

            "Double damn," Lina said, her voice detached.

            "I was able to get a good deal on this stuff from someone I knew. There are a few items missing, but I'm sure the band will be able to get them without problems."

            "A digital recorder, a turntable, cd recorder, and a sound board?" Lina asked, the breath gone from her lungs, "Rezo, this is too much."

            "Hush now, you two and the band deserve it," Rezo said as he yawned, "Well, it's getting past my bed time, so I'll see you two kids tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

            "Goodnight," they replied.

            "And don't do anything too foolish," Rezo winked as he left the den.

            After he was gone, Lina and Zelgadis looked at each other.

            "You know, we forgot to drink our cider," Zelgadis mentioned, laughing nervously.

            "Oh yeah, we did," Lina laughed back, "Maybe we should do that."

            Zelgadis paused for a moment, and then acknowledged, "Yeah, you're right. Let's have some of that cider."

            The two of them grabbed two of the mugs still on the coffee table, the pewter still warm to the touch and steam rising from the top. They each tipped back the glass and took a gulp, the liquid warming and sweet.

            "Is it just me, or is there another flavor to this?" Lina asked.

            "There is; Rezo likes to add a little bit of whiskey to the brew along with some herbs."

            "Great, alcohol, like we need that," Lina laughed again.

            "Right."

            The two of them stood nervously next to one another, silence hanging heavily between them as they sipped at the cider.

            "Zel?"

            "Yeah?"

            "When did you first start to like me?" Lina looked to him, "I'm just wondering."

            "When did I?" Lina nodded, and he took a deep breath, "Well, to be honest…"

            "Uh oh," Lina said, looking scared, "I assumed too much again, didn't I?"

            "What?" Zelgadis shook his head, "No, you're not assuming too much. Um, I would say, from the day you shoved ice cream down Martina's sun dress."

            "Oh yeah," Lina giggled, "I remember that all too well."

            "How about you Lina," Zelgadis asked, "When did you start to like me?"

            Lina looked into her mug, "Well, it's a little embarrassing…"

            "I told you, so why can't you tell me? It can't be that embarrassing."

            "Yes it can."

            "Lina, you're not being fair."

            "Okay, I'll tell you," Lina said, "I've kind of, had this thing for you, um, off and on since about eighth grade. I just never had the guts to talk to you. I was afraid to talk to you."

            "Lina, afraid of something?" Zelgadis joked, "Now there's something I've never seen before."

            "Hey, cut it out, I already told you that it's embarrassing."

            "Sorry, but I had to tease you just a little," Zelgadis took another gulp from his mug, finishing the last of his cider, "You finished with yours?"

            "Not yet, hold on though," Lina said as she tipped the mug, draining the last of the cider from her mug.

            "Well, after all that excitement and fun, I think I'm ready for bed," Zelgadis said, "You coming too?"

            "Yeah, I might as well," Lina sighed, "Besides, this cider is making me tired."

            The two of them walked out of the den, Lina stopping them again in the doorway.

            "Hey, here we are again," Lina chuckled.

            "Yep," Zelgadis said, his heart starting to pound again.

            "Should we try again?"

            "I don't see why not," Lina said, taking a step closer, "Rezo isn't here to interrupt anymore."

            "True," Zelgadis nodded, "Okay, let's try again." Zelgadis once again reached up and touched her face, gently pulling it toward him. He leaned in as well, and closed his eyes as he drew in for the kiss.

            "Wait," Lina said.

            "Why?" Zelgadis asked.

            "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it's just a silly old tradition that…"

            Zelgadis moved forward, pressing his lips against hers and initiating a kiss. For a moment, Lina fought the kiss out of surprise, and then let herself sink into it, reaching over and pulling herself against him, the heat rising faster and faster.

            Zelgadis could feel the passion and energy being exchanged between them, and his heart was pounding so hard he could swear that Lina would be able to hear it clearly. But, the kiss was so delightful he did not want to stop.

            Time seemed to be frozen for them, even as they pulled away from the kiss. Zelgadis looked into Lina's eyes and saw a soft care fill them.

            "Wow!" Zelgadis said.

            "You could say that," Lina said as she snuggled against him, "But I think that even that is a little light to describe it."

            "Very true."

            "Zel?"

            "Yes?"

            "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Lina asked as she moved her head to look in his eyes, "It would just feel too lonely to sleep by myself tonight."

            Zelgadis felt the warmth rise in his chest, and he nodded, "Sure, that's fine with me."

            The two of them proceeded through the kitchen, to the hall, and into Zelgadis' room. Zelgadis closed the door, and he slid out of his jeans and sweatshirt, leaving his undershirt on. He watched Lina slide out of her jeans and remove her bra from under her shirt, a curiosity for him to watch.

            "Ready?" Zelgadis asked. Lina nodded and climbed into the bed, Zelgadis shutting off the light before joining her.

            After a little positioning, Lina tucked against Zelgadis' body, sleep started to come, heavy and warm.

            "Lina, are we a couple now?"

            "Well, we have kissed, though we've never been on a date together."

            "So, you're not sure?"

            "Let's just say we are," Lina said, "At least that keeps it from getting complicated."

            "Agreed," Zelgadis replied

            "Merry Christmas, Zel," Lina said as she sank into sleep.

            "Merry Christmas, Lina," Zelgadis replied as he sank into peaceful dreaming.

* Song is "Rio" by: Duran Duran


	12. The Girl All The Bad Boys Want, Chapter ...

            "Hopefully Xellos can keep this party under control, particularly after Halloween." Zelgadis remarked as he found himself once again rolling up the driveway of 2190 Astral Break Boulevard.

            "Well, it really wasn't his fault," Lina countered, "And besides, we only had problems because Valgarv and Martina showed up."

            "Right," Zelgadis nodded, turning up the radio, "I like this song."

            _She swings from somewhere you can't see_

_            She sits in the top of the greenest tree_

_            She sends out an aroma of undefined love_

_            Drifts on down in a mist from above _

_            She's just a girl, she's just a girl, the girl you want_

_            She's just a girl, she's just a girl, the girl you want…*_

            "They're not a bad group," Lina said as she sat back, "But I think they're a little off…know what I mean?"

            "Yeah, off is a good word to describe them." Zelgadis looked on in quiet amazement: Xellos had come home early, his parents off on another overseas adventure. Only three days he had been back, and already he had pulled together the resources and made the calls for a New Year's Eve costume party.

            As they pulled up to the front they spotted Jiras, hugging himself as he stood by the front door, dressed in heavy winter apparel. He noticed them and walked to the car, knocking on the window.

            Zelgadis rolled down the window while Lina turned down the music.

            "Hello," Zelgadis said cheerfully.

            "Hello," Jiras shivered, "You know where to park; same as last time. The rest of the band is here and we're in the middle of setup."

            Zelgadis nodded and rolled up the window, then drove his car to the designated parking area.

            "Boy, I'm glad the old Lebaron can still run in the snow." Zelgadis turned off the car, and reached into the back seat and snatched the hanger Lina's costume was on, handed it off to her, and then grabbed his own.

            "It's an amazingly warm vehicle for how old it is," Lina said as she climbed out of the vehicle, "And as long as it works, why worry about how old it is?" Zelgadis only nodded and followed her quickly to the front door. The wind was blowing hard, forcing the temperature down to thirty below, and the promise of warmth was enough to make anyone hustle a little more than usual.

            Opening the door and coming inside, Zelgadis breathed a sigh of relief as the warm air entered his lungs, replacing the cold sting from moments earlier, "A perfect night for a party, huh Xellos?"

            "Well, the wind is certainly foreboding, and it is cold, but that's all outside," Xellos said as he emerged from the tearoom, "You two are later than expected." He was dressed in a lavishly embroidered dark blue silk Chinese shirt and what looked to be a comfortable pair of black silk pants.

            "Icy roads," Lina explained as she stomped off the snow on her shoes, "Plus Rezo held us longer than we had planned, what with his warnings and concerns."

            "Well, whatever your reasons, I have jobs for each of you," Xellos said as he handed two sheets of paper to Lina, "Lina, I want you to call the people on this list and tell them that the party will be starting about an hour later than expected due to weather." Xellos took a step toward the stairs, staggering slightly.

            "And for me?" Zelgadis asked as he noticed Xellos' strange behavior.

            Xellos turned and smiled, "You get to prep the winter clothes area for guests to drop off their coats and such, which will be in the storage space under the stairs." Zelgadis' nose caught a scent in the air, strangely familiar. He looked to Xellos, who was still grinning pleasantly. He shrugged it off though, and walked toward the storage door.

            "Hey Xellos, I've given this list a quick look over. All of these names make sense, all except for one; why are you inviting Miwan?"

            "Well," He heard Xellos start, "Oh, I thought it would be a nice gesture, seeing as he doesn't get invited to many fun events."

            "How do you know that?" Lina asked.

            Zelgadis turned and looked back to Xellos, who had an eyebrow raised and a pensive look on his face.

            "Oh my, I forgot to check the punch," Xellos excused himself as he shuffled past Zelgadis and toward the kitchen door, "Get busy on that list Lina."

            After he had passed through the door, Zelgadis looked to Lina, who only shrugged. He shrugged in response, and turned to his assigned task, opening the storage space door.

            As the door swung open, a face flew out of the darkness and came dangerously close to Zelgadis, stopping inches away from his face. Zelgadis let out a cry of surprise and tumbled back, flailing inelegantly as he crashed to the floor.

            "Zel, you okay?" Lina asked as she came around the foot of the stairs with the phone in hand. She had taken off her black sweatshirt, showing off her red and gold Shitenoe t-shirt, and had shaken the snow off her bondage pants.

            Zelgadis looked to the face, only to see it was a mask mounted on a broom handle. Feeling rather stupid, he got up and shoved the face back into the darkness.

            "Fine," he replied, trying to hide his embarrassment, "Just a little startled."

            Lina laughed, "Well, at least you know your heart's working."

            He huffed and chuckled, "You're right." He reached along the wall of the storage space, felt the light switch, and clicked it on.

            Zelgadis closed the storage space door and wiped a small bead of sweat from his forehead. After seeing all the relics Xellos' parents had stored in the space alone, Zelgadis came to the conclusion that they could only be crazier than their son. How could anyone afford to have that much junk?

            Xellos emerged from the kitchen, his cheeks slightly red, and he turned to Zelgadis, "So, how did it go?"

            "Not too bad," Zelgadis said, underplaying the difficulty he'd had getting everything to fit in the far back, "Your parents really love antiques, don't they?"

            Xellos nodded, "It's almost an obsession."

            Lina came around the foot of the stairs again, "Well, I got 2 'no answers', 3 'not comings', and the rest understand the situation."

            "Excellent," Xellos said, then noticed the other band members gathering behind Lina, "Well, how go your stations?"

            "Finished," Zangulus said.

            "Completed," Vrumugun uttered.

            "I've been done for at least a half-hour," Jiras chimed.

            Zelgadis thought about it, "That means we have at least three and-a-half hours to blow before we even need to get into costume. What do we want to do?"

            "Good question Zel," Xellos grinned, then looked about at everyone else, "Any suggestions?"

            "Watch a movie?" Vrumugun asked.

            "No way, too routine," Jiras countered, "We need to do something we don't do usually."

            "Play a game?" Zelgadis suggested.

            "Like what?" Zangulus inquired.

            The room went silent for several minutes, then Lina spoke up, "A card game, perhaps? They're usually easy to play and easy to clean up after."

            "An excellent idea Lina," Xellos chimed in, "And I know just what to play too."

            "What would that be?" Lina asked.

            "Poker."

            "Um, Xellos, one problem," Zelgadis noted, "None of us have much money to bet with." He looked to the band's members, who only nodded in solemn agreement.

            "Simple solution then," Xellos said, his grin getting bigger, "We play strip poker."

            Zelgadis looked around to the other band members, each carrying a look of at least passing interest on their face.

            "No way," Zelgadis said, "I don't want to play."

            "What?" Xellos asked in disbelief, "Come on Zel. What harm can there be in a little game of strip poker?"

            "Yeah Zel," Jiras added, "I mean, we're all friends here."

            "It's not that," Zelgadis retorted.

            "Then what is it," Lina asked, cocking her gaze slyly, "Are you afraid to play? Are you worried that I'll kick your butt again?"

            Zelgadis hardened his expression, "No, I'm not scared of that."

            "Then play and prove it." Lina challenged, her smirk pure confidence.

            Zelgadis cursed himself in his mind. He let himself get drawn into that, and he couldn't back down from a challenge, particularly from Lina. Not only would she get angry, he thought it might disappoint her.

            "Alright, you have yourself a challenge."

            "Here are the rules," Xellos explained as the group gathered in a seated circle on the floor of his room, "Like real poker, the person with the highest hand wins."

            "Of course," Jiras commented.

            "But, the major difference is this; rather than money, each player bets a certain article of clothing at the start of each hand. The winner gets to keep that article of clothing on, but the losers each lose theirs. Also, if someone is down to their underwear, they may opt to quit the game."

            "Question," Zangulus, asked, "Are socks two separate items, or one item together?"

            "Shoes and socks count as one item per pair," Xellos said, "Any more questions?"

            "Yeah, can I deal the first hand?" Lina asked.

            Xellos nodded and handed her the deck, then took his seat next to Jiras.

            "Shoes," Jiras put in his bet.

            "Same," Zangulus chimed in.

            "Sweater," Xellos said suggestively.

            Zelgadis assessed his resources: long-sleeved black t-shirt, long underwear shirt underneath that, carpenter pants and underwear, socks, and shoes, "T-shirt."

            "Hooded sweatshirt," Vrumugun added in.

            "Damn, I wish I hadn't taken off my own sweatshirt," Lina whined, "Okay, shoes."

Lina shuffled, gave each player their five cards, and then studied her own.

            Zelgadis looked nervously at each player. Everyone seemed to be deep in concentration, Jiras and Xellos with worried expressions, Zangulus looking confident, and Vrumugun with what had to be the world's best poker face.

            They dealt in their cards and got fresh cards.

            "Hey Zel, I just got a brilliant idea." Lina smirked, "Why don't we bet additional clothes as well?"

            "Sounds fine with me," Xellos said, "But, two things: you can only challenge one person with a bet, and since we want this to last, only the dealer can place that bet."

            "Okay then, sounds good," Lina looked around, "Anyone else have a suggestion?"

            "How about this; whoever wins the bet gets to put one article of clothing back on?" Vrumugun suggested.

            "I'm up for that," Zelgadis agreed. Everyone else nodded and murmured nervous agreements, and then returned to their cards.

            "I'll start then," Lina said, grinning devilishly, "Zangulus, I bet my shirt against yours."

            "Zangulus only grinned back, "Fine, but I bet my socks on your shoes."

            "Done."

            Xellos spoke up, "Now that the bets have been made, we play our cards. Let's see what everyone has."

            "Pair of twos," Jiras said in disappointment.

            "I'm next," Xellos said, "And I didn't do much better; three sixes."

            "Then me," Zelgadis let out a sigh of contentment, "Straight."

            "Ace high," Vrumugun muttered, throwing his hand down in disgust.

            "Damn, this will be easy," Zangulus said, " Higher straight than you Zel. Looks like we'll be seeing that cute body of yours sooner than expected, huh Lina?"

            Lina was quiet, her face contorted in a somewhat sad expression, "I can't believe how much this sucks."

            "Sucks to lose so much, huh?" Zangulus asked.

            "No," Lina said, her smile returning, "Sucks to be you; Straight Flush."

            Zangulus' jaw dropped, and he huffed as he removed his shirt, shoes, and socks. Zelgadis removed his own t-shirt wordlessly and readied himself as Lina passed the deck to Jiras on her right.

            Jiras' hand moved quickly, and Zelgadis found his shoes and socks gone, Lina lost her own shoes, Zangulus lost his pants, and Vrumugun lost his shirt. Jiras won by bluffing a pair of three until it was brought down to Zelgadis, who only had a king high.

            Xellos took the deck after Jiras, shuffling quickly and mocking a glare at everyone. Zangulus dropped out, his only clothes remaining a pair of boxer shorts. Xellos hit up Vrumugun for the full kit and caboodle, and stole the hand with a full house.

            Then it came to Zelgadis. He looked about the group; Xellos was untouched, Jiras had lost his shoes, and Lina was barefoot. He decided he would target Jiras, who was looking rather pleased. He shuffled and dealt the cards, and then looked to his own. He smiled to himself, and looked to Jiras. After he refreshed their cards, he gave a confident sneer to Jiras.

            "Jiras, your socks, or you're out." 

            "You're on. I'll bet everything else I have against you."

            Zelgadis almost choked. Maybe he had made a bad move. However, he couldn't drop out, not when he could taste that victory, so close to him now, "Done."

            "Show your hands," Xellos said.

            "Three kings," Jiras said confidently, "Beat that."

            Zelgadis smiled and laid his cards out, "Dead man's hand."

            "I don't believe it," Jiras said, "Shit, that means I'm out!"

            "Only three of us left," Lina said as she pulled off her shirt.

            "This is exciting," Xellos said, "Are you enjoying yourself, Zel?"

            "Yeah, it's cool," Zelgadis replied, his eyes fixed on Lina. Once again he could see the smooth white skin of her sides and belly, and the gentle round curves of her breasts could be seen against the soft white of her bra. He felt a twinge run through his system, and he felt his face growing hotter.

            Despite the fact she was blushing as well, Lina took the deck and shuffled it, "Ready to lose, boys?"

            "Ready and willing," Xellos said, pausing momentarily before adding, "To steal victory from both of you."

            Zelgadis snapped out of his trance, the challenge clear to him again, "You'll both lose so quickly you would swear you started naked."

            "Oh, trying to get me naked Zel?" Xellos taunted.

            "No way, not you."

            He blushed and looked to Lina, who was also blushing despite her visual flare of anger.

            "Zelgadis," Lina nearly shouted, "I will win this, and then we'll see who's naked in the end!" Quickly she dealt out cards, glaring at Zelgadis, "Pants."

            "Shirt," Xellos placed his bet, "Zelgadis?"

            "Shirt."

            Zelgadis looked at his hand. If he traded in one and got another heart, he'd be able to pull off a flush. He might as well shoot for it.

            After Lina had given them new cards, she turned to Xellos, "I'm raising my bet to my underwear and bra. You still in, Xellos?"

            "As in as you, Lina," Xellos replied cheerfully.

            "Fine then, double or nothing."

            Zelgadis eyed Lina. Was she bluffing, or would she prove to have a superior hand?

            "Alright, I'm still in then," Xellos laid down his cards, "Four aces."

            Lina stared at his hand for several moments, looking disappointed, "I see…well," she started to undo her bra, letting the straps hang off her shoulders. Zelgadis swallowed hard, his own heart pounding. He felt he should look away and be polite, but part of him willed to keep watching.

            Holding up the bra with her free forearm, Lina turned over her cards, "All I have is a lousy royal flush, which happens to beat your four aces. Sorry Xellos, but you have to lose it all."

            "It seems that way. Lina, you are a real cardsharp." Xellos said as he removed his clothes, "Boy, it seems a bit chillier in here."

            A collective laugh went up, and Lina handed Zelgadis the deck and redressed.

            "Ready for me to show you what's for?"

            "Yeah right Zel, I'll wipe the floor with you, then I'll make you strip."

            Zelgadis removed his shirt, feeling embarrassed to show his scars, but too proud to back out of this game. He dealt the cards, and managed to win Lina's shirt and shoes.

            Lina's deal also gave Zelgadis a victory, narrowly stealing a win with a pair of threes and a pair of jacks.

            "Looks like your luck has run out, Lina." Zelgadis said confidently, "All you have left are your panties and your bra." He gave her a good look over, his heart pounding even heavier than before.

            "Don't get too smug; I can still win this."

            Zelgadis nodded as he dealt out the cards, gave Lina fresh ones, and drew fresh cards for his hand. Another flush; that would be good, and he was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to steal this victory from him.

            "I bet my pants already, so I'll bet my shirt again for your underwear."

            "I don't think so Zel; if you want this underwear to come off, you'd best bet the entire package. Otherwise I am not doing it."

            "Then you forfeit," Xellos said, "If you're not willing to go with the bet…"

            "It's okay, Xellos," Zelgadis said, "I'll go along with it. All or nothing?"

            "All or nothing," Lina agreed.

            "Okay then. I have a flush."

            Lina grinned, and Zelgadis suddenly felt the imaginary "stupid" stamper hit him in the forehead. She turned over her cards, and Zelgadis' jaw dropped, "Full house Zel. Off with it all."

            Zelgadis looked down, took a deep breath, and started to disrobe. Off came the pants, his t-shirt, long underwear top, shoes and socks. He stopped when he reached his boxers though.

            "What's this? Zel, you need to finish what you started," Lina mocked.

            "Please Lina, not the boxers."

            "You have to," Zangulus stepped in, "We all agreed."

            "I know what I agreed to," Zelgadis growled, "But I don't want to. Isn't there something else I can do?"

            "You mean, as a substitute for this?" Lina asked. Zelgadis nodded, and Lina thought about it carefully, finally looking up, "Okay, I have a proposition for you."

            "Yes?"

            "You're aware of the spring powder-puff field hockey game this spring?"

            "Of course, we have it every year. What's your idea?"

            "Well," Lina said, sauntering slowly up to him, "I want you to join the cheerleader squad for the powder-puff game."

            Zelgadis frowned, "You want me to cheerlead for the powder-puff game?" He shook his head, "No way, that's just crazy."

            "I'll be doing it already Zel," Xellos piped up, "So it can't be that bad."

            Zelgadis looked at the floor. He wondered what would be worse: being fully exposed to Lina and the band, or wearing a cheerleader's outfit for the powder-puff game.

            "Zel, what's your decision?" Lina asked.

            "Okay, I'll do the powder-puff game," he growled back, "I figure it's the lesser of two evils."

            "I'm definitely coming to that game," Jiras cheered, "Just thinking of seeing Zel and Xellos as cheerleaders makes my stomach hurt with withheld laughter."

            "I'm looking forward to it too," Xellos said as he looked to his alarm clock, "Damn, it's that late already? Everyone, you need to get into your costumes, the guests will be here soon."

            Arranging the last bit of his costume, Zelgadis picked up the last remaining piece. He tied the mask in place and looked into the mirror. Seeing the mask, so smooth and perfect over his face made him feel better. "Seems appropriate that I pick this character for tonight, hiding behind this mask."

            "Hey Zel, are you ready?" Lina's voice called. He turned, and was taken aback by Lina's costume. With her hair hidden under a grand white wig, French dress, and fan in gloved hands, she looked the perfect modern Marie Antoinette.

            "The Phantom? I didn't know you choose to be him," Lina sounded delighted, and Zelgadis smiled, "Well, I must say you look the part well."

            "Thanks," Zelgadis replied, "You make a pretty attractive Marie too." Lina blushed, and he chuckled as he crossed to her, "I am serious though; you do look good tonight."

            The doorbell rang, and the two of them both looked toward the door.

            "Someone answer that please," Xellos called from his room, and Lina moved to the door, swinging it wide open for the three people that quickly came inside.

            "Whew! Is it cold out or what?" asked Gourry as he removed his coat and hat, revealing a suit of half-plate armor and a sword on his belt, blond hair hidden under a wig of short black hair.

            Behind him followed Sylphiel, costume ears attached to her own to make them elven, a green mini-dress, long cloak, and her own hair covered by a long, flowing blond wig. She also carried a sword at her side, and wore a golden circlet on her forehead.

            "Nice outfits," Lina said as she looked to the third person, who shed her coat as soon as the door was closed.

            "Dreadfully cold out there," Filia complained as she handed her coat to Zelgadis as he approached the group, "But it is worth it to come to this party." Filia was also dressed in armor, steel breastplate and chain, with a sword hanging at her side, a white ribbon with the fleur-de-lis on it.

            "Hey, same culture, different times," Lina said to Filia, "Nice work on the costume."

            "Welcome to the party," Xellos called from the top of the stairs, and the music started up, "Feel free to get some punch and snack food in the kitchen. If there's anything you want or need, just ask." Dressed in a black hakuma and white gi with a daisho stuffed into his sash, Xellos fit the true image of a samurai warrior.

            "I thought this was a famous characters party," Zelgadis poked, "Who are you supposed to be?"

            "Musashi, the famous samurai, of course."

            "Hello everyone," Jiras said as he entered from the kitchen, dressed in a fine tuxedo and looking rather suave as he produced a glass of punch, took a sip, and grinned, "Shaken, not stirred."

            "And don't forget us," Zangulus chimed in as he and Vrumugun strolled in, Zangulus dressed in a white dress suit and fedora, and Vrumugun in a black dress suit and fedora.

            "Excellent," Xellos grinned, "Now, everyone relax and enjoy themselves, we've got plenty of time until the New Year comes."

            With an enthusiastic cheer from Lina, the group proceeded to hang up their winter clothes and settle in for the party. Amelia arrived shortly after, dressed as the Statue of Liberty, and Miwan showed up with the last wave of incoming partiers, dressed in a toga, wearing a laurel made of grapes and carrying a staff with grapes spiraling along the top.

            "Now there is a true god of parties," Xellos said as he greeted Miwan and swept him into the crowd.

            Setting down his third glass of punch, Zelgadis was beginning to feel a little light, "Hey Lina, do you think the punch might be spiked?"

            "Could be," Lina giggled as she finished her glass, "But even so, a little can't hurt you that much."

            "True."

            "Hey, Zel," Lina asked as a slow song came on, "Want to dance?"

            "Slow dance?" Zelgadis asked, listening carefully to the tune, "I don't know."

            "Aw, come on, you already have wicked hips, let's see how they do on slow."

            Zelgadis let out a sigh and smiled, "Okay, I'll try."

            Getting up and heading into the foyer, Zelgadis placed his hand on Lina's waist and took her other hand, and started a sway to the music:

_            You're standing here alone_

_And so am I_

_            But I want you here_

_By my side_

_            You smiled at me_

_Is everything this staring game_

_That song of love_

_I look you in the eyes_

_I try to read your thoughts_

_I ask you to go with me_

_To a far off place _

_I look you in the eyes_

_I try to read your thoughts_

_I ask you to go with me_

_To a far off place_

_You and me dancing the night away_

_You can feel my heart beating so hard_

_We look eye to eye_

_But I'm swept away_

_On a moonlit walk on the beach_

_Watching the sunrise for the first time_

_I'm in a trance for that one slowdance…*2_

"You know Zel, I was thinking about the band." Lina started, looking him in the eyes, the fire and energy in them much softer than before.

"You have?" Zelgadis asked, a little worried this might be bad news. What if she decided to tell him he wasn't needed?

"Yeah, I have," Lina nodded, "In fact, with all the stuff I've been hearing and writing lately, I know that we'll need to change the band dynamics a little."

"What did you have in mind?"

She looked him in the eyes, "Zel, I'm asking you if you would be willing to join Lord of Nightmares. We could certainly use one more guitarist, and I think it would be beneficial to all of us."

"All of us?"

"Well, you know, the band, Xellos, me," Lina blushed red and  "I guess I really blew that one, huh? I've never been good with this kind of conversation."

Zelgadis stopped dancing and wrapped an arm around the small of her back and gently lifted her chin to look him in the eye, "You did just fine." He kissed her, gently encouraging her to kiss him back, which she did not hesitate to reciprocate.

As they pulled away, he felt Lina's breath come weakly across his lips, her eyes heavy and somewhat drunken, "I assume that means you're joining?"

Zelgadis nodded, "Yeah, I'm joining."

Lina dove forward and kissed him again, this time pressing her body into his, "I think I need to get out of this area, maybe get some fresh air upstairs." She passed him a suggestive look, and she gently started to lead him by the hand across the foyer and up the stairs. Once Zelgadis caught on though, he kept himself in step with her as they began their ascent.

Once up the stairs, Lina led Zelgadis around a corner and opened the nearest door, giving him a suggestive look, "In here?"

"Seems as good a place as any," Zelgadis replied as he walked into the room, his head still feeling light and swimming. Someone must have spiked the punch, and he had a good idea as to which samurai was responsible.

He took a look at the room around him, and suddenly felt like he was in another place in time. The room was dressed in the aspect of a room from the palace of King Louis the 14th, "Strangely fitting, don't you think Lina?"

He felt her hand on his shoulder, and he looked at her. She drew her hand along his shoulder as she made her way to the bed and motioned for him to follow.

His face growing hot and his heart pounding, Zelgadis began his approach. Right now, nothing seemed in focus except for Lina, who smile and desire-lit eyes brought him closer and closer.

Once next to her, she reached to the back of his head and untied the mask and gently lifted it from his face, "You don't need to hide there."

"Why not?" Zelgadis inquired, thinking about his scars.

"Because I've already seen your scars, and I know you're stronger than they are." Her voice was so soft it startled Zelgadis, and for a moment he wondered if he'd wandered into the wrong room with a different girl.

"Lina, I…"

She pressed her lips against his, and the rush began as Zelgadis took in a sharp breath and his arms wrapped around her waist. She laid her weight full into him, and the two of them tumbled onto the bed, with Lina astride Zelgadis.

The kissing continued, Lina's hand working with the buttons on Zelgadis' shirt and Zelgadis running his hands up the back of Lina's legs.

"Oh, Zel," Lina said breathlessly, "I've never done this before."

"Neither have I, but I don't think we're doing too badly." He sat up and reached with his hands, touched her face and the smooth skin of her neck, and laid a set of kisses where the neck met the shoulder.

Lina's breathing became heavier, and Zelgadis brought his hands around to the back of her dress, searching for the zipper to open it up.

Lina pushed against Zelgadis, grinding her body against his and sending new waves of pleasure through Zelgadis' system, finishing by biting his ear gently. Zelgadis let out a soft groan, and Lina smiled.

"Found a soft spot, did I?"

"I guess so." Zelgadis continued to kiss up her neck, and Lina's breathing continued to grow heavier.

"Zelgadis, I want you."

"I want you too." Zelgadis said and he found and lowered her zipper, then brought his hand back under her skirt and took a grab of her butt, tight and round in his grip. She brought her legs together reflexively, and she blushed.

"Zelgadis," she said, her stare longing and her arms gently encircling his neck.

"Lina," he smiled, and leaned forward to kiss her, his hands traveling over the top of her thighs. She leaned forward also, her body shuddering as she kissed him. Zelgadis could feel the heat rising and a bead of sweat beginning to form on his forehead, but it didn't matter to him. He was connecting with Lina in a way he had never done before with anyone, and that was all that mattered as the two of them became tangled together.

Suddenly, he heard laughing and the room to the door open. He tried to look over Lina's shoulder, but her kissing and body wrapped around him made it impossible to see past her.

"My, my, this is interesting," he heard Xellos say.

Lina stopped kissing Zelgadis and rolled off of him to turn around. Zelgadis could now see Xellos, his gi shirt open and the left side hanging off his elbow, Miwan standing behind him. Xellos seemed to lean in one direction, correct himself, and then start to lean in another direction.

"Xellos!" Lina yelled as she fumbled with the zipper on the back of her dress, "What are you doing up here?"

"What, this is my house Miss Inverse, and I go where I want to in my house when I feel like going there," Xellos said, teetering back and forth and he tried to remain standing straight, "In my house."

"You've had a bit to drink, haven't you?" asked Zelgadis.

"Drunk! I'm drunk Zel!" Xellos said, "You know, if you two want to use this room to do, you know, each other, I don't mind."

"It's not what you think, Xellos!" Lina yelled as she got off the bed and smoothed out her dress with her hands, her face red and wig slightly toppled to the left.

"Xellos, how do you make more punch?" Amelia asked as she came into the room, took a look at Zelgadis and Lina's disheveled appearances, "Never mind, I'm sure I can figure it out."

"No, we'll help you," Xellos said, "Come on Miwan, the punch awaits!"

Lina and Zelgadis watched the three of them vanish, and they looked at each other, heavy blush on both their cheeks.

"Lina, I…"

"Zel, it's…"

"Maybe we moved…"

"A little too fast?" Lina asked.

Zelgadis nodded, and Lina let out a sigh, "I think so too."

"Let's go downstairs," Zelgadis suggested.

"Good idea," Lina agreed and walked quietly out with him, then took his hand.

He looked at it for a moment, then to her inquisitively.

"Well, after that, it will become a known fact the two of us are seeing one another, so why bother covering it up?"

Zelgadis thought about it for a moment, the rush still leaving his body quickly, "You know, you're right," and then changing the subject, "You know, I think we're a little too tipsy right now to drive. Maybe I should phone Rezo and tell him we'll be home late."

"Also a good idea, Zel," Lina said, then blushed, "If it's any consolation, you were making me feel really good."

Zelgadis smiled, "You did a good job too."

They reached the stairs, and a small group of people gave them big grins and applause. Zelgadis looked to Lina, who looked back to him, and the two of them quickly descended the stairs onto the foyer as they searched for the phone. They found it tucked against the stairs, and Zelgadis picked it up, pushed the TALK button, and dialed home. He knew it was late, and Rezo might be asleep, but it'd be better if he told him now and not have the two of them get chewed out by him.

What surprised him was that no one answered, and that he got the answering machine, which he hung up on.

"What's wrong?" Lina asked.

"He's not there."

"Maybe he's just sleeping?"

"No way, he'd answer the phone if he was home, even if he were fast asleep."

"Do you think he's okay?" Lina's face filled with concern.

Zelgadis nodded, "Yeah, he should be fine. Maybe he went out tonight and is seeing some friends." But even as he said it, he knew he was half-lying; the only real friends his uncle had were fellow faculty members, and on New Years there was always the faculty New Years party. But he never went to them, and almost every other faculty member showed up for the party.

"Let's go sober up a little, then head back to my place, okay?" Zelgadis asked. Lina nodded, and the two of them found a couch to sit down on.

"Well, this is one hell of a night!" Lina said, "I'm enjoying it so far."

"Me too," Zelgadis admitted, then looked down, "Lina, if I did anything that bothered you when we were upstairs…"

Lina put a finger to his lips, "Shut up now if you don't want me to hit you. If I hadn't liked it I would have made it very clear to you, understand?"

He nodded, and then let his head hang back as he closed his eyes, his mind drifting away with the music in the background.

Zelgadis pulled the Lebaron into the driveway and clicked the garage door opener.

"I can't believe it's 4:00 in the morning," Lina said as she grabbed her costume, "Boy Rezo's going to wonder what happened to us."

"Not really," Zelgadis said as he pulled into the garage, "He's not home."

"You're right," Lina sounded impressed, "Well, this has got to be a first for you, getting home before Rezo."

"Yeah it is," Zelgadis yawned, "Boy, I am exhausted."

"Me too," Lina said, and then yawned as well. The car came to a stop, and Lina undid her seatbelt, "But one thing is for sure; I had a ton of fun."

"Me too," Zel said as he turned the car off, undid his seatbelt, and grabbed his costume as well. He clicked on the opener again to close the garage door, and the two of them got out of the car. They wasted no time in getting into the house and headed straight for Zelgadis' bedroom.

Once inside, Lina tossed her costume on top of her bags, kicked off her boots, threw off her winter clothes, and began digging through her bags for a sleeping shirt, "So Zel, how did you feel about what happened tonight?"

Zelgadis stopped for a moment, kicked off his own shoes, and pulled off his shirt, "Well, at first it felt really right, that is was supposed to be going the way it was. But after Xellos crashed in on us, it suddenly felt awkward to try and continue. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," Lina said as she pulled a shirt from her bags and sniffed it, "Ugh, dirty. Zel, do you have a shirt I could use?"

"To sleep in?" Zelgadis asked as he pulled his sweatshirt off, "Yeah, just give me a minute."

Lina snatched the sweatshirt from him, "This will do." She pulled it on, the sleeves too long for her arms and the waistline stopping just short of her panties, "Good, it's still warm." She hugged herself, then crossed over to Zelgadis and hugged him as well.

"What's that for?" Zelgadis asked.

She shrugged, "Because I felt like it. Oh yeah, and another thing…"

"What's that?"

"You're never getting this shirt back. I'm keeping it." She giggled and let go of him, taking her bra off and throwing it on the floor before climbing into his bed.

Zelgadis was ready to protest, then thought better of it, slipped out of his jeans, and climbed into bed next to her.

"You know Lina, I kind of regret the fact that it took this long for the two of us to get together."

"Why?" she asked as she cuddled with him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging to his back.

"I feel like there's so much more we could have accomplished if we'd been willing to talk to one another earlier. Maybe Lord Of Nightmares would already be out there."

"Those are both big maybes Zel. Trust in timing, it's never truly wrong."

"I guess you're right," Zelgadis admitted.

"I am right," Lina said, "There's no guesswork involved."

"No fears, no regrets, right?" Zelgadis asked.

"Right," Lina said, "Now, let's get some shut-eye, or else we'll sleep in so long Rezo will think we really were up to something last night."

"But we were," Zelgadis said, and then grimaced as Lina pinched his stomach.

"You be quiet." 

* Song is The Girl You Want (By Devo)

*2 Song is One Slowdance (By Simple Plan)


	13. The Girl All The Bad Boys Want, Chap 13

For my reader's – Please forgive the month that has past since my last post…College is kicking me around like a soccer ball, and I'm trying to maintain all my activities. Hopefully I will be able to get the rest of this story in a more timely fashion.

            "Yuck, I can't believe how terrible that lunch was! This is the last time I let you talk me into eating at the cafeteria Xellos," Zelgadis remarked, the horrid aftertaste of the school's "macaroni and cheese" still pungent on his tongue. He scraped his tongue against the top set of teeth to try and peel the effected taste buds off, but the flavor remained.

            "Yes, well, it was the day they were serving chocolate cake and ice cream, particularly since it is the principal's birthday."

            Zelgadis thought about it for a moment, "Xellos, how old do you think Miss Metallium really is?" Metallium had been the undisputed principal of Ceipheid Memorial for decades, and as such should be an old granny by this time. And yet rumors persisted that she was still very young in appearance, though no one willingly admitted to knowing it personally.

            "I have no idea," Xellos admitted, than added, "Ready to cheer tonight?" Xellos gave Zelgadis a poke in the ribs, and Zelgadis pulled back his fist to punch him, stopping only a moment from carrying out his threat.

            "Yeah, though I don't like the idea of being out there cheerleading," Zelgadis considered it, looking back on that faithful evening now nearly two and half months past, "I should've just dropped the trousers."

            "Well, judging by the way I found you two that evening, I doubt it would've made much difference if you had or not," Xellos replied wistfully, "But this is an opportunity to do something memorable before we leave high school for good."

            "By making assess of ourselves?"

            "Think of it as more of an exercise of self-expression, Zelgadis."

            Zelgadis could only shake his head as the two of them took a left down the hall toward the gymnasium, nearly bowling over a student as she swung around the corner.

            "Shit, look out!" Zelgadis exclaimed as he dodged the girl, who instinctively pulled back to avoid colliding with him, her short black hair gently flying back. She nearly lost her footing, and stared down at the floor apologetically.

            "I'm sorry Zelgadis, I didn't mean to…" she started.

            "Look, it's okay, no one's hurt," Zelgadis said, "Just be more careful, okay?" He looked over the student standing before him and recognized the chemistry book clutched tightly to her chest. She was Eris, a sophomore who was Rezo's favorite chemistry student. In fact, it was kind of a surprise to not see her following Rezo around. He could swear she had a minor infatuation with him.

            "Alright Zelgadis," she said as she looked up, smiled, then walked around the two of them and made her way down the hall. Zelgadis and Xellos watched her until she disappeared from sight.

            "Right, back to getting those uniforms," Xellos asserted, "Come on Zel."

            "Okay," Zelgadis nodded as he followed, "I hope these male cheerleader outfits don't look too dorky."

            "Zelgadis," Xellos urged.

            "No, no, and no. I refuse to," Zelgadis protested, "I look incredibly ridiculous as it is." He looked down at the uniform's skirt, white tennis shoes, and pom-poms he held in his left hand.

            "Fine, then the addition of these barrettes to your hair will only enhance your appearance," Xellos attempted to reassure Zelgadis as he tried to clip his hair back. Zelgadis tried to argue, but stopped when he realized there was no way to win.

            "There, that looks so much better," Xellos grinned, "I never knew you made such a cute girl Zel." Zelgadis shot him a glare.

            "Shut up! I'm only doing this because I lost a bet." Zelgadis said as he fiddled with the barrettes. Xellos was already prepared, as were the other guys recruited into this, including Miwan, Zangulus, Gourry, and Amelia's cousin Alfred who got roped into participating when he and his father had shown up for a visit to Atlas Heights. Though they still hadn't emerged from the locker room, Zelgadis could feel the nervous air that hung around them.

            "Alright boys, ready to show Ruby-Eye that we mean business?" Xellos added bravado to try and stir their blood. A few cheers went up, and the six of them charged out of the locker room into the night air, still a little chilled by winter's passing.

            On their left they watched the home bleachers, white and shimmering gold worn by the fans glaring in the lights that illuminated the night. Field hockey was a popular sport, equal in following to football, and every high school had one team for competition purposes. Though played primarily by girls, many boys joined the team as well. However, as was tradition with the powder puff football game they played at Homecoming, they also had a powder puff field hockey game, and tonight they faced off against the powder puff team from Ruby-Eye.

            Despite his feelings of embarrassment and the nervous crawl in his stomach, Zelgadis could feel the energy of the crowd, and it was infectious. He looked across at the players for Ruby-Eye, and his looks met hard and cold stares. The girls were beautiful, but something about them seemed dangerous in their red and black. Ruby-Eye was a school that enforced school uniforms, and demanded utter ruthlessness in academic and athletic performance.

            Mr. Gaav stepped out onto the field and motioned for the teams to meet at the center of the field. First in Cepheid's lineup was Amelia, looking rather chipper but a little small in her pads, which looked more like a suit of battle armor than sports equipment. Following close behind her was Filia, wielding the hockey stick like many would wield a combat staff and a serious expression seeming chiseled into her face.

            Almost attached to her back was Sylphiel, who gripped the stick protectively to her chest. Zelgadis felt sorry for her. She wasn't aggressive enough for this.

            Once his sight fell upon the next player, his confidence in the team dropped. Martina strolled leisurely behind Sylphiel, appearing ever so confident as she held the stick limply in one hand. She would be a problem during the game Zelgadis knew already.

            The next player to approach was Eris, a rather surprising addition to the team, approached the center field shyly but with hidden strength. If she could overcome that shyness, she would bring some interesting skill to the game.

            And finally Lina came onto the field, lazily but confidently dangling her arms over the hockey stick braced on her shoulders. Oddly enough, Zelgadis was surprised when a roar erupted from the Cepheid student body, an unexpected cheer for someone so feared.

            "Damn, your lessons in stage presentation have paid off," Xellos commented, "You'll probably want to get her sexy bod out of that outfit after the game, right Zel?"

            Zelgadis felt the blood rush to his face, "Shut up, Xellos!" and then looked to Lina, who turned her head, noticed his stare, and winked, causing him to further blush.

            "Alright estrogen bombs," Mr. Gaav nearly shouted, "Because Ruby-Eye is visiting, they will get the first possession. I want a nice clean game, and remember; no blood, no foul."

            The players took their positions, Lina, Martina, and Amelia taking offensive, Sylphiel, Eris, and a girl from the junior class taking defensive, and Filia planting herself at the goal.

            "Go team go!" Xellos cheered, and started arranging his fellow cheerleaders for an attempted pyramid. After much strain and confusion, they completed the pyramid and then tumbled into position to continue cheering, the energy pushing him to the edge of being hyperactive.

            The teams fought hard, Lina and Amelia playing aggressive at taking the ball from Ruby-Eye as Martina found herself knocked flat by a rampaging forward. Amelia snatched the ball and passed it to Lina, who drove down the field at breakneck speed, taking the legs from under an opponent with her stick before driving toward the goal. Gving it a hard slap, the ball sailed toward the goalie, who missed stopping the ball by only inches.

            When the goal was announced, Cepheid's students roared again, and Xellos threw his arms around Zelgadis, screaming out to the team before glomping Miwan. Zelgadis looked to Xellos, ready to pat him on the shoulder when a bright flash distracted him. Looking to the source, he saw Phibrizo, who held up the camera innocently.

            "For record purposes." Was all he said before ducking out of sight. His attention was pulled away from this when the crowd started booing and jeering. Zelgadis cast his eyes to the field and saw that Amelia had been laid flat, her helmet rolling away from her as she lay motionless. Mr. Gaav blew his whistle and charged out onto the field, stopping play. Lina and Martina crossed to her and watched as Mr. Gaav flipped her over and lightly smacked her in the face.

            Zelgadis and the cheerleaders held its breath, watching nervously to see what would happen. For several moments, the field lay silent, even the Cepheid supporters waited with baited breath. Finally though, Amelia sat up, looking around for a moment before retrieving her helmet and stick.

            Amelia asked Mr. Gaav something, but he only shook his head and blew the whistle once more, and the players lined up. Amelia yelled at Mr. Gaav, who only shrugged and repeated something to her. Even from the sidelines, Zelgadis and Xellos could see that Amelia was infuriated.

            "Be ready to taste my justice, bitch!" she shouted to the Ruby-Eye player who had knocked her flat in the first place, which even stopped Lina and Martina for a moment. Gaav tossed her the ball, and she took off with it, anger and pain granting her body a surge of power she'd never felt before. When the Ruby-Eye player that had angered her came to intercept her, Amelia lowered her shoulder and plowed forward, feeling the air rush from the other player's lungs as she connected. With a smile of righteous satisfaction she pushed onward, driving toward Ruby-Eyes goalie. When she got close enough, she slapped the ball hard and sent it sailing. The goalie deflected it however, and the ricochet hit Martina in the forehead, sending her tumbling back. Zelgadis had to suppress a laugh, but at the same time he flinched in reaction to the hit.

            Lina was fast to react though, and snatched the ball with a body catch and drove hard to the goalie. Snapping the ball even harder than Amelia, the goalie deflected again, only this time Amelia was in position for the shot, intercepted the blocked shot, and ricocheted it back to the goal, flying past the goalie's swift hands.

            Cepheid's student body roared again, and Zelgadis felt the rush again as he and Xellos cheered on the team, "Looks like we don't really need to lead any cheers tonight, eh Xellos?"

            "Definitely not needed tonight," Xellos yelled over the sound of the crowd, "Besides, your girlfriend is the one stealing the show. I think the major draw this year was the fact Lina volunteered for this." Xellos flinched as Filia wiped out a Ruby-Eye forward, using the girl's momentum to send her sprawling.

            However, in the moment Filia had left her post another forward had snatched the ball and was preparing to slap it in for a goal. Zelgadis clenched his teeth; if that shot made it in, Filia would be fuming.

            A diminutive shape darted in front of the forward though and quickly took the ball away, but cautiously as if she were handling an egg. When he saw who it was, he could not believe his eyes.

            "Sylphiel?"

            Sylphiel was hard and focused in her movement, carefully avoiding any and all that came to take the ball from her, making her opponents look exceedingly clumsy. With a final hesitant step, Sylphiel smacked the ball, passing it to Martina. She held possession of the ball for just a moment before a Ruby-Eye player snatched it from her, bounding down the field toward Filia.

            Zelgadis watched along with the cheerleaders, cheering when Cepheid scored and booing when Ruby-Eye made a point. He had watched the first half roll by, with Ruby-Eye evening the score to 5 Cepheid, 5 Ruby-Eye, and now that they were down to the last two minutes of the second half Zelgadis was getting nervous.

            Resuming from a Ruby-Eye player being knocked down, Mr. Gaav tossed the ball onto the field, and the spot where it landed became a fray of sticks and punches, kicks and curses, until Martina emerged with the ball, apparently surprised she had it. Lina followed alongside her, eyeing the hungry defensive players growing steadily nearer.

            "Martina, pass me the ball!"

            "Back off, Inverse, this is my goal," Martina pushed herself faster, but Lina kept the pace.

            "How do you plan to get around the defensive players?"

            "Simple Lina: I will fly right past them, and then the goal will be mine."

            "Idiot! How many times must you get hit in the head before you realize that strategy is the same one you've been using all game?"

            "Shut up Lina! Jus because you're trying to impress your freak boyfriend doesn't mean that I have to let you have the ball," Martina replied with venom, and then to the defensive players, "I'm coming through."

            Martina barreled toward the players, raw determination in her eyes as she turned to regard Lina, "See, I can do just fine. Just watch me blow past these two amateurs."

            Lina followed closely on Martina's flank. She would not lose that ball simply because Martina was some airhead bimbo. The next point would be hers. She looked to the clock: 1:15. She focused on Martina and sprung ahead to help clear a path for her to dive through.

            Just as she reached the first defensive player, she heard Martina's voice, "Lina, get the hell out of my way!"

            "Through the gap Martina!"

            "What gap Lin…"

            Lina turned in time to see Martina get pummeled by a Ruby-Eye player. She made a hard dash to the player and shoved her away, setting the ball in motion with her stick while Martina started to rise.

            "Sorry Martina, but I am not going to let us lose this game." With that, she turned and sped her way toward the sidelines to draw the defensive players. One girl was in particularly hot pursuit, and glared at Lina like some sort of predator as she moved to intercept.

            Suddenly, from the sidelines shot a foot, knocking the ball away from her. Lina nearly screamed and gave chase. The girl who was so intently following her snatched up the ball and brought it around to start her progression down the field once more.

            However, the girl's first step was also her last. Utilizing a clothesline, Lina cleared the girl off the field and into the powder puff boys for Ruby-Eye, "Mine!" she barked, and shot the ball down the field toward the goal.

            "No way Lina, this is my shot!" Martina cried out as she dashed to intercept Lina. The winning spotlight would be hers.

            Lina glared; this was the last place where a grudge need show itself. However, she bit down on her lip and focused, knowing that she could not let Martina try and take this ball.

            As she reached a good distance for a slap shot, Martina closed on her. Before Martina could do a thing however, Lina knelt and prepared for Martina's impact. As Martina contacted her, Lina moved her arms in a slight sideways arc, guiding Martina's body over her with the hockey stick. When Martina landed with a violent "thud", Lina immediately rose to her feet and charged the goalie. Once she was close enough to the box, she slid and slapped the ball with the narrow part of the stick.

            Everyone watched the slap, an incredible quiet coming over the crowd. Zelgadis' excitement was almost too much to contain, so he bit his lip to choke down a cheer; she would make the shot, he knew it.

             With a final catch, Ruby-Eye's net caught the ball, and Cepheid's student body went into thunderous applause. Lina picked herself up and dusted herself off, looking back to Martina, who was limping off the field toward a rapidly approaching Valgarv. She let out a sigh, swung the stick back onto her shoulders, and sauntered toward the athletic field locker rooms, smiling confidently as to what she'd accomplished that evening.

"And that's a wrap."

Be sure to read the second half of this chapter when it comes out: once again, my sincerest apologies for not posting sooner. 


	14. The Girl All The Bad Boys Want, Chapter ...

            Even though the cold air closed around him as he made his way to the locker room, Zelgadis' excitement kept him warm, the thought of his being in drag a mile away. Ahead Lina strode confidently, the hockey stick slung across her shoulders. He watched her with a smile, another warmth coming to his face and chest.

            "Zel, why are you blushing?" Xellos popped in next to him, then caught glance of Lina, "Oh, I see. Yeah, she was pretty hot tonight. Kind of gives you some interesting thoughts, does it not?"

            "Yeah," Zelgadis admitted, then turned and glared at Xellos, "What? Shut up Xellos!" Throwing a punch, Zelgadis nearly clipped Xellos, who simply leaned away from the blow.

            "Hey, I didn't mean to offend you Zel."

            "Why can't you just back off sometimes?"

            Xellos smirked, "Ah, so it is true."

            Zelgadis wheeled on Xellos, ready to punch again, "You open your mouth one more time…"

            "No, wait," Xellos insisted, pointing over Zelgadis' shoulder. Zelgadis turned his head and saw Valgarv and Martina approaching Lina, the look on Valgarv's face bitter and full of fury.

            "Stay back," Zelgadis said as he spun on his heels, starting a light jog to catch up to Lina.

            Lina watched as Valgarv and Martina approached, her confidence high and caution equally so. Martina had tears in the corners of her eyes, and Valgarv looked as if he was ready to start chewing wrought iron.

            She stopped when the two for them blocked her way, and tried her best to not look annoyed, "What do you two want?"

            Valgarv stiffened his stance, crossing his arms, "First off, I think you owe someone an apology."

            Lina assessed Valgarv for a moment, then raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "Who?" She was not going to let the self-proclaimed "Demon Prince" intimidate her into doing anything she didn't want to.

            "To me you idiot," Martina blurted, "Not only did you steal my shot, you injured me out there!" The near tears in her angered eyes hung by a thread, and yet Martina seemed to hold them, a glint of confidence in her eyes. Lina sighed; this act was not going to impress her.

            "Martina, look at it carefully. I gave you a gap to use, and you didn't go for it. Instead you got your dumb ass flattened by a Ruby Eye player. Then I took the ball, which was loose, and made a run for the goal.

            "But you wouldn't let that go, would you? No. You simply ran after me and tried to wipe me out in an attempt to make a shot that could make the game or send us into overtime. And that injury you supposedly have; I'd suppose that you have some bruises, some scrapes, and some lumps. Nothing you can't handle."

            "But, I'm delicate," Martina plead, her voice slightly losing its whine.

            "Then you shouldn't have been on the field. And since when were you delicate?"

            "Since I started watching out for her," Valgarv glared.

            "Oh, so now you speak," Lina laughed, "Watching out for her huh? Martina, you picked a bad guy for your bodyguard. Seems like he couldn't protect you on the field. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

            "We're not finished yet, Lina," Martina spat, and Lina turned to face her.

            "Oh yes we are Martina," Lina shot back, "I am washing my hands of you and your creep boyfriend, plus anything related to either of you."

            "So, does that mean you won't apologize?" Valgarv asked as he unfolded his arms, his stance menacing as he took a step closer.

            "Hell no! I have nothing to apologize to you two…"

            Valgarv backhanded her with a clenched fist, sending Lina to the ground. Pain exploded in Lina's head along the jaw line and on the side where her head hit the ground.

            "Lina!"

            Zelgadis screamed out as Lina fell. Anger rose within him, suddenly boiling over and inflaming his fury further as he shortened the distance between he and Valgarv. Valgarv turned, seemingly oblivious to Zelgadis' shout and carrying a look of shock on his face, "Valgarv, you're dead!"

            Valgarv had only a moment to react before Zelgadis closed the gap between them, and yet he was so surprised he couldn't move. Maybe it was the ire in Zelgadis' eyes, or perhaps it was the fact that Zelgadis was in a cheerleader outfit with pom-poms and barrettes.

            The two bodies collided, and Valgarv went tumbling, folding at his stomach where Zelgadis' shoulder had impacted. The pain caused the adrenaline to flow, and Valgarv quickly recovered, leaping to his feet.

            "Son of a bitch!" Zelgadis yelled as he took a swing, Valgarv able to block the powerful blow, and returned with a punch as well, connecting with Zelgadis' left eyebrow, causing an explosion of pain on Zelgadis' face. Zelgadis bit down on the scar in his cheek, causing it to rupture and allowing fresh blood to pass over his palate. The new pain canceled the pain of the impact, and Zelgadis drove his fist forward and up, catching Valgarv under the ribcage. The air audibly rushed from Valgarv's lungs, and Zelgadis followed his strike with another punch that connected with Valgarv's right eye.

            "Valgarv!" Martina squeaked.

            "Zel!" Lina called as she dashed over to pull Zelgadis away.

            "What?" Zelgadis barked as someone snatched his arm. He spun around angrily and met Lina's eyes, fierce and powerful, the eyebrow hoop even carrying an angry shine to it. He felt his anger start to cool, and he allowed his shoulders to slowly sag.

            "Come on Zel, let's get out of here," Lina scowled, her eyes still fierce, but her voice carrying something in its tone that made Zelgadis' stomach twinge; she wasn't mad, she was worried.

            "Alright Lina, let's get out of here," Zelgadis replied, placing his hand against the small of her back as he walked with her towards the locker rooms, past Martina who was kneeling beside a wheezing Valgarv.

            Once well out of earshot, Lina turned and hit Zelgadis upside the head.

            "Ow," Zelgadis cursed as he reached up to rub the area of impact, "What was that for?"

            "For being an idiot," Lina replied as she slipped away to the locker rooms,  "Now go get changed."

            For a moment Zelgadis was left standing alone, confused, and cold. The draft under his skirt quickly reminded him that it wouldn't get any warmer, and he also scooted off to the locker rooms to change.

            "What was that?" Xellos asked as Zelgadis came in and pulled his top off. Zelgadis shot him a small look of annoyance.

            "Valgarv hit Lina," Zelgadis replied simply, and removed the skirt, "What was I supposed to do?"

            Xellos shrugged, "I thought she'd be able to handle it herself."

            "I know she could have, but he hit her in the jaw," Zelgadis countered, "If he caused any damage, Lord of Nightmares would be one less lead singer, and how do you think that would bode on our future?"

            Xellos thought about if for a moment, "Not well at all." He slipped out of his skirt as well, and then out of the Speedos he had everyone wear under their skirts in the place of panties.

            "Exactly," Zelgadis said, noticed that Xellos was naked, blushed, and quickly changed his outfit so that he could leave. Once outside, he breathed a sigh of relief. He saw Lina's Shelby pull up, and he climbed into the car.

            "So, where to…?"

            Lina kissed him, lending to him her passion and worry, causing him to melt.

            After a few minutes, Lina pulled away, smiling softly. Her eyes seemed happier than before, and he smiled stupidly back.

            "What was that for?"

            "For being an idiot."

            A knock came to the car window, and Zelgadis nearly jumped. He looked behind him, and Miwan waved to them, a smile on his lips. Zelgadis pushed the window lever, and with a soft whirring the window lowered.

            "What's happening?" Zelgadis asked, wondering if his face was turning red. With the way his head was swimming he wasn't sure.

            "Well, Xellos sent me over to invite the two of you to a victory party," Miwan declared, "His house, from an hour from now to whenever you decide to leave."

            "So, what's your involvement with this?" Lina asked.

            Miwan blushed for a moment, then replied, "He asked me to help with setup, and offered for me to stay for the party as well."

            Zelgadis looked to Lina, who only smiled, "Sure Miwan. Tell Xellos we'll be there in an hour. In the meantime, we can find _something_ to do."

            "Don't be in any hurry to get there, I'm sure we'll be more than busy," Miwan remarked, stopped and blushed, then disappeared from sight. Zelgadis gave a questioning look to Lina, who only shrugged in response and started the car.

            "So, where are we going?"

            Lina shrugged, "Anywhere and everywhere for an hour. Sound good?"

            Zelgadis nodded, and Lina started to drive. Zelgadis lowered the window to let the cool night air flow through his hair and over his ears. The stars seemed to drift lazily along as he watched, Lina's radio blaring out a rock tune:

_I, I look but never touch.   
She says I drink too much.   
I only care about myself, sex, and the couch.   
You. You light up my whole day.   
Whenever you're away.   
I'd love to say I've got you figured out.   
No way.   
  
If I get my hands on you, I would make you do all the things I want you to.   
And bend your will to mine, never hear you whine.   
Everybody break out.   
It's enough to shout, it's enough to shout. _

_It's enough, yeah it's enough…*_

Zelgadis looked to Lina, who only smiled and threw her head back as she started to sing, " She's callin', we're brawlin'. This is the hell that is my life. I'm laughing, she's crying. This is the hell that is my, hell that is my life."  
            Zelgadis laughed, and then followed up Lina by doing the second verse, " I. I feel the world revolves around me. I take my one way street. I only have one serious bone in my body. You. You say you're not amused. You love to hate me too. You claim you wish you never got my name tattooed."

Lina joined Zelgadis for the next segment, the two of them grinning widely at one another, " Now you got your hands on me. And you can make me be, what you want me to be. And slash away my will, still you're my only thrill. Everybody break out. It's enough to shout, it's enough to shout. It's enough, yeah it's enough." *

Once Zelgadis realized what he had said to Lina, he threw his eyes to the floor of the car. His mind drifted to New Year's of the heat between them and the passion they'd experienced. He wondered still if that was just an illusion, a simple mistake made by two intoxicated people.

"You know Zel, we should find somewhere to walk a little, you know, get some fresh air." Lina suggested, and Zelgadis looked up, her own cheeks noticeably redder than before, "It just seems like it's so hot in here."

"Yeah, I agree," Zelgadis said as he positioned himself so that more cold air swept over him. He watched buildings slide by, the police station, grocery stores, small businesses; everything seemed to blur together after a while.

He felt the car stop, and his world refocused, trees silhouetted by a nearby lamppost and a playground off in the shadows.

"The park?"

"You had somewhere better in mind?" Lina asked, "Besides, at this hour of night no one comes out here, so we won't have any problems."

Zelgadis looked to her, "Problems, problems with what?" Her eyes met his, and he saw in them softness and desire he'd not seen before.

"Zel, am I attractive?" she asked as she scooted closer to him, the leather seats squeaking slightly.

"Well, of course you're attractive Lina," Zelgadis responded, unsure of how to continue. He honestly couldn't just tell her of the fantasies he'd experienced of her, how the image of New Year's still burned hot in his memory, and how he yearned for that closeness again.

Lina slid all the way over to Zel, leaning her light frame against him, the heat from her body lying itself heavily upon him, "Does my body please you?" Zelgadis swallowed hard, and he tried his best to maintain an air of calm.

"Yes, your body is very pleasing," he thought of what to say next, but only came out with, "Lina, do you still remember New Year's Eve?"

"Yes," Lina said as she climbed into his lap, curling herself up against him. Zelgadis could feel his own heart pounding, and he forced himself to relax his breathing.

"Do you think it might feel right this time?"

Lina met his eyes and smiled, "I'm sure we can try," and kissed him. Zelgadis dropped any pretenses of trying to remain calm, instead allowing his hands to explore Lina's body, finding their way in under her long sleeved shirt and taking in the feel of her soft skin. He could feel her hands as well lifting his shirt. For a moment a twinge of fear gripped him, the scars itching terribly for an instant, but were then gone as passion retook him.

Their kissing continued, both more cautious in their approach than before as they carefully examined one another. No clothes had come off, but both seemed comfortable with that for the moment.

"I want you to touch me, Zel," Lina said as she lifted her shirt. Zelgadis let out a heavy breath as his eyes fell upon the gentle curves of her breasts, hidden from sight by the cups of her bra. Though they weren't as large as most young women of her age, they seemed better formed, and their being slightly smaller intrigued him and excited him even more.

With shaking hands he gently seized them, gently plying each with his hands through the fabric, and he felt Lina shudder.

"Are my hands too cold?"

Lina shook her head, "No, it just feels good to have your hands on me, that's all. Please go on."

He continued to stroke her body, eventually causing her to rest tucked against his shoulder, her eyes closed as she focused on the sensation running through her body. She had always been wary of this kind of contact, but with Zelgadis she felt comforted, assured that he would be gentle with her.

Stopping one of his hands, she redirected it to the zipper on her pants, "You can touch here too, if you want."

Zelgadis nodded, and he began to undo the zipper, slow and clumsy but with patience. He watched intently as the white edging of her panties began to show, plain with no frills at all. Somewhat appropriate he thought to himself.

Lina's watch beeped, and Zelgadis looked to it, "Hey, what time is it?"

Lina activated the glow feature on her watch and looked, slight embarrassment on her face, "10:00, why?" As the passion started to fade, she wondered what possessed her to be so heady, so physical.

"Shit, it's been almost an hour already? We were going to go to Xellos' party, right?" Though the excitement of all this was pushing him towards intimacy, he still wasn't sure if he wanted to go further yet.

Seeing an opportunity to cool down and think things through more thoroughly, Lina smiled, "Yeah, we were. Let's go see what he's up to."

Doing their best to regain composure, Lina climbed out of Zelgadis' lap and slipped into the driver's seat. She turned back to look at him, noticed something, and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Your barrettes are still in place."

Zelgadis stopped, reaching up to check for himself. When he felt them still in place, he blushed and moved quickly to remove them. Lina still laughed, and Zelgadis shot her a dirty look. Lina noticed the glare, leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek, "You're cute when you're pouting."

            Despite his frustration, he was forced to smile. He was overreacting. He even started to laugh as well; he must've looked pretty funny with the barrettes in his hair. "Let's get going."

            "Agreed," Lina replied as she backed the car up and turned it around. Zelgadis returned to staring out the window, listening as Lina turned the radio back on:

            _You're such a delicate boy_

_            In the hysterical realm_

_            Of an emotional landslide_

_            In physical terms_

_            With your cherry lips and golden curls_

_            You could make grown men gasp when you go walking past_

_            And in your hot pants and high heels_

_            They could not believe that such a body was for real_

_            It seemed like rainbows would appear_

_            Whenever you came here the clouds would disappear_

_            Because you look just like a girl_

_            Your baby blues would flash and suddenly a spell was cast…*2_

            "Zel, what are you thinking about?"

            Zel turned his head, "Nothing much, really; our relationship for one, the band too." He lied about the band. He didn't want to appear too anxious about that last intimate exchange. Sure, it was exciting. It put him on a high he had never thought possible, both wonderful and frightening all in the same moment.

            "Oh."

            "What?

            "No, its nothing," Lina assured Zelgadis, "I was just curious as to what you were thinking." Lina adjusted her radio, and the new tune floated gently to Zelgadis' ears:

            _How did we ever go this far?_

_            You touch my hand and start the car_

_            And for the first time in my life_

_            I'm crying_

            Are we in space do we belong 

_            Someplace where no one calls us wrong_

            And like the stars we burn away the miles…*3 

            The two of them sat in silence, only the music between them. Zelgadis looked to Lina, and he felt a sense of awe as he saw light from the moon give her a soft glow. She was almost angelic, and he felt a warm comfort sitting in the car with her.

            "How's your jaw?"

            "Huh, oh fine," Lina chuckled, "Just a little sore. I'm sorry, but if that's Valgarv's idea of an attack, he never really learned how to fight."

            "I'm glad to hear it. I was just worried that he may have really hurt you."

            Lina let out another laugh, "I'm harder to break than that. Though you needn't worry about it, it's touching to know that you were worried." She reached over and touched his face, running her pointer finger over one of the scars, "Besides, I think you took more damage from Valgarv than I did."

            "Valgarv may act big and try to impress, but he is more of a stuffed sack than anything else."

            They both laughed at this remark, and then fell silent again as they came up to 2190 Astral Break Boulevard. The drove up the driveway, parked where they usually did, and strolled up to the front door, which lay open, music blasting. The warm air of the inside greeted them, and they looked about.

            Little had been done with the décor, and Miwan zipped past them, his normally free-flowing shoulder length green hair tied back into a neat ponytail, "Feel free to sit down anywhere. I'm almost finished here, and Xellos is in the kitchen preparing drinks, if you want to speak with him."

            They nodded, and Zelgadis lead Lina to the tearoom, each of them taking a seat on cushions. Zelgadis adjusted in his cushion while Lina sat back comfortably in her.

            "Miwan and Xellos have been hanging out a lot together," Lina remarked. Zelgadis only nodded, "I wonder why."

            "I wouldn't know," Zelgadis replied, "Hey, do you think that Xellos would spike the punch again?"

            "Wouldn't put it past him, Zel. He's had alcohol mixed in with all the drinks at every party we've attended here."

            "Halloween?"

            "Well, maybe not Halloween," Lina agreed, "But every other time."

            "If it isn't the adorable couple who are lead singers for Lord of Nightmares, Lina and Zel," Xellos smirked as he came out of the kitchen with a pitcher of red liquid, "You two are the first to get here. Kick back, relax, and save your energy; you'll need it tonight."

            Lina and Zelgadis looked at one another, then at the floor blushing. Zelgadis shifted his vision, casting his gaze aside at Lina. She was still looking at the floor, the blush high in her cheeks.

            Xellos set down the pitcher and a set of plastic glasses, "Since this is a small scale party, we won't need to make as much punch as we did for New Year's."

            "Who's all showing up?" Lina asked, the blush suddenly vanishing. Xellos smiled and counted off the guests.

            "Well, you and Zel, Miwan, Zangulus and Jiras. Vrumugun couldn't make it tonight, so that means Amelia, Filia, and myself."

            "Hello?" called Zangulus and he and Jiras stepped through the front door. Xellos greeted them and ushered them into the tearoom.

            "Oh, and for those who are wondering, the house is ours. If you want to stay the night, that's fine. Hell, stay a week if you want to! Just remember that the offer remains." He looked up to the door again, and Filia came in wearing a pair of jeans and white polo, followed by Amelia, who wore a hooded sweatshirt over what appeared to be a long-sleeved shirt and pair of jeans, "Hello, and welcome to the party."

            "Not very big, is it?" Filia asked as she stepped into the tearoom.

            "I think it's just the right size," chimed in Amelia, who removed her sneakers and walked into the tearoom, kneeling at the central table, "Ooh, punch!"

            "Have some, I brewed it to celebrate our victory," Xellos beamed, "And besides, after all that excitement, why let it dissipate so quickly?" Without another word, Xellos quickly filled the glasses and handed one to each person and raised his own into the air, "To victory."

            "To victory," everyone chanted.

            Xellos looked to Lina and Zelgadis, "To Lina and Zel; you two are the best friends a young man such as myself could ask for. Thank you for everything you've done, and some extra thanks for making such a good-looking couple."

            "Here, here!" Amelia asserted, and the group grumbled in agreement. Zelgadis looked to Lina, who returned his gaze, and the two of them turned red.

            "To Filia, my longtime rival," Xellos continued, "I am sorry to see that our paths will leave one another after this year. For so many years now you and I have been fiercely opposing one another, and I think it's time we made peace." He raised his glass to her, and she stared at him for a moment surprise registering on her face.

            "Well, I wasn't expecting this from you Xellos, but it is very gracious to offer this peace. I accept your offer; a toast to you." She raised her glass to him, and the two of them drank deeply.

            Zelgadis looked down at the glass, thinking a moment before rising, "Ahem, I would like to make a toast." He could feel their eyes on him, and he swallowed a lump as he continued.

            "First of all, I want to thank you Xellos: without someone to take swings at I probably wouldn't have survived coming back to school. And besides, who else could make me smile and growl at the same time?"

            He turned and addressed Zangulus and Jiras, "You two, I thank you as well. With you two and the band taking me in, it feels like I have a real family, somewhere I can feel safe and accepted."

            Saving what he thought was best for last, he turned to Lina, "Lina, I must thank you for so much that you've done for me and…"

            "Okay Zel, let's save the lover's talk for later," Xellos chimed in, his face already getting flushed, "Have some punch everyone, and let's party!"

            Xellos produced a remote from his pocket, pressed a couple of buttons, and the speaker system pounded with the music's increased volume. Zelgadis watched as Xellos motioned to Amelia and Filia to come out into the foyer to dance, Zangulus and Jiras quickly catching up.

            Suddenly, Lina took his hand and led him into the foyer, pausing only a moment to take his drink and set it down on the tea table. Swinging her hips seductively, Lina started to dance, sparking desire in Zelgadis as he followed her to an open spot. Heat rose in his face, and he started swaying to the rhythm. Lina smiled and closed the distance, rubbing her back up against him. Pleasantly surprised, Zelgadis responded to her movements, matching her bumps and weaves deftly, and he brought a hand around her waist, splaying his fingers across her stomach. The music, though blasting, was little more than a dull roar, his excitement paired with his pounding heart drowning out almost all noise.

            "Zel, can we talk?" Lina asked, her expression shy and smiling. Zelgadis felt the haze dissipate, and he nodded, allowing himself to be led. He followed her upstairs and into a bedroom, this one much simpler than the last one they'd been in, looking like something from the Victorian era.

            Lina sat down on the bed and had Zelgadis sit next to her, "What were you going to say?"

            "What?"

            "When you were toasting me, what were you going to tell me?"

            "Oh," Zelgadis blushed. Where was that courage he'd had only minutes earlier, "Are you sure you want to hear it? I think it's kind of stupid."

            Lina took his hand, "Zel, you can't be that stupid, particularly around me. Please, I would like to hear what you were going to say."

            Zelgadis took a deep breath and attempted to gather his courage, "Okay, I'll tell you." He took another deep breath and let it out quickly, "I was going to tell you that I was grateful for everything you'd done for me. You brought me out of a rut and showed me that my life wasn't pointless or dead in the water. And despite my attitude and tendency to piss people off, you stayed with me."

            Lina smiled, "Thank you Zel, though I never really noticed what you claim. I just thought you were lonely," she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "But I'm glad you decided to stick with me; I know I can be a real bitch sometimes."

            Zelgadis looked to Lina, still inches from her face, and he kissed her. Startled for only a moment, Lina returned the kiss and crawled into Zelgadis' lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she enjoyed the feel of his hands slipping in underneath her shirt and touching the skin, the extra feeling of the scars making for an interesting, if not erotic sensation.

            When she shuddered again, Zelgadis paused for a moment, then returned to his objective, hands gently massaging Lina's breasts through her bra. Her breathing, steadily growing heavier, excited him, making his stomach clench.

            Lina removed her shirt and started to remove Zelgadis' as well. She stopped however when he froze, "Are you okay?"

            "Yeah, I'm fine," Zelgadis said, "It's just that I'm feeling a little self-conscious right now." He looked down; he knew he really didn't have anything to worry about, or did he? Maybe if she saw the scars again it would kill her attraction. 

            Lina gripped him under the chin, "You shouldn't think so little of yourself."

            "But, these scars. They make me…"

            "Do you think I care?" Lina asked, and kissed him without another word. Zelgadis felt the fear, the doubt, and the strength of his protests melt away, leaving him in a warm and fluid daze.

            "You and I fit so well together Zel, it doesn't matter what we are," Lina said as she pulled the shirt off. She eyed the scars that crisscrossed his chest, his sides, and his back, and then started to trace them with her finger.

            "What are you doing?" Zelgadis jumped back, red with embarrassment. Lina only responded by leaning forward and kissing a scar that shot jaggedly across his chest, and he could feel her tongue tracing the raised flesh.

            "Enjoying them, what does it look like?" Lina looked up, and she smiled. Zelgadis felt a rush of relief, and he kissed her once again, Lina fumbling with his belt. Changing his own actions, he also started to strip her, first disconnecting her belt, and then sliding her pants and her socks off.

            He stared at her, curiosity and attraction merged. Her panties held on her body well, coyly hiding her most secret parts while giving him a tantalizing look at her figure, well rounded for someone of her build but without looking excessive. Her face, though confident, carried the red of blush, and she looked at him with a smile.

            "Wow, I've never felt this nervous before," Lina said, hugging herself.

            "Neither have I," Zelgadis admitted, his own heart pounding, "I guess one of us should take charge, right?"

            "Right."

            Lina edged closer to Zelgadis, her knees touching his as she looked at him. They stared at one another for several moments, each one growing more and more uncomfortable.

            "So," Lina said.

            "So?"

            "Shouldn't you take charge Zel? I mean you are the boyfriend."

            "I'm nervous though."

            "So am I," Lina said, a slight exasperation sound escaping her voice, "It's not like I know exactly what I'm doing."

            "Neither do I."

            "Well,"

            "Well what?"

            "I don't know," Lina responded and let out a sigh, than added after a moment, "Aw, what the hell?" She dove forward, knocking Zelgadis backwards, and kissed him, running her hands up and down his back. Zelgadis felt the rush again and pinched her butt.

            "You're a jerk," Lina chuckled as she grabbed his crotch, giving it a tight yet affectionate squeeze. She licked her lips, feeling kind of odd but at the same time aroused, as she nipped his ear, "But you're my jerk."

            "Zel?" Xellos called as he made his way down the hall, head aching slightly, "Too much punch," he reminded himself, "Zel? Lina?"

            He noticed a door cracked open. Gently pushing on it, he slowly walked inside, "Good morning you two. Well, I hope the two of you enjoyed…"

            He stopped though, when his eyes fell upon the room's occupants. Sitting at he foot edge of the bed was Jiras, shirtless, and sitting on the side of the bed was Zangulus, also shirtless, both of them looking up from their reading, a newspaper scattered over the bedspread.

            Without saying anything else, Xellos quietly stepped back out into the hallway and continued his search. Whistling to himself and quickening his pace, he looked for any indicators as to where his two lovebirds were hiding away, "Lina, Zel."

            Zelgadis opened one eye, staring irritably at the door. What did he want at this hour of the morning? He felt the warm presence next to him, and for a moment he froze, wondering whom it was he was in bed with. His eyes caught the flash of red hair on the pillow just as his memory registered the previous night; the throes of passion, warmth of flesh in his hands, and the incredible sensation of making it with someone who cared about him and didn't care about his scars.

            He heard the door handle click open, and he prepared a pillow.

            The door swung open, and Xellos entered the room smiling, "Good…"

            Zelgadis lobbed the pillow, smacking Xellos in the face, "Xellos, what are you doing waking me at this hour of the morning?"

            Xellos raked at the pillow in surprise, then pulled it down, "It's noon."

            Zelgadis looked to the alarm clock on the nightstand, and sure enough the clock display read 12:00.

            "So it is. What do you want, anyway?"

            "Mm…what's going on, Zel?" Lina asked sleepily as her eyes opened. When she saw Xellos, she threw her pillow at him, "Xellos, don't you ever concern yourself with other peoples' privacy?"

            "Only if I haven't already seen them naked," Xellos deflected the pillow, "Besides, the two of you are just too cute that way…I know! Wait here while I get a camera." He laughed and spun on his heels to run from the room. Lina halted him though, who had somehow managed to clear the distance from the two of them with blanket wound around her body, and knocked him to the floor.

            "Oh no you won't. The last thing I need you to have is blackmail material." She bent over him and glared, "You do understand what I'd do if you tried to blackmail me, right?"

            "Boy Spooker?" Xellos asked, neither frightened nor terribly amused. Lina only nodded and offered her hand to him. After she had pulled him up, she dusted him off, "So, let's say you apologize to us by buying us lunch."

            "Lunch?"

            "Wherever we want to eat and whatever we want," Zelgadis added.

            "Good thinking, Zel," Lina winked and turned to Xellos again, "Sound good?"

            Xellos chuckled, "Sure, why not? In fact, I'll treat everyone that stayed to lunch. Why don't you call your uncle Rezo, Zel?"

            Zelgadis looked about the room, "Right." His eyes scanned the surfaces of dressers, tables, and even the nightstand, but the only thing he saw was the alarm clock.

            Suddenly, Lina's cell phone flew into his face. Reflexively he caught it and looked at it, "Thanks Lina."

            "Sure, just don't talk too long on it."

            He nodded and turned the phone on, then dialed his home number. He listened, waited five rings, and then hung up.

            "What's up?" Lina asked.

            "Not home," Zelgadis admitted.

            "Again? This doesn't seem like your uncle to do this.

            "It isn't; he's a stickler for time and resources. He never does anything off his schedule."

            Xellos shrugged, "Ah well, it seems that things are beginning to change around here," he glanced to Lina, then to Zel, "Aren't they?"

            Zelgadis got up from the bed, face red with embarrassment, and shooed Xellos from the room, "We'll be out in a few minutes."

            "A quickie, huh?"

            "Just, get out of here!" Lina shouted, her own face reddening by the minute.

            After Zelgadis slammed the door shut, he turned around and walked back over to Lina. She looked at him for a moment, "Zel, I was wondering…"

            "Me too," Zel admitted.

            "About how…?"

            "Things went last night? Yeah."

            "Well?"

            "I certainly enjoyed myself."

            "Yeah," Lina laughed nervously, "So did I."

            Silence overcame the two of them, and they both looked to the floor. Zelgadis ran his hands through his hair and let out a deep breath.

            Lina looked up, and Zelgadis met her gaze, "You know Zel, perhaps we…"

            "Are thinking too hard about this?"

            "Right," Lina laughed again, and Zelgadis nodded, laughing nervously as well and looking away. He felt her hand upon his, and he looked back to her again.

            "This is something we can't think too hard about," Lina told him, "I mean look, it's part of a natural process; why are we afraid of it?"

            "We shouldn't be."

            "No, we shouldn't."

            Another round of nervous laughter and averted stares, and Zelgadis thought about what they were doing. He turned his head to look at her again, "Lina, we're being…"

            "Stupid about this?"

            "Exactly."

            "We should probably just kiss and be done with it."

            "I agree," Zelgadis affirmed.

            Lina paused, "Well?"

            "What?"

            "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

            Without further warning, Zelgadis grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in, pressing his lips gently yet passionately against hers. Quickly Lina felt her resolve melt, and suddenly she wanted to go back to bed with Zel, to have him hold her in his arms until she fell asleep again. But that was for another time.

            When they pulled away from the kiss, a soft rush of air escaped Lina's lips, and the world ceased to be a haze. She could only smile stupidly though, and walked over to the bed, "Alright Zel, let's go to lunch and get this shit figured out later, okay?"

            Zelgadis was coming down from his own rush when Lina's words reached him, "Sure, that sounds great. We'll get to that later."

            "You've got something you need to attend to right now though," Lina commented, "You should probably put on some shorts."

* Song is "The Hell That is my Life" by Zebrahead

*2 Song is "Cherry Lips"  by Garbage

*2 Song is "How Did We Ever Go This Far?" by Tatu


	15. The Girl All The Bad Boys Want, Chapter ...

I ask that you forgive my incredible lack of speed: Philosophy leaves the head swimming, Literature robs the intellect of power, and Human Sexual Biology drowns my thoughts with facts and memorized terms.

            "I know they say that couples should spend quality time together," Miss Aqua shook her head as she marked down Lina and Zelgadis, "But aren't the two of you overdoing it?"

            "Maybe you're right Auntie," Lina winked, "But it's cheaper than a movie or dinner."

            "You two are just lucky this doesn't affect your graduation."

            "Well, it is a perk."

            Lina smiled and shrugged, then took her seat next to Zelgadis.

            "By the way, what did the two of you do to get sent in?"

            Lina frowned, "Some stupid preppy freshman bitch was trying to make a pass at Zelgadis, and I warned her about it."

            "But unfortunately, the freshman didn't respect Lina's warning," Zelgadis added, "And so they got into a little scuffle."

            "And hero boy here thought he could try and break it up, but the freshman bitch's boyfriend disagreed as well."

            "And so here we are," Zelgadis admitted.

            Miss Aqua shook her head and chuckled, "Very well, as long as neither of you cause trouble in here. You two are quite an item."

            After Miss Aqua had gone, Zelgadis turned to Lina, draping his arm across her shoulders, "Hey, I've given that song you've been working on some thought."

            "Yeah," she smiled, "What about it?"

            "I think you should call it 'Guardian'."

            "Really? I thought we might be able to create something a little more original than that."

            Zelgadis shrugged, "Sometimes the simplest name is the one that people remember. And besides, it is what the song's about, right?"

            "Well, yeah," Lina grumbled as she realized he was right, "but it seems too simple," then growled, "Oh, this is so frustrating."

            Zelgadis chuckled, and Lina narrowed her eyes at him, "Shut up; I hate you."

            Before Zelgadis could respond though, he heard the click of high heels, He turned his attention and immediately froze; Miss Naga was making her way down the aisle toward the two of them, a crimson rose in her hair just above the left ear.

            "Miss Inverse, I wanted to be a generous teacher and deliver today's assignment to you while you were in detention hall again."

            Lina half rolled her eyes, "Thanks, I guess." She took the paper Miss Naga extended and folded it up, sticking it in her back pocket, "Have a good day, Miss Naga."

            Miss Naga laughed, and Zelgadis felt his spine attempt to bury itself further into his back and his skin pull tightly against itself. He watched her turn and leave, stopping only a moment to speak with Miss Aqua before walking out the door.

            "Thank god she's gone now."

            Lina nodded, "Agreed." If anyone had the potential to drive Lina insane, it was Miss Naga, with her eardrum-shattering laughter and her Claire University arrogance. It was rumored that she was a kinky woman with a penchant for peculiar fetish items. Judging from appearances, Lina could easily see why some would imagine her a leather-strapped dominatrix goddess. Lina started to chuckle.

            "What's so funny?" Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. Lina leaned over and whispered in his ear, and his face contorted in disgust.

            "Ewww! Lina, that's so wrong," Zelgadis squirmed, the image of Miss Naga in tight leather unpleasantly frozen in his mind, then he reconsidered, "Though it is strangely appropriate." His mind started to drift, and he started to remember Halloween.

            Lina's fist connected dully with his shoulder, and he cursed, "Dammit Lina, what did you do that for?"

            "For being sick," Lina said and looked away as a heavy blush set to her face. Whatever the expression on his face was, she didn't like it, "Look, I'll be right back."

            "Where are you going?"

            "Bathroom."

            Zelgadis only nodded and watched her leave, his own thoughts escaping him. He drifted back to the night Lina and he had sex. Though it was only a week past, he could still feel the warmth of her body, feel the soft touch of her hands on his, and smell her hair still hot and fresh. Even the small tears that formed at the corners of her eyes when she had climaxed was a sharp memory, and the heat rose in his face and chest.

            Buy why did he still feel like this? Certainly every guy didn't feel like this his first time with a girl. It was exciting, but that feeling should have worn off. Confused and not wanting to deal with it at that moment, Zelgadis set his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. Maybe later.

            Lina closed the toilet stall and sat down on the toilet. She didn't really need to use it, but she did need somewhere to escape to. Every time she looked at Zelgadis her mind floated back to the week before, when she had felt Zelgadis' embrace, his strong arms, careful hands, and gentle approach. How he had cradled her kindly, but pinched her when he was being playful, his passion woven into each careful touch.

            Her face grew hot and her heart pounded, and she suddenly missed him. Now that they had slept together, what was next? Before, when the thought of sex was still so, they didn't have to worry about what the next step was, or how things would work afterward. They were already in a committed relationship, _in more than one way_ Lina thought privately, and they had already had sex. What was the next logical step to take?

            Her mind drifted over the possibilities. She saw herself and Zel onstage, singing for a crowd of thousands, their own band the premiere show. Her mind changed images, several pictures of Zel and she in different sex positions. Though they were interesting she pushed them from her mind, focusing on the next image that came to mind; Zelgadis in a tuxedo and herself in a wedding dress, coming out of church with Xellos and friends in tow. _Would Xellos be a better groomsman or bride's maid?_ She giggled at the thought, but sobered once the next image came to mind; her swollen abdomen very obvious under her apron and dress, Zelgadis in a t-shirt and jeans, the two of them working on a song together.

            "If there is a powerful being watching out for me, please let him/her/it that I have no intention of moving that far forward as of yet. Ooh, this still doesn't solve my problem! Why can't it work like Gourry and Sylphiel does?"

            Zelgadis looked up as he felt a hand brush his shoulder. Miss Aqua smiled pleasantly and nodded, "Something troubling you, Zelgadis?" Her voice was sincere, and yet he didn't want to drag her into it. His feelings for Lina were his own private thing to deal with.

            "No, not really," Zelgadis tried to be nonchalant, "I'm just tired today."

            "That's certainly understandable," Miss Aqua said, "But I'd be sure to find some energy later, if you want to keep up." With a warm smile hinting at mischief she proceeded back to the desk, leaving Zelgadis' mouth agape.

            Fighting back blush, Zelgadis nearly shouted, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" How did she know what he'd been thinking of? Miss Aqua looked to him and chuckled.

            "You'll find out soon enough."

            He saw Lina emerge through the doorway again. She looked distracted, and he watched her carefully.

            "You okay?" he asked as she took her desk again. For a moment she did not respond, her eyes staring ahead, face embalmed in a pensive expression. After he began to speak again though, she turned her face to him, "What Zel?"

            "Are you okay?"

            "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

            "You look worried about something."

            Lina huffed, "Yeah right, me worry?"

            Zelgadis was about to present his argument when the bell rang, ending the class period. Lina picked up her things, Zelgadis quick to follow, and the two of them emptied into the hallway. Zelgadis wondered if he should mention what Miss Aqua had said, but thought better of it.

            "Zel, how soon do you think you can be ready for performance?"

            Zelgadis stopped for a moment, unsure if what he'd heard wasn't a mistake, "Performance?"

            "Yeah, when do you think you can be ready?"

            Zelgadis pondered it for a moment, "Well, if you give me the music to follow, I'd give it about five days."

            Lina smiled as she produced a manila envelope, "Good, you have four." She handed him the envelope, and he read the sticky note attached.

            "Four days," Zelgadis whined, "But that means that we have to get everyone together and rehearse like there's no tomorrow. Damn, even Shitenoe didn't play with this short of notice, or Chimera for that matter."

            Lina frowned, "Shitenoe managed to design a performance program and play it in two days after Geizneau had a nasty ski accident that put him out of commission for a month, so don't tell me four days is impossible."

            "It's not Lina," Zelgadis said, "It's just that I'm amazed you're so confident about this."

            "It's my survival tool, Zel, and you know it," Lina laughed, "Of course, your defenses are a little different, but pretty easy to get around." She felt a little crazy to be flirting with him at that moment, but in its own way it excited her, made her want to take it farther, to lean over and kiss him.

            As Lina moved in closer, Zelgadis felt the heat rising in his face She had that look in her eyes, a shining hunger that he doubted she was fully aware of, a hunger that started a similar one in his guts, pushing into the pit of his abdomen.

            "Hey you two, get a room!" someone shouted. Lina's expression changed, and she glowered in the direction of the voice.

            "Go screw yourself. You don't like it, you don't have to look!" She grabbed Zelgadis by arm and pulled him along, forcing him to change his pace, "Some people, I swear!"

            Zelgadis could only shrug as he walked along with her. Suddenly, his eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar purple haircut, "Xellos!"

            Nearly jumping, Xellos whipped around and hid his hands behind his back.

            "Hey Xellos," Lina called as they approached. Xellos only nodded and smiled, his hands glued behind him, "How are things?"

            "Um, pretty good," Xellos responded, his voice a little nervous, "You?"

            "Fine, just fine. By the way, we are getting together to practice tonight; we put on our next concert in four days," Lina's eyes sank, and she noticed a slip of blue paper and a pen drifting behind Xellos, "So Xellos, what do you have there?"

            Xellos looked over his shoulder and panicked, "Um, nothing."

            Lina grabbed at it, "Really? It doesn't look like nothing." Though Xellos was nimble, Lina's dexterity was greater as she snatched the paper from him, "Hmm, very nice Xellos."

            "Hey, give that back," Xellos halfway complained as he tried to take it from Lina, who held him at arm's reach with her left arm.

            "No way, this is good…"

            Zelgadis, who snatched the paper from her, interrupted Lina "I'm interested too." Turning his back to read, Zelgadis glanced at the handwriting, loose but attractive scrawl, and shrugged his shoulders to get Xellos' weight off of him and his arms out of reach.

How I wish we could sleep on clouds

The wind whistling through thy sea of hair

The emeralds you possess blink like stars

To lay within the fold of your…

            "Xellos, did you write this?" Zelgadis asked as he turned around. Xellos, halfway blushing, yanked the poem from Zelgadis.

            "Yes," Xellos said as he turned from them, "Well, I'll see the two of you at practice tonight, same time as usual?"

            "Six," Lina reminded him. Xellos nodded and disappeared into the crowd. After he had gone, Zelgadis looked over to Lina.

            "What do you think that was about?"

            "Don't know," Lina chuckled, then spoke in a baby voice "Maybe Xellos finally has a widdle cwush. Aw, how cute!"

            Zelgadis shuddered, "Don't do that, you freak me out when you act like that." Lina only laughed and pulled him along toward her locker. Zelgadis suddenly realized something, "Lina, I have to go talk with Rezo about this."

            "Okay, well, why don't you go do that, and I'll meet you there?" Zelgadis nodded, "Good, meet you there."

            Zelgadis let go of Lina and proceeded down the hall toward the chemistry room where Rezo taught. Sure enough, he found Rezo filing away the assignments handed in that day. Oddly enough, a vase sat on his desk, roses peaking out of the dark green glass in a clustered bloom.

            "Hello Rezo,"

            "Oh, Zelgadis, you surprised me," Rezo said as he looked up from the pile of papers, "I heard you were in detention again."

            "Yes," Zelgadis rolled his eyes, "What else is new?"

            "You know, if you keep that up you'll fail your classes," Rezo countered. Even though he'd said this nearly a thousand times to Zelgadis, and despite the fact the Zelgadis was a strong B-student, he still had to at least play the part of the enforcer. Though he'd never admit it to Zelgadis, he knew he was no longer in real control, "At least I hope it teaches you some sort of humility." He pulled off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "So, what did you come up here for?"

            Zelgadis nodded, "Right, well, the band is doing a concert in four days, and I was wondering if…"

            "Sure," Rezo responded, "I don't mind if the band comes over and practices."

Zelgadis sighed with relief, "Thanks Rezo."

Rezo added, "And, because I know how much of a hassle it can be to transport everything and drive so much, I'm inviting the band to stay over the four days until the concert."

Zelgadis' jaw hung slack, and he reached forward and put his hand against Rezo's forehead, "Are you feeling okay, or are the chemistry fumes starting to affect you?" Rezo only smiled, pulled Zelgadis' hand from his head, and put his glasses back on, blinking pleasantly.

"I'm just feeling a little generous, that's all," Rezo said, his voice lighter and friendlier than ever, "I'll see you and the band practicing at six then?"

"Yeah, six," Zelgadis said as he turned and looked at Lina, who stood a few feet behind him and simply shrugged in response. He cocked his head toward the door, and she nodded, leading him out of the room.

Once in the hall, Lina raised an eyebrow, "What the hell was that?"

Zelgadis shook his head in disbelief, "Hell if I should know. Well, at least is was easy convincing him."

"True," Lina agreed.

"Roses?"

"What?" Lina asked. Zelgadis' hand had begun stroking his chin, and he stared pensively at the floor as they walked.

"Rezo had roses in his office."

"So, maybe he likes roses." Zelgadis only shook his head at this suggestion.

"Rezo couldn't grow weeds in summertime. I hardly believe he's suddenly achieved the green thumb he never had."

Lina shrugged, "So someone gave them to him."

"Rezo getting roses from someone? I thought you knew my super-single uncle better; he hasn't dated anyone since before I came to live with him." He looked to her, and she gave a shrug, "I don't know, Lina."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Lina said, "Unless we know Rezo's in danger, let's not worry about it."

"That's right, Miss Aqua. Later this week." Miss Naga's voice came to their ears.

Zelgadis raised a finger to his lips, and Lina nodded as the two of them walked slowly past the teachers so they could catch the conversation.

"And where are you going?" Miss Aqua asked.

"To a show, then dinner, and maybe a little somewhere else later," at the mention of this, she let out her ear shattering laugh, a slight blush coming to her face. Lina and Zelgadis looked to one another, shook their heads, and made their way to the exit, out the doors and to the parking lot where Lina's car was.

            "Well, I'm not sure what Miss Naga was discussing exactly," Zelgadis remarked as he waited for Lina to unlock the car, "But it sounded…"

            "Like she has a boyfriend," Lina suggested, "Or a fuck buddy."

            Zelgadis paused for a moment, "Did you just say 'fuck buddy'?"

            "And if I did?" Lina unlocked her own door and opened it, "I don't think it's a nice idea, but I accept that it exists." The two of them slid inside, and Lina started the car up, the eight-cylinder engine throbbing heavy under the hood.

            "I've just never heard you use that term before."

            Lina shrugged, "Not part of my standard vocabulary, but it's something I know." She backed the car up and drove it out of the school lot, quickly getting them out into the fresh spring air, the rock group playing in the radio delivering a rapid instrumental assault:

            _Black dragon fly high and win your past_

_            Lost in the fire, the fire of hate_

_            Black dragon fly high, spit your red flame_

_            They're lost in the fire of damned_

            The fire of hate…* 

            "Interesting," Zelgadis commented, "They kind of sound like Shitenoe."

            Lina nodded, "You're right, but they're a little more aggressive than Shitenoe." Zelgadis only nodded, letting the lyrics of the music drag him into a dark world of creative sparks and soft-colored lights that took shapes.

            "Hey Zel, snap out of it," Lina said as she pinched his shoulder. He flinched and looked out the window, the scenery changed. They were stopped in the parking lot of Bibel Park, a place few remembered anymore since it was now tucked away in a small neighborhood cornered in by an industrial complex.

            "Lina, what are we…"

            Lina hesitated only a moment before she kissed him, sliding out of her seat and on top of him. Her body was radiating heat, and Zelgadis grabbed her hips, the rush rising in his system and causing his own face to grow hot.

            She grabbed the seat bar and pulled, the seat back falling back quickly and knocking some of the air out of Zelgadis. He coughed, and watched Lina slide toward his feet.

            "Why so sudden Lina?" Zelgadis gasped. He didn't mind that she was willing, but he quietly wondered how it was she was suddenly so aggressive; he hadn't been _that_ good.

            "No reason, other than I'm curious," She smiled as she undid his zipper, "Besides, you can't be as boring as detention."

            Pulling up to Zelgadis' house, they could see the black van; the equipment unloaded and set up.

            "How slow did you say your clock was?" Zelgadis asked. Since they started they'd lost track of time, and now he wondered just how long the group had been waiting.

            "Only an hour, I think." Lina laughed, "I guess I just never bothered with it. Guess it was a bad day to forget my watch."

            "So, do we act like nothing is wrong?"

            "No way," Lina said, "They would get suspicious at that in a heartbeat."

            "So then, how do we act?"

            "Natural, Zel."

            "Natural?"

            She nodded and parked the car, then reached back for her guitar. Zelgadis got out of the car, adjusted his boxers that were riding high, and smoothed his shirt down. He wondered if his hair looked okay and gently smoothed it as well.

            "Ready?" Lina asked, giving him a quick look over. Zelgadis nodded, and the two of them walked into the garage and through the door into the house.

            They were met by four pairs of eyes, a wide grin on each face: Jiras, Xellos, Vrumugun, and Zangulus. They said nothing, but instead began to clap, Xellos starting the group up. Clapping erupted into cheers and hooting, and Zelgadis looked to Lina, who only looked to the floor, her face almost as red as the fire of her hair. She cast him a sideways glance, and he smiled with embarrassment.

            "Guess the cat is finally out of the bag you two," Xellos said as he patted each of them on the shoulder, "Now, about that concert."


	16. The Girl All The Bad Boys Want, Chapter ...

Hello all once again. Once again, I am dreadfully sorry that my progress is slow. However, I am happy to announce that I am drawing closer to finishing this fanfic (I'm not happy it's drawing to a close, I just am happy that I will soon have a completed work). Enjoy.

            Zelgadis snapped the leather spike wrist bracelets on, his heart beginning to race and pound hard in his chest, stomach turning at every movement, and a noticeable lack of oxygen from breathing too quickly was making his head spin.

            After the slap, half his problems seemed to vanish as he faced Lina.

            "Snap out of it," she scolded, "Damn, even I wasn't this nervous getting on stage the first time." She adjusted the black t-shirt that hung off of Zelgadis' shoulders, the fishnet on his arms, and grabbed his belt with a tug and dropped his pants further down his hips, "Looks good."

            "You don't have scars," Zelgadis mumbled. Though he knew she wouldn't buy the excuse, particularly with two minutes until they set up on stage, he used it anyway. Somewhere inside he felt a cramp when he said it, and he looked down. How pathetic.

            "But I have something you lack," Lina said as she combed the gold glitter into her hair and sprinkled it on her clothes, "confidence. Don't worry about it, and you'll do fine." She slapped her hand down on his shoulder, "Besides, I would worry more about Xellos than anyone else."

            Xellos, at the mention of his name, bounded over to them, "Someone call?" He was the lightest dressed of the group, wearing a storm gray silk button shirt over a black t-shirt, jet black dress pants, and black tennis shoes with white soles.

            "Yeah, we were just making fun of how badly you're going to crack tonight," Zelgadis jabbed.

            "Well, I don't know about myself, but unless you two can keep your hands off one another we'll be in for a short performance," Xellos retorted, making Lina punch him in the shoulder, "Hey, don't beat on the singer."

            "The longer you talk, the more sore your shoulder will be. Besides, as you can still sing, I don't see where the problem is." Lina laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry Xellos, we still love you."

            "Tolerate you," Zelgadis insisted, grinning smugly at Xellos. Xellos looked at him for a moment, smiled back, and leapt forward, planting a kiss on his lips. Zelgadis stumbled back, and Xellos laughed as he dashed off to join the others.

            "Xellos!" Zelgadis spat, glaring angrily at the chuckling purple hair waving in retreat. He heard Lina laughing and turned an annoyed look to her. She slapped his shoulder.

            "Zel, the look on your face was priceless," Lina laughed, and then kissed him, smiling as she pulled away, "There, is that better?"

            Zelgadis blushed, being kissed in front of the band and picked up his guitar. The Explosion Array had invited them to come back, delighted that the band had a few new songs, plus their willingness to do "Dragon Slave" again. "I'm ready to do this."

            A stage crewmember came backstage, "Lord of Nightmares, get ready to come out." They nodded to him, and assembled.

            "Okay crew, we are going out there as if we were newbies again, only this time we've got an advisor's training," Lina said solemnly, "We have spent all this time and four hard days rehearsing and practicing. Let's do this."

            "I will admit, you guys had talent when you came to me for advice," Zelgadis said quietly, "Now, I think we're all ready to wow the fuck out of those people. Let's show them the power of Lord of Nightmares." He looked to Lina, who nodded, and then to the others, who responded the same and dispersed to retrieve their equipment. Lina picked up her guitar and crossed to Zelgadis, taking him by the arm and kissing him on the cheek.

            "Good luck."

            Zelgadis followed her to the right wing of the stage, taking a deep breath as the nervousness crept up his spine again. He bit his tongue to keep focused, and looked to Lina, who only nodded with encouragement.

            "Ladies and gentlemen, back by popular demand, Lord…of…Nightmares!" The announcer shouted into the microphone, a roar of applause and hooting drowning out the darkening stage. Once the lights had gone down completely, the band assembled onstage, the crowd letting out the occasional hoot or holler as the group set up, plugging in their guitars and instruments. Once they were set, Lina looked to Zelgadis, and whispered, "You can do this."

            Zelgadis swallowed and said, "Thanks," as Lina approached the microphone, "Be my guardian, my sword and guide."

            The lights came up, and Zelgadis struck the guitar strings as if it was an instinct, and he started the solo Lina had modified from his original idea. It felt as if the guitar were a living thing, an organism sharing his life force and serving as an extension of himself, and he closed his eyes to focus.

            He followed the notes, the world vanishing around him as he appeared alone in his cool darkness, the only response to his chords and plucks the echo of the blackness around him. He increased the intensity, the solo almost finished. He rocked and nodded as he built toward the peak, his stomach tightening and his lower lip quivering.

            Finally, he reached the peak. He struck the final chord, throwing his hand into the air. The chord floated for a moment, the darkness slowly fading and the warmth returning. He opened his eyes and looked out at the crowd.

            The crowd appeared as beasts broken free of their chains. Screams, hoots and hollers rolled over the band as Jiras pounded away on his drums and Lina started to sing the lyrics.

            "I stare into the coming storm, my broken body cannot fly."

            Xellos stepped forward, swallowing hard as he prepared to harmonize with Lina.

"Winds consume my body's form, pulled into the darkened sky."

Zelgadis stepped forward, looking out at the crowd as he readied his own voice, Xellos harmonizing with Lina while he brought in his own lyrics in response to them.

"And yet I'm not gone." _Not while I watch over you._

"I feel I'm not alone." _The dark will never take you!_

After Zelgadis screamed into the microphone, he joined Xellos and Lina in singing the chorus.

"Be my sword, my bodyguard. Banish those who would oppose me. I will be your charge, hold to your side, your partner forevermore. Be…my…guardian."

They launched into an interval, Zelgadis hop-rocking in rhythm as the guitar lead him around the stage, Xellos rocking his shoulders as he stood at the microphone, and Lina swung hard, her hips gravitating dangerous, sultry, as they forced her body into a half-thrash spin. 

Zelgadis kept his face calm, and yet he felt his stomach jump: he knew those wicked hips, and the fire they were attached to. No man or questionable woman in the room could deny the sharp twinge those hips caused.

Zelgadis built the melody back up again, and Lina brought herself to the microphone, holding it tightly against her form.

"Yet you stand there in defense, breaking darkness with your light."

Xellos joined her again, "I hear your voice calling me soft, holding me there with your might."

And Zelgadis started again.

"And yet I'm not gone." _Not while I watch over you._

"With you I'm not alone." _The dark will never take you!_

And the trio continued with the chorus.

"Be my sword, my bodyguard. Banish those who would oppose me. I will be your charge, hold to your side, your partner forevermore. Be…my…guardian."

All the instruments dropped to a simple rhythm as the group stepped back from the microphone. Lina remained and swung her guitar around and started a solo. The rest of the band dropped out as she deftly executed the climbing and descending solo, which caused the crowd to shriek with approval. She spoke into the microphone.

"Okay people, listen up, I have two new members tonight. Some of you might know them out there, but regardless of that I want you to give them a warm welcome: Xellos on backup vocals."

The crowd cheered and Xellos bowed. Zelgadis looked on smiling and noticed Miwan in the crowd, who waved at them enthusiastically.

"And, introducing our newest guitarist, he's very talented, give it up for Zelgadis!"

The crowd hollered, and Zelgadis struck a few chords and did a rolling ascending/descending scale, then stepped forward to the microphone in synch with Xellos, and they continued, the lights all fading until only Lina was lit from above, casting shadows on her face.

"Take me in your warm embrace, let the night rush over us. Let me see you care, let me see you lust. You and I will remain, lovers matched in the stars. As long as you're with me, the future is ours."

The lights flashed on again, and they began the final verse.

"And yet I'm not gone." _Not while I watch over you._

"With you I'm not alone." _The dark will never take you!_

"Be my sword, my bodyguard. Banish those who would oppose me. I will be your charge, hold to your side, your partner forevermore. Be…my…guardian!"

The band rolled off its best set of chords, drum finishes, and completed with a big chord. Zelgadis noticed only know how much each of them was sweating, all except for Xellos, who seemed immaculately cool and composed.

Lina bowed, and the band followed, the roar of the crowd drowning out everything else. The band unplugged their equipment, bowed one more time, and then started to drag their instruments offstage.

"Wow, that was tight!" Jiras remarked.

"I agree," a male voice in the darkness said. All of them looked. He was a handsome older man in his mid-twenties, golden-blond hair cut off at his shoulder and white suit pair with beige polo shirt, a confident and kindly smile on his lips. His only real contrasts were the silver hoop that hung from his left ear and the white tennis shoes he wore.

"Thank you," Lina responded, "Are you here with another band?"

The man shook his head, "No, I'm not with a band. My name is Milgasia Ryuzoku, recording talent scout for Dragon Valley Studios."

Zelgadis' jaw nearly popped, "Milgasia Ryuzoku, as in the guy who got Chimera a record contract with your company?"

Milgasia nodded, "I am that Milgasia."

"Holy shit!" Jiras nearly screamed, "You're from the big records."

Zelgadis could only nod. Dragon Valley Studios was one of the biggest corporate labels in the modern music industry, helping bands like Chimera get the leg-up they needed and supporting old bands like Shitenoe so they could continue to be great.

"But, why are you here?" Zangulus asked, "You weren't…"

"Listening to your band sir," Milgasia nodded, "Yes, Ms. Inverse, you and Lord of Nightmares have made some pretty large waves. We've even begun to hear about your band over in Kakato, where Dragon Valley Studios holds its corporate office."

"So, what does this visit mean," Zelgadis asked, "I don't mean to sound like a dick…"

"Yes you do," Lina poked.

"But if you just tell us we have a lot of talent, I will take this badly."

Milgasia smiled, "I had heard you were pretty to-the-point. Okay, to tell you why I am here. I am an agent sent to investigate potential talent for future labels. Due to the buzz about Lord of Nightmares, my boss sent me to find out what all the hype was about."

"And now that you've seen us?" Lina asked apprehensively.

"Well, I must say I am impressed," he chuckled, "I have seen a lot of bands in my life, and I can tell you that you are a very talented bunch. Now, I know that's not what you would like to hear Zelgadis, but that's the truth."

"Be serious," Zelgadis groaned. He was enjoying his performance, and this clown was ruining it for him.

"Which is why," Milgasia continued, "I would like to tell you that I am placing you on the priority list for a return visit, only this time with another recording agent to see if my boss would want to take you into a contract. Would you possibly have a demo disc?"

Lina looked around, "Um, no, not really but…"

"I do," Xellos piped up as he dashed over to his backpack, "Recorded it while we were practicing, but I think you can get the gist of what we sound like."

Milgasia took the disc, "Thank you. This will definitely help. Well, I wish you all a good night and, if you need to contact me," he pulled out a business card and handed it to Lina, "My number's on the card. Rest up, and enjoy your performance."

They all said their goodbyes as Milgasia disappeared, and finished packing their stuff. They hauled it outside, loaded it in the van, and slammed the double-doors shut.

"What do you make of the sudden appearance of Milgasia, Lina?" Jiras asked.

"I think it's a good omen," Lina commented, "You think so, Zel?"

"Well, it is a start," Zelgadis said, "But unless we hear from him I'm not getting my hopes up."

"Hey, quit being so gloomy," Lina said as she ran her hand across his back, "Let's go get some sleep. I promise you'll be good as new in the morning." At this she grabbed his butt.

            Zelgadis could only blink. It was no mystery that Lina was a passionate person, but how could she be ready to go again after only four days? He shrugged to himself; why should he complain? Most guys would die for a girlfriend like Lina.

            "Well, I guess I am kind of tired," Zelgadis mused, "Goodnight boys."

            "Goodnight Zel," Xellos said, then to Lina, "Don't keep him up all night."

            "Why not, tomorrow's when the weekend starts anyway? Don't worry Xellos, I won't break your little boy-toy."

            "What did you just…" Zelgadis started, but was silenced when Lina kissed him.

            "Oh hush, you know I wouldn't trade you to anyone for anything."

            "Except for a monster-sized ice cream sundae," Zelgadis poked.

            "True," Lina joked, then took his hand, "Come on, let's get back to your place."

            The car pulled into the garage, Rezo's car already parked. Zelgadis looked at it for a moment, and nodded.

            "Looks like he's finally here at a time when we are," he commented. Lina looked at the car as well, and also nodded.

            "Yep, looks like we'll have to be a little more careful, huh?"

            "Hardly Lina, I think he knows about us already."

            Lina blushed, and grinned coyly at her lap, "Yeah, after the time four days ago I guess it was no real secret, was it?"

            Zelgadis shook his head, "No, I think that made it pretty obvious to everyone else that we're having sex," he opened the car door, "Well, should we head inside?"

            Lina nodded, and she got out as well and followed him as he opened the door into the house.

            The two of them stopped dead though once they saw the scene inside. On the table were two candles blown out, the setup itself a very fancy meal for two, with an opened bottle of wine and two wineglasses mostly empty. Also, in a path leading to Rezo's closed door was a trail of clothing, shoes, socks, a blouse, Rezo's pants, and a pair of panties hanging from the door handle.

            "Um, well…" Zelgadis tried to explain what he was seeing, but failed to find the correct words to describe his confusion.

            "Maybe we should spend the night at my place, Zel," Lin suggested, "And leave Rezo to…yeah."

            Without another word, the two of them turned, closed the door behind them, got into Lina's car, and drove off to her house.

            Once they arrived at Lina's house, the two of them crept quietly to the door, which had a note taped on it.

            "What's this?" Lina asked as she tore the note off the door and read the note aloud:

Lina,

I hope the concert went well. It better have after all the money you've put into this and the amount of your music I've been subjected to. 

Mom and Dad left again on a business trip, not expected back for a few days this time, so you know the drill about getting yourself up and motivated.

There're some leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry and some money on the table if it's early enough to order delivery.

Luna

P.S.: If your boyfriend is staying the night, try and keep it down, I have work in the morning. If I know you've come before the morning, I WILL SHOW NO MERCY!!

Zelgadis watched Lina shudder as she crumpled the note, "We'll have to be quiet, or else Luna will skin me alive."

"One question; how does she know when you're coming home?" Zelgadis asked. How could she, when neither of them talked to her before coming, and it wasn't like he was a common visitor at the Inverse residence?

"I don't know," Lina shook her head at she unlocked the door and let it swing open, "She just seems supernatural about it. She seems to be a monster, or a god."

"Must be hard," Zelgadis remarked as they stepped into the house.

"Shhh," Lina hushed him, putting a finger to his lips, and motioning for him to follow her. He only nodded and obeyed, following her to the basement stairs and descending without uttering a word.

"Is her hearing really that stupendous?" Zelgadis asked as they reached the last step, took a moment to look around, and followed her to her spool table.

"Better than you'd think with someone who listens to music louder than mine, particularly when she's trying to sleep." She turned on the radio, but turned it down to a whisper, which sang in a gentle French:

Voglio ballare per te amore

Voglio per la vita ballare con te

Voglio ballare per te amore

Per la vita voglio ballare

Con te

Per te

Sempre per la vita

Sempre per l'amor'

Ballare con te

Sempre per la vita

Sempre l'amor'

Ballare con te

Amore **

            "This is pretty," Zelgadis said, "Sounds like a dance song." Lina did not seem to hear him, gently swaying to the music, the sultry rhythm giving Lina a sudden energy that ebbed and flowed around her, reaching toward him like an intoxicating perfume.

            Lina danced over to him and hooked him around the waist, gently kissing him and urging him toward the bed. He followed, smiling expectantly, as the music put them in another time and place, surrounded by little more than the sands of time, wrapped in silken ecstasy as they made love.

            Afterward, Lina curled against Zelgadis, looking at his face. He looked back, the fire of her hair lying about in a tangled mess, her eyes content embers and the soft smile on her face making something in his heart grow warm as well.

            "How are you doing?" he asked.

            She nodded, "Fine Zel, why do you keep asking me, you were as gentle as you have been before?"

            "It's just that look in your eyes," Zelgadis noted, "It looks like you want me to get lost in them."

            "No, it's just that I like to look at you."

            "My scars too."

            "Like I care about that, Zel. Look, I know what you went through."

            "Do you?" Zelgadis asked, a tone of cold in his voice.

            Lina paused only momentarily, "No, I don't really know. But I want to see you get past it."

            "Who says I'm not?"

            "Zel, you obviously haven't, seeing how many times you keep coming back to those scars. At least tell me what it was like."

            "And would satisfy your curiosity, so that you could feel sympathetic toward my pain?" Zelgadis jabbed, suddenly feeling much more aware of his scars.

            Suddenly, Lina slapped him, hard enough to shock him angry, "Lina, what the fuck?"

            "Shut up and listen," Lina said as she pushed him back down, "I only hit you to get you into a state where you'll listen. You need to stop letting yourself sink into this stupid depression. You can never overcome this unless you step forward and face it. And besides, the man I care about wouldn't wallow here; he'd stand up and deal with it."

            For a moment Zelgadis prepared his retaliation and then saw the fire lit again in Lina's eyes, fire that instantly burned any weak resolve from him. She was mad, and he did not want to fight with her when she was this infuriated.

            "Now, please, I want to hear your story, no sympathy, just support."

            Zelgadis took a deep breath, trying to draw the wetness and cold back to himself, "Well, it was five years ago, if you remember. I was thirteen at the time, and my parents and I were driving home in a storm."

            "You used to live down the block from me," Lina said, "I remember that house; always nice and cozy-looking."

            "Right," Zelgadis said, "I remember that house too. I had a lot of memories there, like my tenth birthday party when my parents invited all the kids I was friends with, including you."

            Lina thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, wasn't that the year…"

            "You convinced me to torch my cake? Yep, that was the party." Zelgadis began to laugh, and Lina joined in.

            "We were pretty crazy then, weren't we Zel?"

            "Then, we're worse now," Zelgadis added, his laugh fading into nothing.

            "I'm sorry, continue," Lina encouraged.

            Zelgadis nodded and took another deep breath, "So we're driving through this storm, coming home. I was really tired; we had just come from a movie and dinner. I was starting to fall asleep and couldn't see out the windows. I had forgotten to put on my seatbelt."

            "Not the smartest of moves…" Lina nodded.

            "Suddenly, the car starts losing control. I was shook and rocked for about 15 seconds," a tear rolled down his cheek, "and then hit another car. I was thrown forward, bounced off of the dashboard and through the shattering windshield, hit the other vehicle, and bounced onto a nearby curb. Police officers were still trying to figure out how I didn't get turned into mush with those impacts."

            "With those hits, do you remember anything after that?"

            Zelgadis shook his head, "I don't know how long I was out, but it wasn't so long I didn't wake up to see it before the cops got there," he swallowed back a sob, "There I was on the concrete, turned around to face the wreck, the rain pouring down on me. Blood had run into one of my eyes, but I could see no movement from either vehicle, which at this point looked more like one car than two.

            "It was so cold and wet, I felt like I was dead. I watched the scene until I saw the flashing lights, and then I passed out. I was two weeks later I came to, though everyone insists I was awake within a few days. I just don't remember anything during those two weeks."

            Lina leaned against him, "My family came to see you. I made you a card so you would get well."

            "I remember the cards. I still have them," Zelgadis remarked, then continued, "Well, over the next two months I faced reconstructive surgery and therapy, both psychological and physical. After that, Rezo adopted me and accepted guardianship for me. The rest really is history."

            He looked to Lina, whose eyes had lost their fire and instead glowed with the warmth he'd seen earlier. She edged in closer to his body, warming it with her own, and he let her weight draw him down, the pain dissipating and sleep taking him as she whispered into his ear.

            "Let it past now, I am here. Sleep Zel, it can't reach you anymore. You'll be safe with me," Lina told him, then, as she fell asleep next to him, "Because I will protect you." 


	17. The Girl All The Bad Boys Want, Chapter ...

Hello everyone! Well, I am so glad to be on break for a while; finals were hell, but I think I pulled through nicely. Hopefully my productivity will increase now. Hope you enjoy, and have a happy holiday season.

            Zelgadis looked up at the clouds, a drop of rain landing in his eye. He flinched and looked to Lina, who looked back at him with a smile. Last night when he had told her about the accident, he felt as if the world were suddenly off his shoulders, that he could finally find a way to relax. He couldn't understand why, but somehow when Lina was with him everything seemed to work out, one way or another. What was this he was feeling?

            "What are you thinking?" Lina asked as she reached out and took his hand and entered the school.

            "I'm not, that's the problem," Zelgadis poked, "Isn't it hard to comprehend that we only have a few months before we graduate?"

            "I guess so," Lina agreed, "Hey Zel, what did you think of the performance last night; I mean, did we really blow them away?"

            "You heard it yourself," Zelgadis nodded, "Plus Milgasia Ryuzoku talked to us about a future performance with a executive talent agent attending."

            "Help, Mr. Zelgadis, Miss Lina, help!"

            They looked to the voice and saw Miwan, hair flying wildly about and panic streaked across his face as he charged to them. Once he had stopped he tried to speak, only to have it come out as frightened giberrish.

            "Lina, Zel, Xel, I mean, Zelgadis…"

            "Wait, Miwan, slow down," Lina held his shoulder and forced him to take a deep breath, "Now, what's wrong?"

            He paused a moment before answering, "Xellos is in trouble with Valgarv. They're just down the hall."

            Zelgadis had heard all he would need to hear. Ignoring Lina's quick exchange with Miwan, he sprinted down the hall where Miwan had pointed. He hadn't gone far when he happened upon the scene, Valgarv standing over a fallen Xellos.

            "What, you can't handle anymore of this, you uppity little queer?" Valgarv taunted as he kicked Xellos in the ribs, not the first time Zelgadis could see by the way Xellos curled with the impact, "At least that will teach you not to fucking talk back to me!"

            Inside Zelgadis though something boiled, something hot and thirsty, and it threatened to boil over and consume him. He advanced forward slowly.

            "Good thing your little boyfriend got out of here, otherwise I'd be showing him how I treat uppity queers."

            "You've bothered me long enough Valgarv," Xellos managed to choke out, "But don't you even think about…"

            Valgarv's boot collided with Xellos' chest again, "Shut up, you stupid faggot. You know, maybe I should kick that pretty mouth of yours so that no one will ever want head from you again, cum guzzler!"

            As Valgarv pulled back his boot once more though, Zelgadis sprang, sending the surprised Valgarv into a set of lockers, banging the back of his head, smacking a shoulder, and delivering a nice bruise against the spine.

            Zelgadis wasted no time; the moment he could see Valgarv's face again, he punched him in the jaw, feeling the sting of Valgarv's teeth as they sliced open a couple of knuckles. After hearing the thud of Valgarv's head against the lockers he stepped forward to go for another strike.

            But a swift elbow from Valgarv coming down on his shoulder halted Zelgadis, who felt Valgarv follow up the elbow with a semi-clumsy punch that connected with Zelgadis' left temple. The flash of pain was momentary, but Zelgadis brought his left fist into Valgarv's ribcage, just short of the point that would leave him winded. He quietly cursed, and Valgarv's made a grab for Zelgadis' throat.

            "Graywords, you've crossed me for the last…" Valgarv was silenced by Zelgadis' well-placed blow, head-butting Valgarv in the chin. Valgarv reeled momentarily, and then slammed his knee into the area just below Zelgadis' rib cage. With this move he was certain to knock the air out of Zelgadis and have enough strength to walk away.

            Through a groan Zelgadis laughed, "That's it? You've got nothing compared to lying broken and bloody on the concrete." He shrugged off the air rapidly leaving his muscles. If he could just hold out for another 30 seconds…

            "You're a freak, Zelgadis, and you friend's a queer. They should have killed you in the hospital; it would have been more merciful." He narrowly dodged Zelgadis' fist sailing toward him, only to feel the contact of Zelgadis' other connect with his nose, which erupted with blood. Zelgadis, hardly fazed by the spray of blood, brought in a low punch that caught Valgarv in the stomach. Despite the solid mass of muscle, he felt Valgarv's body give and fold in half.

            The next few moments were little more than blurs of motion and pain for Zelgadis as Seigram and Glavos got involved, laying punches on his shoulders, neck, and back as they tried to drag him off. Still he kept on Valgarv, intent on destroying him as he slumped against the locker.

            "Hold him," Glavos grunted, a little intimidated that someone this much smaller than he could pull with such ferocity. Seigram only held on, not sure of what else to do.

            Zelgadis watched as Valgarv came toward him, flinching painfully as he readied himself to punch Zelgadis once again.

            "Mr. Valgarv, stop this now!" The figure that commanded the strong voice stepped between Zelgadis and Valgarv, and Zelgadis saw, with much amazement, Rezo grab Valgarv's wrist and twist it tightly, pinning Valgarv face-first against the lockers, "And the two of you, release him."

            He felt Glavos and Seigram let go, and he turned to see what was going on. His knees shook slightly, and he saw Lina rush over to him.

            "Zel, fuck, are you okay," Lina asked, "Tell me where it hurts."

            "A little bit everywhere," he replied as he felt his injuries swell, "How is Xellos?"

            "Miwan is taking him down to the nurse's office."

            "Zelgadis," Rezo said sternly as he stood between he and Valgarv, "You, Glavos, Seigram, and Valgarv are coming with me."

            "Stupid queer and his freak…" Valgarv started.

            "You open your mouth one more time, Mr. Valgarv, and I'll call the police to deal with this, rather than just talking with the vice-principal. Now boys, move it."

            Lina kissed Zelgadis on the cheek, "It's not much, but good luck."

            Zelgadis nodded, cracking a small smile at her. This was probably going to suck in the end, so he might as well count his blessings in this case and get some satisfaction out of this for as long as he could.

            "So, how are you feeling?" Zelgadis asked Xellos as he lay on the bed across from him in the nurse's office.

            Xellos smiled, a small spot of dried blood on the corner of his mouth, "Well, other than the split lip, some bruised ribs and a wounded pride, I should be alright," He looked over Zelgadis, who still needed medical attention, "So, what did they punish you with?"

            "They were going to give me a week's in-school suspension for fighting, but instead gave me a week's worth of detention because I was helping to defend you."

            Xellos nodded, "Well, at least I proved to be of some use. Maybe you should save me more often." He laughed at his own joke, and then grimaced in pain as the laugh hit his ribs. Zelgadis looked upon Xellos with pity; if he could take some of that pain away, even if it came to him, he would.

            "What has Valgarv been bothering you about? I mean, you really aren't a queer, and I'm not a freak." He watched Xellos' face contort for a moment before he slowly opened his eyes, smiling with a tenderness he'd only seen on rare occasions.

            "Well, actually Zel, to be perfectly honest with my best friend, Miwan and I are an item," Xellos said, pausing for a moment, his voice a slight choke as he continued, "Zelgadis, why do people have to hate us this much?"

            Zelgadis shook his head, "I don't know."

            The nurse came out, "Mr. Zelgadis, Miss Lahda and I are ready for you."

            "Damn Zelgadis," Xellos remarked as Zelgadis rose to his feet, "First Lina, now the nurse AND Sylphiel to top it all off? You must be one of the horniest…"

            "Watch it Xellos, you're not in traction yet," Zelgadis shot, but secretly smiled inside, "Just take care of yourself for now, okay?"

            Xellos nodded, "I plan to. By the way: nice ass."

            "So, how is he doing?" Lina asked as they left the school and made their way to the parking lot. 

            Zelgadis titled his head to the side, "Well, he is beat up, but from the looks of it he should be okay. The lip will heal quickly, but his ribs are probably going to take a while longer."

            "Well, I'm glad there no serious damage," Lina said, "If I see Valgarv anytime soon I'll…"

            "Hey," Zelgadis said, "No need for both of us to get into trouble. I know he pisses you off too, but that's no reason to go and do something stupid." He put his arm around Lina's shoulder, which Lina reached for and gently squeezed.

            "I know, Zel. I just can't help but get pissed about it. Not only did injure Xellos, a band member, but more importantly he hurt both Xellos and you, my best friend and boyfriend."

            Zelgadis held up a bandaged fist, "Well, other than this and a somewhat sore back, I should be fine. Oh well, more scars to tally off." They reached the car and got inside, Lina driving, and Zelgadis flicked on the radio:

            Cut my life into pieces

            This is my last resort

            Suffocation, no breathing

            Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

            This is my last resort…*

            "Turn this off," Lina said, "or change it please. I don't feel like listening to them." Zelgadis nodded and switched the station, stopping when he heard a familiar group:

            Eight o' clock Monday night and I'm waiting 

            To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me

            Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring

            She wears a two-way but I'm not quite sure what that means

            And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing

            But she doesn't notice me

            She's watching wrestling

            Creaming over tough guys

            Listening to rap, metal, turntables in her eyes

            It's like a bad movie she is looking through me

            If you were me than you'd be screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

            As I fail miserably trying to get the girl all the bad guys want

            She's the girl all the bad guys want…*2

            "That's better; at least it's got a better mood than the last one."

            "Sounds like something from some kind of teen romance," Zelgadis commented.

            "Yeah," Lina chuckled, "Those things are so predictable."

            Zelgadis laughed along with her, but was lost in thought. He could see Lina naked, the fire of her hair catching in the light. He remembered how they had done before; the kissing that started the heat between them, hands all over one another. Then when he had been able to touch her, the wet warmth and the softness of the small patch of fire that grew from it making his stomach tighten and his groin ache. Even now he could hear her voice impassioned, his own breathing heavy as she had clung to him.

            "Zel, Zel," Lina shook his leg, "Come back to me." Zelgadis shook his head; Lina's voice a soft echo that strained against his thoughts.

            "What?" He looked to her, "I'm sorry, I drifted off somewhere." Better to let her know that up front than to have her ask questions.

            "I noticed that. Man, were you ever spacing! What could have been so interesting for you to leave me so far behind?" Zelgadis looked at her, and he could hear moans in his ears again.

            He blushed, "Oh, nothing, really."

            "Oh, alright," Lina sighed, "So, we have an evening off tonight. What do you want to do?" She looked to him for a moment and caught him staring at her, his eyes hungry and dark.

            As Lina turned to look at him, Zelgadis averted his stare as subtle as possible, "I don't know."

            "How about me?" Lina set her trap casually. Would he honestly trip up?

            "That'd be fun, uh, I mean…" Zelgadis stumbled as he realized what he'd agreed to, "Lina, I wasn't paying attention."

            "No, you weren't," Lina laughed, "But that's okay; I know you want to do it again. At this rate, we're going to run out of condoms soon."

            "What? No I wasn't serious about what I agreed to…"

            "Zel, don't even bother trying to tell me different, I can read you like an open book. You know, it is okay for you to be horny."

            "Yeah I know," Zelgadis looked to the floor, flushed with embarrassment because he realized she was right; he was feeling pretty bothered today. Maybe it was the stress of having to fight Valgarv again that had him so excited, "It just seems embarrassing with you being the one that brought it up?"

            "Why does that embarrass you, it's something that happens a lot with people our age?" Lina smiled and put her hand on Zelgadis' thigh, "I understand how you feel. Most girls my age don't, and if you really want to do it again, I don't mind." Even talking about it was making her face grow warm, intimate memories rushing into her mind, the warmth of his hands upon her, his soft lips kissing every inch of skin, a tongue that was good for more than singing, and that body able to endure and perform very well.

            But what she couldn't puzzle out was this feeling under the lust, the steady warmth that flared when she was around Zelgadis, made her heart jump when she watched him fight, and made the sex all the more intense.

            "Not sex," Lina whispered, "Lovemaking."

            "What was that?" Zelgadis asked.

            "I'll tell you once we get back to your place," she gently slid her hand to the inner thigh of his pants, "Besides, we're going to have some fun, aren't we?"

            Zelgadis felt his body stiffen pleasantly at the touch, the rush making him a little dizzy, "With you touching me like that, I hope that we will." He leaned over to kiss her, but she gently pushed him away.

            "Wait until we get to your place, okay," Lina reminded, "I still need to drive." Zelgadis could only smile and nod in consent, sitting back in his seat and watching the road, his mind off in fantasy of physical desire.

            Once they arrived at his house, Lina turned off the car and leaned over, kissing him hard on the lips, sliding a hand into his shirt and taking a grip of his flesh. She pulled away and smiled at him, "Come on, let's go inside."

            Zelgadis wasted no time as he got out of the car and made his way to the door and removed his keys. He opened the door and let Lina enter first, his thoughts consumed with what the thin layer of Lina's clothing hid and how it had felt in his hands.

             They made their way to his room and closed the door, crossed to the bed, and flopped down next to one another. Laying kisses on one another, their hands began to explore one another, passion growing like a flame and clothes falling as leaves in autumn.

            "Zel," Lina whispered, her face heavy with blush, "Your touch is incredible."

            Zelgadis only nodded and continued, gently stroking Lina's midriff, raising the heat of their foreplay.

            Zelgadis started the slow arousal, using his touch to stimulate her, his fingers, lips and tongue played a sultry dance across Lina's body, his own excitement increased by the ever growing groans and heavy breaths from her. In this state her skin was warm and smooth, slightly taut but with a softness that made her seem to glow in the afternoon light.

            Lina gently grasped Zelgadis' face and pulled it in for a kiss. After the connection, she pulled away and slid underneath him, forcing him to flip onto his back. From there she used her own touch, using the warmth of her hands and mouth to pull groans from him, taking her time to increase sensations. Everything on him was tensed and warm.

            When she thought him ready, she stopped, "You have a condom, right?" Zelgadis nodded and motioned to the desk. She pulled away from him and allowed him to get up. He rolled over and got out of bed, crossed to the desk, and snatched a condom from the box he'd purchased. What an embarrassment that had been, particularly when the cashier was a girl he knew at school.

            Returning to the bed, Zelgadis took a seat and opened the package. Lina watched as he rolled the condom on.

            "Still is kind of an odd thing, don't you think, Zel?"

            Zelgadis shrugged, "Eh, I don't see it as being that odd, only the feeling that I'm pre-packaged every time I've put one of these on."

            Lina laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well then, are we ready to continue?"

            "How do we…?"

            "I want to try it from the top tonight again," Lina suggested, "I kind of like having the control."

            "Sounds good," Zelgadis said, "And next time we'll try something different?"

            "Who says we won't right now?"

            Zelgadis paused momentarily, shrugged, and swung himself onto the bed so that he lay flat. Lina slid on top of him, positioning herself.

            "Ready?"

            Zelgadis nodded, and the phone rang, interrupting them, "Shit."

            Lina gently grabbed his head, "Let's just ignore it."

            "I can't," Zelgadis apologized, "If it's a client that wants to speak with Rezo, I need to get their client information at the very least."

            Lina shrugged, "Alright, but hurry up, okay?"

            Zelgadis nodded, a little annoyed at the ringing phone. He waited for the next ring before picking it up, wanting to make this quick and simple. 

"Hello?"

"Zel," came a voice, barely a whisper.

            Zelgadis huffed, "Xellos, you better have a damn good excuse as to why you interrupted…"

            "Zelgadis," Xellos' voice was weaker now, "I'm scared."

* song is "Last Resort" by Papa Roach

*2 song is "The Girl all the Bad Guys Want" by Bowling for Soup


	18. The Girl All The Bad Boys Want, Chapter ...

The readers behest of me, and I fulfill. Here's chapter 18; I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed creating it.

            "Did he say what was going on?" Lina asked, her voice quivering with worry. Her hair was still a little wild, but she had ignored it after Zelgadis had gotten off the phone with Xellos.

            "No, all he said was that he wanted us to come over," Zelgadis shook his head, "And he wouldn't tell me anything otherwise."

            "Try using your cell phone again, maybe he'll answer this time."

            Zelgadis flipped out his cell phone and dialed, putting the phone to his ear. He heard the first ring.

            "Come on Xellos."

            Second ring.

            "Pick it up, damn you."

            Third ring.

            "Xellos, I mean it."

            Fourth ring.

            "Pick up!"

            Fifth ring.

            Zelgadis canceled the call, "He's not responding."

_            "What do you mean 'scared'?" Zelgadis asked, a small warning crossing his mind. Xellos' tone of voice had his stomach turning. Something wasn't right, and it made his guts clench as he attempted to puzzle out what Xellos was saying._

_            "I mean, I'm scared and I would like some company," Xellos replied shakily, "But, if you and Lina are too busy, I'm sure I'll get by otherwise. I just wanted some company." With that he had hung up, and Zelgadis felt a pinch inside._

_            "We're leaving," he told Lina as he pulled his pants on._

_            "Why, what's going on?"_

_            "Something's not right. We have to go see him," he pulled on a shirt, and he threw her underwear to her, "Dress in what you need, we're leaving as of now."_

            "Do you think he's okay?" Lina inquired, her own thoughts floating to Xellos' sudden and unexpected call, one that had left Zelgadis so bothered that he'd dressed immediately after setting the phone down.

            "I hope so," Zelgadis said, his own mind awash with possible scenarios, "He better not have done anything stupid." He knew that was wishful thinking, though he wasn't sure how he knew. What lay in store for them when they got to Xellos' house, he wasn't sure, but he was sure what they would find wasn't going to be pleasant.

            "Do you think it has something to do with earlier today; maybe he's just having some bleeding he wasn't aware he was going to have, and that's what scared him?" Lina suggested, her own mind racing through a list of reasons why they shouldn't worry, that they were just overreacting to a little fright Xellos was having.

            "It could be," was all Zelgadis said, his mind hoping that she was right and that there really was nothing to worry about.

            The rest of the trip was silence, even as they pulled up to the open front door of 2190 Astral Break Boulevard.

            "The door's open," Lina noted as she turned to Zelgadis and shut off the car. Zelgadis only nodded.

            "Let's go, Lina." Zelgadis opened the seatbelt and flung the car door open. He came around the car, meeting Lina as she got out, and continued his beeline into Xellos' house, techno softly thumping through the house:

            Deep in my heart, I feel it frozen still

            You left and placed a chill in my heart

            Deep in my heart, I swear it's open wide

            A thorn is in my side 'cause of you…*

            "Xellos!" Zelgadis called, moving into the kitchen. Pots, pans, and a broken glass littered the floor, and several utensils were scattered across the counter.

            "Xellos!" he heard Lina call from the foyer and head up the staircase. He stepped over the broken glass and around the island counter, his eyes searching for any sign as to Xellos' location. He saw Xellos' shoes and a pile of clothes lying on the floor near the door leading to the porch, one shoe flipped on its side, almost comical in its position.

            "Xellos," he called again as he crossed to the pile of clothes, the only thing not in the pile Xellos' boxer shorts. He looked outside through the glass and saw the porch light on, the small Jacuzzi Xellos' parents owned running and several towels set on its side.

            "Zel, He's not up here," Lina called down from the top of the stairs.

            "I think he went outside," Zelgadis shouted back, "I'm going to check it out."

            Zelgadis turned to open the door and fell, the sight of Xellos standing on the other side of the door, heavily shadowed and dripping wet, his flesh even paler than normal.

            "Fuck Xellos, don't scare me like that," Zelgadis started, then noticed Xellos hugging himself tightly with a towel in one arm as he opened the door and stepped slowly inside, his stride wobbly as he planted his feet. His hair, soaked and hanging in disheveled strands about his face, concealed his eyes and showed only the quivering grim expression on his lips. Zelgadis also looked at the drips collecting on the floor in a pink puddle.

            "I'm sorry Zel, but I tried to stop it," Xellos started to cry, "After it started, I tried to stop it, but it just keeps coming." He pulled away the towel and few dark drops of crimson fell from his forearms, "And I wanted to be clean by the time you and Lina got here, immaculate me."

            "Oh fuck," Zelgadis uttered, "Lina, get in here!" He got up and crossed to Xellos, who fell into his arms, his skin growing colder by the moment and the towel falling onto the floor, "What the hell were you thinking?" Zelgadis cursed, tears coming to his eyes, "Fucking idiot." 

He sat Xellos down in a nearby chair and looked at Xellos' wrists. The cuts were deep enough to open the veins and arteries, but he had cut horizontally. Zelgadis thought back to the days when he had considered doing the same, and he shook his head, "Thankfully you didn't do it right."

"Zel, what the fu--?" Lina started, saw Xellos, and lost her words for a moment, "Zel, we need to get him to a hospital."

"Lina, go start the car and come back; I'm going to need help carrying him." Lina only nodded and ran from the kitchen, and Zelgadis grabbed Xellos' jeans and shirt, pulling them onto Xellos, who grew more limp by the minute.

"Stay with me Xellos," he encouraged, Xellos moving to help Zelgadis get his clothes on.

"I was stupid, wasn't I Zel?" Xellos whimpered, "I thought no one cared anymore, that you and Lina would finish goofing around before you came to find me long gone. But I was wrong, you've come and now you're saving me." Tears rolled down his face as he looked to Zelgadis, "Don't tell Miwan about this, please, he'd get pissed at me." He smiled, "I know now that I have true friends. I love you and Lina, Zel."

"I know you do," Zelgadis answered as Lina came dashing back into the kitchen, "Lina, get the doors for me while I carry him out." He picked up Xellos and started to carry him, Xellos gently wrapping his arms around Zelgadis' neck.

"I'm sorry you have to play the knight again Zel," Xellos sobbed, "But thank you to both of you."

"That's just fine Xellos," Zelgadis assured him, "Just keep talking to me. I don't care what, just keep talking." He could feel the blood from Xellos' wrists cooling, becoming somewhat sticky before hardening against his clothes and skin. Its feel brought him back to the car accident, and he shuddered.

Lina held the car door open for them and pulled the seat forward so Zelgadis could hold him in the back. Zelgadis eased in first, Lina holding onto Xellos until Zelgadis was comfortable, then lowering Xellos into Zelgadis' lap.

Lina slammed the door and ran to the other side, cranking the car into high gear and racing it out of the driveway and down the road toward the nearest hospital.

Xellos smirked, "Guess I really fucked up this time."

Zelgadis shook his head, "You're going to be fine, Xellos, don't talk like that. Hey, I have a question for you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah: When you kissed me on Halloween, what was that about?"

"He kissed you?" Lina asked, shock in her voice.

"Yes Lina, I did kiss him," Xellos admitted, "I wanted to see how he would react; I've always had a little crush on you Zel, though I knew you weren't like that. But just for kicks and a little self-satisfaction, I decided to kiss you and see what it was like. I already had my eye on Miwan, but I wanted to be sure there was nothing with you. I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" Zelgadis asked, "I will admit, I was a little taken by surprise, but I wasn't insulted. And though I'm not into guys, I do appreciate the compliment. Don't worry, I'm not offended."

"That's good," Xellos said, his smile getting weaker.

            "Zelgadis locked lips with Xellos?" Lina mused, "Now I know I'm in over my head. Hey Xellos, you keep your hands off of Zel; he's mine."

            Xellos chuckled, "I know, Lina. It doesn't mean I can't admire that ass of his." Xellos paused and his smile faded, "Zel, I'm getting cold, is that a bad thing?"

            Zelgadis hugged him tightly, trying to share his body heat, "Lina, crank your heater. I know it's going to boil, but we need to keep him warm."

            "On it," Lina confirmed as she switched the fan and heater on full blast, "We're almost there; hang in there Xellos."

              "I'll lie if you don't mind," Xellos said, his voice nearly a whisper as he closed his eyes.

            "Xellos, don't you fucking fall asleep," Zelgadis cursed as he shook Xellos, who didn't respond, "Xellos. Xellos? Xellos!"

            Xellos' eyes fluttered open, "Zel, I'm sorry, I keep getting tired."

            "Stay with me," Zelgadis cursed, "Keep talking to me."

            "I will try," Xellos, said, "Zelgadis, if I don't make it, apologize to Miwan for me."

            "You're going to make it," Zelgadis reassured, "Just keep talking."

            The radio still was running, and a soft guitar solo floated across the air:

            When I was young I knew everything

            And she a punk who rarely ever took advise

            Now I'm guilt stricken, sobbing, with me head on the floor

            Stop of baby's breath and a shoe full of rice

            I can't be held responsible

            Cause she was touching her face

            I won't be held responsible

            She fell in love in the first place

            For the life of me I cannot remember

            What made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise

            For the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins

            We were merely freshmen…*2

            Lina pulled up the hospital, blazing a path to the emergency room doors. Zelgadis threw open the door, and Lina ran around to help Zelgadis get Xellos out. Once outside the car, Zelgadis picked up Xellos and rushed to the doors, panic beginning to take over as he realized Xellos hadn't spoken since the song started.

            "Someone help me, we need a doctor here!"

            Zelgadis looked up at the clock, the blood on his clothes and body dried for nearly an hour now. Lina hugged him, though he knew she was worrying as well.

            "Why, why did it have to come to this?" Zelgadis moaned.

            "Zel, we can't figure out exactly why, we can only accept it and…"

            "I know what this is about," Zelgadis replied darkly, "It's that asshole son of a bitch Valgarv! He was harassing Xellos before this, and now look where it lead."

            "Yes, Valgarv was one of the reasons, but there's nothing we can do about him. I hate him for this as much as you do, but right now we need to focus on Xellos."

            "Um, excuse me," a timid voice spoke up, "Mr. Zelgadis, Miss Lina?"

            They looked up and saw Miwan, hair briskly brushed to keep from looking too tussled and deep lines of worry on his face. He kept wringing his hands and tears kept rolling down his cheeks.

            Lina got up and crossed to him, giving him a big hug.

            "Is he okay?"

            "We don't know yet Miwan," Zelgadis spoke curtly, "We have to wait until the doctor comes to talk with us."

            "Zel," Lina scolded, "Watch your tone. I know you're mad, but don't take it out on Miwan."

            Zelgadis looked to her, a comeback prepared, but stopped himself short as he realized that she was right, that he had let his anger take him too far. With a sigh he lowered his head, "I'm sorry Miwan, I guess I'm just getting all emotional about this. I didn't mean to snap at you."

            "I know, Mr. Zelgadis," Miwan nodded, "I understand how angry you must be."

            "Damn that Valgarv," Zelgadis muttered, "If it weren't for him, none of this would've happened."

            "Zelgadis, calm down," Lina warned, "You're letting your temper get out of control."

            "So what!" Zelgadis snapped, "Why can't I get pissed…"

            Lina slapped him, the sting causing him to reorient by looking to the floor.

            "That's why I'm not letting you get pissed off, because then you start losing it and that's a dangerous thing for all of us, Valgarv in particular. Like I said before, I hate the asshole too, but now is not the time or the place to worry about him. Xellos is in there right now, and that's who we should be worrying about right now." Lina knelt in front of Zelgadis, gently stroking his cheek, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but sometimes that's what is needed to get your attention."

            Zelgadis looked into her eyes, the burn of anger subsiding, "Eh, I'm alright. Thanks for getting me to snap out of it."

            "That's one of things I'm here for," Lina smiled.

            A doctor came down the hall, his face serious and relaxed as he approached them.

            "Zelgadis Graywords, Lina Inverse?" the doctor inquired.

            "We are," Zelgadis responded as he stood, then apprehensively "How is he?"

            The doctor sighed, "Well, he lost a lot of blood, and those cuts were dangerously deep, but it looks like he's going to pull through. Are you two relatives of his?

            "No," Zelgadis admitted.

            "No," Lina said likewise.

            "Do either of you know how to contact his family at all?"

            "They won't be back for months," Miwan spoke up, "Sir, if it is a matter of taking him home and caring for him I can take him home. My mother and I would be more than able to take care of him."

            "Well, someone is going to have to look after him for a while, make sure he rests and heals for a while, and also keep him company so we don't get a repeat of this."

            "If that doesn't work Miwan, I could take care of him," Zelgadis suggested, "I have a week off of school as it is, and I'm sure I could talk Rezo into letting me stay at school. And you can come and help me out after school."

            "We'll figure that out it in a little bit," Lina said, "Doctor, may we see him?"

            The doctor nodded, "Follow me and I will take you to him." The group followed him down a small maze of hallways to a small room with the curtains open, allowing for the sinking sun to cast its rays upon Xellos, who lay in bed looking cleaner and more alert than before.

            "Hey there," Zelgadis said, "Look who's sitting pretty now."

            Xellos turned to look at them and smiled, laughing weakly, "Guess you're stuck with me." He noticed Miwan, and his smile disappeared, "I thought I asked you not to let Miwan know."

            "I know you asked me to leave him out of this," Zelgadis replied, "But do you think I honestly could have kept this from him?"

            "I guess not."

            "So, while you were busy playing patient I called him and let him know what was going on."

            "Xellos," Miwan said as he stepped forward, "Why?"

            "Um, Zelgadis and I are going to wait outside the room until you two are done talking," Lina said as she hooked her arm in Zelgadis' and led him from the room, "Give them some private time to talk."

            As they walked out of the room, Zelgadis stopped, "Wait a sec, I forgot to call Rezo." He fumbled with the cell phone and clicked it on. Almost immediately the cell phone rang. Zelgadis jumped for a moment and then answered the call.

            "Hello?"

            "Zelgadis, where in the hell are you?" Rezo angered voice came over the receiver.

            "Atlas Heights Community Hospital."

            "The hospital?" Rezo's voice was almost thundering with worry, "Are you and Lina alright?"

            "Yeah Rezo, we're fine. Xellos tried to injure himself, but he called us over to pick him up and take him to the hospital. Everything's alright."

            "I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't leave, okay?"

            "Alright, alright Rezo, we'll stay where we are." He hung up, and he looked to Lina, "Rezo's coming. Looks like we're not going anywhere."

            "Oh, I'm sure Xellos isn't going to mind," Lina said as she gently nudged Zelgadis with her elbow. He looked and watched as Miwan kissed Xellos on the cheek, hugged him, and motioned for them to come back inside. Tears streaked Miwan's cheeks, but he was smiling and Xellos had a grin as well.

            "Hey, it looks like I'm still in the game, huh?" Xellos poked, "Guess you have to put up with me for a while longer, Zel."

            Zelgadis crossed to Xellos and patted him on the shoulder, "Yeah, I guess I'm going to have to tolerate you for a while longer. We need you to get better; hiring a scapegoat's just no fun."

            Xellos chuckled, "You're getting sharper, Zel, but a blade's useless unless you know how to use it."

            "Who says I need an edge?"

            "Well, it's obvious from where I'm standing."

            "Standing," Lina mocked, "You're lying down."

            Xellos chuckled again, "You should take lessons from Lina, Zel. She knows her jokes."

            Zelgadis shook his head; despite everything that was happening, Xellos had been able to maintain an incredible amount of control, "Welcome back to the world of the living. Now that you have killing yourself out of your head you can move on, get better, and get back to harassing me and Lina again."

            "I look forward to that," Xellos grinned, "By the way, you still have a nice ass. Frankly Lina, I'm jealous."

            "Keep talking like that, and you'll be here longer," Lina threatened as she took a hold of Zelgadis' butt, "This is my ass, and you can't have it."

            "That's okay," Xellos laughed as he pointed to Miwan, "That's my ass."

            "Xellos!" Miwan squeaked as he came over and swatted the back of Xellos' head. Xellos' laughter caught on, and soon the whole room was shaking with the sounds of friends much relieved.

            Xellos let the laughter die down, and then his smile softened as he looked about at everyone, "But seriously everyone, thank you, you know, for everything."

            "That's what friends and boyfriends are for," Lina winked, "Now get your ass healed; we need you for the fearsome foursome at school and that voice of yours on stage."

            "Fearsome foursome? Sounds kinky," Xellos poked, "Hey Miwan, what do you think? Lina Zel, you, and…"

            "Xellos!" Miwan blushed, and the room shook again with laughter.

            Zelgadis looked at Xellos, and a kind of silent communication went on between them, reassuring one another that it wasn't the end, and that things were just getting good. With the tragedy averted, Zelgadis laughed a little harder, knowing that things could only get better from here.


	19. The Girl All the Bad Boys Want Chapter 1...

[Bows] So sorry it took a while to post. As soon as one problem is fixed, three more show up. But I thank you all for your patience and your patronage. Only seven more chapters to go (makes me kind of sad, to tell you the truth). Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy.

            Zelgadis and Lina approached the school, Zel's thoughts still occupied with Xellos. The doctors had told both him and Rezo that the wounds would heal, and it was a miracle he hadn't managed to sever any tendons. They advised someone stay with him and make sure he didn't lapse into suicidal thoughts again. Rezo had handled the medical charges and promised that he would take care of Miwan's absence from school until Xellos recovered.

            "Rezo is really something," Lina remarked, "With everything he's done for Xellos and Miwan."

            "Yeah, he's a great man," Zelgadis nodded, "And Xellos should be on his feet and able to rejoin us soon." He opened the door for Lina, who nodded a thank you and stepped inside.

            "Don't forget, you have the rest of the week in detention," Lina winked, "I'll see what I can arrange to stop by when I can."

            Zelgadis laughed, "I'll hold you to that. Hell, I'll hold you otherwise," he cracked a small smile and leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed him softly, wanting to kiss him deeper, but drew away, "See you in detention."

            Zelgadis nodded and proceeded to the detention room. Ms. Aqua looked up from her book, a hefty text that he imagined she had a hard time moving around.

            "Morning Auntie," Zelgadis chimed, "How are you?"

            "Not bad, Mr. Graywords," she responded, "My boy, when are you going to learn how to avoid these kinds of situations?"

            "I know, I'll miss you too when I'm gone," Zelgadis chuckled as he took a survey of the room. Sitting in the far corner was Valgarv, who looked very annoyed with the bandage covering his realigned nose. Zelgadis raised an eyebrow; he'd hit him harder than he thought.

            "Alright Zelgadis, take your seat," Ms. Aqua noted, "I know you two have bad blood between you, but I don't want a repeat of what went on yesterday, otherwise there will be trouble. Do you both understand?"

            "Yes," Zelgadis replied.

            "Whatever," Valgarv shot as he glared at Zelgadis. Damn that freak!

            "Good," Ms. Aqua said, "Now, I want both of you keeping busy with something until lunch."

            Zelgadis settled in, not bothering to look back to Valgarv, and pulled out a notebook and pencil. He began writing lyrics; the recent events had cause Zelgadis' creativity to take shape and form, writing a song in response to the emotions he had been feeling, a kind of chant to counter the negativity.

            Looking up from his work, he realized that several hours had passed, the next bell ring releasing them for lunch.

            Something struck him in the back of the head and landed in the collar of his shirt. He reached back and pulled it out. It was a paper football, and he looked back to Valgarv somewhat annoyed. Valgarv only smirked and sat back.

            Turning his attention back to the football, Zelgadis opened it and read the message inside, scrawled surprisingly neat for someone like Valgarv.

            Hey Freak

Guess your little girl isn't here to protect you. Maybe you should tell your little cocksucking boyfriend not to come back, and to keep his girly little fairy faggot boy at home. Bad things could happen again.

Zelgadis crunched the note and stuffed it into his pocket, clenched his teeth, and set his pencil down to keep from breaking it. What the hell was his problem?

"Mr. Graywords, is there a problem?" Ms. Aqua asked as she looked up.

"No, not really," Zelgadis responded, "I guess I'm just worried about Xellos."

Ms. Aqua walked over to him and gently touched his shoulder, "I understand how you feel Mr. Graywords. Oh, what is this you're writing?"

"That?" Zelgadis started, "Oh, this is a song I'm working on for the band that I'm in."

"Oh, you write music?"

"Well, a little music, nothing too special, just whatever comes to mind."

Ms. Aqua picked up one of the sheets, "May I look?"

Zelgadis was surprised, "Sure, why not?" He watched her look closely at the music, raise her eyebrows a few times, and then set the sheet back down.

"Well I must say, we didn't have music like this when I was your age," Ms. Aqua grinned, "But I do wish you and your band the best of luck."

"Oh, it's not my band; Lina's the one who assembled it."

"Well, that doesn't matter too much," Ms. Aqua commented, "The way the two of you are, I would be willing to bet that she would call it 'our' band, as in the two of you."

The bell rang, and Ms. Aqua went back to her desk, "I want the two of you to go to lunch, get your food, and then come back here to serve the rest of the day."

"What if I don't feel like it?" Valgarv asked, his tone condescending.

"Then your in-school suspension will become a suspension of your graduation and a possible expulsion," Ms. Aqua warned, "You've crossed the line one too many times Mr. Valgarv. I will see the both of you in a few minutes."

Zelgadis walked from the room and down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Graywords," Valgarv called, "Did you enjoy my little love note?"

"Fuck off, Valgarv," Zelgadis cursed, "I'm in no mood to put up with your shit today."

"Oh, isn't that fucking inconvenient for you?" Valgarv half-pouted, "Well, I'm still here, and you have to deal with me being here."

"I'm sorry, did you say something Valgarv, or was that blast of hot air a fart that just flew past me?" Zelgadis jabbed, hoping that would shut him up.

Valgarv seethed silently; Graywords was as uppity as his bitch girlfriend and his little faggot friend. He was going to pay for that attitude.

Once at the cafeteria Zelgadis spotted Lina, who waved him over to her.

"I found a table where we can sit," Lina smiled.

"I can't," Zelgadis lowered his head, "I'm supposed to get my lunch and report back to the detention room. Sorry."

Lina sighed, "Hey, that's okay. I'll try to see you this afternoon then."

Suddenly Zelgadis got rammed, sending him sprawling. Lina helped him up, and they both looked to the source.

Valgarv smiled, apologizing with dry insincerity "Oops, I'm sorry Zelgadis, are you hurt?"

"Go piss someone else off," Lina spat.

"Fuck off Inverse," Valgarv shot, "You used to be cool with me, but now you're nothing."

"I'd be nothing if you still thought I was cool," Lina shot back.

"You are nothing," Valgarv smirked, "I mean, look at you; no tits, sorry excuse for a body, and a temper worse than most mules."

"Valgarv, if you don't shut your mouth," Zelgadis warned, his temper flaring.

"What, you'll hit me?" Valgarv taunted, "At least I don't have a depressed psycho faggot for a friend. Why didn't you just let him die, it would've been beneficial for all of us."

In a moment of intense heat, Zelgadis sprung forward, the distance between them a blur that required no effort to cross. Valgarv's smile of confidence disappeared and slowly faded into tense caution. Zelgadis threw a punch, and then another, but Valgarv seemed to avoid each blow.

"Is this it Graywords?" Valgarv mocked, "If this is, I'm no longer impressed." Zelgadis threw another punch and lowered his head, then slung his head back up underneath Valgarv's chin. He heard the clamp of the jaw, and the groan of pain before an elbow connected with his spine.

"My tongue, my fucking tongue!" Valgarv spat, a small stream of blood running out of his mouth, "You'll pay for that Graywords!" He lunged forward and tangled up with Zelgadis, the two of them exchanging blows and curses.

"Zelgadis!" Lina half-screamed as she dove into the fray and looped her arms under his armpits and over his shoulders and started pulling him away. She was amazed at how strong he was, how he pulled like a fierce animal on a chain, and it caused a chill to run up her back.

Other students had joined in, pulling Valgarv away as well, who was fighting and snarling viciously to get at Zelgadis.

"Let me go Lina, I'll kill him!"

"I'd like to see you try Graywords!"

"Zelgadis, stop it," Lina shouted into his ear, "He's not worth it!"

"What's going on here?" Rezo's voice broke through the shouting. Students parted, and Rezo quickly came forward and snatched Valgarv's shirt.

"Mr. Valgarv, I think it's time we spoke with Principal Metallium about your conduct," he turned to Lina and Zelgadis, "Lina, take Zelgadis to my office and leave him there. You may then return and finish your lunch."

"Yes sir," Lina said quietly, "Come on Zel, we've got to get you to Rezo's office."

They walked down to the chemistry office, and Lina turned to look at Zelgadis, "You know, you need to stop playing hero for me all the time, or you're going to get expelled."

"I know I just hate the fact he can never let anything go."

"I understand. Best of luck with Rezo."

Zelgadis rolled his eyes as Lina walked away, "I'll need it."

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Rezo screamed at Zelgadis. Rezo had shown only a minute or two after Lina had left, and now his eyes blazed with fury underneath his glasses.

Zelgadis flinched. It was one of the few times he knew that taking an attitude with Rezo was not an option. Instead, he held his tongue and let Rezo stalk about the room.

"I stopped the two of you yesterday from fighting, and look what happens. You two are fighting again today! What possesses you to do this? You'll be lucky if you don't get expelled for this, as will Valgarv. I raised you to ignore assholes like him."

"You haven't had to deal with him like I have," Zelgadis countered, "How would you like to be called a freak every day because of something you have no control over? How would you feel if friends and people you care about were being insulted to your face? Tell me Rezo, how the fuck would you react?"

"I wouldn't have handled it like you," Rezo said, his voice still pitched, "I would have gone to an authority figure and had it taken care of."

"Oh, well that's fucking brilliant," Zelgadis shot, his voice rising, almost a choke as he continued, "Do you have any idea about why people don't report it? No one wants to be a snitch, even if it means someone will get hurt. In fact, if people know you told you are alienated, a complete outcast. And guess what? Image is everything right now.

"Believe me, I really do wish I could just tell. But no one would be able to stop him. They'd slap him on the wrist, and he'd come after me again without missing a beat.

"But someone has to do something about it, and it might as well be me. No one disrespects those I care about and gets away with it." He choked these last words out and stared at Rezo, his chest heaving as he tried his best to hold back tears

Rezo's face softened and he shook his head, "You know, you're just like your father was at your age. I was always the more controlled brother, and your father was explosive. I shouldn't be so surprised that you jump to defend your friends. Your father did the same for me, even when I didn't need to be protected."

Zelgadis swallowed, "My father?"

"Yes, your father," Rezo nodded, "Now, if you'll give me your side of the story, I can send you back to detention hall, and we'll see about getting this cleaned up."

After the final bell had rung Lina made her way down the hall to detention. She saw Zelgadis coming through he doorway as she approached.

"So, will it death by hanging, lethal injection, or the good old chair," Lina poked. Zelgadis looked up at her and smiled, gently patting her on the head. He let out a wistful sigh and slipped his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, it's going a little something like this: after I explained my half of the story, which was given to Miss Metallium, she changed her original ruling on the first fight, only giving me two more days of detention before I'm free again."

Lina let out a sigh, "That's good news."

"Valgarv didn't get off so easily," Zelgadis continued, "It appears that you, Xellos, and I are not the only people that are getting harassed by him. Complaints have been building against him for a while now, and Miss Metallium is conducting an investigation so as to determine what kind of, as she put it, 'disciplinary action' should be taken." Once again he opened the door for her, and the two of them made their way across the parking lot toward Lina's Shelby.

"How about Rezo?"

"Well, he did chew my ass something fierce, but he understood why I did what I did. I'm damn glad he's on my side."

"Me too," Lina agreed as she pulled her keys out. She looked over to Zelgadis, the black t-shirt he wore over the long underwear shirt, the slow yet confident roll of his steps, and the way the spring wind caught his hair, gently tossing it about his face and concealing some of the scars, and felt a warmth in her chest. He was an idiot for standing up for her.

"You are an idiot, you know that?"

Zel just smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I know. But at least I'm a god idiot." They got to the Shelby, Lina clicked the locks, and they got inside. It still smelled of blood on the interior, and Lina frowned before starting the car.

"Well Zel, you do have to be good at something. I just hope that in the future you and I will be good at keeping out of trouble, particularly if we want to graduate."

"Agreed," Zelgadis nodded as he rolled the window down, "Oh, by the way, I wrote a new song today."

"He kicks ass by day, and writes songs by night," Lina remarked, "How do you manage to keep yourself going?"

"A girlfriend who's as hot-headed as I am," he dodged a blow before continuing, "An uncle who is ruthless about performance," he dodged another swing coming his way, "And at least three cups of coffee a day."

After missing twice Lina sighed and resigned to defeat as she rolled her own window down, taking in the fresh spring air and the sun shining down warmly upon them, giving her mind time to wander. The two of them had already been through so much this year, and now it was almost over.

"You know what?"

Zelgadis looked over to her, "What?"

"You were right," She said as she looked ahead lazily, " We really are crazy."

Zelgadis chuckled and leaned back against the seat, "You are correct."

"Zel?" Lina spoke, only a gentle whisper this time.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think is going to happen to us after these next couple of months are finished," Lina cast her eyes aside to Zelgadis, "I mean, what do you see in the future?"

Zelgadis exhaled slowly what air he had, his thoughts quickly pooling and gathering all the possible endings, and finally answered, "I'm not sure. I am hoping that this will last though."

"How long?"

"Oh, I don't really know," Zelgadis said as he shifted uncomfortably, "For as long as we can stand one another."

Lina nodded, her smile softening, "Good answer. Now all we need is for Xellos to get his ass healed; it's too quiet without him." She wasn't sure where this was going, but wherever it was going was sure going to be a wild ride.


	20. The Girl All the Bad Boys Want, Chapter ...

            Lina pulled into Zelgadis' driveway and parked, grabbed her guitar and got out of the car. The garage door was open, and Zelgadis waved to her as he finished sweeping the floor, Rezo's car nowhere to be seen. She hoisted the guitar onto her back and walked to the doorway.

            "Rezo's gone?"

            Zelgadis wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Yeah, he's on a date tonight."

            "A date?"

            Zelgadis swept the dust and debris into a pile, "I know, I couldn't believe it either. He wouldn't tell me who it was either." Lina grabbed the dustpan and helped Zelgadis load it, then dumped it into the designated trashcan.

            "Really? Oh well, guess we'll eventually learn the identity of Rezo's mystery date," Lina shrugged and clapped her hands, "But anyway, we should get things set up for the others. By the way, do you have that song finished?"

            Zelgadis thought about it, the words he had written down and the few melody lines he had scrawled onto notebook paper, "Well, I don't have it on staff paper, if that's what you mean, but I do have it finished, yes."

            "That'll work, if you're willing to give it a try," Lina suggested, "And if it sounds good, we should include it in our next program." Zelgadis only nodded, put the broom away, and dusted himself off.

            "Well, let's get the equipment set up then, and then I'll get my song." Lina and Zelgadis lifted the sheet protecting the amplifiers and drum set in the back, rolled the amplifiers into the open, and moved the drums one by one.

            "Phew, heavy work," Lina sighed, "Luckily, once we get out on the road, we'll have roadies to do this kind of stuff for us, right?"

            "Roadies," Zelgadis chuckled, "Don't we need more than 5 fans for that to happen?" He sat on an amplifier and held out his arm, which Lina slid into and wrapped her own arm around his shoulder. He smiled at her, and she smiled before pinching his arm.

            "Ow!"

            "You deserved that, so don't whine."

            "How did I deserve that?" Zelgadis asked as he rubbed his arm. Lina only responded by pulling a folded newspaper page from her pocket and slapped it into Zelgadis' lap.

            "More than 5 fans you say," Lina poked, "Read that."

            Zelgadis looked down at the paper, neatly folded and still smelling of fresh print. He gently took it in his fingers and began to unfold it, making sure to leave no tears at the edges.

            It was a page out of Alternative, the college student-produced newspaper that circulated throughout Atlas City. Since most strong opinions came from college students, a newspaper inevitably would emerge to publicly display a small percentage of the educated opinion.

            On the cover page of the entertainment section was a picture of Lina embracingh the microphone, the golden hair strands and flecks making her a starry sky in the darkness of the picture. The headline read: LORD OF NIGHTMARES TURNS THE WORLD UPSIDE DOWN!!!

            "We made the Alternative?"

            "Read Zel, there's more to it than that."

            He began to read. In the article a few other pictures were spliced, one being the ending pose from his guitar solo, with the caption "Finishing with a powerful chord, second guitarist Zelgadis Graywords is the latest addition to the band's dark yet powerful ensemble."

            Zelgadis shook his head as he began to read out loud, "Despite the band's trend towards darker, heavy sound the lyrics of the songs are passionate, even tantalizing. In fact so tantalizing that a representative from Dragon Valley Studios was reportedly seen attending the band's performance.

            A new maelstrom is forming, and it seems that Lord of Nightmares may be the next band to take the music world by storm."

            Zelgadis set down the newspaper, paused for several minutes before he looked to Lina, "Shit."

            "You said it," Lina admired as she hugged him, "All we need is that contract from Dragon Valley and we are set." She kissed him on the cheek, "And I want to thank you for your part in this."

            "My part?"

            "Yes Zel, your part. Without your coaching we would still look like talented amateurs. We would still be at the starter level you found us in.

            "Now, we look like young professionals, and as such we have small clubs who want to hire us to come and perform, not just come to their new talent nights. You made us look good for the market, and now we can sell our music to the world."

            "And play it," Zelgadis reminded, "Don't forget to do this for the music, or else we'll be sell-outs before you realize it."

            "I know that," Lina said as she kissed him, "Of course it's for the music; the money's just a perk."

            He pinched her hip gently and winked, "As long as you remember that. Here comes everyone else." He turned his attention to the black van and the small aquamarine car pulling in behind it. Out of the van leapt Xellos, who dashed over to Zelgadis with a wide smile on his face.

            "Zelgadis," he cried cheerfully as he wrapped his arms around Zelgadis and gave him a warm hug, "The medication is making feel a whole lot better."

            "I can see that," Zelgadis replied as he pulled Xellos off, "So what exactly has the doctor got you on?"

             "Oh, nothing strong, I was just teasing you. Well, I'd better help unload; see you in a few." Xellos laughed, then dashed back to the van to help Jiras, Vrumugun, and Zangulus unpack the band's extra equipment. Miwan, Filia and Amelia had emerged from the aquamarine vehicle with a couple of cameras and a few notepads.

            "Filia and Amelia," Lina asked them as they walked up the driveway toward them, "What brings the two of you to our band's practice?"

            "Well, Miss Lina, we both work for the school paper, and we thought that covering your band would make a wonderful article," Amelia said as she bowed elegantly, looking almost royal in the polo shirt and casual pants she was wearing.

            "I just think that they're trying to keep reader interest while Zelgadis is still in the spotlight," Jiras commented as he brushed past them with the extra hats and crash cymbal he would need for that evening.

            "That's not true, Mister Jiras," Amelia countered, then looked at the floor, "Well, sort of not true…Miss Lina, when does your band perform next?"

            Zangulus and Vrumugun nodded greetings to Lina, who nodded back before returning to Amelia, "Well, our band performs just three weeks from graduation."

            "Sounds like an appropriate way to sound off your high school career," Filia said, "So, what are your plans for the band after high school?"

            "Lina, catch," Zelgadis said as he tossed her a water bottle, which she snatched in the air and took a swig from before she answered, "Well, it looks like we might have an offer from a record company or two, depending on whether they like our music or not. I guess it's really in the air until that either works out or falls through."

            "Mister Zelgadis," Amelia called after him, "Is it true you fought with Mister Valgarv to protect Lina?"

            "What does that have to do with the band?"

            Amelia shrugged, "It really doesn't, but I'm very curious as to why you would be protecting her so much."

            "Let's see; we're dating, she's one of my best friends, and Valgarv's a dick. Are there any better reasons you can think of to defend her from Valgarv?"

            "No, I guess you're right, Mister Zelgadis" Amelia admitted.

            "Lina, we're ready for you," Zelgadis said as he gently walked over to her and squeezed her shoulder, "If you two ladies would be so kind as to wait until later to interview us, we'll be happy to after practice."

            "Certainly," Filia said, "We'll go run a few quick errands and be back in time to shoot some photos and do the interviews." Flipping her notebook shut, Filia turned and walked from the garage, Amelia trailing behind.

            "Don't forget your song, Zel" Lina reminded as she walked to where her guitar lay propped against an amplifier. Zelgadis nodded, mostly to himself, and went into the house to retrieve the song from his room. Throwing the bean bag chair out of his way, he began to notice how the room was different. A green duffle bag, Lina's, lay on the far side of the bed, with the leg of a pair of pants hanging out and a plethora of Lina's things visible just under the cover of the unzipped flap. On his dresser sat two toothbrushes, one red, and his blue. The entire room had grown messy, what with assorted crumpled food wrappers and fast food bags, clothes, both his and Lina's formed a sandbag barrier to his closet, and the bed was streaked with long, scattered fire strands that caught the light and danced the light teasingly toward him.

            He snatched up the papers he'd scribbled the song and notes on and moved back through the house to the garage, where he flagged everyone by waving the song.

            "Found it," Zelgadis smirked.

            "Good, but we need to warm up first," Lina told him as she plugged in her guitar, "Alright Lord of Nightmares, the show is on!"

            The band warmed up, running the guitars to the limit and stretching out Jiras' arms. Zelgadis nodded out the rhythm as they proceeded to play and touch up on "Dragon Slave" and "Guardian", then allowed Jiras to do a song he'd written for the band, called "Blast Bomb", in which he'd written a simple yet beautiful set of guitar parts as well as a killer drum solo in the middle, completed with a little fun for the keyboard as well.

            "Well, that's definitely concert worthy Jiras. Good job."

            "Don't just thank me Lina, Zangulus helped me write it too." He looked to Zangulus with a smile, who only returned a smirk and nod.

            "That leaves one more new song for us to try. Zelgadis," Lina nudged him and motioned to him, sweeping her arm across the space before them.

            "Um, alright," Zelgadis sighed uneasily, "You'll have to cut me some slack, this is my first real song," he proceeded to walk to each of them and hand them each a sheet of paper, "I know it's not written in staff, but I think you should all be able to handle it.

            "Ra Tilt?" Jiras asked.

            "I don't know, it sounded good," Zelgadis defended, "Alright then. A one, a two, a one, two, three, four."

            Jiras started with his drums, slowly tapping out what was on the paper in front of him, and Zangulus followed to help build the intro. Lina jumped into with her own written chords, screaming quickly across the air before everything died down to a whisper, while Zelgadis plucked gently against his own strings, giving a sorrowful, lonesome sound to the overall piece. Zelgadis took a breath, and started singing:

            _Source of all, your souls eternal_

_            Find me wracked, pain infernal_

_            Monster in the infinite_

_            Fighting in the darkness there_

_            You saw, held me, but did not scare_

_            Dark angel of the far starlet_

            Zelgadis then hit guitars strings, bringing his voice and the rest of the band to a powerful and blasting chorus, Lina and Xellos accompanying:

            _Everlasting flame of blue_

_            Let the power hidden in you_

_            Save my soul from its kismet_

_            Called forth from the infinite…Ra Tilt!_

            The band played an intermittent segment before quieting again so Zelgadis could continue, his focus entirely into the song and his dark voice rolled out again:

            _See now on the concrete bled_

_            Died like ink, the shades of red_

_            The night slips over me_

_            And yet you reach inside for I_

_            Won't lose the touch, won't say goodbye_

_            Still you let the monster be_

            Once again they struck up the chorus, throwing a volume pitch in a multi-branching solo behind Zelgadis pained and tortured words. The solos faded until only Lina's guitar was playing, and Zelgadis began to sing, Lina's lyrics starting off-beat to Zelgadis' but coming together at the very end:

_Source of all, your souls eternal (we are eternal)_

_            Find me wracked, pain infernal (found you pain infernal)_

_            Monster in the infinite (monster in the infinite)_

_            Found me in the darkness there (found you in the darkness there)_

_            You saw, held me, but did not scare (I am your light, you do not scare)_

_            My angel of salvation (your angel of salvation)_

            This time on the chorus, the entire band joined in to sing with Zelgadis, and finished with a tremendous crash of instruments.

            For several moments, no one uttered a word,  but then Lina turned to Zelgadis, "Wow, I think we actually might be set. One thing though."

            "What's that?" Zangulus asked.

            "You need to add more voices to your piece Zel. I think that if you added a part or two it would sound so much better."

            Zelgadis nodded, "I'd been wondering if maybe another part would add to the song, but I wasn't sure, so I omitted it. Say, now that we've practiced, why don't we eat? Lina, I'm leaving you in charge of the operation."

            "Chinese," Jiras suggested.

            "I'd rather not," Vrumugun replied stoically, "It gives me gas."

            "Mexican," Zangulus mentioned.

            "Nah, Italian," Xellos chimed.

            "How about we compromise and get pizza?" Lina shrugged. After a few moments of grumbling between the others, they each gave a cooperative nod.

            "Alright then, what do want on the pizza?"

            "Olives," Xellos cried out.

            "Yuck, how about pepperoni and sausage?" Jiras asked.

            "No way," Zangulus retorted, "Extra cheese and tomatoes, or else White Pizza."

            "How about anchovies?" Vrumugun murmured. Everyone stopped their argument and looked to him. He simply shrugged , "What? I like anchovies."

            "How about Ashford's famous Dragon Pizza?" Zelgadis suggested, "I've heard it's one of the spiciest things in town."

            "Done," Lina answered with a nod, "We'll call Ashford's and have them deliver a Dragon Pizza, a pizza with everything on it, and one vegetarian for those who feel self-conscious about meat. Anything else?"

            "Don't forget to ask about the free sodas when you order 2 pizzas," Jiras piped up as Zelgadis entered the house and returned with the phone, which he handed to Lina.

            "Right; give me five minutes and pizza will be ordered and on its way."   

            Lina met the delivery guy as he got out of his car, handed him the money, and turned to the others, "Get the plates; dinner's here."

            Zelgadis handed everyone plates, then ran down to get the sodas from the delivery guy.

            "Mmm, they smell delicious," Lina smirked as she lifted the lid.

            "Lina, can't you wait until we get to the garage?" Zelgadis groaned as he watched Lina slide a slice from the box and take a large bite out of it. She chewed slowly, her groans of delight easily audible, Zelgadis guessed, from the next block over.

            "Mmmm, delicious," Lina squealed, "You guys have to try this!" Without need for more prompting, the others came over and started to take slices as Lina made her way into the garage.

            "Ah, feeding frenzy!" Lina laughed as she set down the boxes. Suddenly, Lina and Zelgadis found themselves fighting to get at slices of pizza they wanted. Amidst laughter was the occasional "Dammit, that's my slice!" from Zelgadis and a distinct, "Hands off!" from Lina, followed by a slap of someone's hand and a curse.

            Five minutes later, the only thing remaining was the untouched Dragon's Pizza. Everyone stared at it, but no one touched it. For several more moments, a silence hung over the group, and Lina looked to Zelgadis.

            "Zel, you suggested it, try it."

            Zelgadis blinked, "Me, but what about the rest of you?"

            "Well, someone has to test it first, to see if it is suitable for consumption," Vrumugun spoke up. Zelgadis looked to each face, met by a nod, and Lina's grinning face.

            "Looks like the group has spoken, and poor Zelgadis is our sacrifice. You're memory…"

            "Lina, drop the dramatics," Zelgadis smirked. "This won't kill me." He crossed to the box, opened it, and took a slice. The air that wafted from the box stunk of spice, and Zelgadis swallowed hard. He could see the peppers buried underneath the payer of cheese, and he started to regret having made this decision.

            "Come on Zel, go for it," Jiras insisted. A grumble of agreements, and Zelgadis raised the pizza to his lips, hesitating to bite from it.

            "Come on Zel," Lina urged, "You're not getting any younger."

            Closing his eyes, Zelgaids bit forward, tearing the point off, and chewed slowly. The peppers crushed under his teeth and squirted juice into his mouth, instantly stinging his gums and the inside of his cheeks. After a few seconds, the sting was gone, mostly numbed by the sting itself.

            "So, how is it?" Lina asked.

            Zelgadis swallowed the piece, allowing the spice to tingle his throat before responding in a semi-hoarse voice, "Not bad. You should try it."

            After an uproar of laughter, each of them took a slice as well, where Zelgadis noticed similar reactions to the pizza.

            "Wow, hot!" Lina spurted.

            "Damn that has a sting to it!" choked Jiras.

            "Shit Zel, you didn't warn me it was this hot!" Zangulus cursed.

            "The stinging is unpleasant," the stoic Vrumugun responded.

            "Much too spicy for me," coughed Miwan.

            "Hmmm," Xellos mumbled as he finished his slice and went for the last one, "Not bad."

            "Hands off Xellos," Lina warned, "That's mine."

            "Au contraire, Lina, that is my slice of pizza."

            The phone rang, and Zelgadis rose from his spot, "I'll let the two of you fight it out. It's not that great a pizza." He crossed into the house and grabbed the wall phone.

            "Hello,"

            "Zelgadis, do you know what time it is?" came a relaxed and slightly slurred voice over the receiver.

            "Rezo? Um, wait, let me check," he looked to the clock on the microwave, "Shit, it's almost midnight! Where are you?"

            "Oh, never mind me. I'm staying over at my date's house tonight. Had a little too much to drink I'm afraid."

            After Rezo said that a laugh broke through the receiver, a haughty, high laugh that made Zelgadis' eardrums shatter. He froze, his blood nearly curdling. When he spoke again, his voice was shaking.

            "Rezo, you d-don't mind if I have the band stay o-over tonight, d-do you?"

            "No, that's fine. Just be sure to clean up after yourselves. Goodnight, Zelgadis."

            "Goodnight Rezo," Zelgadis answered emptily, then hung up the phone. He turned, his mind spinning, and walked back into the garage, where he saw Lina tangling with Xellos as she wrestled to eat the last remaining slice of pizza, Miwan fretting quietly over the both of them.

            "Who was that?" Lina asked, pulling the slice closer to her face.

            "Rezo," Zelgadis answered blankly.

            "Oh, is his date going well?"

            "Fine, I guess."

            "Zelgadis, what is it?" Lina asked, a little concerned by Zeladis' tone.

            "Rezo has a hot date, a hot date with Ms. Naga."

            Time seemed to freeze. No one moved or breathed, and shock had replaced the normal looks on their faces, Jiras stopped in half chew, Vrumugun's cup frozen inches from his face, and even the normally active Xellos was stuck in his awkward twisted pose, his face contorted in surprise.

            Lina, whose face etched with confusion like sculpted stone, felt disbelief watch over her. She released Xellos, and let go of everything that wasn't attached. The pizza slice turned and tilted, a clumsy, out of control dance before it slapped, face down, on the floor, breaking the silence that was their shock.

            Xellos was the first to come out of this though, and he snatched the pizza from the floor, "Ten second rule. Mine now."

            "You can keep it Xellos," Lina gasped, "You can keep it." 


	21. The Girl All the Bad Boys Want, Chapter ...

Sincere apologies; this summer was filled with too much to do and not enough fun time. The last five chapters will be up as I get them completed, so please be patient.

Don't worry though; I will finish this eventually.

The news of Rezo's romantic interest had shocked the band enough to distract from their practice, and the night had fallen into a disorderly slumber party, carrying on well into the morning. When Zelgadis had awoken he found people sleeping where they'd fallen only hours earlier, living obstacles for him to step over.

Now he found himself staring at himself in the mirror. He crunched his face to expose his teeth, stuck his tongue out lazily, and then turned on the hot water before looking at his feet. He wiggled his toes to be sure they were still there, and grinned stupidly when they did. He felt heavy, everything did; as he crossed to the shower curtain and threw it open.

Xellos and Miwan looked at Zelgadis as deer caught in headlights, Xellos lying underneath Miwan, both of them half naked. Xellos looked at Miwan, nodded in confirmation and pulled the shower curtain closed.

Zelgadis tried to voice a protest, found his enthusiasm replaced by stiff fatigue, took a swipe at the curtain, stuck out his tongue, and then turned back to the sink. He gathered the water in his cupped hands and splashed it into his face, then allowed it to drip in the sink as he blindly reached for a towel.

Instead his hand fell upon something soft and warm, familiar to the touch despite the t-shirt covering it. With a small start he pulled his hand away, and narrowly dodged Lina's clumsy swing.

"You jerk, I'm not a towel," she scolded, "If you really wanted to cop a feel, you could've just asked." She paused for a moment before she walked up behind Zelgadis, hugging herself against him. His body was warm, and she snuggled in against his shoulders.

"Hi."

"Hey," she hugged him even tighter, "How'd you sleep?"

"After what we went through last night, I slept like a damn rock," Zelgadis shook his head, "You sure as hell wore me out."

"I would hope so, otherwise it would not have been worth it," Lina let go of Zelgadis and snagged his toothbrush, washed it under the sink and added toothpaste, then began to brush.

"Lina, my…"

"MY brush," Lina countered, spat in the sink, and rinsed her mouth out, then spat again before turning to face him.

Zelgadis sighed and stretched sleepily, "What time is it?"

"Around 8:30," Lina said, then smiled slyly as she snaked her arms around his waist, "Wanna shower together?"

"Would if we could," Zelgadis shrugged, "But Xellos and Miwan already have it claimed." He motioned to the shower curtain, and Lina crossed over to it.

"Hey you two, some of us need a shower," Lina barked.

"Some of us are busy using it," Xellos replied, "Unless you want us to take it to Zel's room." The phone rang in the kitchen, and Zelgadis huffed as he left the bathroom, "Lina, it's your battle."

He crossed into the kitchen and made a small leap to get over Zangulus and to the phone.

"Hello,"

"Good morning, Mr. Zelgadis," an overly cheerful Amelia answered, "I was wondering if it was alright for me to stop over and finish the interview for your band today."

Zelgadis blew a breath through closed lips, "Um, sure you can."

"Great! I'll be over in about 30 minutes," Amelia beamed, and then hung up as Zelgadis voiced a protest.

"Wait, Ame…" He set the receiver down, groaned, and ruffled his hair, "Everybody up!"

Zangulus sprang to sleepy life, "Wh-what?"

"Amelia's gonna be here in 30 minutes, be up by then," Zelgadis told him as he proceeded to wander about the house and prod other people awake. Vrumugun, who seemed more like a corpse than asleep in the recliner, rose from sleep fully awake, his eyes blinking stoically. With that taken care of, he turned to Jiras on the couch. Jiras swatted at Zelgadis' hand several times before being awakened by flicking one of his ears.

"Ow Zel, what was?" Jiras protested as he rubbed his ear and watched Zelgadis stride out of the room.

"Be awake and ready in 30 minutes," Zelgadis rattled off as he walked back into the kitchen. Lina was already rummaging through the fridge, a gallon of milk in hand. When she emerged, she had a leftover chicken leg clenched in her teeth.

"Whyizat?" Lina mumbled.

"Amelia will be here in 30 minutes to finish the interview she started a while ago." Zelgadis walked back to the bathroom and opened the door, "Hope you two can make it quick. Amelia will be here in 30."

"If you stopped interrupting we might be able to," Xellos countered.

"Melia's coming here in hirty," Lina bit down, taking half the chicken leg in a gulp, "Why didn't you say so Zelgadis?" She pulled the cap off of the milk and began chugging. After several large gulps, she slapped the cap back onto the jug, threw it in the refrigerator, and followed Zelgadis to his room, where she found him in the middle of changing.

"Why didn't you tell her to come later?"

"I tried to, but she hung up before I could respond," Zel defended as he pulled a shirt on, "You might want to put on something more than your shirt and a pair of my boxers before Amelia gets over here."

Lina smirked, "Oh, you mean you want me to cover up this?" She turned her back to him and pulled the boxers tightly around her body, giving Zelgadis a pleasant view of her butt as the material hugged to it.

Zelgadis gulped; Lina was playing dirty, and he knew was one game he did not excel at. He settled for a whistle that escaped his lips, "Nice ass."

Lina laughed and let the boxers loosen, closed the door, and slid out of them. "You're right though."

Zelgadis grinned wistfully, "Which one, the ass comment or the clothing suggestion?" He chuckled when Lina turned red and hurled the pair of boxers around her ankle at him, "Okay, okay, both then."

"You get out of here," Lina laughed as she pushed him to the door, opened it, and shoved him through, "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"What are you blushing for, there's nothing I haven't seen?"

"Your idiocy is contagious," She poked as she closed the door.

Zelgadis just shook his head at the door and made his way to the kitchen. Jiras was hurriedly munching dry cereal, while Vrumugun had started Rezo's coffee machine, and Zangulus had turned on the radio, a familiar tune filling the kitchen:

Do you ever question your life?

Do you ever wonder why?

Do you ever see in your dreams

All the castles in the sky?

Oh tell me why

Do we build castles in the sky

Oh tell me why

Are the castles way up high…1

"Do you have any eggs?" Zangulus asked as Zelgadis walked in. Zelgadis only opened the refrigerator and grabbed the carton, then handed them to Zangulus.

"How about a diet shake?" Vrumugun asked, freezing everyone in their tracks and placing all attention on him, the air heavy with silence. His gaze stoically met everyone elses' "What?"

"Please tell me you aren't serious," Jiras jibed as he withheld laughter.

" A diet shake?" Zangulus' tone was incredulous.

"You can't possibly be worried about weight," Zelgadis added.

"All the nutrients needed in a drinkable form," Vrumugun replied, "It's easier than cooking."

"Only if you like drinking liquid cardboard," Zelgadis countered.

"Or if your very lazy," added Zangulus.

"How do you stand that stuff," Jiras asked as he stuffed a handful of cereal into his mouth.

"Take it somewhere else boys, I need the shower!" they heard Lina argue, soon followed by an entrance on the part of Xellos and Miwan, Xellos' shirt open and belt hanging loosely in the belt loops, hair as perfect as ever, Miwan blushing and trying to hide it by staying behind Xellos.

Xellos grinned warmly, "Good morning," and turned to Zelgadis, "Your mistress interrupted us."

Zelgadis shrugged and walked to the refrigerator, grabbed the milk, and took a large gulp from it, "Well, what did you expect?" he took another gulp, put the milk back, and opened up the freezer while the lower door closed. He looked around until he spotted the box of frozen waffle, pulled them out, and brought them to the toaster.

"Well, at any rate it's what you'll have to deal with once the two of you get married." Xellos chimed in as he pulled Miwan close. Jiras made a choking motion, and Zangulus slapped his back hard. Jiras swallowed forcefully.

"Zel, you never told us you were…" Jiras managed to choke.

"What're you talking about? We're not getting married," Zelgadis started, "I mean, not right now…We have no current plans for marriage."

"Oh, come on Zel," Xellos poked as he added a feminine tone to his voice, "I was helping Lina pick out the dress just the other day, and Miwan was helping to make the floral arrangements."

"Xellos," Zelgadis growled.

"Of course, then we have to plan the wedding shower," Xellos continued on, "Oh, it's just going to be so lovely."

"Hush," Zelgadis barked. Why was he getting so touchy about this? It was just a joke, he knew, but why didn't it feel like that?

Xellos seemed to read his mind, "Oh Zel, just relax. I was only joking. Besides, you'll have to move out of Rezo's place first, and it looks like you'll be here for a while." He came into the kitchen, looked about for a moment, noticed the frozen waffles, and picked them up, looking to Zelgadis, "Breakfast?"

"Yes, you and Miwan can have some. I don't see why you have to ask me; you two have practically lived over here since you tried to kill yourself."

"Do you want us to not be here anymore?" Miwan asked. Zelgadis shook his head and tossed two frozen waffles in the toaster, pushed the timer down, and chuckled.

"No, you guys are more than welcome. Rezo seems to be overjoyed that everyone is over here all the time, that I have so many friends now," he crossed to Xellos and patted him on the shoulder, "Besides, who else could keep supplying us with delivery and take-out food?" He winked, and Xellos flashed a grin, then grabbed Zelgadis' butt.

"Nice and firm," Xellos remarked as Zelgadis spun around and punched him in the shoulder. Xellos winced for a moment, and then grabbed Miwan's butt, "But I like this seat better." Miwan yelped and blushed, slapping Xellos' shoulder.

Suddenly, a towel hit Xellos in the head, wrapping around his face and draping on his shoulders. Everyone turned his or her attention to Lina, who stood near the entrance to the hallway with her hand triumphantly outstretched, hair still hanging heavy with the remains of shower water.

Even though they stood in silence, Zelgadis could faintly make out the music on the radio:

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
  
Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet…2

"What are you all staring at," Lina frowned, "It's not like I've never taken a shower…" and was interrupted by a flying towel to the face, gracefully returned by Xellos, who smiled in vengeance.

"No, we were actually staring at the towel on your face," Xellos commented as he narrowly dodged the towel flying back, snatched it from the air, and whipped it at Zelgadis, "Zel, catch!"

Zelgadis pulled it from the air and spun around, aiming the towel for Jiras.

The door connecting the garage opened, and Amelia poked her head in, "Good, morn…"

Jiras dodged the towel, missed it by a couple of inches, and smacked the delighted-turned startled Amelia in the face.

For a moment, no one moved, unsure of what to say. Amelia stood in the doorway, towel hanging off of her nose, for a moment looking like an Arabian harem girl.

Finally Jiras spoke up with a chuckle, "Uh, look out?

1: Castles in the Sky- Ian Van Dahl

2: Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic- The Police


	22. The Girl All the Bad Boys Want, Chapter ...

I apologize for any character abuse/alterations I have made. Please forgive.

Rezo set down his papers and sighed; Zelgadis had once again gotten himself into detention, and Lina had arranged to meet him there. Valgarv had been given an in-school suspension and made to assist the janitors to help pass the time.

"Ever since my little secret got out, I haven't heard the end of it from Lina or Zelgadis." He thought on his last date with Naga and grinned dreamily; she was such a little minx, but so clever too. No one ever saw the down-to-earth woman she could be.

"I guess I'm the only one other who'll ever understand her."

"Um, Mr. Rezo," came a timid voice from the doorway. He looked up and saw Eris, a notebook clutched to her chest.

"Yes, Ms. Eris, what is it that I can help you with?" His eyes felt tired, and he pulled off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Is it true that you are dating Ms. Naga?" Her eyes were wide with curious concern. Rezo pushed the glasses farther up his nose.

"Why do you ask, Ms. Eris?"

Eris blushed and looked to the floor, tracing paths with her left foot, "No real reason, just curious, I guess."

Rezo leaned forward on his desk, "To be honest, Ms. Eris, I am dating Ms. Naga. We have been dating for about three months now."

"Oh, I see," Eris said, sounding unimpressed, "Well, how do you think things are going between the two of you?"

Rezo frowned, "I'm not sure if that is any of your business, Ms. Eris."

"Oh, of course not," Eris replied, "I didn't mean any offense."

Rezo held up his left hand in a peaceful gesture, "That's perfectly fine, I understand you didn't intend to offend me; young women at your age are curious to the more mature emotions you are beginning to feel."

Eris smiled, though she felt like screaming, "Yes, of course…how are Zelgadis and Lina doing?"

Rezo shook his head, "In detention, like always."

"That must worry you."

"A little. But I think that she's good for him," Rezo added, "Despite the trouble he's been involved in, this is the happiest I've seen him in years."

"Are they going to the prom this year?"

"I'm not sure, Lina doesn't seem the type to ask Zelgadis, and I'm not sure Zelgadis is even aware of it."

"So, do you want to go to prom this year," Lina asked Zelgadis as she hit him in the head with another crunched ball of paper.

"Why would you want to go," Zelgadis grumbled, "Dresses and tuxedos, spiked punch, and a popularity contest…what's the point?"

"Well, Amelia's taking Hyui Einberg."

"The sculpture guy?"

"Yeah, and of course Filia is taking Sarina with her."

"The foreign transfer student? Guess I had Filia pegged incorrectly." Zelgadis chuckled; he'd never have imagined that Filia was into girls, but it was okay with him. Of course, he could think of few young men who would be opposed to the idea of two girls romantically involved.

"They're probably just going stag."

"It's possible," Zelgadis nodded.

"Xellos is taking Miwan,"

"Big surprise there," Zelgadis interjected.

"And Gourry is taking Sylphiel,"

"Boy, you are just full of surprises today," Zelgadis continued to poke.

Lina pinched his arm, " My points being; it's our senior year, and everyone else is going. I guess we should probably let ourselves go with the flow this time and do what's expected."

Zelgadis laughed, "You, go with the flow?"

Lina grinned, "I know it sounds like I'm on something, but just maybe we can try this 'normal' bit just once," Lina looked him in the eye, "Please."

"Alright, we'll do it. So which one of us is wearing the dress?"

Lina punched him in the arm, "You're a jerk, you know?" Zelgadis only shrugged.

"Maybe," he said, "I couldn't believe it though when we found out about Naga."

"The fact she's sleeping with Rezo or the fact that she's Amelia's sister," Lina inquired; the news about Rezo couldn't be that stunning after Amelia's revelation.

"The latter; how could the two of them be related. They just don't fit together."

Lina shrugged, "The both have the same color hair,"

"How does hair translate to being related," Zelgadis chimed in incredulously, then blushed when Lina nodded to his own hair and a picture of Rezo came to his mind, "Oh…But what else?"

"They both are rather well built," Lina suggested.

"Yeah, but Amelia's rack couldn't be used as a weapon of mass destruction," Zelgadis jibed, and then kicked his feet up onto the desk in front of him. Lina laughed and smacked Zelgadis on the shoulder.

"Good one, but your angle is rather harsh."

Zelgadis shrugged, "Well, no matter how we look at it, Amelia told us herself, so there's nothing to guess about." He thought to Counselor Philionel and shuddered; how could a man who looked like he was a professional wrestler before settling into academics produce two offspring who looked nothing like him?

"That's true," Lina nodded.

"So," Zelgadis started.

"So?" Lina raised an eyebrow, the hoop catching the light.

"Does this mean I have to dress in a tuxedo?"

Lina grinned, "I think you'd look hot in one."

"But that means you have to wear a dress," Zelgadis added cheerfully, watching Lina blush under her confident smile.

"Or maybe it'll be the other way around," Lina stuck her tongue at him.

"Thank my luck that I won the coin toss," Zelgadis let out a sigh of relief as he tightened the red bowtie, knowing full well that Lina would have had him wear the dress. Still, he looked himself over the mirror: black pants and shoes, white shirt with black button studs, red vest and his white jacket hanging from a hanger on the bathroom door.

"You look good," Rezo piped in, and Zelgadis turned to look at him. A small tear formed in Rezo's eye, "It's truly amazing how well your father's tuxedo fits, a perfect fit in fact."

"Yeah," Zelgadis said, and he looked at the floor as a hard smile came across his lips, "Rezo, do you think dad would be proud of me?" He looked up, feeling a little silly and at the same time feeling a tug in his chest. Rezo only smiled broadly, his own classic black and white ensemble looking crisp and neat, until it wrinkled when he reached out to Zelgadis and patted him on the shoulder.

"As your father would put it, 'you're a little worse for wear, but you're the best you can be'. If he could be here to talk to you, he would be proud of all you've accomplished, like I am."

Zelgadis lunged forward, suddenly hugging Rezo, who froze momentarily before wrapping his arms around Zelgadis, having been three years since Zelgadis had done anything like this.

"Hello, is anybody here?" Lina's voice broke the silence. Rezo let go of him, "You're date is here," he noticed the tear in Zelgadis' eye, wiped it away, and gave him a clap on the shoulder, "Best of luck."

"Of course," Zelgadis blinked, "See you and Ms. Naga at the dance." With that he threw on his coat and walked into the dining room where he knew Lina was waiting.

Before him stood a princess in pale pink; the dress was cut to look like it had three skirts and low enough to expose Lina's shoulders, the cloth bunched just above the left breast in a rose pattern. The material that covered her arms showed off her arms while granting them a surprising elegance. Her hair was loose except for two pale yellow flowers tied in. From Lina's neck hung a silver necklace with a blue-green gem as its pendant.

Lina noticed his gaze and commented, "Borrowed from Luna on grounds of death if I lose or damage it," She blushed and, in a moment of embarrassment, curtsied and winked, "How do I look?"

Zelgadis could only allow his jaw to drop, no words forming for several moments, "You look incredible in that." His heart beat rapidly as he approached, then kissed her lightly, afraid that any contact heavier than that would destroy her looks.

"Only in this?"

"You always look incredible," Zelgadis, "But you look even more so in that."

Lina blushed even more, "We better get going, or we'll be late for dinner."

Zelgadis turned, "Rezo, we're out of here!"

"Just be careful, and have fun, I'll see you at the dance," Rezo's voice crept out of the bathroom.

As Zelgadis followed Lina out, she looked back to him, "Rezo's chaperoning?"

"And Naga is his partner," Zelgadis added, "Which means some interesting things are going to happen tonight. Maybe after the dance we can go back to your place?"

"No problem," Lina said as she opened the Shelby's door, "Luna's not going to care, and my folks are used to you being over," she slipped inside, and cocked her head at Zelgadis as he slipped into the passenger seat, "Do you really think Rezo and Naga are anything more than…?"

"I don't really know, and at this rate I'm not sure how far I want to probe the issue." Zelgadis cringed with the thought of Rezo and Naga getting up to anything. All he wanted to concentrate on was the evening just ahead.

Hey, don't write yourself off yet.  
It's only in your head you feel left out or  
looked down on.  
Just try your best, try everything you can.  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle, it'll up the ride.  
Everything will be just fine, everything will be alright.

"Hey, you know they're all the same. You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in," Lina and Zel sang together along with the radio.  
"Live right now," Lina started the next line.

"Yeah, just be yourself," Zel finished, and the two sang again in harmony.

"It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else. It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle, it'll up the ride. Everything will be just fine, everything will be alright." The two of them laughed, and Zelgadis allowed himself to fall back against the seat.

"That meal was delicious," Lina beamed, "Oh, I wish I could have eaten more."

" And put the bill in excess of 200," Zelgadis groaned, "Rezo would kill me."

"Hey, I stopped myself," Lina excused herself, "Besides, Rezo didn't set a limit, and I didn't see you trying to stop me,"

"For fear of losing my hand to a wayward fork," Zelgadis replied, then tensed as Lina hit him in the shoulder, "What?"

"You're a jerk, you know?"

"Yeah, well, I'm your jerk," Zelgadis reminded. Lina stuck her tongue out at him, and then took the turn into the high school parking lot. A small fleet of vehicles was already parked, and they began looking for a spot closer to the building. As they rolled along slowly, Zelgadis spotted Xellos and Miwan. He rolled down the window and yelled to them, to which they turned and began walking toward them.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Hey back," Xellos smiled as he hugged Miwan close, "Take the space next to us, three cars up, and we'll wait for you."

Lina pulled the Shelby into the spot and parked it, turned off the car, and leaned over to kiss Zelgadis on the cheek, "Thank you for doing this."

Zelgadis blushed, "To tell the truth, I don't feel like it's something so frightening anymore." He looked to Lina and smiled softly, "I'm glad you convinced me to do this."

The two of them drew close, the heat off their faces bathed in a rush of nervous excitement. Zelgadis could smell the rose perfume Lina had dabbed at her neck, and could feel her hot, shaking breath as they drew in closer to one another for a kiss.

The moment was interrupted by three thuds against the passenger window. The two, startled, broke from their position and looked. Xellos only waved through the glass, "Come on you two, no playtime before the dance."

Zelgadis and Lina blushed, and then laughed as they quickly got out of the car, Zelgadis going around to meet Lina. He took her arm in his, "Well, are we ready?"

"As ready as ever," Xellos remarked, "Now let's get inside before the party starts getting dull."

The four walked together toward the building, Miwan clutching carefully to Xellos' arm, and Lina hanging on Zelgadis' arm. Zelgadis felt like he was drunk; it felt like he'd never known Lina, and yet he felt the warmth of familiarity in his chest that had pervaded him for the past few months. What was it? Love?

"What're you thinking?" Lina asked, pulling Zelgadis from his trance. He shook his head, and realized the four of them were at the doors, ready to purchase tickets to get in.

"Nothing, just spacing," he reassured her. He purchased two tickets and opened the door for Lina as they stepped into the music-flooded gymnasium. Decorations in black, silver and gold disguised the scoreboards; the theme this year was "Lovers Among the Stars", and the hundreds of Cepheid Memorial students were already dancing to the tune "867-5309", being piped out by speakers from DJ Marlene Calvert, a private school girl whose father owned the popular Calvert's restaurant chain. If there was anyone in Atlas Heights who was more affluent than Xellos' parents, it was Marlene's father. Marlene was private educated at the Famille Girl's Academy. It was many a schoolboy's fantasy to sneak into the dorms in the evening and go looking for a fun sight.

"Okay folks, we're going to change our pace with a new request," Marlene said as the last song wound down, "Grab your partner and come dance to a new love song." She started it up, and the gentle beat filled their ears.

Xellos walked by with Miwan, flashing Zelgadis a grin "See you two on the floor."

"Looks like they're already started," Zelgadis shrugged. He turned to Lina, who seized him by the arm and started pulling him onto the dance floor, "Lina, what?"

"I'm not letting you be the wallflower. Come on," Lina laughed, "Let's show them how a real couple dances." She placed her hands in his and began to bop to the beat, the lyrics riding high over the crowd:

_Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
And it looked like everyone was having fun  
the kind of feeling I've waited so long_

Don't stop come a little closer  
As we jam the rhythm gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
We were dancing all night long

The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right  
You wrap your arms around too  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone 2

As they danced, Lina and Zelgadis became looser, more natural in their movements, eventually intertwining with one another, the heat intoxicating, their faces close enough to kiss, when they were interrupted by a hand on Zelgadis shoulder. Zelgadis turned, and found a smiling face.

"None of that in here, mister," Rezo said, "Save that for later." He stepped back, resuming his position against the wall, Ms. Naga standing next to him. Zelgadis just laughed and continued to dance with Lina. Even though this wasn't her normal look, she was beautiful, her eyebrow hoop only adding uniqueness to her appearance. Compared to any other girl present that night, she was the only one whom he knew everyone was staring at.

"Well, look at us, Ms. Lina," Zelgadis poked, "The talk of the school. Everyone can't believe what's happened this year."

"I can," Lina said, poking him in the ribs as she blushed, "but someone seems to insist on embarrassing me, jerk."

"Okay now, we're going to slow it down a little," DJ Calvert said into the microphone, "Grab a partner and get out on that floor." The melody started in low and soft, and Zelgadis hugged Lina close, Lina placing her head on his shoulder as they began to dance again.

_How can I convince you what you see is real __Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel __I was always reachin', you were just a girl I knew __I took for granted the friend I have in you __I was living for a dream, loving for a moment __Taking on the world, that was just my style __Now I look into your eyes, I can see forever __The search is over, you were with me all the while __Can we last forever, will we fall apart __At times it's so confusing, the questions of the heart __You followed me through changes, and patiently you'd wait __Till I came to my senses, through some miracle of fate __I was living for a dream, loving for a moment __Taking on the world, that was just my style __Now I look into your eyes, I can see forever _

_The search is over, you were with me all the while 3_

"Zelgadis," Lina started as they swayed, "I know I asked this before, but what are we going to do after graduation?" She hugged harder, taking in his warmth, her own body suddenly shivering uncomfortably. Her throat was rapidly drying out, and her heart hurt as it thudded against her chest.

He felt the hard crush of Lina's grip and the hard beat of her heart, and his own began to pulse savagely against his own chest. A sudden fear overcame him as he tried to picture the future, of what things would be like without Lina. He shook his head; he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Well, it looks like the band might make it big, in which case we'd be together," he paused, not sure of how to continue, "But, if it didn't work out with the band, that would change a lot," he felt Lina start for a moment, and he swallowed, "But no matter what does happen, you and I are together in all this, as long as you're willing to have it that way."

For a moment, the two of them stopped dancing; staring at one another, the world around became a blur.

"Are you serious Zel?"

Zelgadis nodded, and he smiled. Lina threw herself into Zelgadis, hugging him hard. She felt a little silly, but when she heard what he said she felt like there was nothing else to do.

"Out of my way, faggot," came a familiar and hated voice. Zelgadis tightened his jaw and turned; Valgarv was pushing past Xellos and Miwan with Martina in tow. When he saw Zelgadis, he shot a glare, "Graywords? Damn, and I was hoping I'd only have to deal with one reject tonight!"

"Valgarv," Zelgadis started, his voice stern as he tried to hold down his tone, "I have no interest in starting anything tonight. Stay the hell out of our way and we'll all go home in one piece tonight."

"There's no peace with you around," Martina hissed, "You and Lina both are troublemakers."

"Martina," Lina said, "You'd best keep your mouth shut, or you're going to regret it."

"Isn't there some kind of restriction at this dance where ugly people can't attend?" Martina poked.

Lina snorted, "If that's the case, Martina, then…"

"Okay, the four of you," Rezo interjected, "I want no problems from any of you tonight, or else there are going to be some serious problems."

Valgarv's glare turned to a grin, "Of course Rezo. Martina," he led her away, Martina making a face at Lina.

"Don't let them get to you two," Rezo remarked as they disappeared into the crowd, "That's all they want to do; get you both mad so you'll do something foolish."

"Don't worry about it, Rezo," Lina assured him, "We'll be on our best behavior tonight." Rezo only nodded and returned to his post.

"Dancers please report to the cafeteria for the crowning of the king and queen ceremony," DJ Calvert said as she turned the music to almost a whisper. Lina and Zelgadis walked hand in hand together, joining Xellos and Miwan as they walked across the hallway from the gymnasium to the cafeteria.

The ceremony was quick and pretty; Amelia and Hyui were named queen and king, and then people began to return to the dance floor in the gymnasium. As Lina and Zelgadis made their way back, Martina plowed through them, sending Lina to the floor.

"Lina, are you okay," Zelgadis asked as he helped her up. He brushed her off, and noticed one of the sleeves on the dress was torn.

"Don't worry Lina," Miwan assured hopefully, "The tear will be easy to repair." Both Xellos and Zelgadis could see the fire burning in Lina's eyes.

"Zelgadis, let's go," Lina fumed, "Someone is going to answer for this." Zelgadis followed her quickly into the gymnasium, Xellos and Miwan quickly tailing them. Lina sought out Martina, who was dancing with Valgarv, and walked up behind her.

"Martina, you ripped my dress!"

Martina turned, "Ick, go away! It's bad enough you're here. I don't want to be seen around you."

"You knocked me down and tore my dress. I don't care what you think about me. I want an apology!" Zelgadis was amazed; Lina was demonstrating a great amount of control in the face of her incredible temper.

"As if," Martina replied, "I don't need to apologize to you. Take your trashy, bony little board of a body out of here with your freak boyfriend, let people enjoy this dance."

Lina clenched her fist, "Listen here, you air-headed little pom-pom slut. If you want to talk like this, I'll give your trailer-trash mouth what it needs. I guess the only thing its good for is sucking up to and sucking off all the right people."

The next moment was a flash as Martina slapped Lina, the sound slicing the air and silencing the dancers nearby. Zelgadis felt the world slow down as he watched Lina recoil, holding his breath.

Lina stood, her head tilted aside for a moment, before she whipped forward and socked Martina in the face, which sent her to the floor. In a moment Lina was upon her, closing in for another punch. Valgarv interposed, knocking Lina away as he helped Martina up.

"Look what you did to her, bitch!" Valgarv cursed, "I should've known this was going to happen."

"Maybe if she'd apologized instead of insulting Lina, this wouldn't have happened," Zelgadis noted as he helped Lina up.

"Let me at her!" Martina screamed, "Red-haired little bitch!"

Zelgadis had to hold Lina back, "You want some of this? I'll tear your ass apart!"

"I suggest you just walk away from this," Zelgadis said coldly, "Or else something bad is going to happen."

"Fuck off Graywords," Valgarv spat, "Or are you too chicken-shit to fight me?"

The heat rose in Zelgadis' face, "I'll lay you out if you try it."

With those words, Valgarv moved forward to strike Zelgadis, but was intercepted by a speedy, purple-haired figure, which snatched his arm and twisted it, and caused Valgarv to crumple to the ground. In another flash of movement Xellos had Valgarv pinned as he pressed Valgarv's forearm into a very uncomfortable angle with his knee.

"Little fucking faggot, get off me!"

"No one hurts my friends," Xellos said, a small, vengeful smirk crossing his lips.

"Xellos!" Miwan cried out.

"Here comes the cavalry," Xellos quipped as Rezo and Ms. Naga came running up after Miwan. Zelgadis watched in amazement; he didn't know Xellos could pull off moves like that.

"Alright Xellos, release Valgarv," Rezo said as he seized Valgarv, forcing him to his feet, "You two are the source of the problem, I have no doubt. Valgarv, Martina, you two are leaving now, before I have to contact the authorities."

"This isn't fair, they're the ones responsible," Martina whined.

"You two will pay for this Graywords," Valgarv cursed as the two of them were led away, "No one fucks with me and gets away with it."

"Zelgadis, Lina, Xellos, Miwan," Rezo said, "Why don't you go home early, relax a little?"

Zelgadis looked to Lina, who only nodded, "I don't feel like being here anymore Zel. Let's go."

"But first," Xellos interjected, "A photo for posterity. Lina stand like this so that the tear and slap don't show up." He quickly arranged Zelgadis and Lina, handed his digital camera to another student, and pulled Miwan into the picture, protesting the entire way.

After the flash, the group assembled their belongings and left.

"Xellos, why didn't you tell me you knew martial arts?" Zelgadis asked.

"You never asked," Xellos shrugged, "Just a small thing I study in my spare time, something that's become significantly smaller thanks to my friends and significant others."

"Whose house?" Zelgadis asked.

"Lina's?" Xellos suggested.

Lina laughed, "Okay, but only as long as you guys are quiet until we get to the basement."

"Oh, don't worry about me," Xellos jibed, "It's Miwan who's the screamer."

"Xellos!" Miwan blushed.

Zelgadis laughed, "Right then, Lina's place."

Once Lina and Zelgadis had piled into the Shelby, Lina spoke again, "Think they'll try anything?"

Zelgadis shrugged, "If they can get their 3 brain cells together, they might find something to do," he patted Lina's leg, "But I wouldn't worry. They're idiots, and whatever they can come up with can't possibly be any good."

The cell phone Zelgadis had recently picked up rang, and he answered it, "Hello?"

"Mr. Graywords, this is Milgasia Ryuzoku from Dragon Valley Studios."

"Why, hello Mr. Ryuzoku," Zelgadis responded, "How can we help you?"

"Lord Of Nightmares plays soon, right?"

"Yes sir, three weeks at the Explosion Array."

"Good, looking forward to seeing the band in action again. See you then."

"Oh, okay," Zelgadis said as he hung up, "Lina, we have a date with Dragon Valley Studios at our next concert."

Lina grinned, "Well then, we'd best get started, shouldn't we? I guess this night turned out better than I thought it would."

"In The Middle" by Jimmy Eats World

2 "Digital Love" by Daft Punk

3 "The Search is Over" by Survivor


	23. The Girl All the Bad Boys Want, Chapter ...

_Soccer practice_

_The water polo team_

_Some track and field on the football green_

_Go to the locker room and do some weight training_

_It would be real hot to join the army_

"Xellos, turn that off," Zelgadis cursed. Why did they have to take his car to Explosion Array? Not that he minded being pressed up against Lina, but that music was getting on his nerves.

"Okay," Xellos grinned, "How about this then?" A female Japanese voice blasted over the speakers, followed by a steady, pounding rhythm; Probably another of Xellos' anime anthems.

"'Kiss in the Dark'," Lina inquired, "From Utena, right?"

"You are correct, Miss Lina," Xellos chuckled, "Well, it's good to see that at least one of you has good taste."

"Lina, don't tell me you watch anime too?" Zelgadis raised his eyebrows. She couldn't possibly, no more than maybe a couple of curious moments watching the stuff Xellos had. Zelgadis sighed before Lina answered; he knew what the answer to this was going to be.

"Of course I watch it," Lina laughed, "And you should too. I think you'd like all the gloomy, angsty bishi boys." She gently pulled on his sleeve, the pull of the fabric against her fingers adding an odd comfort to her mind. He looked good tonight, and if all went well they might get a record deal. Milgasia and a Dragon Valley representative were going to be there tonight. She felt a nervous lump in her chest, "Zel, how do I look?"

Zelgadis sighed, "For the fourteenth time Lina, you look like a million bucks for tonight. The rep and Milgasia will be impressed." Though he sounded calm, Zelgadis felt like his heart was going to jump out of his throat. Everything felt tight, and he felt like he was going to snap like a rubber band.

"The both of you chill out," Xellos warned, "I'm not that nervous."

"Of course you're not," Zelgadis retorted, "You're jacked up on anti-depressants. It's not a wonder you seem to be flying to Explosion Array."

"Better to fly than be dragged," Xellos chimed back, "Hey, which songs are we doing again, and it what order?"

Lina sighed, "We're opening with 'Guardian', following with a couple of the filler songs; we've got 'By the Sword', 'Brass Demon', and 'Burst Rondo', and we finish off the whole thing with 'Dragon Slave' and our newest piece."

"Ragna?" Xellos asked, "Did we finish that one?"

"Yeah, two nights ago. That's why we're practicing it again tonight before we go on." She looked to Zelgadis, "Don't worry, everything is going to work out fine."

Zelgadis nodded, "That record deal is as good as ours." He looked to Lina, and felt his pulse quicken again, the heat rising in his face. She was beautiful tonight, and if the record company didn't see it, he knew that he would. He could see a future with her, though he wasn't sure how he saw it.

Lina smirked, "This is going to be the first night of the rest of our lives," she laughed, "No pressure guys."

Everyone laughed, and Zelgadis sighed as the air felt easier to breathe. This was going to be an incredible evening.

"...let us walk as one, hand in hand, along the path of destruction: Ragna Blade!" the band finished in the practice room. The air was stirring with nervous energy, and Jiras was shaking, "Oh, can't seem to slow down."

"Okay everyone, deep breath," Xellos said, motioning up with his arms and back down. When everyone stared blankly at him, he only shrugged, "I guess I'll be the only relaxed one onstage tonight."

"Xellos, you could be cronfronted with the source of creation and be calm," Lina commented, "So you don't count. Are we ready guys?"

"Banzai!" Jiras cried, then blushed.

Zelgadis laughed, "Alright Lord of Nightmares, on three."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

"Banzai!" the band yelled, grabbed their instruments, and headed to the wings, Lina planting a kiss on Zelgadis' cheek.

"Good luck," she winked. Outside he could the buzz of the audience, and the DJ came on over the loud speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to your bitching and nagging, we've taken your request into consideration. And we decided, after a long and arduous democratic process, to invite a close personal friend of ours back.

"With no further delay, Explosion Array is proud to bring you LOORD OOOF NIGHTMARRES!"

The crowd exploded with enthusiasm as the band gathered onstage and hooked up their equipment. Lina grabbed her mic and smiled, "Good evening Atlas City. Tonight we're doing a special concert in a dedication."

Zelgadis was confused; dedication, to what?

"First, to our secondary vocalist Xellos: thanks for sticking with us. I would've killed you otherwise."

Xellos shrugged and grinned, "Isn't that always the way?" Laughter erupted from the crowd as Lina pulled the mic free from its stand.

"And secondly, to our secondary lead Zelgadis: you've given us something amazing, and no matter what happens, we won't forget it." Her eyes were soft and smiling, and Zelgadis was forced to swallow.

Zelgadis only smiled for several moments, then turned to the audience, "Thanks to everyone; the band, the club owners and you out there tonight...now who wants to hear some music?" The crowd erupted with cheers, and Zelgadis grinned to the band, striking the opening chord to "Guardian". The band fell into place, and the whole club shook with the crowd and music.

Following with "By the Sword" and a surprisingly popular "Brass Demon", the band carried into a familiar and delightful reception of "Burst Rondo".

"Are you sure they don't see us?"

"Of course not. Shut up and do your part."

The figures waited on the sides, preparing to spring their trap.

The crowd's applause died down slowly, while Lina was trying to talk to them.

"Okay folks, we're almost done here tonight. We'll leave you guys with a new song, but first, our most popular song right now, get ready for..."

"Stop the concert!" screamed Martina as she and Valgarv charged out on stage, a small black duffle bag in hand.

"Hey, that's mine!" Jiras growled.

"People of Explosion Array, Lord of Nightmares isn't what you think they are," Valgarv pulled two bags from the duffle, one with white powder and the other with a green herb, "Look, and see what these punks are really about!"

Silence overtook the club, and everything seemed to freeze for a moment before Xellos spoke.

"People of Explosion Array, meet the lead singer of Dark Star, a rival band from our school. Apparently he thinks he can shake us with this kind of immaturity. What is in those bags anyway?"

"Marijuana and cocaine," Martina squealed, "You should all be arrested."

A flash of movement, and Jiras had snatched the bag of powder from them. He opened it, dabbed a finger in it, tasted it and the dumped it onto the stage, "Nothing more than baking flour.

"He's right," someone from the crowd noted as he reached onto the stage and did the same.

The crowd began to laugh, and Martina wheeled on them, "But, these are really drugs, and they really are using them!" The crowd's laughter doubled, and Martina started to cry.

Snarling, Valgarv brought a swift kick to the side of Jiras' head, sending him sprawling, "Little traitor dipshit. Think you're hot shit now?" He looked up and saw the band in motion, Xellos, Zelgadis and Lina with homicidal eyes, Zangulus running to Jiras, and Vrumugun moving to the microphone.

"We are experiencing technical difficulties right now, please be patient."

"Valgarv, why are they glaring at us?"

"Shut up and run," Valgarv told her, and the two of them dashed for the exit.

"After them," Lina spat, "This is unforgivable!"

Vrumugun watched them disappear backstage, "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be returning shortly. In the meantime, don't go anywhere, and I'm sure the DJ will provide proper musical substitution." With his stoic tone and flat deliverance, most didn't move in curiousity; was this a publicity stunt?


	24. The Girl All the Bad Boys Want, Chapter ...

Zelgadis found himself focusing on the little BMW the Shelby was chasing, mostly to avoid thinking about the rainstorm that had rolled in while they had been doing their concert. Valgarv and Martina were not getting away with this.

"Fucking bastards," Lina screamed, "I'll teach you to mess with me!" She punched the Shelby's gas and sped up. The BMW was fast, but on the straightaway it wouldn't outpace her beautiful Cobra.

"Shit, they're gaining on us!" Valgarv spat.

"I thought you told me this was going to work," Martina whined. Her father was going to kill her after he found out she was implicated with drugs, "Waht are we going to do?"

"Shut up Martina," Valgarv shot, "I am trying to think!"

"Last time you thought, we got laughed at by all those people in Explosion Array. I don't like your ideas!"

"Martina, shut up before I..."

"You shut up! My reputation has been ruined because of you."

"Only because of how much of a bitch you are."

"What was that?"

"They have to be careful," Zelgadis said, "Slow down a little Lina."

"Why, we've almost caught..."

"Lina."

Lina felt her blood run cold; Zelgadis was dead-serious. She slowed herself, taking a deep breath and watching quietly as she drove after them.

"We're crossing Dynast Brass Bridge Lina, watch yourself."

"As if you were much better, what with your gloomy attitude and constant whining!"

"Shut up, Martina!"

"And you're not exactly well equipped either."

"Martina, I'm warning you."

"Oh, you're going to do something? I'd like to see..."

"Fuck!"

Zelgadis' breathing stopped as he watched the BMW hydroplane, sliding sideways and rotating until it hit the railing, which caused it to flip and land half-on, half-off the bridge. The flash of memory came to him, and he could smell the cold concrete, feel the blood cooling around his face. Everything hurt, and yet everything was numb.

"Shit!" Lina cursed as she skidded to avoid the BMW, stopping only feet from it's rear end. She turned and looked, "Zel, are you," saw his eyes glazed over, and smacked him, "Zel!"

The slap brought him to, "What?"

"The BMW flipped. As much as I hate to say it, we've got to help them."

Zelgadis paused for only a moment, the smell of rainwater and blood fresh in his mind, "Alright."

The two of them got out of the car, and a metal squeak came from the bridge as more concrete gave way underneath the BMW, causing it to tip.

"Fuck, it's going over!" Lina cried as she leapt forward, stopped by Zelgadis, "Zel, what do we do."

Zelgadis watched, startled as the car fell off the bridge into the river, "Lina, use the cell phone to call the police," He ran to the driver's side of the Shelby and opened the trunk, the rain starting to pour in sheets. He raced to the back, lifted the hatch, and snatched Lina's tire iron. He kicked off his shoes and yanked off his socks.

"Zelgadis, you're not..."

"If I don't, they won't make it," Zelgadis started, then kissed her on the forehead, "Call the police, and tell them to bring an ambulance." He dashed to the edge, the BMW already sunk to the rear window. Cursing to himself, he leapt in, clutching the tire iron to his chest.

The water froze his blood; the Dion River lived up to its cold, powerful, and unforgiving nature, and Zelgadis was forced to exhale as he finished entering the water. He looked about and located the car, swimming toward it. It was too dark to see in, but since he couldn't see either of them against the windows, he guessed they were unconscious.

He followed the car down for a few seconds, then swung the tire iron against the passenger side window. It cracked, but didn't burst, and Zelgadis swung again, the window giving way. The rush of water into the car pulled him toward the car, and he shot an arm inside to undo the door lock. Groping, he found it and pulled hard to release it, his lungs beginning to protest at the held breathing they were being forced to endure.

He next found the door handle and opened it, water rushing to fill the opened cabin and equalize the pressure. He forced himself into the vehicle settling on top of Martina. Moving quickly, he found the seatbelt buckle and released it, then floated over to Valgarv and did the same.

His lungs burned; he should have gone up sooner! He yanked on Valgarv, who refused to move, one of his arms caught in the seatbelt. Zelgadis focused and yanked harder, a firm pop sounded from Valgarv's shoulder. He looked to Martina, and was surprised to see Lina rising with Martina in her arms.

His vision getting darker, Zelgadis swam hard out of the car and pushed to the surface. Once his head broke through, he coughed and tasted blood. His vision returned, and he spotted Lina pulling Martina toward one of the concrete supports underneath the bridge. He followed, though somewhat more sluggish than before, and dragged Valgarv onto it.

"Lina, do you know CPR?" Zelgadis asked. When Lina nodded, Zelgadis gave her an exhausted thumbs up and passed out, his body finally quitting on him.

Zelgadis could feel air being pushed into his mouth and nose, and someone was shouting some kind of medical term. His eyes drifted open, and he could see Valgarv across from himself, still unconscious. Darkness fell, and he could still smell the rainstorm outside, the cooling blood, and Lina's hair.

"Lina..."

Zelgadis' eyes opened, an unfamiliar hospital ceiling staring back.

"Zel?" he heard Lina's voice, and turned to it. Lina threw her arms around him, hugging hard, "Thank the gods you're alright!"

"How long have I...?"

"About three hours, you big idiot," Lina smiled.

"How long was I underwater?"

"I waited three minutes after I talked to the cops to dive in after you, so that would make about five minutes. Doctors say they're amazed you held together so well, what with your previous injuries."

"I told you Lina, Zel is bionic, a true cyborg," Xellos said as he came alongside them, "Pity though."

"How's that?" Zelgadis asked.

"I was hoping you'd die and I'd be free to chase Lina for myself."

"Xellos," Miwan piped up from out of sight. Zelgadis sat up, and he saw everyone there; Miwan in the back, Rezo at the door, Zangulus and Vrumugun seated on his right, Jiras munching on a donut that looked stale.

"Hungry Jiras?" Zelgadis poked.

"I found them in the nurses' lounge. I'm sure they won't miss them."

Rezo came up, "Zelgadis, I have one thing to say to you; good job. Though it was a little more rash than I'd have been, you did something that takes a tremendous courage to accomplish. I'm proud of you."

"Don't get mushy on me," Zelgadis laughed, "Besides, I don't think what I did was anything special."

"You should have heard Valgarv, cursing from the moment they pulled him out of the ambulance."

"That's because my left arm was out of place," Valgarv hissed. The group parted, and Valgarv sat in the doorway, looking tough even in his wheelchair. Valgarv wheeled in and stopped next to Lina, "Lucky for me, it doesn't hurt as much as it did. Greywords, I know we've been enemies for a long time, and I still hate you for a lot of what you've done, but," he paused, looking like he hated to say it, "Given the circumstances, I think I'm willing to try again at peace." He held his hand out, "You saved my life, and Martina as well," Valgarv blushed, "And I think we both owe it to you."

Zelgadis shook his hand, "I understand. Maybe we can even try being friends?"

"Maybe," Valgarv warned, "But don't think this means I'm going soft."

"Going?" Xellos chuckled, "You've been soft since you started dating Martina."

Valgarv blushed, "Shut the hell up Xellos, or else I'm rescinding my offer."

Zelgadis only smiled, "You'd better get used to him; he's worse than Lina is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Zelgadis laughed, "You know what it means."

Lina pinched his arm, "Yeah...you're an idiot."


	25. Chapter 25

Rezo stared on from the bleachers, looking to Zelgadis in his robe and mortarboard. The graduation ceremony was going without a hitch, and by some grand miracle the detentions Lina and Zelgadis had endured had not barred them from graduation. In fact, due to Zelgadis' heroic actions, he had suddenly become more popular than before. Valgarv and Martina had stopped bothering the group, and things had returned to being rather peaceful. Though he didn't wish to admit it, he kind of missed the excitement of before.

"You're proud, aren't you," Naga asked as she hugged his arm, the new ring glinting softly in the light, "When do you think we'll break it to him?"

"Well, I don't think we'll see him this evening, so it will have to wait for later." Many colleagues didn't see in her what he did, but it mattered little. He loved her, and that was all he needed. However, this was Zelgadis and Lina's big day, and his day would come soon too. He could just imagine the look on their faces when they found out.

"Do you think that he and Lina will?"

"I'm not sure," Rezo shrugged, "As long as they don't end up killing one another, I think there is a good chance. But then again, we'll just have to wait and see."

Zelgadis looked across the seats. Because of his efforts, the graduation committee had made a special exception and allowed not only Lina, but Xellos, Miwan, Valgarv, and Martina to sit with him. Everyone looked so proper and proud in their robes, even Xellos, a tear forming in his eye.

"Getting misty Xellos?"

"Yes I am," Xellos remarked as he squeezed Miwan's arm, "But only because I'm so happy."

"Graduates, as I call your name, please come up and receive your diplomas," Filia stated. Being the valedictorian, it was traditional for the head of the class to impart diplomas to their fellow students. As it turned out, the relationship between Filia and the transfer student was a little more than friends, and it had been the talk of the school for a few weeks after they'd finished carrying on about Zelgadis' big hero act. Somehow though, the sudden attention he'd been receiving for his actions didn't feel too out of place. He looked to Lina, the hoop still glinting; he had overheard her fighting with her parents about it, very obvious now that she'd won the argument.

After the first few rows had been called, Filia called, "Zelgadis Greywords."

The graduates fell silent as Zelgadis walked from his seat and approached Filia, "Guess I earned it, huh?"

"You did great," Filia said as she hugged him They separated, and Zelgadis held the diploma high, causing the crowd to cheer. He returned to his seat and smiled at his friends, "I made it."

"Yes you did," Miwan noted cheerfully, "congratulations."

"Lina Inverse," Filia called. A series of voices cheered and yelled to her as she approached Filia, "Miss Inverse, congratulations."

"On getting through or not killing anybody?" Lina smiled, then reached out and hugged Filia, "You take care."

"You too," Filia smiled, then returned to the podium, "Xellos."

Xellos sprang to his feet and made a dead run for the stage, skidding to a stop in front of Filia.

Filia frowned, "You always have to draw attention to yourself, don't you?" She shrieked as Xellos planted a kiss on her cheek, and she shoved the diploma into his hands.

"Thank you, Miss Filia. It was a beautiful 4 years together, but now we must part ways."

"Much to pity I'm sure, "Filia remarked.

"Of course, this wouldn't be complete without..." Xellos threw open his red graduation robes to the audience, revealing the white boxers with red hearts, pink socks tucked into formal black shoes and powder blue shirt with a rainbow stretched across the chest, "Thank you Cepheid Memorial!"

Before the laughter died, Xellos ran back to his seat and planted himself next to a deep red Miwan, who got up quickly as his own name was called.

The rest of the ceremony took around an hour, and all 630 graduates were set free into the world.

"Zelgadis, I have barbecue stuff at home so we can celebrate," Jiras grinned, "Hot dogs, hamburgers, and enough potato chips to make you sick."

Zelgadis laughed. What a day! How was it ever going to end?

"Greywords," Valgarv called, and the group stopped. Valgarv sighed and wrapped an arm around Martina, "We just wanted to apologize for everything we put you guys through."

"Yeah, and we're very sorry about that," Martina added.

"Well, the way I see it, you two paid your dues when you went into the river. All is forgiven."

"Hey, isn't that Milgasia?" Jiras piped up. The group turned and watched the familiar blond approach, dressed in a formal suit and tie, his designer sunglasses glinting in the sun.

"Hey, how are you doing," Milgasia asked, "Did everything go well?"

"As well as could be expected," Zelgadis asked, "What brings you here?"

"I remember when I graduated. It seems like it was so long ago. Well, you guys have your entire lives ahead of you."

"I seem to remember we had this problem the first time we spoke," Zelgadis shook his head, "Still refusing to get to the point."

"Very well," Milgasia said, "I would like to take all of you out to celebrate, all on my bill, and to talk of your band's future. The limo's waiting."

"Free meal and a ride in a limousine?" Lina asked, her eyes beginning to sparkle.

"As if you could resist," Zelgadis poked, which received a firm punch in the arm, "Ow, okay, we'll go."

Thirty minutes later, the group found themselves eating at Ashford's Pizza Parlor, three pitchers of root beer, three pitchers of cola, and enough pizza to feed a small army.

Milgasia looked on with shock, "When you mentioned pizza, I thought you guys would be a cheap meal, not a bill a foot long."

"Well, you did offer," Zelgadis smiled as he took another bite of sausage pizza, "But you didn't take into account Lina's fierce appetite. You had mentioned wanting to discuss the future of Lord of Nightmares?"

The entire group seemed to perk up at the mention of this, and Milgasia cleared his throat, "Yes, well, as you are both aware, the whole incident with the last concert made it a tad harder for the agent to consider your band's potential, but I talked with him at length."

"And," Lina asked, the tassel from her mortarboard swinging in her face, a piece of Dragon Pizza hanging from the corner of her mouth. Zelgadis' suspicion was rubbing off on her.

"He was impressed with your music; he admitted to me he hadn't heard such a young talent since the purple-haired twins formed the band Dance. However, he was a little bothered by your irresponsibility. I changed his mind by reassuring him that you were young and still needed some growing up."

"So, what's the story then?" Jiras inquired.

"Dragon Valley Studios wishes to offer you a chance at recording an album. In light of what's happened though, they only want the first album until they can be sure of your integrity as a band."

"No deal," Vrumugun suddenly spoke up, "Unless you're guaranteeing a welcome aboard."

"There is no guarantee that will happen," Milgasia said, "But I am confident they will once they get your album recording."

"I don't find that acceptable," Vrumugun retorted, "That would allow the company to profit off our album while keeping us from additional royalties, since we aren't an 'on board' group. You had best reconsider what your offer is, or Lord of Nightmares will take their music somewhere else."

Everyone was agape with surprise; even Lina had stopped to stare at him.

"Holy damn, when did you learn music bylaws and policy?"

"I just picked it up from here and there, Zangulus," Vrumgun replied, then raised an eyebrow to Milgasia, "Well then, are you going to call them up now and let them know we want a better deal, or are you paying our bill and calling it a day?"


	26. Chapter 26

"Are you having nightmares? If so then you're familiar with the latest band to take the music industry by storm; Lord of Nightmares. Lord of Nightmares came into prominence about a year ago, emerging from a group of kids and graduates of Cepheid Memorial high school. Indeed, this is the youngest band to come along in 5 years, the last being Dance founded by the Purple Sisters Mimi and Nene." - _Laila, Chaos Music Television_

"Lord of Nightmares is making incredible headway. Their first album release 'Astral Vine' features their number one single 'Dragon Slave', a song that has topped the charts for over 40 weeks running, a world record for the music industry." - _Kerel, Myths, Music, and Magic Magazine_

"Lord of Nightmares is a rock band headed up by Lina and Zelgadis Greywords. The young couple were married not long after their high school graduation. Rumor has it that another member of their band, backup vocalist Xellos is supposedly seeing one of the road crew." - _Mazenda, Pop Culture Digest_

"They're something to be amazed by. Lina carries a kind of electric sexuality and vitality to the stage, and Zelgadis' dark, and powerfully moody presence on stage mix with a tremendous confidence to make a nearly indestructible team. This is a band that is going places." - _Joyrock, Celeb Magazine_

"Lord of Nightmares is due to make an appearance in Lyzeille tomorrow night, with all of 'Lord's' shows sold out, fans can be found camping out for days at a time in order to get tickets, and scalping is in prominence." - _Kanzeil, Solaria News_

"They're simply the rage right now, but we'll see if this band has any staying power." - _Joe, music critic_

"Zel, Zelgadis, Zelgadis, Zel!"

Zelgadis nearly fell from his chair. He looked and saw Lina, her eyebrow hoop shining playfully as she leaned into him, "What?"

"What do you mean, 'What?',"Lina yelled, "You didn't hear a word I said?"

Zelgadis slumped into his chair; daydreaming too much, "No, sorry, I guess my head's still spinning from everything that's happened. First, we almost lost the contract with Milgasia, but somehow Vrumugun's boldness got us through. Of course, then there was the issue with Jiras losing his left arm, but still he is the best drummer in the industry.

"And then you and I got married, which I do not regret, but it just piles up with everything else and makes my head swim, seeing as it's all happened within a year."

Lina sighed and sat down in the chair with him, resting on his knee, "Yeah, I can see why that might be overwhelming. But, we're here right, and we're doing okay?"

"Yeah," Zelgadis regarded softly, then noticed the open envelope in Lina's hand, "What's this?"

Lina kept it from him as she rose from the chair, "This was what I was telling you about...it's a letter from Amelia letting us know what's going on at home. Filia got married to that one girl Sarina. Amelia and Hyui broke up, and now she's a police officer."

"Appropriate," Zelgadis chuckled, "What else?"

"Mr. Gabriev is retiring in a year. Ms. Aqua is still dealing with the trouble students.

"Gourry and Sylphiel got married three months ago, and it looks like Sylphiel has triplets on the way."

"Lina, Zel, you're on in fifteen minutes," Martina called over the sound system."

"Thanks Martina," Zelgadis replied, "And make sure Valgarv has those security guys in place this time." Valgarv and Martina had made an uneasy peace with Lina and him, they had become heads of Lord of Nightmares' road crew, and were two of the best workers Zelgadis could've hoped for.

"Right, not like two weeks ago," Martina agreed, "At least this time we'll be ready."

Zelgadis closed his eyes ; the incident had been bad news altogether. As the band had started their performance, the crowd rushed the stage; three people were hospitalized, and about fifteen security guards suffered minor injuries. He could still remember pulling one of the victims onto the stage, her face so white and yet somehow beautiful.

"Yeah, we'll be ready," Martina agreed, then as she turned to leave, "See you in fifteen." Lina and Zelgadis watched her leave, and then looked to one another.

"Is she?" Zelgadis asked.

"I thought she was putting on weight," Lina noted, then laughed, "Guess the two of them have been busy. At least I know Miwan will never get pregnant."

Zelgadis laughed, "Yeah, that's something we can definitely count on," he rose from the chair and slipped out of his t-shirt, "I think I'm going to wear that blue shirt Xellos picked out for me the other day." He walked to the closet and slid the door open. On the inside walls were drawn and carved symbols from other bands before them, including the small characters that eventually became Shitenoe's world-recognized logo. He grabbed the shirt and pulled it on slowly, doing only enough buttons to close it.

"Something bothering you Zel?" Lina asked, a little worry on her face. Zelgadis shook his head, instead smiling at her.

"One day, I will come back and leave our mark too," Zelgadis remarked as he crossed to Lina and hugged her, "Are you ready to do this?"

Lina nodded, and Zelgadis crossed to their guitars. She watched him; had he not noticed? Maybe she should tell him why she kept getting up in the early morning, why the sudden food impulses. "Maybe I'll just let you figure it out yourself."

"What was that?" Zelgadis asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," Lina smiled as she crossed to get her guitar, "Let's rock this town!"

Lina gave birth to a daughter seven months later, and the couple took the child on tour with them. They took a year to look after their daughter Mina, and then went back on the road with her. Lord of Nightmares completed two more tours before going on a 4-year hiatus, then started touring again. The band broke up after 10 years together, and reunited 5 years past that.:

_Lina and Zelgadis purchased a small country home, and had two more children, Nina and Zachary Greywords. Both Lina and Zelgadis went to college and graduated with music majors. After the breakup, Zelgadis taught high school music and released albums with Lina, the couple releasing a total of 10 albums before the reunion, 3 of which garnered critical acclaim and Sammy awards. After the reunion, Zelgadis and Lina continued to produce music for the rest of their lives, releasing more than 30 albums as a musical pair._

_Jiras played with the band until the breakup, upon which he went to college and earned his degree in music education. After the reunion he continued his education and became a professor at Claire College where he taught music and theater. Though the relationship between Zangulus and he came in question, the two remained best friends and roommates for the rest of their lives._

_Vrumugun tried to release a few of his own records after the breakup, but they never became big. After the reunion he retired, opening a musical instrument store in Atlas Heights, and lived a simple, quiet life._

_Xellos and Miwan rose into fame like stars, the two of them cast into a series of movies and stage shows. Later, a personal pornographic video of theirs was stolen and leaked to the Internet, a small scandal that later landed them other roles in film. The years following the reunion saw the two of them settle quietly, Xellos later surviving a battle with a cocaine addiction. However, the two survived and remained together._

_Martina and Valgarv married after Martina revealed she was pregnant, and the two of them followed Lord of Nightmares for the rest of their career, ever happy to finally have a place among people._

_Lord of Nightmares, after the reunion, continued to release albums and went on yet another series of tours. The band received a Sammy for lifetime achievement, and a place in the Music Hall of Fame alongside Shitenoe and Chimera._

"You can see their mark right here," the security officer pointed out on the insde wall of the closet, "I was 15 when they did their first concert here."

"Wow," the young man gaped. His father always listened to Lord of Nightmares, and now he could understand why. This music history paper was going to be huge.

"It's as if you can still feel them here," the security officer said, "They were the biggest thing to come along since Shitenoe."

"Who?"

"Oh, nevermind that," the security officer said, "You're standing in front of a piece of history."

Faintly, the student swore he could hear music, the shouts of the crowds, and suddenly felt like he'd stepped into a place both familiar and alien, "Yeah, I guess I am."


End file.
